Baby Love
by manney
Summary: "Dear Diary..." war gestern. Frau Doktor Haase kommt nämlich bei all diesem Liebes-Hin-und-Her gar nicht mehr zum schreiben von ihrem rosa Tagebuch mit Katzenaufdruck.
1. Prolog: Mad Wolrd

**Disclaimer: All Rights Reserved by RTL & Bora-Bora Dagtekin**

**Prolog: Mad World (Gary Jules)**

„Papa?"

Es war wie ein missglückter Überdosisrausch in dem sich die hübsche blonde Braut befand und wie wild die Schultern ihres Vaters schüttelte. Er bewegte sich nicht. Ihre Mutter wurde von ihrem Bruder zurückgehalten, als so viele Gäste – Ärzte – zu ihrem Chef und Freund in die erste Reihe der Kirche stürmten, um zu helfen.

„Papa", es war ihr noch nicht mal bewusst gewesen, dass ihr brennende Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln flossen, zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt sich an die letzten Worte, die ihr Vater vor der Kirche zu ihr gesagt hatte, zu erinnern. Vergebens.

Irgendjemand zog sie von ihrem Vater weg, machte Platz für irgendwelche angekommenen Sanitäter, die ihm irgendetwas in die Venen spritzen und ihn auf eine Liege verfrachteten. Mit aller Kraft riss sie sich aus den Armen, die sie so fest umschlossen hielten, dass es ihr die Lunge beinahe zugeschnürt hätte, rannte den Kirchengang hinunter, den Sanitätern folgend, in die luftige Sommerbrise.

Der Himmel war immer noch strahlend blau und die Sonne lachte schadenfroh. Das perfekte Wetter für eine Hochzeit - ihre Hochzeit.

Doch sie bemerkte nichts, konzentrierte sich auf das eigene Atmen und auf das Team vor ihr, dass ihren Vater gerade in den Krankenwagen schob, und stieg selbstverständlich hinterher.

„Papa", sagte sie abermals und drängelt sich vor zum Kopf ihres Vaters. Noch immer hatte er die Augen geschlossen, Blut verschmierte seine Oberlippe und Kinn; dicke Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn.

„Papa" sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und behinderte die Erste Hilfe Versorger den Ambu-Beutel ordnungsgemäß auf Nase und Mund aufzusetzen, streichelte auf und ab über seine Wange und störte sich nicht an den brutalen Bemerkungen des blonden Sanitäters, der sie entschieden zurückdrängen wollte. Sie verweilte jedoch in ihrem ureigenen Universum und wie ein Mantra ihren Vater weiterhin ansprach.

„Papa" sie erschreckte für einen Moment vor sich selbst, als sie den inneren Wunsch verspürte, ihm noch so viele Dinge zu sagen, fast so, als ob sie nie wieder die Chance dazu bekommen würde. Ihr Vater würde nicht sterben. Nicht heute. Nicht morgen. Nicht in absehbarer Zeit würde er diese Welt verlassen. Sie müsste doch noch Oberärztin werden, müsste ihm noch seinen Enkel vorstellen; er würde wenn er alt und gebrechlich war, bei ihr und Marc im Haus mit ihrer Mutter wohnen, und er würde seine Urenkel kennen lernen. Er würde nicht sterben, nicht heute, nicht jetzt.

Sie schreckte leicht aus ihrer Trance als man sie abermals von hinten an der Hüfte packte und sie von ihrem Vater wegzog. Für einen winzigen Moment nahm sie die Augen von ihrem Vater, der nun weiter an Geräte und Tropf angeschlossen werden und den Beatmungsbeutel aufgesetzt bekommen konnte.

Sie blickte in sein Gesicht. Marc Meier.

Es gab kein Gesicht, in welches sie lieber geblickt hätte.

Nicht Alexis'.

Nicht Mehdis.

Allerdings hasste sie ihn in diesem Moment mehr denn je. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so ansah. Marc Meier hatte nie Mitleid, und er war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt als sich um andere Sorgen zu machen. Dennoch sah er sie mit diesem Blick an, der ihr die Situation noch mehr bewusst werden ließ. Dieser durchdringende Blick. Hatte sie diesen jemals bei ihm gesehen?

Sie wusste es nicht mehr, und drängte es aus ihrem Kopf, sie wollte diese Augen nicht sehen, konnte die Wahrheit, die er ihr versuchte mitzuteilen, nicht wissen. Entschieden richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Vater und war noch nie so dankbar für das feste Zuschlagen der Türen des Krankenwagens und das ohrenbetäubende Martinshorn auf dem Dach.

„Papa", sie lehnte sich vor und legte ihren Kopf auf die Liege, sah sich das Profil ihres Vaters genau an und brannte sich jedes einzelne Fältchen in ihre Erinnerung, als ihr ganz unvermittelt wieder Tränen über die Wange liefen und sie nicht mal versuchte diese wegzublinzeln.

Als die Türen wieder geöffnet wurden und schon mehrere Ärzte in Schutzkleidung warteten, blieb sie sitzen, als ihr Vater ins Klinkgebäude geschoben wurde. Sie hatte sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so schwach gefühlt; sie konnte nicht mehr aufstehen, schaute nur noch hinterher und war erleichtert, dass Marc sich hinter ihr aufraffte und den Sanitätern und den Ärzten aus der Inneren folgte.

Sie wusste, er war ein guter Arzt. Wenn irgendjemand zum Arzt geboren war, dann war es Marc Meier. Er würde ihren Vater schon wieder hinbekommen, ganz sicher. Auch wenn er Chirurg war und mit der Inneren Medizin vermutlich seit dem Studium nichts mehr zu tun gehabt hatte, Marc Meier würde ihren Vater retten. Er war doch so talentiert.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen die Sanitäter zurück und redeten auf die Frau im Hochzeitskleid ein, sie hörte jedes Wort, aber ihr Verstand konnte sie nicht einsortieren. Warum sollte sie den Krankenwagen verlassen? Was war der Grund?

Emotionslos sah sie den charmanten Blonden an, der weiterhin auf sie einredete. Doch sie bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Mit wässrigem Blick erkannte sie Maurice Knechtelsdorfer, der sie mit eisernem Griff aus dem Krankenwagen zog, grob und unbarmherzig bis auf die Ebene der Operations-Säle.

Als ob sie ein außenstehender Mensch war, der das Treiben in einem Krankenhaus zum ersten Mal sah, beobachtete sie Schwestern, Assistenzärzte, Ober- und Chefärzte; ein paar Gäste ihrer Hochzeit in den monotonen weißen Kitteln. Doch etwas dominierte immens: die Fülle an Patientenliegen und Betten, in denen fast alle Nasenbluten und Schweißausbrüche hatten. Sie mochte nicht an die Auswirkungen auf Andere denken, alles was zählte war ihr Vater der in irgendeinem Saal gerade medizinisch versorgt wurde. Dem es bald wieder besser gehen würde.

Sie wurde hin und hergeschoben, stand zumeist den tüchtigen Ärzten und Sanitätern im Weg herum, bis irgendeine Schwester sie strikt auf eine Liege setzte und ihr irgendetwas sagte, sie aber einfach nichts registrierte. Es war eine Ewigkeit, die sie einfach nur dasaß und beobachtete, wie Patienten hin und hergeschoben wurden, einige helfende Ärzte auf einmal zu Opfern von Nasenbluten und plötzlichen Ohnmachtsanfällen wurden und Sanitäter mehr und mehr Leute aus dem Krankenhaus beförderten, um diese in umliegende Krankenhäuser zu verteilen. Und irgendwann war es still geworden, alles Treiben war auf einmal verebbt und auf dem taghellen Fluren war nur noch sie allein.

Wie lange hatte sie hier gesessen?

Eine Tür knallte am anderen Ende zu und sie schaffte es sich aufzuraffen, hinzusehen. Es war eine ganze OP-Belegschaft die emotional am Ende aus einem der Räume kam. Erschöpft und ihres Jobs müde kam diese Horde an Menschen auf sie zu.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie Angst auszuatmen, als sie das Gesicht von Dr. Rössel erkannte und diesen Gesichtsausdruck von jedem Arzt der Welt zu lesen wusste. Doch als er an ihr vorbei ging, ohne einen Blick, ohne ein Wort, war sie erleichtert und ließ die gestaute Luft aus ihren Lungen. Wen immer Dr. Rössel gerade nicht retten konnte, es war nicht ihr Vater gewesen.

Und gerade als der lange Korridor wieder leer geworden war öffnete sich erneut eine Tür. Sie erkannte am Klang, dass es sich hierbei um eine Flurtür handelte, konnte jedoch nicht aufschauen, als sie die Trippelschritte ihrer Mutter erkannte und das tiefe Atmen ihres Bruders wahrnahm.

Auch die feste Umarmung von ihrer völlig aufgelösten Mutter konnte nichts an ihrer emotionalen Abwesenheit ändern. Im Gegenteil, diese Nähe machte sie krank. Sie brauchte keine Hand, die ihr über den Rücken strich, oder die optimistischen Worte ihres Bruders, sie brauchte ihren Vater, der aus einer der OP-Säle kam, munter lächelte und alles nur für eine Kleinigkeit abtat. Es passierte nicht. Mit einer abweisenden Geste erhob sie sich von der Liege und lehnte sich seitlich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Störte sich nicht an den wilden Schluchzern, die sie mit dieser Aktion ihrer Mutter abrang. Jochen hingegen setzte sich schlussendlich neben seine Mutter und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, versuchte das Verhalten seiner Schwester mit einem Schock zu erklären, und dass sie es nicht böse meinte.

Sie liebte ihren Bruder dafür.

Und sie liebte ihre Mutter.

Sie liebte ihren Vater.

In mehreren Stunden wurden OP-Türen geöffnet, heraus kamen Ärzte, die als Gott redlich versagt hatten, und anderen hinzukommenden Angehörigen ihr Beileid mitteilen mussten. Erklären, dass der geliebte Mensch an Nasenbluten und Schweiß verstorben war. Warum?

Sie stand weiterhin auf ein und der selben Stelle, registrierte noch nicht einmal, dass Alexis und ihre Schwägerin ebenfalls zu ihrer Familie gestoßen waren. Den von ihrem Bruder dargebotene Kaffee ignorierte sie komplett und fühlte jede Minute als ein ganzes Leben mit ihrem Vater vorbeiziehen.

Viele OP-Räume waren wieder neugefüllt, doch aus einem einzigen kam seit über vier Stunden niemand heraus. Sie wusste, wer darin lag. Sie ahnte es nicht, sie wusste es mit einer Bestimmtheit, die so grotesk war, dass es sie fürchtete.

Und sie betete, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war, dass die Behandlung so lange dauerte.

Es war wie ein persönlicher Wecker ihres Trancezustandes, als eben diese eine schwere blaue Tür des Raumes geöffnet wurde. Alles war mit einem Mal wieder klar, und rational und aus den vernebelten Gedanken kam dieser pochende Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf, als sie als einzige ihrer Familie aufblickte und einen erschöpften Marc Meier an der Wand lehnen sah. Er blickte erst in die andere Richtung des Flures und dann in ihre. Auf die Entfernung konnte sie nur schmächtig seine Gesichtszüge deuten, aber ein leichtes Niederschlagen seiner Augen, als sie ihn unverwandt ansah und das wegdrehen seines Gesichts waren genug um zu verstehen:

Es tut mir leid.

Er hatte in allen Operationen, die er selbst jemals durchgeführt hatte, oder in seiner Assi-Zeit immer das Glück gehabt, die Nachricht, dass ein Patient verstorben war, auf andere abzuwälzen. Er war niemals gut in diesen gefühlsduseligen Angelegenheiten gewesen und es gab in diesem OP sicher die ein oder andere Schwester, die sensibler im Umgang mit Menschen war, als er es je sein würde. Aber niemand hatte das Recht ihr so wehzutun. Und war er nicht sowieso immer das Arschloch gewesen? Warum nicht diesmal auch?

Der Tropenmediziner, dem er assistiert hatte, leistete Großes. Niemandem gab es Schuld zuzuweisen, und dennoch hätte er sich so viel besser gefühlt, wenn er irgendjemanden verantwortlich machen hätte können.

Irgendjemanden, den er zur Schnecke machen könnte, dass er ihr so wehtat.

Er atmete tief durch, ehe er als Erster den OP zum Vorraum verließ und sich Mundschutz und Handschuhe ruppig vom Körper abstreifte. Mit steifer Miene sah er in einen der Spiegel und hätte am liebsten seinem eigenen Antlitz ins Gesicht gespuckt. Jede Minute, die er länger wartete, war für sie eine schmerzvolle Quälerei, die er zu beenden wusste und auch musste. Festen Schrittes trat er in den Flur hinaus und lehnte sich noch einmal an die Tür ehe er zuerst zu seiner Linken schaute.

Er spürte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken und traute sich nicht, sich herumzudrehen. Es gab nur sehr wenige Augenblicke in seinem Leben, in denen er eine ernsthafte Angst verspürte. Es war eine ähnliche Angst, wie die, die er damals verspürt hatte, als er sie im Schwesternzimmer bewusstlos auf dem Stuhl gefunden und um ihr Leben gebangt hatte.

Mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich diesmal um ihre Seele sorgte. Dass die Nachricht, die er ihr mitzuteilen hatte, sie veränderte, dass es sie schlichtweg kaputt machen würde.

Er spürte ein leichtes Zittern in seinen Knien, als er sich umdrehte und mit dem klaren blauen Blick von ihr konfrontiert wurde - und nicht standhalten konnte.

Ergeben schlug er die Augen nieder und drehte den Kopf gen Boden.

Es tat ihm so leid. So verdammt leid.

**lg manney**


	2. Kapitel 1: Lala

**Kapitel 1 - Lala (Oceana)**

Mit jedem Meter den er sich in Gretchens Richtung bewegte, drehte sie sich einen Grad weiter in die andere Richtung von ihm weg.

Sie würde doch nicht allen Ernstes abhauen? War seine Körpersprache so eindeutig gewesen?

Seine Schritte wurden um einiges schneller und festigten sich, als sie leicht taumelig davon wankte.

„Gretchen", es war seine raue und kratzige Stimme, die er immer dann zustande brachte, wenn er selbst von Umständen einfach überfordert war.

Doch anstatt, dass sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, oder stehen blieb, entfernte sie sich zügiger von ihm. Ihre Mutter jedoch war aufgesprungen und kam direkt auf ihn zugestürmt, wie auch Jochen und Gretchens „neue" Familie im Schlepptau.

„Herr Doktor Meier", begann die kleine blonde Frau, die er selbst noch nie so fertig gesehen hatte.

„Was ist mit meinem Mann, geht es ihm gut? Sie wissen doch etwas, nicht?"

Mussten denn eigentlich alle Frauen in dieser Familie dieses Gen der unendlichen Worte in sich tragen – war ja zum kotzen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag immer noch auf dem blonden Geschöpf im Brautkleid, was durch die schweren Glastüren wanderte. Hatte denn niemand außer ihm bemerkt, dass sie einfach ging? War wirklich nur ihm aufgefallen, dass die Königen, was redete er, die Kaiserin gar Päpstin der leicht fließenden Tränen sich nur geflissentlich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, ohne große Sturzbäche zu heulen?

„Meier", wurde er unsanft zurück zu den vier umstehenden Haase - von Buhren – Familienmitgliedern geholt, und musste sich eingestehen, dass dieser Ton und auch die Aussprache von Jochen sehr seinem verstorbenen Vater ähnelten.

Verstorbenen Vater – guter Gedanke.

Mit seiner gewohnten Resolution räusperte er sich und schaute nun in die Gesichter der Angehörigen des Toten. Er wurde gleich viel sicherer in dem was er zu sagen hatte, wenn er die Familie des Professors ganz objektiv betrachtete und sich nicht von irgendwelchen weichgespülten, verheulten Gesichtern einschüchtern ließ.

„Frau Doktor Haase, Jochen", nonchalant und mit gewohntem blitzendem Blick begegnete er den Umstehenden und wollte gerade wirklich mit einem Satz anfangen, wie man ihn in irgendwelchen Medizinbüchern als Standart für solche Situationen zu Dutzenden lesen konnte, brachte es schlussendlich aber nicht übers Herz – oder schwarze Loch, was auch immer er an dieser Stelle besaß.

Er seufzte:

„Sie sollten sich erst einmal setzen, zwischen Tür und"

„Was, wieso denn? Was ist mit meinem Mann?", fuhr ihm Gretchens Mutter ins Wort. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn unterbrach.

„Mama, shh… es wird alles in Ordnung sein, setz dich" und für einen kurzen Moment konnte Marc wieder durchatmen, bis sich diese Kolonne wieder zu der Liege begeben hatte und Bärbel Haase sich von ihrem Sohn auf diese hinunter drücken ließ, Jochen zu ihrer rechten und daneben Gretchens neue Schwägerin, dessen Namen Marc leider schon wieder vergessen hatte. Sein ehemaliger Konkurrent und Gewinner um das Herz seiner Assistenzärztin stand ihm im Rücken an die Wand gelehnt.

Egal was er jetzt sagen würde, es wäre immer alles Falsch gewesen.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug ließ er sich in die Hocke und fühlte sich als unterlegener sehr viel angenehmer in seiner Position, eine solche Mitteilung auszusprechen.

Mit festen warmen Händen nahm er die der Witwe und leckte unbewusst mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe. Ihre Hände zitterten und mit jedem Wort das ihm auf der Zunge rollte, wünschte er, diesen Tag in seinem Bett geblieben zu sein.

„Frau Doktor Haase, es tut mir sehr, sehr leid", er streichelte mit seinen Daumen über die Handrücken und senkte den Blick auf eben diese, konnte diesem wässerigen blauen Blick nicht eine Sekunde länger Stand halten.

„Wir haben wirklich absolut alles versucht und…", wollte er sich jetzt rechtfertigen oder diesem arroganten Tropenarzt noch zu Verständnis verhelfen?

„Bei Ihrem Mann war der Virus und damit auch die Innere Blutung der Leber zu weit fortgeschritten"

„Nein, nein… nein", verstört schüttelte die Mutter vor ihm wild mit dem Kopf und wollte ihre Hände aus seinen reißen, was er zu verhindern wusste, und nur noch intensiver ihre Hände festhielt.

„Shhh…" Jochen hatte den Kopf seiner Mutter in seine Schulter gedrängt. Erbärmliche Schluchzer und unerschöpfliche Tränen konnten von der nun alleinstehenden Mutter und Witwe nicht mehr zurückgehalten werden.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!", seine Stimme hatte an Dichte verloren und wirkte belegt und kratzig. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich neben seinen Stimmbändern gebildet und er wagte es noch nicht aufzublicken.

Er bemerkte die rechte Hand von Gretchens Schwägerin Lizzy – das war ihr Name – die sich um seine und Bärbel Haases legte. Es war nur eine kleine Geste, die er dieser kleinen neureichen Göre dennoch niemals zugetraut hätte.

„Wenn sie irgendjemanden brauchen, zum Reden, ich kann Ihnen… Ihnen allen", Marc drehte sich auch zu Alexis um, dem sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war „einen Psy…"

„Danke, Doktor Meier", wurde er abermals harsch unterbrochen. Es erschreckte ihn erneut, dass diese Ansprache von Jochen, die von seinem ehemaligen Doktorvater und Arbeitgeber so identisch waren. Warum war es ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen?

„Ja…" es war wie ein Froschquaken, was ihm aus seiner Kehle entwich, ehe er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung erhob und Frau Haases Hände losließ.

Er blickte einen langen Moment auf die drei sitzenden Gestalten hinab. Er bewunderte Jochen für die Fassung, die er sich bewahrte, eine bebende Unterlippe und nur leicht in Wasser getauchte Augen ließen nicht direkt auf einen Todesfall seines Vaters schließen.

Marc hätte nicht gewusst, ob er so ruhig geblieben wäre, wenn es seine Mutter getroffen hätte.

„Doktor Meier, Patient, 36, 41°C, die Sieben, schnell", schrie eine Schwester vom anderen Ende des Flures und ungeachtet von den Hinterbliebenen, machte er sich geflissentlich aus dem Staub.

Zur selben Zeit hatten Gina Amsel und Maria Hassmann alle Hände voll zu tun, die Impfungen vom Tropeninstitut der Charitean alle Patienten des Krankenhauses zu verteilen. Natürlich waren sie nicht die einzigen, allerdings fühlte man sich bei einer Bettenzahl von rund 3.000 und nur noch wenig verfügbaren Ärzten, ziemlich allein.

„Amsel, sind die neuen Ampullen schon eingetroffen", war die gehetzte und doch sehr scharfe Stimme von Maria zu vernehmen, als sie einem kleinen Mädchen munter den Arm abklemmte, dem kleinen Wesen nicht in die Augen schauen konnte, als sie die Nadel mit dem Gelbfieber-Impfstoff auf den Deltamuskel ansetzte und zudrückte.

Sie selbst war Mutter und sich bewusst, dass die Abwehrkräfte gerade von Kindern diesem, fast schon mutierenden, Fieber kaum standhalten konnten. Es waren noch so viele, die versorgt werden mussten und zu wenig Leute, die von der Charite die Ampullen brachten.

„Es heißt „Frau Doktor" Amsel, bitte", wetterte die Trauzeugin vom Hasenzahn und setzte sich neben das Mädchen auf den Stuhl, um es in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Sie müssen nicht so grob sein, die haben hier alle Angst vor Ihnen."

„Das ist mir scheißegal, Amsel. Haben wir noch Ampullen, oder nicht", fauchte die brünette Neurochirurgin zurück und überspielte ihr Mitleid mit dem Mädchen, welches zusammengezuckt war.

„Nein…" erwiderte die immer noch in ihrem Trauzeuginnenkleid gestresste Gina.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer verließ Maria eines der Kinderbehandlungszimmer zum Flur und schlug die Türe fest hinter sich zu, die sich gleich darauf wieder öffnete.

„Sind sie noch ganz dicht?", kam Gigi direkt zum Punkt.

„Wir brauchen neuen Impfstoff", erwiderte ihr gegenüber nur monoton und lief den Korridor zum leeren Schwesternzimmer hinauf.

„Das sind Kinder da drin, verdammt! Haben Sie überhaupt kein Herz? Wie können Sie fragen, ob wir noch Impfstoff haben, die haben doch alle Todesangst - jetzt…"

„Amsel", die Brünette drehte sich ruppig um und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Sie sind Kinderärztin, nicht?"

Gigi runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte ihr vorgetäuschter Job mit den Kindern zu tun?

„J-Ja?"

„Dann sollten Sie wissen, dass Kinder nur noch mehr ausflippen und sich aufregen, wenn man Ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagt. Sie reimen sich aus merkwürdigsten Verhaltensweisen Dinge zusammen, die weit schlimmer als die Wahrheit sind", Maria hatte einen glasigen Blick. Sie dachte an ihre eigene Tochter. Sie wusste was es bedeutete, ein Kind anzulügen. Man konnte es nicht. Kinder hatten Antennen dafür, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Und sie war sehr, sehr dankbar, dass sie diese Situation nicht ihrem eigenen Kind sondern „nur" fremden erklären musste.

Sie drehte sich wieder herum und verfolgte ihren Weg zum Schwesternzimmer weiter.

Gina hingegen war sich bewusst, dass sie auf irgendeine Weise, einen wunden Punkt bei der Oberärztin vor ihr getroffen hatte.

„Hassmann. Ich brauche neuen Impfstoff für die Kinderstation… was soll das heißen?"

Für einige Sekunden war es still in dem Raum und Gina wunderte sich, was der kratzbürstigen Frau am Telefon die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

„Ist Ihnen klar, was sie da sagen? Sie spielen hier mit dem Leben von Dutzenden von Kindern", ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort ein bisschen hysterischer und auch lauter.

„Es ist doch vollkommen egal, dass die Kinderstation im obersten Stock liegt, Gelbmücken können sich überall mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit ausbreiten, auch in höhere… Geben Sie mir Ihren Vorgesetzten, sofort", schrie sie in den Hörer und Gina sah die ersten dicken Tränen auf der Wange von Frau Doktor Hassmann hinablaufen, bis sie das Telefon samt Schnurr quer durchs Schwesternzimmer der Kinderstation schoss und in Zeitlupe in sich zusammensackte.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße"

„Die schicken keine weiteren Impfungen mehr?", fragte die Blonde und setzte sich neben die völlig entkräftete Maria.

Ein Kopfschütteln bestätigte ihre Annahme.

„Es ist bisher noch nicht ein Kind betroffen gewesen, deshalb schließt man darauf, dass sich die Mücken nur bis zur dritten Etage ausgebreitet haben. Erst der Rest, bevor die oberen Stockwerke versorgt werden.

Das war eine logische Erklärung, die Gina definitiv nachvollziehen konnte, und da sie die Frau neben sich auch für sehr rational eingeschätzt hatte, wunderte sie sich über diesen Ausbruch an Emotionalität!

„Vielleicht ist dem ja auch so… machen Sie sich mal keinen Kopf, die Charite - Tropenärzte wissen schon, was sie…"

„Das sind Kinder", brüllte die sonst so kaltherzig wirkende Frau zurück.

„Kinder", flüsterte sie noch und lehnte sich zurück an ein Regal, atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen.

Diese Gelbfieber-Epidemie war natürlich eine Ausnahmesituation und gewiss war es keine angenehme Lösung, die Kinder erst zu letzt zu impfen, dennoch hielt Gigi an dem wohl wichtigsten Grundsatz eines Arztes fest: Niemals einen Fall so nah an dich heranlassen, dass es dich selbst fertig macht.

„Haben Sie Kinder, Frau Doktor Amsel?", seufzte Frau Doktor Hassmann und legte ihren Kopf auf die angewinkelten Knie.

„Nein…", beantwortete Gigi die Frage wahrheitsgemäß, wusste aber nun natürlich, warum die Frau neben ihr so ausgetickt war.

„Dann kann man Ihnen noch nicht einmal vorwerfen, warum Sie nicht verstehen, dass das die größte Scheiße ist, die, die Charite jemals vorgeschlagen hat."

Maria atmete tief durch, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer zum Treppenhaus.

„Wo wollen Sie hin", rief Gigi hinterher.

„Ich geh mir Ampullen klauen. Was denn sonst?" fauchte die Brünette zurück und ließ eine schwere Feuertür hinter sich zufallen.

„Mehdi", schrie Marc auf der Säuglingsstation herum, was dieser nur mit einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis nahm und bevor er antwortete dem letzten Baby eine kleine Dosis gegen das Gelbfieber indizierte.

„Meh-di", zog er es gewohnt lang.

„Hergott noch Eins, Meier, was ist denn los?"

„Hast du Gretchen gesehen?"

Der halbe Perser blinzelte verständnislos.

„Also nicht…", Marc lehnte sich an die Wand und wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass sein Freund die nächst logische Frage stellte:

„Warum? Ist was passiert?"

Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln überkreuzte Marc die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie hat „Ja" gesagt. Das ist passiert!"

„Das ist mir klar… Aber warum sollte ich sie dann gesehen haben? Ist sie etwa hier?", Mehdi schloss die Tür zu dem Neugeborenenraum.

„Ihr Vater ist in der Kirche zusammengebrochen und vor rund einer Stunde verstorben." Und wie er es von seinem besten, vermutlich einzig wirklichem Freund erwartete, musste Mehdi sich erst mal hinsetzen und durchatmen.

„Was? Und das sagst du einfach so, zwischen Tür und Angel?"

„Hätte ich dir Kuchen und Kaffee kommen lassen sollen, um dir mitzuteilen, dass der Haase den Löffel abgegeben hat", schroffste Marc.

„Marc, ´n bisschen mehr Respekt", schollt Mehdi.

„Ist doch wahr", er rutschte an der Wand hinunter und setzte sich auf den Boden. Mehdi wusste die Haltung von seinem Freund ganz klar einzuschätzen. Marc Meier war nie jemand gewesen, dem sein Herz auf der Zunge klebte, sein Egoismus und sein falscher Zynismus – vielleicht.

Er wusste, dass der Tod des Professors Marc mehr mitnahm, als vermutlich ihn selbst, schließlich war Marc wie ein Ziehsohn seit seiner Doktorarbeit gewesen und Professor Doktor Haase hielt immer große Stücke auf seinen Schützling, was Marc vielleicht oft auch ausgenutzt hatte, aber dennoch die Anerkennung von ihm mehr als nur genoss und es ihm in seinem kleinen emotional armen Universum so etwas wie Geborgenheit gab.

Nach einer kurzen Pause des Schweigens schoss Mehdi ein weiterer Gedanke in den Kopf:

„Und warum suchst du Gretchen, die ist doch bei ihrer Familie?"

Marc schloss ergeben die Augen und atmete tief ein, worauf Mehdi nur ein Mitleidiges Lächeln für ihn übrig hatte: Marcs Achilles-Ferse war Gretchen.

„Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist, sie ist weggegangen, bevor ich ihr mitteilen konnte, was passiert ist."

„Das heißt, sie weiß noch gar nichts?", echauffierte sich Mehdi in die Raserei.

„Ja… nein,… keine Ahnung,… es war komisch, ich hab sie nicht gesprochen, aber ich denke, sie weiß was passiert ist", sein gegenüber zog daraufhin nur die Augenbraue ungläubig hoch.

„Ich bin aus dem OP gekommen, und sie ist abgehauen."

„Und du bist ihr nicht nach?"

„Nein… aber Familie Haase besteht leider aus mehr Menschen, als nur Vater und Tochter", abwertend wollte Marc das Thema beenden, als er sich aus seinem Kittel ein Feuerzeug mit Zigarette fischte und sich diese trotz des Rauchverbots ansteckte.

„Soll das heißen du… du… also du hast Schwester Bärbel und Jochen mitgeteilt, dass der Professor verstorben ist?", Mehdi traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Ja."

„Und wie?"

Marc verdrehte nur sauer die Augen und erhob sich.

„Wenn du wissen willst, ob der Haasenlöffel-Witz gefallen ist: Nein…", er zog die Zigarette aus seinem Mund und leckte über seine Unterlippe.

„Meld dich, wenn sie bei dir auftaucht. Sie muss sowieso noch geimpft werden", und Marc ging den Flur hinab bis zur nächsten Glastür als ob es ein Tag wie jeder andere wäre.

Mehdi konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.


	3. Kapitel 2: Total Eclipse Of The Heart

**Kapitel 2 - Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Bonnie Tyler)**

Es war ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend als er gegen zwei Uhr morgens auf sein Handy starrte, und die Caller-ID mit Signatur „Neureiches Arschloch" aufblinken sah. Er räusperte sich bevor er abnahm:

„Meier", fuhr er den anderen Telefonteilnehmer an.

„Ist Gretchen bei dir?", kam die ungebremste Unfreundlichkeit Marc zurück.

„Nein", brachte er steif und konsequent hervor, wobei ihm leicht schlecht wurde, als Alexis den Namen seiner Assistenzärztin ausgesprochen hatte.

Ein tiefes durchatmen am anderen Ende der Leitung, ließ Marc unvermittelt die Augen schließen. Gretchen war also in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht nicht bei ihrem Ehemann, sondern irgendwo – vorzugsweise von besagtem Ehemann vermutet bei ihrem Oberarzt Slash Jugendliebe Slash … Uhhh... Arschloch?

Ein abermaliges Räuspern von Marc und seine Stimme nahm einen äquivalenten Ton an.

„Ich werde mich bei dir melden, wenn ich sie finde..." ihm lag noch eine Frage auf der Zunge, aber er überwand sein inneres Ego einfach nicht, das Gespräch weiter fortzuführen.

„Danke", kam die prompte Antwort von Alexis, die ebenfalls an Schärfe verloren hatte.

Und Mark nahm sein Handy vom Ohr und drückte den Roten Knopf um das Telefonat zu beenden. Ergeben fuhr er sich mit den Fingern über seinen Nasenrücken.

Die Bilanz, die vor zwei Stunden im Radio und Rundfunk über das Gelbfieber-Virus veröffentlicht wurde, ließ wenig Hoffnung zu, dass überhaupt jemand, der nicht vor Ausbruch der Krankheit geimpft wurde, überlebt hatte. Was also wenn Gretchens Kadaver irgendwo vor sich hin siechte und Ratten ihren Körper angefressen hatten(?) – genügend war von ihrem dicken Hintern ja vorhanden!

Ein zynisches Lächeln machte sich auf Marks Mund breit, ehe er sein Handy wieder in die Brusttasche seines weißen Arztkittels verstaute und Kurs auf die sporadisch eingerichtete Impfstation machte.

Alles hätte er für positivere Gedanken gegeben – wirklich alles!

Gretchen hatte sich im Büro ihres Vaters hinter seinen Schreibtisch auf den Boden gesetzt. Sie konnte sich noch gut erinnern, als sie ungefähr vier Jahre alt war und das allererste Mal bewusst miterlebte, dass ihr Vater ein großer Medizinmann war (damals war sie gerade auf einem Indianer-Tripp). Ihrer Mutter hatten die beiden damals erzählt sie seien zum Museum für uramerikanische Eingeborene gegangen – wo sie hinterher auch wirklich waren, aber ihr Vater und sie hatten halt ihr erstes richtiges Vater-Tochter Geheimnis. Und vielleicht fand sie deshalb seit jeher den Arbeitsablauf ihres Papas auch so spannend.

Vielleicht.

Sie hatte bisher nicht mehr geheult. Sie fühlte sich nicht nach Niagarafällen. Es war nur noch eine hilflose Wut in ihr, die sie mehr und mehr in eine tiefe Leere stürzte.

Wenn ihr Vater heute gar nicht in der Kirche gewesen und wie sonst auch um diese Uhrzeit im Krankenhaus verweilt wäre, hätte er dann überlebt, weil die Notwenigen Anforderungen fünfzehn Minuten früher zur Verfügung gewesen wären?

Wenn sie auf diese dumme Hochzeit in Weiß verzichtet hätte und Alexis als ihren Ehemann – wenn auch nur standesamtlich in Vegas – akzeptiert hätte, könnte ihr Vater noch leben und läge jetzt nicht mit unzähligen anderen Leichen in der Pathologie im Erdgeschoss mit einem Glöckchen am Zeh.

Die bildliche Darstellung ihrer Phantasie erschrak sie, dass sie unwillkürlich die Augen schließen musste.

Ihr Vater war tot. Punkt.

Sie war Ärztin, sie durfte den Tod eines Menschen nicht so eng sehen. Das Leben ging weiter. Bei Sechsmilliarden Menschen auf dem Planten machten die zweihundert Leute, die heute dem Virus vermutlich erlegen waren noch nicht mal 0,00001 % aus. Sie lenkte sich mit der Matheaufgabe ab, nahm Stift und Papier vom Schreibtisch und löste eine Dreisatzaufgabe von der Schwere einer sechsten oder siebten Klasse*.

= 100 %

1 = ?

100 x 1

–––––– =0,000000017 %

0,000000017 %

Eine Zahl die einen ganzen Menschen ausmachte. Ihren Vater, der ihr in Mathematik seit der ersten Klasse helfen musste, bis zum Abitur durchweg. Eine Zahl die mit ihren vielen, vielen Nullen nach dem Komma absolut nichtig und unbedeutend aussah. Eine Zahl, die nicht ansatzweise das widerspiegelte, wie wichtig ihr Vater für sie, sie allein gewesen war.

Sie atmete stockend aus.

Sie würde unter gar keinen Umständen heulen.

Wegen einer dummen, unwichtigen Zahl.

Wegen einem Hochzeitskleid auf dem noch Blut ihres Vaters klebte.

Wegen einem Tag, der ihr ein Stück ihres Lebens genommen hatte.

Wegen dummen Gedanken, die im Augenblick des Gefechts einfach gekommen waren und wirklich nicht absichtlich Marc an Alexis Stelle projiziert hatten.

Sie würde nicht weinen, sie würde sich selber nicht die Genugtuung geben, zu trauern. Schließlich war es im Enddefekt ihr eigenes Klein-Mädchen-Getue, weshalb ihr Vater nicht gerettet werden konnte.

Für einen Traum in Weiß, mit dem immer noch falschen Mann, wie sie bitter erkennen musste. Für einen Mann, der ihr nicht zuerst in den Sinn gekommen ist, als sie einen beruhigenden Gedanken brauchte. Für eine Illusion, dass aus Verliebtheit und Geborgenheit die große, einzige, schmerzlich-süße, existenziellste Liebe werden würde, die sie jemals gespürt hatte. Ihr Vater war an einem Tag gestorben, an dem er hätte nicht sterben müssen, wenn sie sich selbst nicht so in die Verliebtheit für Alexis hineingesteigert hätte.

Ihre Gedanken nahmen kein Ende.

Für einen winzigen Moment war sie sogar versucht das verkrustete Blut an ihrem Hochzeitskleid zu berühren, dabei wusste sie genau, dass sie dadurch einer Infektion erlegen würde, falls sie nicht bereits infiziert war. Sie wünschte sich im Augenblick nichts sehnlicher als zu verschwinden, egal auf welche Art auch immer. Niemanden nie wieder sehen müssen. Nicht ihre Mutter. Ihren Bruder. Mehdi und Gigi. Alexis.

Sie hielt den Atem an.

Nicht Marc.

Furchtbar erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich an einen der Tischbeine. Vielleicht würde Gott sogar noch gnädig mit ihr sein und sie im Schlaf sterben lassen, dann durfte sie wenigstens ohne große Schmerzen von dannen gehen.

Es wurde bereits hell als Marc erschöpft aus einer Unterredung mit einer eingebildeten Tropenärztin und Frau Doktor Hassmann in sein Büro kam. Er hatte die nächsten zwei Stunden zum Schlafen, ehe er weiter operieren durfte. Dieser Umstand erinnerte ihn an seine Assistenzzeit, als er noch der Arsch vom Dienst war und kaum mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf täglich hatte.

Umständliche fischte er in seinem Kittel nach seinem Handy.

Das Display zeigte neunzehn Anrufe in Abwesenheit, und sämtliche von seiner Mutter. Vermutlich dachte sie, sie hätte auch das Gelbfieber, weil sie vielleicht von einer absolut harmlosen Mücke die Nacht über malträtiert worden war.

Weder Gretchen hatte sich bei Ihm gemeldet noch ihr... Ehemann.

Vermutlich lag sie schon in seinen Armen und ließ sich trösten.

Im Kurzwahlspeicher seines Handys wählte er die Vier und wartete auf ein Klingelzeichen. Unzufrieden legte er wieder auf, als nur die Mailbox von Gretchen angesprungen war. Er seufzte und setzte sich in seinem neu umgestalteten Büro auf die Liege am Fenster und schaute in den Innenhof des Krankenhauses und in die gegenüberliegenden Bürogebäude. Er betrachtete sogar die Mondsichel. Vermutlich war der Mond ihm sehr viel Näher als Gretchen es je wieder sein würde.

Er blinzelte ergeben und gähnte herzhaft als er durch eine nicht ganz so angenehme Haltung seines Halses aus den Augenwinkeln ein weißes Kleid im Verwaltungstrakt aufblitzen sah. Und wenn er sich nicht recht irrte, war dem Professor sein Büro das einzige mit Fenstern bis zum Boden.

Er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und schloss erschöpft die Augen, ehe er aufstand und sein Büro in Richtung des Büros des Professors, oder besser gesagt ehemaligen Chefarztes, verließ.

Von leichtem Halbschlaf aufgeschreckt hörte Gretchen Schritte außerhalb des Büros und versteifte sich in Abwehrposition. Diese leisen katzenartigen Schritte, die nur durch die Gummisohle eines Turnschuhs auf Linoleum erst hörbar waren, kannte sie zu gut. Sie liebte ihn immer noch, da war sie sich absolut sicher, denn sonst hätte es vermutlich nicht so wehgetan, als Gigi ihr gebeichtet hatte, dass Marc und sie (Gigi) miteinander geschlafen hatten. Aber dennoch sträubte sich jede einzelne Gehirnzelle, jeder Muskel (ganz besonders der auf der linken Seite neben ihrer Lunge), jeder erdenkliche Menschenverstand, ihm jetzt unter die Augen zu treten. Sie fühlte sich nicht bereit dazu – zu reden.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich so was mal denken würde?

Mit pochendem Herzen und zugekniffenen Augen hörte sie wie die Klinke des Büros ihres Vaters heruntergedrückt und die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Wenn sie wirklich viel Glück hatte, würde Marc sie vielleicht im Halbdunkel nicht sehen und einfach wieder verschwinden.

Doch natürlich hatte sie keines, als die Tür von innen verschlossen wurde und Marc sich in Richtung des Schreibtisches wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

„Du musst gar nicht die Luft anhalten, ich weiß, dass du da hinterm Schreibtisch sitzt", Gretchen hörte ein Klicken von Marcs Feuerzeug.

„Wie kannst du in so einer Situation bitte rauchen?", ihre Stimme hörte sich kratzig und unecht an.

Mit einem Stöhnen kam Marc um den Tisch herum und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer vor sie auf den Bürostuhl fallen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, darf ich am Ende des Tages meinen Lastern nachgehen, weil ich mich nicht vor dem ganzen Trubel versteckt habe.", wetterte er gnadenlos.

Es war vermutlich besser so, hoffte er zumindest.

„Ich... ich...es..."

Ihre Augen wurden feucht und das böse Kribbeln in ihrer Nase waren kein gutes Zeichen. Noch vor einer halben Stunde war sie sich sicher, dass sie gar nicht mehr in der Lage war zu heulen, dass da wo ihr Herz saß nur noch ein großes schwarzes Nichts existierte. Doch kaum kam dieser,... dieser Idiot und machte einen grotesken Vergleich zum heutigen Tag, und ihr wurde bewusst, dass nur er es schaffte, sie wieder in die Realität zu holen. Nur er ihr eine gewisse Bodenständigkeit mit solch einem saloppen Kommentar vermittelte.

Ein tiefes Schluchzen war einfach nicht mehr zu unterdrücken, geschweige die dicken Tränen aus den hellblauen Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, Gretchen", flüsterte Marc mit belegter Stimme und war dankbar für die schummrige Dunkelheit. Ihre Tränen zu sehen, hätte er nach diesen letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden sicher nicht mehr ertragen können. Deshalb griff er nach dem Umriss ihrer geballten Faust und verwickelte seine Finger mit ihren. Ein weiterer Fehler, denn kaum hatte sie die Wärme seiner Hände gespürt, heulte und schluchzte sie ungebremst weiter. Marc jedoch blieb auf dem Chefsessel sitzen und streichelte unablässig ihre Hand, legte dabei sogar seine Zigarette in einen kleinen Handschmeichler auf den Tisch.

Langsam aber stetig kam mit jeder Minute, die er einfach nur so bei ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt, das ganze Ausmaß der Realität Stück für Stück zurück, und klarere Strukturen der Wirklichkeit war genau das, was sie jetzt am aller nötigsten brauchte.

„Du solltest zum Impfen", Marc richtete sich auf, als ihre Schluchzer einigermaßen versiegt waren, und zog sie bestimmt auf die Beine.

Ihr war schwindelig, als sie nach über zwölf Stunden zum ersten Mal wieder auf ihren Beinen stand.  
„Danke", flüsterte sie und schaute auf den Boden, oder zumindest in die Richtung, da ihr Sahnetorten-Kleid das Parrrkett verdeckte.

Mit einem schüchternen fast schon scheuen Blick, wagte sie es letztendlich doch Marc anzuschauen, ein fataler Fehler, wie sich herausstellte, denn es fehlten nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihren Gesichtern und Gretchen konnte schon den leichten Windhauch seines Atems spüren. Vermutlich würde sie sich ewiglich dafür hassen, aber...

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen und reckte ihren Hals in seine Richtung um ihm einen kurzen, unbedeutenden Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Was Freunde halt so tun. Wie sie Mehdi küssen würde, oder Gigi – wenn sie ihre beste Freundin jemals küssen würde!

Es war nur ein Hauch einer Berührung, kaum hatte Marc Gretchens trockene spröde Lippen auf seinen gefühlt war es auch schon wieder vorbei.

Marc räusperte sich umständlich und fasste sich vorsorglich schon einmal an seine Halsschlagader. Er würde unter gar keinen Umständen jetzt etwas ganz dummes tun. Unter gar keinen Umständen.

Aber seine Libido hatte ein Marc Olivier Meier noch nie wirklich unter Kontrolle, weshalb kaum einen Augenaufschlag später er Gretchen an ihrer Hand mit seiner Linken noch näher an sich heranzog und mit seiner Rechten über ihre Wange streichelte, ehe er ganz vorsichtig, fast schon zaghaft seine Lippen auf ihre legte.

In einem sehr viel – wirklich sehr viel - intensiveren Kuss, als es den beiden eigentlich erlaubt gewesen wäre.


	4. Kapitel 3: Dirty Dice

**Kapitel 3 - Dirty Dice (Katie Malua)**

Okay, hiermit war es definitiv bewiesen, nicht nur Marc Meier würde Ende seines Lebens in die Hölle fahren, sondern auch der Engel, in dessen Adern Blut des Beelzebub pulsierte: Gretchen Haase!

Sanft und zärtlich und so ganz anders, als die Küsse, die sie eigentlich von Marc gewohnt war, überrumpelten Gretchen so maßlos, dass ihr Gehirn leider keine Abwehrreaktion ihres Körpers zuließ. Nein, im Gegenteil, dass sie dieses ganze... diese ganze Situation sogar noch genoss und nicht die kleinsten Anzeichen von Protest aufkamen, erschraken sie zutiefst, als ihnen beiden die Luft ausging.

„Oh mein Gott, Marc..."

Er brummte unverständliches, ehe er seine Lippen abermals auf ihre legte und jegliche Selbstbeherrschung von ihm abfiel.

Filigrane Finger gruben sich in die goldene Flut ihrer Haare und Marc zog sie noch ein Stückchen näher am Hinterkopf zu sich heran. Hilfe suchend schlang Gretchen ihre Arme um seinen Hals, da sie befürchtete allein nicht mehr lang stehen zu können. Ergeben seufzte sie in den Kuss hinein, als seine Zunge fordernd über ihre Unterlippe strich und mit routinierter Bestimmtheit ihren Mund in Zwei teilte um nach dem heißen Muskel zu suchen, der sehnsüchtig darauf wartete, dass man ihn endlich zum Spielen aufforderte.

Es durchfuhr sie wie ein eiskalter Blitzschlag, als diese Berührung ihr erst jegliches Gefühl von Verantwortung raubte, und einen Bruchteil später ihre Handlung, die sie hier im Begriff war zu tun, auflistete.

Sie stemmte ihre Hände gegen Marcs Brust und schob ihn mit erstaunlicher Stärke von sich weg.

„Nein"... sie zitterte – ob es von purer Lust oder aber dem Gedanken kam, dass **das** hier absolut und in keiner Weise zu entschuldigen war, konnte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht sagen.

„Nein", wiederholte sie entschieden und atmete zitternd aus.

Marc hingegen stand perplex vor ihr und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ihre geröteten Wangen, der schwere Atem, den leicht verschleierten Blick und Haut so heiß und bereit, dass man sich daran verbrennen konnte, ließen gar keinen anderen Schluss zu, dass sie das hier genauso sehr wollte wie er selbst. Warum wehrte sie sich denn nur wieder gegen ihn – gegen ihre ureigenen Gefühle und Bedürfnisse?

„Wir können das unter gar keinen Umständen tun, Marc", sagte sie leicht durcheinander und sah sich auf dem Boden um.

„Es wäre absolut falsch und... und... uh-uhm...", setzte sie erneut an, brach aber jämmerlich ab, als die ersten schmerzenden Tränen sich in ihren Augenwinkeln breit machten und ihr den Hals zuschnürten.

„Es geht einfach nicht mehr...", schluchzte sie hysterisch.

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und wollte sie in seine Arme ziehen, was sie allerdings vehement abwehrte und sich an ihm vorbei stahl und aus dem Büro stürmte. Ergeben warf Marc den Kopf in den Nacken und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Unschlüssig stand er da und überlegte einige Sekunden angestrengt, ob er ihr nachgehen sollte. Doch würde es etwas ändern? „Es geht einfach nicht mehr" hallte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. Gut... Dann geht es eben nicht mehr!

Gleichgültig zückte er sein Handy und suchte unter N Alexis' Handnummer.

Nach ein paar Freizeichen meldete sich Gretchens kirchlich und rechtlich angetrauter Ehemann: „Und?"

„Sie ist noch im Krankenhaus,..."

„Das ist mir auch klar", schnauzte Alexis „Aber das ganze Krankenhaus ist hermetisch abgesichert, ich komm da nicht mehr rein, also beweg deinen Hintern außerhalb der Gemäuer mit meiner Frau. Danke." Er hatte aufgelegt.

So redete man sicher nicht mit einem Marc Meier, egal wie reich und einflussreich der Typ auch sein mochte. Wütend schmiss er sein Handy an die nächstbeste Wand wo es scheppernd in viele kleine Einzelteile zersprang: Jetzt ging es ihm besser.

Maria war nach noch nicht ganz vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen und erschöpfter als in ihrer gesamten Arztlaufbahn, in der sie auch schon zwei Tage ohne Schlaf hatte auskommen müssen. Man hatte glücklicherweise veranlassen können, dass die Kinder, obwohl „weit ab vom Schuss und eigentlich ja nicht so wichtig", alle geimpft werden durften, nicht zuletzt durch einen engagierten Marc Meier.

Ja. Marc – Macho – ich bin so ein arrogantes Arschloch und stolz darauf – Oliver Meier. Und nicht nur Frau Dr. Hassmann war über sein Verhalten sehr verwundert. Sondern auch die Kinderärztin aus London, Gretchens Beste Freundin Gigi, hatte ihn angeschaut wie ein Pferd, obwohl, vermutlich sah sie immer so aus...

Wie Dr. Meier auf jeden Fall diese Tropenärztin mit punktueller Widerlichkeit in die Parade gefahren ist, und es tarnte, als ob es ihm gar nicht auf die Kinder, sondern nur Elisabeth-Krankenhaus vs. Charite, ankam.

Aber vielleicht wurde Dr. Meier ja doch noch eines fernen Tages erwachsen... vielleicht.

Gequält streckte die Brünette ihre lange Beine von sich weg, nachdem sie sich in einen Bürosessel fallen ließ, als auch das letzte Kind eingeschlafen war.

Sie war froh darüber, dass sie am Morgen, wenn auch wiederwillig, von ihrer Tochter noch einen Kuss abluchsen konnte, da das ja neuerdings uncool wäre. Vermutlich hätte sie diesen Tag sonst nicht so mit meistern können.

Als Jochen seine schlafende Mutter auf dem Sofa sitzen sah, konnte er mit einem eigenartigen Nachgeschmack diesen Tag als abgeschlossen bezeichnen. Und er sehnte sich nach dem beruhigenden Schlaf wie nie zuvor, als er daran dachte, was noch alles auf ihn und seine Familie zukommen würde. Die Uni würde auch ohne seinen Vater zurechtkommen, und auch das Krankenhaus würde schnell Ersatz für ihren Chefarzt finden. Doch was war mit seiner Mutter? Ein Ehemann war nur schwer austauschbar, und gerade jetzt, wo die beiden doch erst ihren zweiten Frühling miteinander verlebt hatten. Oder mit seiner Schwester? Gretchens Hochzeitstag, wenn auch nur kirchlich, aber für seine Schwester deutlich wichtiger, wurde ebenfalls der Todestag ihres beider Vater. (es ist ein bisschen komisch, aber grammatikalisch korrekt, liebe Leser :3)

Er hoffte inständig, dass egal was kommen würde, seine Familie nicht kaputt gehen würde, da dieses Ziehen in seinem Bauch, als er heute seinen Schwager und dessen Mutter angeschaut hatte, unerträglich gewesen war.

Gretchen saß auf einem Behandlungsbett Medhi gegenüber, der ihr gerade ganz sanft eine Injektion in den Unterarm spritzte. Sie merkte absolut nichts. Und es lag nicht daran, dass Medhi wirklich ein sehr, sehr sanfter Arzt und Mann war, sondern weil sie sich, seit sie Marc im Büro ihres Vaters stehen gelassen hatte, schlichtweg taub fühlte.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte ihr Gegenüber, da er schon erahnte, als sie hereingekommen war, dass etwas nicht stimmte – abgesehen davon dass am eigentlich glücklichsten Tag ihres Lebens ihr Vater verstorben war.

Sie senkte den Kopf und ließ Träne für Träne aus ihren Augenwinkeln kullern. Es hatte ja eh keinen Sinn dagegen anzukämpfen. Schluchzer schüttelten abermals ihren Körper. Medhi setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie provisorisch in den Arm. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl ihr so nah zu sein und... nichts zu fühlen. Also nicht absolut nichts. Trauer, dass sie so eine schwere Zeit durchleben musste. Mitleid. Und Liebe auf eine rein platonische Art: Freundschaft. In diesem Moment bemerkte er erst, dass er sich wirklich, wie Marc ihm hatte vermitteln wollen, in eine Zwei-Wochen-Affäre verrannt hatte. Ja, gar keine Frage, er liebte sie, aber nicht auf diese existenzielle, einzigartige Weise, die er für seine Frau... Ex-Frau empfunden hatte – wenn auch vor ihrem Betrug an ihm und ihrer eigenen Tochter – nicht mehr seiner...

„Ich h-hab Marc ge-k-k-küsst", sie klammerte sich an seinen Kittel und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Mit zittriger Stimme erzählte sie Medhi alles. Absolut alles.

Ein überraschter Laut entfuhr ihm. Okay, das kam unerwartet.

„Du bist hoffnungslos, Gretchen", sagte er laut, obwohl er es eigentlich nur denken wollte.

„Was?", sie schaute zu ihm hinauf, der Trauer wich Wut.

Medhi räusperte sich umständlich und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen umher.

„Uhm... also in der ganzen Marc Meier Geschichte bist du einfach sehr... hoffnungslos verfangen...", versuchte er sie ein bisschen zu beschwichtigen, denn sie hatte genau das verstanden, was er gemeint hatte. Und Männer sagen nicht nur Dinge, sie meinen sie auch genauso.

„Wenn du damit andeuten willst, dass ich noch nicht über Marc hinweg bin, liegst du falsch", sie sprang von der Liege auf.

„Und warum hast du ihn dann geküsst?", er schmunzelte leicht, was keine sonderlich gute Idee gewesen war, da es sie nur noch rasender machte.

„Ich bin so was von über Marc hinweg und im übrigen über dich auch; ich liebe Alexis, ich bin seine Frau, und hör auf so blöde zu Grinsen, Medhi... Marc ist zugegeben in einem gewissen Abschnitt meines Lebens das Zentrum gewesen, aber das ist alles vorbei. Ich habe ihn auch nur geküsst, zum Dank, weil er da war. Außerdem ist er ja bekanntlich sowieso beziehungsgestört. Er hatte seine Chance. Er hat sie lieber mit Gigi verplant", zischte sie wie eine Schlange in einer Falle, obwohl ihr wieder zum Heulen zu Mute war.

Medhi runzelte die Stirn: „Gigi? Die Vogels... cheuche" Beinahe wäre ihm die Vogelseuche herausgerutscht, aber auch die Vogelscheuche würdigte Gretchen mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Ja...", die Quälerei in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Er hat doch aber gar nicht mit ihr geschlafen"

„Medhi, ich bin wirklich zu müde um mir über Marc weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen und dass du ihn als sein neuer bester Freund verteidigst oder irgendwas anderes Ehrencodex männliches machst, bitte. Aber es ist kein Augenblick, in dem ich über eine falsche Entscheidung nachdenken will. Mein Vater ist tot und..."

„Und daran kannst du nichts ändern, Gretchen. Es ist schlimm, aber wenn Marc dir die Hand reicht und dich trösten will, dann solltest du wenigstens so fair sein und diese Hand nicht abschlagen. Er..."

„Er wollte schlichtweg eine verheiratete Frau flachlegen", die Tränen kamen ihr wieder, als sie ihre Gedanken laut aussprach. Sie hätte es vermutlich nur ihrem Tagebuch anvertraut.

„Und das glaubst du wirklich?", fragte Medhi ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll, oder kann, oder will"

Es war einfach so unheimlich viel was innerhalb der letzten 24 Stunden passiert war.

Medhi seufzte, es war wahrscheinlich wirklich kein günstiger Moment, dennoch wollte er so schnell noch nicht aufgeben.

„Er hat nicht mit deiner Freundin geschlafen. Er wollte es, er war aber ein Hühnchen und hat gekniffen seinen eigentlichen Plan zu verfolgen"

„Medhi, hör auf, bitte", Gretchen wollte diese Worte nicht hören, denn sie bedeuteten nicht nur, dass ihre beste Freundin sie absichtlich belogen hatte, um... ja um was zu bezwecken(?), sondern auch, dass sie die kirchliche Hochzeit mit Alexis hätte sausen lassen, wenn die drei Worte, die Marc ihr noch sagen wollte „ich liebe dich" gewesen wären, und damit ihr Vater an besagtem Zeitpunkt in Reichweite des Krankenhauses gewesen wäre.

„Warum hast du Alexis geheiratet?", fuhr Medhi sanft fort. Rührte sich aber von seinem Platz auf der Liege nicht.

„Weil ich ihn liebe", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Und wenn du ihn liebst, warum hast du dann Marc geküsst, oder es besser gesagt zugelassen, dass er dich küssen durfte."

„Ich weiß es doch nicht", sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wollte nach Hause, zu ihrer Mutter, zu ihrem Bruder, wollte in Arme genommen werden, so wie von Marc... Doch ihre Füße klebten standhaft am Linoleum fest.

Medhi schaute sie mit einem intensiven Blick an. Es war ein ähnlicher Blick, den ihr früherer Lateinlehrer ihr gegeben hatte, wenn er Vokabeltests zurückgegeben hatte und auf ihrem Blatt oben Margarethe Meier gestanden hatte.

Sie fühlte sich ertappt.

„Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du nicht weißt, warum..." er wurde jäh unterbrochen als der Teufel persönlich und Gott streitend reinplatzten.

„Goldi", Alexis kam leichtfüßig auf sie zu. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Wie soll's ihr schon geh'n, du Vollpfosten", das war Marc.

„Halt die Schnauze du selbstverliebtes Doktorchen"

„Was besseres fiel dir nicht ein, du neureicher..."

„Wie könnt ihr mit diesem Mund Frauen überhaupt küssen. Das muss ja Tage dauern den wieder zu reinigen", mischte sich Medhi ein.

„Gretchen braucht Ruhe, und keinen selbstverliebten Chef, der sie rumkommandiert."

„Dem stimme ich voll und ganz zu", nickte Medhi anerkennend.

„Sie braucht aber auch keinen Ehemann, der ihr mit banalen Phrasen den geist vernebelt. Was sie braucht ist Schlaf und ärztliche Beobachtung zur Sicherung der Vitalfunktionen"

„Dem stimme ich ebenfalls voll und ganz zu", nickte Medhi diesmal Marc zu.

Gretchen wurde schwindelig. Medhi, Alexis... Marc.

In mitten dieser drei Männer fühlte sie sich, nachdem sie Medhi gerade ihr Gefühlsleben offenbart hatte, mit Marc zuvor ein paar Küsse ausgetauscht hatte – sie versuchte es so belanglos wie möglich in ihrem Kopf zu umschreiben – und Alexis bevor ihr Vater verstorben war, geheiratet hatte, sehr unwohl.

Mit einem leichten immer stärker werdenden Schmerz im Hinterkopf, bekam sie furchtbare Bauchschmerzen und vor ihren Augen wurde es erst schneeweiß und dann schwarz wie die Nacht. Danke für die erlösende Dunkelheit.

Noch Rechtzeitig breitete Marc seine Arme aus, als Gretchen Rückwärts aus Alexis Armen in seine fiel, als sie ohnmächtig zusammenbrach. Was zu viel war, war zu viel.

Marc & Gretchen – Total Eclipse Of The Heart

youtube: watch?v=LsoJ3HAP7Hw


	5. Kapitel 4: It Means Nothing

**Kapitel 4 – It Means Nothing (S****tereophonics)**

Sie wollte nicht aufwachen.

In ihrem Traum war alles so schön gewesen. Man hatte ihr ihr Doktordiplom überreicht und in der ersten Reihe saßen im Publikum Jochen, ihre Mutter und ihr Vater. Ja, sie hatte es letztendlich geschafft ihr Diplom abzulegen und durfte sich jetzt auch ganz offiziell Doktor der Medizin, kurz: Dr. med. nennen.

Ihr Vater war verdammt stolz gewesen und sie mit unübersehbaren Tränen in den Augen fest an sich gedrückt.

Ihre Mutter hatte noch gewitzelt, dass so eine intelligente Frau sicher auch noch mit Anfang bis Mitte dreißig einen Mann abbekommen würde.

Und Jochen hatte mit einem sarkastischen Unterton angemerkt, dass es ja auch Zeit würde, endlich fertig zu werden.

Sie wachte auf.

Ja, sie würde fertig werden. In drei Wochen war Diplomen-Übergabe, und es war für sie schon immer klar gewesen, dass ihr Vater dabei sein würde. Es war so verdammt niederträchtig von ihm, einfach zu sterben. So verdammt...

Durch ihre noch immer geschlossenen Augen blitzten Tränen hervor, die sie einfach nicht vermochte aufzuhalten. Ihr Vater war tot.

Gestorben.

Gegangen.

Unwiederbringlich von ihr weggenommen worden.

Sie öffnete die Augen und erspähte nur langsam ihre Umgebung. Sie war definitiv in einem Krankenzimmer, es war abends oder nachts, was bedeutete, dass sie mindestens 12 Stunden ununterbrochen geschlafen hatte.

Verstohlen wischte sie ihren Unterarm über ihre Augen und schaute hinüber zum zweiten Bett. Darin lag, unverkennbar, Gigi, die in OP-Kleidung und Kittel in Vollmontur eingeschlafen war. Ihre beste Freundin hatte Wache geschoben, damit nicht drei verrückte Männer bei ihr aufliefen.

Sie verzog ihre Lippen zu einem missglückten Lächeln.

Was war schon wirklich wichtig, wenn ein geliebter Mensch verstorben war? Ihre vertrackte Beziehungskiste mit Medhi, Alexis und Marc sicher nicht ansatzweise.

Sie seufzte ergeben auf und blickte an sich herunter. Man, nicht Mann, vermutlich eine Krankenschwester oder gar Gigi hatten sich ein Herz gefasst und Gretchen ihr Kleid ausgezogen um es mit einem Hinternlosen Krankenhausnachthemdchen zu ersetzen. Eigentlich wäre dieses Privileg Alexis vorbehalten gewesen, doch nun, wo sie nachdem sie gerade heute – oder gestern, es war ihr alles so zeitlos vorgekommen - vor Gott und der Welt geschworen hatte ihrem Ehemann für immer treu zu sein, Marc geküsst hatte, kam es ihr reichlich unpassend vor.

Sie war so eine Heuchlerin.

Sie hatte sich verändert, als Medhi sich für seine Frau und Marc sich damals für Gabi entschieden hatte. Nur konnte sie nicht genau sagen, ob zum positiven oder negativen. Sie musste nach Hause.

Nach Hause. Doch wo war das jetzt? Offiziell war sie noch immer bei ihren Eltern gemeldet. Bei ihrer Mutter.

Doch ihre Klamotten und persönlichen Sachen nahmen über sechzig Prozent von Alexis Kleiderschrank ein, was eigentlich bedeutete, dass sie dort wohnte. Das sie dort ihr Eigenheim mit ihm teilte.

So viele schwierige Fragen und sie hatte nicht eine einzige Antwort parat.

Sie fasste sich ein Herz und tapste barfuß durch das Zimmer zur Flurtür. Grelles Neonlicht kam ihr entgegen und sie blinzelte gegen die unangenehme Helligkeit. Der Flur war gänzlich leer. Sie war nicht auf der Chirurgischen Station gewesen. Hier waren die Wände in bunte Farben getaucht mit vielen verschiedenen Tieren und Clowns verziert. Die Kinderstation. Sie seufzte. Eine erwachsene, frisch verheiratete Frau im Alter, wo sie selbst eigentlich schon Kinder haben könnte, oder besser sollte, wenn es nach ihrer Mutter ging, lag bei Kindern, die das andere Geschlecht vermutlich noch immer „doof" fanden. Prima. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich leise und hielt sich vorsorglich ihr Nachthemd auf Hüfthöhe auf dem Rücken zu. Ihre Reizwäsche, musste ja nun wahrlich niemand sehen. Auf der Fluruhr leuchtete in großen grünen Stichen die Zeit: 22:53.

Sie war selten hier. Glücklicherweise hatte sie so gut wie nie Kinder zu operieren. Und dennoch hatte es, genauso wie die Säuglingsstation etwas einnehmendes und eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf Gretchen. Hinter all diesen Zimmern mit Blumennamen „Tulpenbeet" und „Löwenzahnwiese" schliefen Kinder, die noch so jung und unschuldig waren, und nicht wussten, wie grausam das leben sein konnte.

Als sie um die Ecke bog blieb sie abrupt stehen. Eine Zimmertür stand auf aus der Licht und Kindergelächter kam.

Neugierig spähte sie hinein:

In Mitten von Kuscheldecken, Kissen, Matratzen und gedämmten Licht saß Frau Doktor Hassmann im Schneidersitz mit einem dicken Buch im Schoß und um sie herum rund zwei Dutzend Kinder, Jungen wie Mädchen, die der Geschichte lauschten, als ob sie das Highlight des Tages wäre.

Gretchen schossen Tränen in die Augen. Sie wusste wohl, dass ihre Kollegin selbst ein Kind hatte. Doch hatte sie die Brünette nie wirklich herzlich erlebt. Das hatte sich nun geändert. Leise, damit sie nicht bemerkt wurde schlich sich Gretchen an der Tür vorbei zum Treppenhaus, da der Fahrstuhlbetrieb eingestellt wurde.

Wann wohl Frau Doktor Hassmann ihre Tochter zu letzt gesehen hatte? War sie wohlmöglich genauso lange hier gewesen, wie Gretchen? Also rund zwei Tage?

Sie konnte und wollte es sich nicht vorstellen was es für Maria bedeutete, hier und nicht bei ihrer Tochter zu sein und umgekehrt.

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Unter gar keinen Umständen würde sie jetzt ihre Gedanken in eine falsche Richtung lenken.

Zitternd atmete sie aus, als sie im ersten Stock angekommen war und in jede Richtung lugte. Hier war die Hölle los:

Überall saßen Menschen herum, die auf Behandlungen warteten, Schwestern joggten hin und her und auch die Ärzte beeilten sich von A nach B zu kommen.

Und mit einem Anfall von Hilflosigkeit kam auch Scham.

Alle, Medhi, Marc, Frau Doktor Hassmann, Dr. Knechtelsdorfer, Dr. Ebersbusch, Rössel und alle anderen arbeiteten wie verrückt um die Krise unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und nur sie nahm sich die bodenlose Frechheit heraus, zu trauern und dem Grundsatz eines jeden Arztes nicht nachzukommen: Den Tod niemals zu nah an sich heran lassen.

So unauffällig wie möglich platschte sie mit ihren nackten Füßen zum Umkleideraum, in dem, zum Glück, niemand war. Routiniert öffnete sie ihren Spind. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, seit sie ihn das letzte mal geöffnet hatte.

In der hintersten Ecke kramte sie eine alte Jeans hervor und einen grünen Rollkragenpullover. Das würde es tun müssen, auch wenn es Sommer war.

Auf einem Bein hüpfend zog sie die Hose umständlich erst über ihre Waden, Oberschenkel und Hintern, wo sie feststellen musste, dass die Hose ihr tatsächlich eine Nummer zu groß geworden war. An Oberschenkeln und Bund war mindestens noch ein Inch breit platz. In jedem anderen Augenblick ihres Lebens hätte sie sich darüber gefreut, ja wirklich. Doch als sie an sich hinunterblickte wusste sie intuitiv, was für eine Hose es war. Die erste Jeans, die sie sich in Berlin gekauft hatte, seit sie Peter verlassen hatte.

Gott, wenn das ein Zeichen ist, dann bitte ein gutes. Bitte!

Sie schloss ergeben die Augen und drehte sich nun noch weiter zu ihrem Spind um, kroch schon fast hinein, als sie das Nachthemd am Hals öffnete, es sich blitzschnell vom Oberkörper streifte um mit einem Affenzahn nach ihrem Pullover zu angeln und ihn sich über ihren Kopf zu stülpen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, da sie vom Schwesternzimmer Stimmen hörte: unverkennbar die Stimme von Marc. Von wegen „gutes" Zeichen

Sie verdrehte die Augen und wollte so lässig wie möglich wirken, als sie sich die weißen Turnschuhe aus dem Schrank nahm.

Lachend und fast schon unbeschwert öffnete Marc ganz Kavalier einer wild fremden Frau die Tür zur Umkleide und Gretchen blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Hasenzahn", Marc runzelte die Stirn.

Eigentlich sollte sie nicht hier sein. Und ganz sicher sollte sie nicht so aussehen, als ob sie gleich schnurstracks aus dem Krankenhaus zu ihrem Ehemann nach Hause gehen würde.

„Marc", sie hatte sich nach der ersten Schrecksekunde wieder gefangen und ging ihrem eigentlichen Plan, cool und lässig zu wirken, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, nach. Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihre Visage nach ihren vielen Heulattacken noch halbwegs brauchbar erschien.

Er räusperte sich und schaute dann zu seiner Begleiterin:

„Darf ich vorstellen, Margarethe Haase", ihr wären beinahe sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten. Noch nie hatte Marc sie bei ihrem „richtigen" Namen gerufen, angesprochen oder beschrieben.

„Und das ist Dr. Mitzi Knechtelsdorfer" wenn ihre Blicke nur halb so gut töten könnten, wie die von Schwester Gabi, wäre Gretchen in diesem Moment sehr viel glücklicher gewesen. Aber sie konnte weder ihre lächerliche Betrübtheit über das weglassen ihres Doktortitels und Kosenamens überspielen, noch konnte sie mit Gewissheit sagen, ob Marc sich nur wieder wie ein Arschloch verhielt, weil er es wollte, oder weil er wirklich nicht bemerkte, dass es ihr irgendwo... wehtat.

„Dann sind Sie die Konkurrentin von meinem Bruder, ja?", die Dunkelhaarige schenkte Gretchen ein breites Lächeln.

Und Gretchen wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass irgendetwas unfreundliches in ihrer Körpersprache lag, oder dass ihr freundliches Gehabe nur eine Farce war, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Und außerdem fühlte sie sich auch gleichzeitig auch noch schlecht, dass sie so eine furchtbar schlechte Einstellung zu ihren Mittmenschen aufnahm. Sie war schlichtweg verkorkst.

„Uhm... Ihr Bruder?", Gretchen schüttelte, wie physisch ihre Gedanken abzulegen, den Kopf.

„Ja, Maurice, die zweite Assistenz?", Marc verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie verlor vermutlich zu viele Hirnzellen, als man sie in ihr weißes Kleid gepresst hatte. Anscheinend verlieren Frauen jeglichen Verstand, wenn sie erst mal verheiratet sind", lachte er und auch ein kleines Lächeln fand sich auf Mitzis Lippen wieder.

„Oh, tut mir leid, aber Marc ist so witzig. Sie haben geheiratet? Glückwunsch nachträglich. Sie hätten Flittern müssen, dann wären sie diesem Tobak hier entkommen."

„Das ist sie auch so", unterbrach Marc.

Es war an der Zeit sich zu verpissen, dachte Gretchen. Nur noch eine Minute länger hier und sie würde heulend in einer der Ecken sitzen und nicht mehr aufhören können.

Sie schluckte schwer: „Ja, vielen Dank, Frau Doktor Knechtelsdorfer"

„Wir sind doch im selben Alter, wir sollten uns Duzen", unterbrach die Brünette sie.

„Ein Andermal – gern. Aber ich muss wirklich dringend... uhm... los", sie Knüllte den Krankenhauskittel zusammen, warf ihn achtlos in ihren Spind und trat diesen dann mit dem Fuß zu.

„O... okay", es tat Gretchen fast leid, dass sie der neuen Ärztin so vor den Kopf stieß.

Gerade als sie dachte der Höhle des Löwen entkommen zu sein, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und den Flur schon ein Stück hinuntergelaufen war, öffnete Marc eben besagte Tür und kam ihr hinterher gerannt.

„Wo willst du überhaupt hin?"

Sie dachte nicht im Traum daran, jetzt stehen zu bleiben: „Ich muss nach Hause, Marc", sagte sie matt. Warum quälte man sie so?  
„Du hast seit vorgestern nichts mehr gegessen und auch nur kaum getrunken, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich dich heute morgen an den Tropf gehängt, aber deine Freundin, die Vogelscheuche..."

„Gigi ist kein Vogelscheuche". Sie drehte sich geschwind zu ihm um, und blieb doch stehen.

„Du solltest..."

„Was ich sollte, oder nicht sollte, lieber Marc, liegt bei mir. Und wenn ich nach Hause will, dann gehe ich. Tu nicht auch noch so, als ob es dich interessieren würde"

„Mo-ment. So ist das nicht ganz richtig"

Gretchen bemerkte die pikierenden Blicke von Patienten, die um sie herum saßen.

„Weißt du was, damit du heute nacht seelenruhig schlafen kannst – mit wem oder was auch immer:"

Sie ging zielstrebig auf einen der Wasserspender zu, zog sich einen weißen Plastikbecher, füllte ihn bis zum Rand mit kaltem Wasser und spülte ihn in einem Zug ihre trockene kehle hinunter.

„Zufrieden?", sie schmiss den Becher in einen Mülleimer.

„Was zickst du denn schon wieder rum?"

Sie hatte für ihn nur einen Laut aus Erschöpfung, Arger, Wut und Resignation übrig: Urgmf.

Unbeirrt lief sie zum Ausgang, der vermutlich besser bewacht wurde, als der Bundestag. Hatte man doch tatsächlich Leute vom Seuchenschutz geschickt.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis man sie auf einer Liste gecheckt hatte, dass sie, tatsächlich Ärztin sei, geimpft und keine Gefahr für die Außenwelt sei. Ja, E.T. war nichts gegen das hier. Ein tiefer Atemzug, machte ihr Mut, als sie vor dem Krankenhaus stand und über ihr ganz klar aber Millionen Sterne glitzerten, bis ein arrogantes Hupen sie beim Ausatmen unterbrach. Unweit von ihr wartete Marc in seinem schicken neuen Auto, ein Audi mit viel Schickschnack, auf Gretchen. Sie seufzte, aber es war so ziemlich die beste Möglichkeit jetzt nach Hause zu kommen.


	6. Kapitel 5: Running Up That Hill

**Kapitel 5 – Running Up That Hill (Kate Bush / Placebo)**

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ließ sie sich in den Beifahrersitz von Marcs Wagen plumpsen.

„Danke", sagte sie monoton, worauf er nur tief einatmete, den Wagen startete und den Wagen vom Parkplatz in den fließenden Verkehr einfädelte.

Wenn sie sich jetzt die nächsten 20 Minuten anschweigen würden, gäbe es morgen eine psychisch Kranke mehr in der Klapsmühle.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Über irgendetwas unverfängliches mussten sie beide doch reden können.

„Wie lange soll ich dich eigentlich krank schreiben?"

Die Stille war also kein Problem mehr, aber da Thema passte ihr dennoch nicht.

„W.. warum?"

„Warum was?", fuhr er sie barsch an.

Vor ihnen hatte sich an einer roten Ampel eine lange Schlange gebildet.

Sie räusperte sich: „Warum hast du mich krank geschrieben?"

„Hättest du dir lieber deine Urlaubstage abstreichen lassen? Bitte, ich kann den Tag..."

„Nein...", sagte sie hastig. „Nein, ich finde es sehr nett, dass du das gemacht hast", sagte sie betont langsam.

Er schnaufte verächtlich.

„Danke! Und ja, es wäre fantastisch, wenn du mich noch ein, zwei Tage außer Dienst stellen könntest."

„Hm", machte er nur.

Der Verkehrsfluss wurde, sobald man außer Reichweite des Krankenhauses war, wieder auf den abendlichen Durchschnitt minimiert, so konnte Marc ungehindert auf die Autobahn fahren, als Gretchen überrascht „Halt" schrie und Marc ohne umschweife auf Kupplung und Bremse trat.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", er musterte sie wütend, als der Fahrer des hinteren Autos noch rechtzeitig halten konnte, aber kräftig die Hupe betätigte.

„Ja, ja", schnalzte Marc, als das Auto links neben ihm vorbei fuhr und in Gebärdensprache unverkennbar mitteilte, dass Marc seinen Führerschein wohl in Mexico gemacht haben musste. Na Prima.

„Wie kommst du dazu, mich so zu erschrecken? Wenn du gerne auch sterben willst, wie dein alter Herr, lass ich dich herzlich gerne an der nächsten Brücke raus. Aber ich hänge noch an meinem Leben." Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen.

„Ach, jetzt kann ich was für deine Fahrkünste, oder was? Das letzte Mal war es wohl auch Gabi, die den Unfall verursacht hat, wie? Nein, aber auf dein Konto gehen keine Leichen, weder psychischer noch physischer Natur."  
„Mach, dass du hier raus kommst, oder ich vergess' mich", schrie er und konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Gretchen seinem Wunsch nachgekommen war und die Beifahrertür mit einer Wucht, die er ihr nach den letzten zwei Tagen gar nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, zuknallte.

Geschickt schwang sie ein Bein über die Leitplanke und zog das andere hinter her. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich von hier weg. Nicht nur von einer nicht wenig befahrenen Bundesstraße, sondern in erster Linie von dem Auto, in dem Marc saß. Er hatte schon allerlei Gemeinheiten für sie parat gehabt, doch nichts übertrumpfte sein Kommentar, dass er sie lieber heute als morgen tot sehen würde. Von seinem widerwärtigen Blick einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Dabei wollte sie doch nur, dass er sie nicht zu Alexis nach Hause brachte, sondern zu ihrer Mutter.

Ihre Haare hatten sich an einem Busch verheddert, an dem sie ungeduldig rüttelte und sich dabei eine nicht kleine Strähne ihrer goldenen Mähne hinaus riss. Die Tränen, die ihr über die Wange liefen nahmen noch einmal zu.

Ein Blick nach Hinten zeigte, dass Marc den Warnblinker eingeschaltet hatte.

Es wäre ein unglaublich romantischer Gedanke gewesen, wenn er zur Vernunft gekommen wäre, und ihr hinterher gelaufen käme. Aber jeglicher Filmkitsch war ihr in dem Moment, als sich die Fahrertür einen Spalt breit öffnete, egal. Sie wollte ihm nicht unter die Augen treten, sie wollte nicht schon wieder die Kontrolle verlieren. Nicht schon wieder vor ihm die Fassade zum einstürzen bringen, dass sie eben nicht mit ihrer eigenen Heirat einverstanden war, dass sie eben nicht mit dem Tod zurechtkam, wie es eigentlich von ihr erwartet hätte werden können.

Dass in dieser Situation einfach vollkommen überfordert und hilflos war.

Mit einem panischen Anfall von Angst preschte sie los, wieder über die Leitplanke, die vier Spuren der Fahrbahnen, auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht nehmend immer gerade aus.

Marc hatte den Kopf auf das Lenkrad gelegt, nachdem er vorsichtshalber erstmal den Warnblinker angeknipst hatte.

Was war denn bitte gerade in **sie** gefahren? Ja, gut vielleicht war seine Wortwahl ein wenig... unpassend gewesen und auch die Meinung dahinter war für jemanden, der gerade seinen Vater verloren hatte, sicher nicht ganz so schmeichelhaft. Aber dass sie gleich seinem Wunsch nachkommen würde, und ausstieg? Sie waren nicht Meredith und Derek – alles in rosa rot getaucht. Sie waren Marc und Gretchen, sie stritten sich oft, sagten Dinge, die sie gar nicht so meinten und es war alles mehr in ein dunkelviolett getaucht. Eine hübsche Farbe, aber nur, wenn man es dezent einsetzte. *ich höre gerade los del rio (ältere unter euch kennen die sicher noch XD) mit macarena – es lässt sich wunderbar dazu schreiben

Herrgott noch mal, sie hatte ihn weit unter der Gürtellinie erwischt. Als ob er sich nicht selbst jeden Tag daran erinnerte, dass dieser Mann wegen ihm verstorben war. Da konnte man ja sich ja wirklich mal im Ton vergreifen, oder? Deswegen musste sie ja nun wirklich nicht gleich aussteigen und weggehen.

Doofe Kuh

Er seufzte tief.

Routiniert schnallte er sich ab, zog den Schlüssel von der Zündung, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Es half ja alles nichts, sich einzureden, keine Schuld zu haben, wenn man leider ein Gewissen hatte, das genau wusste, dass man Schuld hatte. Und diese Frau brachte nur das schlechteste in ihm zum Vorschein: Gewissen, dass er nicht lachte.

Gerade als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hörte er das grässliche Geräusch von quietschenden Reifen, die den Bremsscheiben zum Opfer gefallen waren und ein furchtbar mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, als er es nur langsam wagte sich umzudrehen, in die Richtung, in die Gretchen gegangen war.

Ein Auto, vielleicht fünfzig Meter von seinem entfernt war abrupt stehen geblieben, als eine Gestallt, unverkennbar Gretchen, wie von der Tarantel gestochen über die Fahrbahn lief. Jawohl. Lief. Sie rannte. Suchte das Weite. Nahm die Beine in die Hand und weitere für sehr schnelles Laufen zutreffende Synonyme.

„Verdammt", er patschte seine rechte Handfläche wagerecht einmal über seine gesamte Stirn, als ihm auf einmal die Bedeutung dieses Laufens klar wurde: Sie lief vor ihm weg. Der Hasenzahn lief vor ihm weg.

Mit geballter Faust schlug er auf das Blech zwischen Fahrer- und hinterer Tür.

Aber es war noch nicht genug, irgendwie musste er seine Wut über seine eigene Dummheit nochmals auslassen. Wie konnte er denn bitte auch annehmen, dass er mit Gretchen umspringen konnte, als ob nichts passiert wäre? Nein. Er hatte sie weitaus schlimmer behandelt und das mit voller Absicht. Ihm war aber auch manchmal einfach nicht mehr zu helfen.

Ein heftiger Tritt mit seinem rechten Fuß in die Flanke seines Autos und eine tiefe Delle mit Kratzern später, saß er wieder in seinem Auto.

Für einen winzigen Moment überlegte er, das Auto rumzureißen und sie davon abzuhalten, wegzulaufen, aber letztendlich legte er den ersten Gang ein, schaute in Innen- und Außenspiegel, machte einen Schulterblick und fädelte sich geradeaus in den Verkehr ein. Warum er nicht zurückgefahren war, wusste er, als er bei seiner Mutter vor dem Haus angekommen war, auch nicht. Vermutlich weil er einfach hoffte, dass sie wirklich allein sein wollte.

Er verzerrte die Stirn in Sorgenfalten, als er über den Rasen durch den Hintereingang ins Haus sein Elternhaus eintrat.

Er hoffte wirklich, dass er keinen Fehler begangen hatte, Gretchen einfach gehen zu lassen – in welcher Form auch immer.

„Marc Olivier, da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte ihn seine Mutter überschwänglich. An einem ausgestreckten Arm ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand, in der anderen ein kleines Pinnchen gefüllt mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit.

Er räusperte sich. Irgendetwas war hochgradig faul. Er roch es nahezu am hochprozentigen Wodka – seine Mutter trank nie Wodka. Sie hatte es, als er in seiner Schulzeit oft mit seinen Freunden einen Trinken – Saufen – war, als billigen Fusel für die Unterschicht abgetan.

„Mutter, pass auf, dass du nichts verschüttest und", er fasste sich unbewusst an die Halsschlagader „nenn mich nicht Olivier."

Eine tiefes bariton Lachen erklang aus dem Wohnzimmer und Marc lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Jetzt machten sich die Liebhaber über ihn lustig? Wäre er mit seinen Gedanken nicht immer noch auf einer Bundesstraße irgendwo zwischen Elisabeth-Krankenhaus und Berlin Grunewald, wäre er da jetzt reingegangen und hätte diesem, diesem... Mann – Gott was war er einfältig an Gemeinheiten, wenn es nicht um den Hasenzahn ging – die Meinung gegeigt, dass er nicht Dr. Rogelt sei, und seine Mutter eh nur Dr. Rogelt liebt und...

Ihm entglitten schlagartig alle Gesichtszüge als der Mann Mitte fünfzig am Türrahmen zwischen Diele und Zentrum des Chi – wie es seine Mutter oft nannte, da sie dort wohl die besten Ideen für ihre Romane hatte – erschien. Und eine Erscheinung war es.

Ein untersetzter Mann mit hohen Geheimratsecken, dicken buschigen Augenbrauen, nicht ganz so markanten WangenKnochen wie Marc sie hatte, einem kleinen Wohlstandsbauch und einem herzlichen Lächeln stand in einem anthrazitfarbenen Armani Anzug mit prächtig gebundener fliederfarbener Krawatte vor ihm. Lange nicht gesehen und doch wieder erkannt: Emanuel Olivier Meier.

Als ob er sich an seinen eigenen Gedanken verschluckt hätte, hustete Marc.

„Ich bin noch immer sehr Stolz auf meinen Namen, Marc Olivier", ein breites Grinsen bildete sich wie von selbst auf dem rundlichen Gesicht des Älteren.

Marc versuchte wirklich nicht wie der letzte Trottel zu wirken, als er sich noch nicht einmal mehr Räuspern konnte, da ihm die Spuck wegblieb.

„Ich bin auch fasziniert, dich zu sehen, Junge! Meine unbändige Freude drücke ich damit aus, dass ich hier rumstehe, wie angewurzelt und absolut nichts weiter tun kann, als dich anzustarren, als ob du die Pest selbst wärst"

Unschlüssig schaute er von der Mannesgestalt zu seiner Mutter und sehnsüchtig zurück zur Haustür. Das war doch alles ein Witz. Ein schlechter, wenn er hinzufügen durfte. Erst heiratete Gretchen, dann kam dieses beschissene Virus mal eben daher, killte ihren Vater und sein leibhaftiges Idol, dann zickte der Hasenzahn so mir nichts dir nichts rum, als sie gerade dabei waren die physischen Gesetze zu brechen, dann machte besagter Hasenzahn weiter Scheiße, in dem er einfach weg hoppelte, in einem Affenzahn, und dann tauchte auch noch dieser... Mensch hier auf. Dieser Meier-Mann. Dieser, Marc wurde schlecht, Vater.

Gretchen hatte es bis zur nächsten Straßenbahnhaltestelle glücklicherweise unversehrt geschafft. Was nahezu wirklich an ein Wunder grenzte, da so einige Gestallten angehalten hatten. Ob sie nicht ein bisschen viel anhätte für diese Jahreszeit und ob man ihr bei diesem „Problem" vielleicht helfen könnte.

Glücklicherweise ließen sich diese netten Herren mittleren Alters schnell abschütteln, als sie mit der Polizei drohte. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal verstehen, dass sie überhaupt noch attraktiv aussah. Sie hatte seit – wie lang? - eineinhalb Tagen - es kam ihr vor wie ein Monat – nicht mehr geduscht und ihr Erscheinungsbild im großen und Ganzen war sowieso eher lächerlich bemitleidenswert, als sexy verführerisch.

Aber anscheinend gab es Männer, die auf so hilflose Pennerinnen standen.

Als sie auf die U-Bahn wartete atmete sie tief durch. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben solche Seitenstiche gehabt. Vermutlich hatte sie sich in ihren Turnschuhen barfuß Blasen gelaufen, und dennoch fühlte sie sich... - befreit.

Es war wie einmal durchgeschüttelt werden und Gedanken neu ordnen können. Ja, ihr Vater war gestorben, und ja – Himmel noch eins – in einer schwachen Stunde war sie Marc-Rückfällig geworden, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass Alexis am Ende des dunklen Tunnels auf sie wartete und er die tröstenden Worte parat haben würde, die brauchte (wenn auch reichlich spät).

Die Nase tief hochziehend betrat sie die gelb-rote Bahn, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie hier gerade ein Deja-Vu erlebte. Das letzte Mal in Berlin S-Bahn gefahren war sie, als sie von Peter betrogen wurde, und sie ohne darüber nachzudenken im Hochzeitskleid von Köln nach Berlin gereist war. Und ein unangenehmes, nicht definierbares Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit mit nur einer Frage im Kopf:

Wie weit war dieses Deja-Vu-Erlebnis gleichgestellt mit dem, was sie schon einmal erlebt und ertragen hatte und dem, was noch auf sie wartete?

Würde sich jetzt abermals wieder alles ändern?

Und wenn ja? Positiv, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens glücklich mit Alexis war, oder...

Sie legte die Stirn an das kühle Fensterglas und schloss die Augen.

Was auch immer kommen mochte, diesen Berg würde sie auch besteigen und meistern können – egal wie.


	7. Kapitel 6: Numb

**Kapitel 6 – Numb (Linkin Park)**

Es war sehr selten, dass er heutzutage noch etwas hochprozentiges trank. Zumeist schuftete er sich die Hacken wund oder versuchte die Arbeit, die er partout nicht erledigen wollte, auf andere abzuwälzen. Ergo, wenig, sehr wenig Zeit sich über größere Probleme, wie die Hochzeit des Hasenzahns den Kopf zu zerbrechen und damit dem Alkohol in größeren Mengen zu frönen.

Allerdings erforderten drastische Situationen, drastische Maßnahmen.

Mit zittriger Hand kippte er schon den dritten Absolut in das kleine Gläschen und schluckte den Wodka auf ex ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hinunter.

Hier saß er nun, im Wohnzimmer seiner Mutter auf dem sehr bequem aussehenden Sessel, der aber in Wirklichkeit total inkompatibel mit seiner physischen Struktur und vermutlich jeder anderen war, seinem Vater gegenüber.

Seinem Vater. Es hörte sich sogar in seinen Gedanken unvertraut an.

„So", ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei, dass sein Vater noch immer dieses Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„So!", ahmte der Ältere seinen Sohn nach und seine dunkelbraunen Augen versprühten noch mehr Freundlichkeit.

Marc war unheimlich froh, dass seine Mutter sich freiwillig in die Küche verkrümelt hatte um Tee vorzubereiten. Und er hoffte, dass sie den Rum nicht vergas.

Marc räusperte sich: „Was kann man denn für dich tun?"

Prima, gar nicht erst familiäre Gefühle aufkommen lassen, sondern direkt zum Punkt kommen.

„Ich dachte mir, ich komme mal vorbei und unterstütze dich, jetzt in so schweren Zeiten"

Marc kam um ein sarkastisches Husten nicht umhin: „Ach ja? Was denn für schwere Zeiten?"

Emanuel Meier zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und seine dunkelbraun gebrannte Stirn zog sich zu Falten zusammen.

„Das Krankenhaus in dem du arbeitest? Die Pest-Welle oder was auch immer das da ist. Da kommen Schadensersatzklagen in Millionen-Höhe auf euch zu, sag ich dir, Millionen. Und ich dachte, wo..."

„Ah, wo mein Vater ein prima Rechtsverdreher ist, hat er sich gedacht, schneidet er sich doch was vom Kuchen ab, wo er doch den begabtesten Arzt des Krankenhauses zum Sohn hat, nicht? Der bringt ihn da schon irgendwie rein, was?", Marc lehnte sich selbstgefällig zurück.

Worüber hatte er sich denn Sorgen gemacht? Der Mann hatte sich in – Gott wie lange war es her, seit er seinen Vater gesehen hatte? - all den Jahren nicht die Spur verändert. Es zählte einzig und allein sein Beruf, sein Beruf und sein gesundes Aussehen zum Weiber aufreißen.

„Ja, so in etwa", gab ihm sein gegenüber offen zu.

„Ja, dann war es schön, dich auch mal wieder gesehen zu haben nach", theatralisch schaute Marc auf seine Uhr „Zehn Jahren. Und ich finde wirklich, wir sollten das mal wieder machen. Sag wann du frei bist, vielleicht Donnerstag den siebten März 2018? Ich denke, ich könnte 10 Minuten einbauen, mich wieder so ausführlich wie jetzt mit dir zu unterhalten. Hat mich gefreut", im Stechschritt marschierte Marc an seiner Mutter vorbei zur Haustür.

„Marc Olivier, wo willst du hin?"

Er stöhnte gereizt auf: „Mutter, nenn mich nicht Olivier", Nachdruck verlieh er seinem Abgang mit einem lauten Türknallen.

Seine Mutter zuckte zusammen, ehe sie ins Wohnzimmer ging und den Schwarzen Tee auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.

„Das lief ja wunderbar, Emanuel. Ganz wundervoll. Dein Sohn fährt jetzt betrunken Auto, nur deinetwegen."

Herr Meier rollte die Augen: „Ja, es lief ausgezeichnet dafür, dass du prophezeit hast, dass er mir an die Gurgel springen und dann mit einem Skalpell meine Eingeweide herausschneiden würde. Nichts davon ist eingetreten. Motion passed, Meeting adjourned"

Schwach lies sich Elke in die Couch fallen: „Womit hab ich das nur verdient?"

Womit hatte er das verdient? Ausgerechnet er, Marc Meier?

Ja, gar keine Frage, hier und da war er in seinem Leben nicht immer sehr höflich zu gewissen Menschen gewesen und Herrgott ja, einigen von ihnen hatte er auch sehr weh getan. Aber so viel Strafe hatte er in drei Tagen wirklich nicht verdient. Wirklich nicht.

Das letzt Mal hatte er diesen Mann gesehen an seiner Abiturabschlussfeier. Und selbst da war er zu spät aufgetaucht und das Brummen seines Motorrads hatte den Rektor in seiner Rede unterbrochen. Dieser Mann brauchte so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie die politische Situation in Pakistan. Sein überdimensionales Selbst nahm ja ganz Kanada ein. Dieser, dieser... dieser Jurist.

Marc schnaubte verächtlich, als er vor einem Andreaskreuz mit heruntergelassenen Schranken zum Halten kam und den Motor ausschaltete.

Er war eigentlich zu seiner Mutter gefahren, damit er sich mit der Banalität ihrer Weh-Wehchen ablenken konnte und nicht, damit er mit einem neuen Problem konfrontiert wurde.

Und was war überhaupt mit Gretchen? War sie wohl heil bei Alexis angekommen, oder irrte sie irgendwo herum, völlig in Gedanken versunken über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden. Außerdem, wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie mitbekommen würde, dass urplötzlich sein Vater literarisch „von den Toten" auferstanden war und ihrer, der ein wirklich Vater gewesen war, für immer von ihr genommen worden war.

„Scheiße", er schlug gegen das Lenkrad.

Sie würde sich vermutlich – ganz sicher - für ihn freuen. Mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen würde sie ihn anschauen und ihm beteuern, wie toll sie es finde, dass in so einer Situation Marcs Vater bewusst geworden war, was wirklich wichtig im Leben wäre. Von wegen

Über jegliches Verkehrsaufkommen erhaben, beeilte er sich nach Hause zu fahren, wo sein kaltes Bett auf ihn wartete.

Seine Zukunft war nahezu grandios, nicht wahr?

Als Gretchen um kurz vor vier Uhr nach Hause kam, suchte sie verzweifelt in der Keksdose nach Bargeld für das Taxi, dass sie sich bestellt hatte, als man sie der S-Bahn verwiesen hatte, da sie kein Ticket vorweisen konnte. Und außerdem wurden ihre Personalien aufgenommen, und sie würde in den kommenden Tagen mit einer Verwarnung und einem Bußgeld-Bescheid von mindestens einhundertfünfzig Euro rechnen müssen.

Jochen kam verschlafen in die Küche getapst: „Was machst du da", gähnte er.

Und sie hatte gedacht, sie würde es irgendwie überstehen, ihre Mutter oder ihren Bruder zu sehen, ohne gleich wieder loszuheulen, aber es misslang ihr.

Kaum hatte sie die Stimme ihres Bruders gehört, drehte sie sich zu ihm um, umarmte ihn fest und weinte in seinen Armen. Dabei war sie doch die Ältere und hätte ihren kleinen Bruder trösten müssen, doch war er es, der ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.

„Was hast du denn gesucht?", fragte er matt und erwartete eigentlich keine konkrete Antwort, wurde aber überrascht, als Gretchen sich abrupt umdrehte und wieder in einer Keksdose herumwühlte:

„Ich such' Geld", sie wischte sich den Tränenschleier von den Augen.

„Was? Warum denn d..."

„Da draußen wartet ein Taxifahrer und ich hab... ich sollte", sie zog hörbar die Nase hoch.

Jochen nickte verständnisvoll, griff routiniert nach einer Instant-Kaffee-Dose, öffnete diese und entnahm einen Fünfzig-Euro-Schein.

„Meinst du das reicht, wenn ich dem armen Fahrer so viel gebe? Der musste dich schließlich ganze zwanzig Minuten ertragen", witzelte Jochen, doch das erhoffte schmunzeln blieb Gretchens Lippen fern, stattdessen formten sich noch mehr Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln.

Nachdem Jochen die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wusste er wieder, warum er keine Taxifahrer mochte. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht wirklich Autofahren konnten, sie waren auch noch unfreundlich, wenn man sich bei ihnen bedankte.

Doch jeglicher Ärger verflog als er im Halbdunkeln seine Schwester auf der untersten Treppenstufe sitzen sah, die Beine an den Körper gepresst und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen vergrub sie ihren Kopf in die entstanden Mulde. Er hatte sie das letzte Mal so hilflos und bemitleidenswert gesehen, als sie an der Universität Köln einen Studienplatz ergattern konnte, was bedeutete, dass das wirkliche Leben begonnen hatte und sie allein in die weite Welt hinaus ziehen musste.

Seufzend ließ er sich neben sie plumpsen.

„Wie geht's denn Mama", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Du kennst sie, sie ist stark und schafft alles", er traute sich nicht hinzuzufügen, dass er sich mehr Sorgen um sie, seine Schwester, machte.

„Alexis hat angerufen", versuchte er sie zu trösten.

„Als er heute Abend im Krankenhaus angerufen hatte, und man ihm sagte, dass du mit dem Oberarsch nach Hause gefahren seist, aber weder hier noch bei deinem Mann aufgetaucht bist, hätte er am liebsten die Polizei gerufen, glaube ich."

Gretchen sah ihn erschrocken an.  
„Nein", wehrte er schnell ab.

„Hat er nicht, aber ich denke er war drauf und dran. Seine Schwester hat da mehr Durchblick, anscheinend wie ich", er hatte begonnen ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

„Und?"

Fragend sah Gretchen ihren Bruder an: „Was „und"?"

„Na, hast du mit dem Meier...", seine linke Faust knallte in die ausgestreckte rechte Hand.

In mancher Hinsicht machte Jochen Schwester Sabine Konkurrenz: im Tratschen auf jeden Fall.

„Jochen", schallt sie ihren Bruder, schüttelte vehement den Kopf, lachte aber – herzlich.

Es war unglaublich befreiend. Und der leichte Schlag auf Jochens Hinterkopf, dass er mit einem „Hey" quittierte, empfand sie ebenfalls als sehr beruhigend.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Bruderherz", sie drückte ihn noch einmal fest, ehe sie die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer stiefelte.

Der Schlaf würde jetzt vielleicht etwas weniger Angst einflößend werden, denn der Gedanke, dass sich vielleicht vieles geändert hatte, blieb, aber ihr Bruder und ihre Mutter waren da. Das war eh und je ihre Familie gewesen.

Mit trockenen Augen schlief sie letztendlich ein.

Lili Kaan fühlte sich doof.

Doof und verarscht. Das letzte Wort hatte sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt, obwohl diese ihr strikt verboten hatte es sich zu merken.

Als sie in den Nachrichten am Nachmittag hörte, dass in dem Krankenhaus, in dem ihr Papa arbeitete, eine furchtbar schreckliche Krankheit ausgebrochen war, bettelte und flehte sie ihre Mutter nahezu an, zurück nach Berlin zu gehen.

Sie stieß allerdings auf taube Ohren. Ihre Mutter versuchte ihr weiszumachen, dass es ihrem Vater sicherlich ganz gut gehen würde. Dass diese Krankheit doch nicht so einen tollen und gestandenen Mann wie ihren Papa umhauen würde. Doch Lili glaubte nur das, was sie mit eigenen Augen sah. Und sie hatte ihren Vater schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen – nicht mehr sehen dürfen. Warum wusste sie selbst nicht so genau, aber endlich war ihre Mama wieder aufgewacht, da zog sie von heute auf Morgen mit ihr einfach weg. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, sich die Adresse von ihrer besten Freundin Greta aufzuschreiben, so plötzlich überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Von ihren hübschen Puppen, die sie zurücklassen sollte, mal ganz abgesehen.

Doch sie wich von ihrem eigentlichen Problem ab, das darin bestand, dass sie sich mit dem gesamten Inhalt ihres Sparschweins (das arme Porki hat sie mit dem Hammer in viele kleine Einzelteile zerkloppen müssen) von Osnabrück nach Berlin aufgemacht hatte, natürlich ohne Erlaubnis ihrer Mutter.

Und es hätte alles wunderbar geklappt, wenn man sie vor dem Elisabeth-Krankenhaus nicht abgewiesen und „nach Hause" geschickt hätte. Alles war schon geradezu bösartig abgeriegelt, noch nicht mal über den Park kam sie hinein.

Da sie nun aber auch kein Geld mehr hatte, blieb ihr nur eine einzige logische Lösung, sie musste zu Fuß zu ihrem alten Haus gehen und dort auf ihren Papa warten. Dabei war sie ganz schön müde, schließlich war sie die ganze Nacht von einem Zug in den anderen umgestiegen und am morgen erst in Berlin eingetroffen.

Aber gut, sie war so weit gekommen, ihren Papa zu sehen, da würden sie die letzten Meter vor dem Ziel nicht schlapp machen und anfangen, wie ein kleines Mädchen zu weinen.

Doch als sie endlich in ihre alte Straße eingebogen war, staunte sie nicht schlecht, als eine große Limousine vor dem Haus ihres Vaters stand.

Sie drückte sich die Nase an den abgedunkelten Scheiben platt, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, als sie seufzend die letzten paar Stufen zum Haus erklomm.

Eine weitere Enttäuschung und damit verbundene Tränen überkamen sie, als ein großer rundlicher Mann, man durfte nicht dick sagen, da das ja nicht sehr nett gewesen wäre, mit Glatze ihr die Tür öffnete, als sie sich vor die Haustür hingesetzt hatte.

„Hei, Kinder haben hier nichts verloren, ist'n Privatgelände, hier!"

Sie zog die Nase geräuschvoll hoch: „Mein Papa wohnt hier", dieser furchtbare Schluckauf drängte sich zu ihren Tränen. Sie hasste es, wenn man ihr sagte, dass sie diese Hickser unterdrücken sollte, und gerade in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass man ihr genau das sagte.

„Mach dass du hier wegkommst, Balg. Hier wohnt dein Papi schon lange nicht mehr", lachte der Mann gehässig, ehe er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte.

Ihre Unterlippe bebte und noch mehr Tränen verschleierten ihr die Sicht. Zu allem Überfluss rutschte sie auch noch auf den neu gelegten Steinplatten aus.

Sie wollte zu ihrem Papa, oder wenigstens zu ihrer Mutter. Ihre Großeltern würden ja schon reichen, aber sie würde nur mit der S-Bahn dort hinkommen. Was unmöglich war, da sie kein Geld mehr in den Taschen besaß. Und ohne Ticket fahren war böse. Was sollte sie bloß tun?

Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Asphalt, ehe sie sich auf den Bürgersteig setzte und angestrengt überlegte. Was konnte sie noch tun, war die Frage aller Fragen.

Sie kratzte nachdenklich an ihrer Nase. Nase?  
Was für eine grandiose Ideen sie doch immer hatte! Mit schon wieder etwas mehr Mut in den Knochen, aber noch immer sehr müde, schleppte sie sich zurück in die Innenstadt. Onkel Marc würde ihr sicher weiterhelfen können – schließlich war er so was von cool!


	8. Kapitel 7: I Wish You Well

**Kapitel 7 – I Wish You Well (Josie & the Pussycats)**

Knurrend zog er sich sein Kissen über den Kopf als das schrille Magnum P.I. Titellied sein Schlafzimmer erfüllte.

Sollten doch endlich mal andere Ärzte ihre Arbeit machen. Er war müde. Herrgott noch mal, acht Stunden Schlaf waren nach diesem Marathon an schlechten Ereignissen einfach zu wenig. Als das Klingeln erlosch blinzelte er unter dem Berg an Bettwäsche hervor.

Es klingelte wieder.

Tief in seinem Rachen grollte er seinen Ärger aus, als er sich doch erbarmte aufzustehen. Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker bedeutete ihm, dass es gerade einmal halb zehn war.

„Meier", meldete er sich barsch. Wieder erwarten war es nicht Schwester Sabine, die ihn begrüsste.

„Bist also e' Morgenmuffel, ja? Wann kommst' denn? Ist schon bald zehn und hier laufen arme Ärzte herum, die schon Blutunterlaufene Augen haben, weil sie so müde sind."

Irgendwie, auf eine völlig platonische Weise tat es gut, Mitzis Stimme zu hören. Sein ganzer Rücken entspannte sich und auch seine Stimme nahm augenblicklich einen weicheren Ton an.

„Deren Problem. Ich will noch schlafen. Außerdem hab ich allein schon den Großteil erledigt, warum auch nicht mal meine unqualifizierten Kollegen aufräumen lassen?"

Sie kicherte am anderen Ende der Leitung. Sie lachte nicht. Sie kicherte, wie ein Mädchen. Und gegen seinen Willen musste er feststellen, dass es ihn unheimlich anmachte, ebenfalls auf eine rein platonische Art und Weise.

„Gut, soll ich das wirklich so weitergeben?"

Er leckte sich unbewusst über die Unterlippe: „An wen willst du was weitergeben, mein Chef ist tot, und die Krankenhausverwaltung hat momentan wesentlich größere Probleme."

„Aber was würden deine beiden Assis davon halten, wenn ihr Oberarzt eine solche Arbeitsmoral an den Tag legen würde. Das macht kein gutes Vorbild."

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Assistenzärzte zog sich wieder sein Rücken krampfartig zusammen.

Er seufzte.

„Mitzi, ich..."

„Schon klar, aber melde dich, wenn du wach und wieder Kariere-geil bist. Hier könnte man noch so einige Hilfe gebrauchen."  
Gerade als er sich wieder in sein Bett gelegt hatte klingelte es abermals. Diesmal allerdings seine Haustür. Anfangs versuchte er wirklich noch, das Läuten zu ignorieren, aber nach dem zehnten oder elften Mal sprang er wütend auf, lief den Flur zu Tür im Stechschritt ehe er tief Luft holte und die Tür aufriss.

Als er gerade anfangen wollte seinem gegenüber gehörig die Meinung zu geigen, was diesem denn einfiele, so hartnäckig zu klingeln, verließ ihn für einen Moment jegliches Denkvermögen. Denn vor ihm stand niemand anderes als: Lili Kaan – hieß sie überhaupt noch Kaan?

Okay...

Gretchen wurde am Morgen von gut duftendem Kaffeegeruch geweckt und ein herzliches „Guten Morgen, Goldi" folgte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, noch immer die Augen fest verschlossen. Sie war doch gestern Abend nach Hause gekommen und nicht „nach Hause" zu Alexis gegangen? Oder?

Hatte sie etwa alles nur geträumt? Die Auseinandersetzung mit Marc, den Kuss, das Gespräch mit Medhi, den Tod ihres Vaters, ihre Hochzeit...

Vorsichtig öffnete sie erst ein Auge und dann das andere. Nein sie war schon in ihrem Zimmer und den Pulli den sie gestern Abend übergezogen hatte kratzte noch immer ein bisschen.

„Alexis", murmelte sie gedankenverloren als er ihr sanft über die Wange strich.

„Wie geht's dir, Schatz?"

Bei so einer einfühlsamen Geste und dieser weichen Stimme musste sie schon wieder losweinen.  
„Sh,... sh, ist gut, ich bin ja da." er nahm sie nun ganz in den Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Sie hingegen krallte sich Hilfe suchend in seinem Anzug fest.

Er wog sie auch hin und her, flüsterte seichte Worte in ihr Ohr, vermittelte ihr damit Geborgenheit und Sicherheit.

Und wenn es schon nicht die Jugendliebe, oder die große Liebe sein sollte in ihrem Leben, dann waren Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und das damit verbundene Glücksgefühl ein guter Anfang um bis an ihr Lebensende dennoch irgendwie durchzuhalten.

„Schlaf mit mir", wisperte sie leise in seine Brust.

„Bist du dir sicher? Nicht dass du...", seine Worte wurden von ihrem forschen Mund unterdrückt. Sie brauchte das jetzt. Sie brauchte körperliche Liebe. Sie benötigte irgendetwas woran sie sich physisch halten konnte. Und wenn nicht an ihrem Ehemann, an wem denn sonst?

Auch das irgendwo im Haus ihre Mutter oder ihr Bruder herumschwirren konnten, störte sie überhaupt nicht.

„Meier hier. Geben Sie mir Kaan", er drehte sich zu Lili um, die feuchtfröhlich die Beine vom Küchenstuhl baumeln ließ.

Sie hatte ihm nicht viel gesagt. Nur, dass sie allein hierher gekommen sei, weil sie ihren Papa sehen wollte, weil sie gehört hatte, dass im Krankenhaus schreckliche Dinge passiert waren.

Nur ließ man sie nicht ins Krankenhaus und in ihrer alten Wohnung war so ein komischer Typ gewesen und... Er kannte dutzende Mädchen. Schon in der Grundschulzeit wollte das weibliche Geschlecht einfach nicht aufhören ihn zu zu texten, aber Lili Kaan war wortkarg wie ein Fisch und beschränkte sich nur auf das wesentliche.

„Dr. Kaan ist zur Zeit leider nicht zu erreichen, soll ich ihm eine Nachricht..."

„Boha... hör'n Sie doch auf zu labern, möchte echt mal wissen, für was Sie da in der Info bezahlt werden", fauchte er in sein Handy und legte auf.

Abermals versuchte er über seine private Handynummer Medhi zu erreichen – vergebens.

Er räusperte sich umständlich.

„Ja, Lili, Mensch, das tut mir sehr leid, aber den Papa erreichen wir gerade nicht, uhm..."

Dicke Tränen formten sich in den Augenwinkeln des Mädchens.

Ganz Prima, Marc, du bringst echt Jede zum Weinen

„Aber ich kann, hm... Hast du die Telefonnummer von deinen Großeltern, Lili?" Frau Kaan würde auch ihre Kukus-Enkeltochter mit offenen Armen aufnehmen. Die Frau hatte ein größeres Herz als gut für sie war. Vermutlich war Medhi deshalb so verweichlicht.

Lili kramte in ihrem kleinen lila Hannah-Montana Rucksack nach einem kleinen -ebenfalls lila und von Hannah-Montana Adressbuch.

„Bitte", sie gab ihm das aufgeschlagene Buch mit der Telefonnummer ihrer Großeltern.

Marc seufzte erleichtert auf.

Jetzt würde sich alles aufklären.

Einige Freizeichen später meldete sich die aufgeschlossene Stimme von Medhis Mutter: „Hallo...", Marc wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als die Stimme ungerührt fortfuhr: „Dies ist der Anrufbeantworter von Familie Kaan. Wir sind im Urlaub. Sollte es wichtig sein, werden wir Sie umgehend zurückrufen, sofern wir aus unserem Persien-Tripp zurückgekommen sind. Sollten sie Werbung oder Nichtige Informationen auf diesem Band hinterlassen, werden wir sie selbstredend nicht zurückrufen. Vergessen sie also nicht eine Telefonnummer zu hinterlass..." PIEP

Marc legte wieder auf.

Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Man würde Lili als Kind nicht ins verseuchte Krankenhaus lassen – egal ob er einhundert Mal Oberarzt und damit Feldwebel des Krisengebiets war, oder nicht.

Er müsste Medhi im Krankenhaus manuell suchen – wer weis, wo der sich zum Schlafen hingelegt hatte, dass er noch nicht mal den Lautsprecher hörte? Es würde ewig dauern und Lili würde dann allein in seinem Wagen warten – was für die psychische Verfassung des Kindes sicherlich nicht fördernd sein würde. Wer weiß, was sie die Nacht über schon alles gesehen hatte, als sie ganz allein nach Berlin gekommen war.

Er benötigte einen Babysitter, der hier in seiner Wohnung auf Lili aufpasste. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Sein Mutter konnte er nicht fragen, sie würde garantiert abblocken. Aber auf einen Versuch mehr oder weniger kam es auch nicht an.

Routiniert wählte er die Handynummer seiner Mutter.

„Marc, schön, dass du dich meldest..."

„Hast du Zeit? Jetzt?"

„Nein, wo denkst du hin, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zum Spa. Dein Vater hat mich heute Nacht so furchtbar...", er legte ohne umschweife wieder auf. Diese... diese... alte(!) Frau.

Er legte das Handy auf den Couchtisch. Nein, er würde unter gar keinen Umständen die andere Frau anrufen, von der er wusste, dass sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Bejahen würde, auf Lili aufzupassen, oder Medhi im Krankenhaus zu suchen.

Er seufzte und drehte sich abermals zu Lili um, die an dem Plastikblumen-Gesteck auf seinem Tisch rumspielte. Ertappt zog sie schnell die Finger weg und schaute ihn schuldbewusst an. Sie schaute **ihn** schuldbewusst an. Dabei müsste er sich ziemlich jämmerlich und schuldig vorkommen, wenn er nicht alles erdenkliche versuchte, Lili auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg zu ihrem Papa oder auch umgekehrt zu bringen.

Er atmete tief ein, als er das Handy wieder in die Hand nahm. Ein tiefer Kratzer auf dem Touch-Display erinnerte ihn noch immer an seine Wutausbruch vom Vor-Vorabend – und an den Kuss mit Gretchen.

Im Telefonbuch suchte er nach ihrem Eintrag: Haase,'Hasenzahn' Gretchen

„Von Buhren", meldete sich die Stimme von ihrem Ehemann und Marc biss sich eifrig auf die Unterlippe.

„Meier, ist dein Weib in der Nähe", er hörte sich ja so was von nicht eifersüchtig an und das aller Schlimmste war noch, dass dieser von Buhren auch noch herzhaft lachte.

„Mein Weib? Du mich auch, Meier. Gretchen steht unter der Dusche. Sie kann jetzt nicht, soll ich ihr was ausrichten?", fragte er höflich und Marc vermutete, dass Alexis Gretchens Anwesenheit genoss und sich deshalb so freundlich und zivil mit ihm unterhielt. Vermutlich lagen sie post Koitus im Bett. Nur der Gedanke daran drehte seinen Magen einmal um einhundertachtzig Grad.

„Ja, richte ihr aus, dass ich ihr Lili in das Haus ihrer Eltern bringe"

„Ja... okay, und wer ist das?", fragte Alexis verwirrt.

Und er wäre nicht Marc Meier, wenn er eine solche Gelegenheit seinem Konkurrenten eine Reinzuwürgen nicht nutzen würde.

„Hat dir Gretchen gar nichts von unserer unehelichen Tochter erzählt?"

Alexis verschluckte sich am anderen Ende der Leitung an seiner eigenen Spuck:

1:0 für Meier

„Bis nachher", ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf Marcs Gesicht breit, als er aufgelegt hatte.

Und mit blitzenden, strahlenden Augen zwinkerte er Lili zu:  
„Ich bring dich gleich zum Hasenzahn, da..."  
„Hasenzahn?", fragte Lili wunderlich.

„Zu Gretchen", verbesserte er sich.

Lili grinste freudestrahlend, sie mochte die blonde Frau, nicht unbedingt an der Seite ihres Vaters als ihre zweite Mutter, aber zumindest hatte sie ihrem Papa aus einer Krise geholfen, als ihre Mama noch geschlafen hatte.

Marc zog sich schnell ein frisches Hemd über, ehe beide seine Wohnung verließen und zu seinem Auto gingen, wo er voller Zorn feststellen musste, dass **irgendein** Idiot sein Heck geschrammt haben musste.

Den Pfeiler, der hinter dem Auto stand übersah er geflissentlich. Unter gar keinen Umständen hätte er sein – schon wieder neues Auto – selbst demoliert. Er war es nicht. Nein.

Er seufzte und öffnete Lili die hintere Autotür, drehte mit seinem Schlüssel die Kindersicherung an der Seite und setzte sich danach selbst vors Steuer.

Kaum zwanzig Minuten später bog er in die Straße ein, in dem sein ehemaliger Professor gewohnt hatte. Und mit dem Wissen Gretchen gleich zu sehen, wurde ihm unwohl. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, Lili ausgerecht zu Gretchen zu bringen. Wenn sie ihn nun völlig ignorieren würde? Oder ihn anschreien würde, was ihm einfiele Alexis solch eine Geschichte am Telefon zu erzählen.

Doch eigentlich machte ihm etwas ganz anderes Sorgen wenn nicht sogar Angst: Es war viel mehr der Blick, der ihn treffen würde, wenn sie ihm in die Augen schaute. Er würde leer sein. Das Blitzen, das Strahlen würde noch immer nicht wieder da sein.

Er hatte vieles falsch gemacht und einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass sie zusätzlich zum Verlust ihres Vaters so litt, das stritt er nicht ab, zumindest nicht mehr vor sich selbst. Aber hatte sie an dieser Situation, in der sie sich beide befanden, nicht genauso viel verbrochen wie er? Hatte sie sich nicht im letzten halben Jahr um die Hälfte eines Kreises gedreht? Doch! Und er konnte sagen, dass es keine positive Veränderung gewesen war und es ihn so handeln ließ, wie er gehandelt hatte

Mit einem kleinen Ruck, stellte er den Wagen parkfertig vor dem großen Eisentor zum Anwesen von Familie Haase ab.

Bevor er sich abschnallte atmete er noch einmal tief durch und holte Lili von ihrem Rücksitz.

Egal was auch immer gleich passieren würde, egal wie Gretchen auf ihn oder er auf sie reagieren würde, am Ende würde er dennoch leben. Von Gefühlen konnte man nicht sterben. Es war ein beruhigender Gedanke.

Vielleicht sollte er die Klinik wechseln, in der er mit weniger Drama konfrontiert wurde, sodass er sich endlich wieder nur auf wesentliche Dinge konzentrieren konnte: Auf sich selbst.

Mit festen Schritten erklomm er die letzten paar Stufen, mit Lili an der Hand. Und gerade als er seinen Finger auf die Klingel drücken wollte, riss man schon die Tür auf:  
„Marc!", es war nur sein Name. Es war nichts besonderes.

Er versuchte ein Halblächeln als er seine und Lilis Hand hochhielt und Gretchens Blick auf das kleine Mädchen fiel.

Tränen schossen ihr, Gretchen, in die Augen, als sie in einer stürmischen Bewegung sich hinunter zu dem Kind beugte und sie fest an sich drückte.

Marc sah hinunter und ein furchtbarer Schmerz breitete sich in seinen Lungen aus, als er diese leeren Augen von Gretchen betrachtete, als sie zu ihm hochschaute.

Er wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, ja er hatte eins, dass es ihr gut ging – obgleich er wusste, dass dem nicht so wahr.


	9. Kapitel 8: Spiders Web

**Kapitel 8 – Spiders Web (Katie Melua)**

„Und du bist also die Lilly?", Bärbel beugte sich auf Augenhöhe zu dem Mädchen hinunter, streckte ihr businessmäßig die Hand hin, lächelte sie dabei aber herzlich an.

Lilly nickte stumm und streckte der blonden, in den letzten paar Tagen um Jahre gealterten, Frau ebenfalls ihre kleine Hand aus.

„Sie ist seit gestern Nachmittag unterwegs gewesen, vermutlich hat sie Hunger und ich hatte nur Sellerie und rohen Fisch im Haus", murmelte Marc Gretchen unauffällig ins Ohr. Doch ein strafender Blick traf ihn dennoch von Alexis, der sich lässig am Treppengeländer anlehnte.

Marc wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Wollte er cool wirken, als ob ihn das alles nicht tangierte? Ausgerechnet vor Gretchen? Obwohl, sie schien sowieso nicht sonderlich viel von ihrer Außenwelt mit zu bekommen. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt ihrer Mutter und Lilly, als beide durch das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche liefen.

Marc folgte selbstverständlich, obwohl er dies eigentlich nicht geplant hatte. Schließlich sollte er Medhi suchen.

Es war lange her gewesen, dass er im Heim der Haases gewesen war. Damals hatten Gretchen und er das perfekte Paar vor ihren Eltern gespielt.

Er schaute sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass die Möbel noch immer den selben Standort hatten. Bei seiner Mutter hielt eine neue Einrichtung nie lange. Kaum war gerade der neue Stil im ganzen Haus vollständig verändert worden, kam schon wieder eine neue Idee in ihr Köpfchen geflattert. Und Zeit seines Lebens, dass er noch zu Hause bei ihr verbracht hatte wurde auch Marcs Zimmer diesem Wahn mindestens einmal im Jahr zum Opfer. Doch hier hatte sich in all den Jahren nichts verändert. Ja, in all den Jahren. Noch bevor Gretchen aus Köln wieder zurückgekommen war, in seiner Assistenzzeit, war Marc hier gewesen. Zwar zumeist nur, weil der Herr Professor, wie ein zerstreuter, Unterlagen seiner Studenten zu Hause vergessen hatte, und er, der Liebling des Chefarztes, damit betraut wurde, diese zu holen. Er war wie alle anderen Assis auch, der Arsch vom Dienst, aber noch immer dem Professors liebsten. Seither kamen und gingen einige Accessoires, Blumen aber der Grundstil war immer der gleiche geblieben. Es wirkte schon fast beruhigend, so eine Kontinuität in seinem Leben zu sehen.

Als er auf einem kleinen Tischchen in der Ecke ein Klassenfoto von Gretchens Abiturjahrgang betrachtete fuhr er erschrocken herum, als Alexis ihn kalt in die Realität zurück holte:

„Müssen Sie nicht wieder los, Meier?"

Er räusperte sich umständlich und war dankbar für das mädchenhafte Kreischen Jochen´s, als er nur in Shorts bekleidet ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Die drei Frauen kamen schlagartig aus der Küche zurück, Lilly ein wuselndes Wiesel vorn weg und drehte sich peinlich berührt weg, als sie Gretchens großen Bruder so gut wie nackt gesehen hatte.

„Das nächste Mal, vielleicht 'ne kleine Vorwarnung, wenn hier Mr. Schwager und Mr. Ich-krieg sie alle rumstehen, ja, Schwesterchen?"

Alexis verschluckte sich heute schon zum zweiten Mal, allerdings diesmal, weil sein Ex-Konkurrent mit klaren Worten, leider nicht von ihm selbst, zur männlichen Hure degradiert wurde.

Marc hingegen stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus und griff sich unvermittelt an die Halsschlagader.

„Wie auch immer, ich sollte wieder" aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Jochen, der Kopfschüttelnd den Raum verließ. „Und du, Junge Dame", er zeigte auf Lili, die direkt vor Gretchen stand, die ihn erschrocken ansah: „Machst hier kein Theater. Ist das klar.(?)"

Gerade holte Bärbel tief Luft, um ihn anzuschreien, was ihm einfiele, mit der armen Lilly so zu reden, als nicht nur das kleine Mädchen mit einem Kopfnicken und gehauchtem „Ja", sondern auch ihre Tochter mit einem „Ja" antwortete.

Nur ihre Tochter biss sich dabei auch noch nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Und Bärbel war sich nicht sicher, ob sie so genau wissen wollte, was das war. Denn alles was mit Doktor Meier zu tun hatte endete für ihre Tochter zumeist nie gut.

Als Marc sich beim Gehen an Alexis vorbei stahl flüsterte er ihm ganz leise zu: „Es war eben doch nur ein Knöllchen von einer Politesse, von Buren. Aber wenn der Richter den Hammer schwingt, ist jeglicher Wille gebrochen."

Als Marc auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus war, hätte er kotzen können. Er hatte gerade wirklich eine juristische Metapher verwendet um diesen Idioten eine reinzuwürgen? Wie tief musste er denn eigentlich noch sinken.? Es wäre so vieles in Frage gekommen, aber nein, er nahm ausgerechnet einen Rechtsvergleich. Das Treffen heute Nacht mit seinem Vater war ihm nicht wohl bekommen, so viel stand fest.

„Du bist unglaublich, Mama", flüsterte Gretchen ihr in der Küche zu, als sie das Geschirr vom Frühstückstisch abwuschen bzw. abtrockneten und wegräumten. Alexis war nach einem Anruf wie von der Tarantel aufgesprungen und meinte es sei etwas in der Firma passiert, sodass er sofort weg müsse. Ein kleiner Kuss auf die Lippen erinnerten nur wage an den Morgen, den die beiden heute verbracht hatten. Aber das war wohl ein Los jeder Millionärs-Gattin. Außerdem müsste er sich das auch gefallen lassen, wenn Gretchen Bereitschaftsdienst hatte.

Doch was sie an diesem Morgen am meisten wunderte, neben der Tatsache, das Medhi´s verlorene Tochter wieder aufgetaucht war, war ihre Mutter. Mit einer Routine, die sie seit ihrer Geburt kannte wirbelte ihre Mutter durch den Haushalt, managte den ganzen allmorgendlichen Trouble, wenn auch nur noch für drei als wie vormals vier Personen.

„Bin ich nicht. Ich bin es nur Leid, so viel zu heulen und die drei Vasen die ich schon kaputtgeschlagen habe, reichen wirklich", Bärbel zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, als sie gerade ein Orangensaftglas abwusch.

Gretchen hingegen biss sich schon wieder auf die Lippen. Eine Eigenart die sie seit dem Kuss mit Marc nicht unterdrücken konnte, andauernd auszuführen, besonders in Situationen, in denen sie sich unsicher und ertappt vorkam.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte hier sein müssen, gestern, und auch vorgestern, aber..."

Bärbel seufzte nur und starrte ihre Tochter verständnislos an. Gretchen erwartete ein Zurechtweisung, Vorwürfe und eine lange Litternei über das unmögliche Verhalten von Gretchen sich erst einfach aus dem Staub zu machen und dann auch noch schlapp zu machen, sodass sie sowieso im Krankenhaus hatte bleiben müssen und dass sie ihre Familie, die sie gebraucht hätte, einfach im Stich gelassen hatte.

Doch nichts der Gleichen folgte.

Bärbel trocknete sich die Hände ab und nahm die von ihrer Tochter in ihre eigenen Hände.

„Egal, was du gemacht oder nicht gemacht hast, wie du trauerst oder was auch immer deine Beweggründe waren, dich zurückzuziehen, ich weiß, dass du niemanden, weder Jochen noch deine alte Mutter, verletzen wolltest, Margarethe. Natürlich wäre es besser gewesen, zu wissen, dass du hier bei uns bist, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir alle in den letzten Tagen so viel verloren haben. Mehr als nur als einen Vater und Ehemann, und das ist das Wichtigste, das du wissen solltest, dass egal was passiert, du eine Familie hast, die dich auffängt, und dass Jochen und ich, egal was kommt, einfach da sind."

Würde Gretchen nicht ganz genau wissen, wie verabscheuenswert ihre Mutter diese sogenannten Liebesromane von Elke Fisher fand, hätte sie gedacht, es wäre daraus geklaut so pathetisch hatte es sich angehört. Doch genau dieses Wissen, dass es vollkommen ehrlich gemeint war und dieser liebevolle, warme Blick ihrer Mutter ließen nur einen logischen Schluss zu: Sie heulte. Sie weinte nicht, sondern ein richtiges Niagara-Fälle-Fest veranstalteten ihre Augen. Hilfe suchend zog sie ihre Mama in die Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.

„Warum weint denn das Gretchen", fragte Lilly sorgenvoll Jochen besorgt mit dem sie schon die vierte Runde Schwarzer Peter spielte und im Begriff war auch diese wieder zu gewinnen.

Jochen versuchte sich seine Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen. Das ganze Krankenhaus wusste Bescheid, wie sehr Doktor Kaan an seiner Tochter und auch Lilly an ihrem Vater gehangen hatte. Sie musste nicht jetzt auch noch mehr verunsichert werden, weil Gretchen weinte. Andererseits spürten Kinder auch sofort wenn man log.

„Gretchen ist sehr traurig, weil es unserem Papa gerade nicht so gut geht", okay, das war zwar absolut gelogen, denn dort wo sein Vater – sollte es wirklich ein Leben nach dem Tod geben – hingekommen war, ging es ihm vermutlich ausgezeichnet, aber der Kasus Knacktus war im Enddefekt der gleiche.

„Was hat er denn?"

Jochen druckste herum. Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach angelogen, und gesagt, dass Gretchen sich über den Verlust ihres Lieblings-Ken's so aufregt, dass sie weinen musste? Es wäre ebenfalls nur eine Halbwahrheit-Halblüge gewesen.

„Er schläft tief und fest, Lilly", ihm steckte ein dicker Kloß im Hals, als er die Worte erstmalig über die Lippen brachte.

„Wie meine Mama früher?", fragte sie rastlos, als sie Jochens Stocken bemerkte.

Die Karten in ihren Händen vergessend, stand sie auf und nahm Jochen in den Arm.

„Er wird schon wieder aufwachen, meine Mama hat das auch geschafft, also schafft das dein Papa auch!"

Jochen presste seine Augen zusammen, um die aufkeimenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Sabine, haben sie Doktor Kaan gesehen?"

„Herr Doktor Meier, gut dass Sie wieder da sind", Sabine eilte den langen Korridor entlang, den Marc entlang geschrieen hatte.

„Der Zustand wird nicht von Dauer sein", prophezeite er, um möglichst schnell klar zustellen, dass er unter gar keinen Umständen seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Er hatte fast zwei Tage ununterbrochen operiert und fühlte sich nicht danach schon wieder seine Arbeit als Gott aufzunehmen. Auch wenn genau so ein Ausnahmezustand das gewesen war, wovon er immer Mal geträumt hatte um zu beweisen, was alles in ihm steckte, fühlte er sich der Herausforderung noch nicht wieder gewachsen. Vielleicht nach weiteren vier Stunden Schlaf.

„Ja, aber jetzt wo Herr Doktor Rössel doch auch...", versuchte Sabine den Oberarzt umzustimmen, der allerdings schon beim Satzanfang sich schmerzend die Stirn rieb.

„Was ist mit Rössel?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll, und hoffte inständig nicht noch einen großen Chefarzt der neurochirurgischen Station innerhalb der nächsten Wochen unter die Erde bringen zu müssen.

„Ach das wissen Sie ja noch gar nicht. Doktor Rössel hat sich ebenfalls mit dem Virus infiziert, er liegt jetzt auf Station. Ich habe auch schon versucht Sie zu Hause zu erreichen, aber"

„Ja, ja... Haben Sie nun Kaan gesehen, oder nicht?", fuhr er sie mit seiner angeborenen Freundlichkeit an.

„Nein, aber..."

„Nix, aber, Sabine. Sie suchen jetzt mit mir Doktor Kaan. Das hat oberste Priorität, verstanden?"

Sabine nickte mit großen Augen vor sich hin.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und drehte sich ruckartig um, als er bemerkte, dass Sabine ihm wie ein Schoßhündchen den Flur hinterher gewatschelt war.

„Was tun sie hier, Schwester Sabine?", fragte er freundlich. Zu freundlich. Lächelte fast.

„Na, Sie sagten doch, wir suchen jetzt Doktor Kaan."

Marc ließ erschöpft und gleichzeitig unfassbar frustriert die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen.

„Sie gehen natürlich in eine andere Richtung und wenn Sie ihn gefunden haben, gehen Sie mit ihm zur Information, und lassen mich ausrufen, verstanden."

Auch diesmal nickte Sabine eifrig.

„Ob Sie mich verstanden haben!", fragte er noch einmal mit erhobener Stimme.

„Ja, Herr Doktor."

Marc begann systematisch das Krankenhaus zu durchsuchen. Station für Station, Zimmer für Zimmer. Doch auch nach fast zwei Stunden geschundener Sucherei hatte er Medhi noch immer nicht gefunden. Dafür hatte er ein sehr unfreundliches Gespräch mit Gina Amsel, die er in irgendeinem Zimmer geweckt hatte, als er unsanft die Türen aufgerissen hatte:

„Musst du mich so unsanft wecken, Marc", quengelte sie, als sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb . Ein Seitenblick auf das leere Krankenbett ließ die Vogelscheuche wieder zu Marc herumfahren, der sie Nase rümpfend betrachtete:  
„Wo ist Gretchen?", ein finsterer Blick hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit gemacht.

Was denn? Dachte sie vielleicht dass Marc sie entführt hatte und Dinge mit ihr angestellt, die eine verheiratete Frau nicht mit einem anderen Mann außer ihres Gatten, durchführen, gar zelebrieren sollte!  
Wobei Marc eher daran dachte, dass es Ginas ureigenes Interesse war, dass er und Gretchen nicht in die Horizontale wechseln sollten, als das daraus entstehende Gefühlschaos, was es mit Gretchen anstellen sollte.

„Halt einfach die Klappe und guck mich nicht so an, als ob ich der Wolf vor dem Haus der drei kleinen Schweinchen wäre – ich sehe hier nämlich nur eine Amsel. Ich hab Gretchen gestern nach Hause gebracht. Und du als ihre ach so tolle beste Freundin solltest deinen Hintern mal zu ihr bewegen", bluffte er zurück ehe er mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter sich zu donnerte.

Diese „Freundin" von Gretchen machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Freundin, dass er nicht lachte.

Grollend setzte er seine Suche im Krankenhaus fort, als er nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Medhi in einem Büroraum fand, vollkommen aufgelöst und mit dicken Tränen, die auf seiner Wange hinunter liefen, ahnte Marc nichts gutes, aber das musste er sich ja nicht direkt anmerken lassen:

„Ist dir deine Unmännlichkeit endlich bewusst geworden, dass du deshalb hier wie ein Baby flennst?"

Medhi schaute Marc nur müde an als er tief seufzte: „Gundis ist heute verstorben..."


	10. Kapitel 9: Sometimes When We Touch

**Kapitel 9 – Sometimes When We Touch (Olivia Ong)**

„Das ist schlecht", erwiderte Marc trocken und griff sich unbewusst an seinen Hals.

Was hätte er auch großartig sagen können? Er kannte Gundis nicht gut. Alles was er wusste war, dass sie und Medhi zusammen zur Uni gegangen und wohl dick befreundet waren. Und ein beunruhigendes Gefühl hatte sich in den letzten Tagen in seine hintersten Gehirnwindungen geschlichen: dass nämlich die Tropen-Öko-Tussi an diesem ganzen desolaten Zustand die Hauptschuld trug.

Aber das konnte er einem heulenden Medhi schlecht sagen.

„Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen? Außer dass es schlecht ist?", ein abwertendes Lächeln zierte den Mund von Marcs gegenüber.

„Gundis war meine Freundin, sie war ein wunderbarer Mensch und mehr hast du zu deinem - wohl einzigen - Freund nicht zu sagen?", Medhi erhob sich, schob sich grob vorbei zur Tür.

Marc stand ein wenig paralysiert da. Es gab einiges, dass er Medhi zu sagen hatte, doch wie sollte er denn am besten anfangen, nachdem er anscheinend gerade mal wieder ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war, wie kein zweiter?

Geschwind drehte er sich um, ehe der Halbperser das Zimmer verlassen konnte und überlegte nicht lange, wie er die Ereignisse, die ihn heute Morgen aus seinem warmen Bett geklingelt hatten, nett verpacken sollte – obwohl er dafür gerade eben erst ein ziemlich ruppige Reaktion eingesteckt hatte.

„Lilly ist wieder da."

Als Jochen das erste Mal die Tür öffnete wurde er von der besten Freundin seiner Schwester unsanft zur Seite gedrückt.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Tag, Gina", murmelte er gespielt freundlich zu sich selbst, als er die Haustür laut zuknallte.

„Gretchen? Gretchen? Gretchen! Oh Gott komm her", der Neuankömmling zog seine Schwester, als diese aus der Küche kam, in eine dicke Umarmung die, zu Jochens Verwunderung nur halbherzig erwidert wurde.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin und du bist nicht mehr da gewesen. Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du nach Hause gehen wolltest, ich hätte dich doch begleitet"

Gretchen versuchte sich in einem freundlichen Lächeln, und hoffte inständig dass sie nicht gerade eine verheerende Grimasse schnitt.

„Gigi, ich...", ihre Stimme war ganz rau geworden, weshalb sie sich räusperte und noch einmal von vorn begann.

„Gigi, ich denke wir sollten mal reden", ein zustimmendes Nicken ihrer Mutter, die neben Lilly auf der Couch saß bestärkten sie darin, ihre Freundin unter den Arm zu klemmen und in ihrem Zimmer das Gespräch zu führen, was Gretchen schon seit Jahren vor sich herschob.

Seufzend schloss sie die weiße Holztür, an der sie sich dann rücklings anlehnte und beobachtete Gigi für einen kurzen Moment, als diese sich fragend auf Gretchens Bett plumpsen ließ.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich Gretchens Kehle als sie allen Mut zusammen nahm und das Wort erhob:

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit Marc geschlafen hast, Gigi!"

„Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Unsinn?", Gina sprang empört auf.

Ergeben schloss Gretchen die Augen, als das bekannte Brennen hinter ihren Liedern und das Kribbeln in der Nase unerträglich wurden, nicht zuletzt aber vor Wut.

„Vielleicht weil es seit Monaten das aller erste Mal ist, dass ich mich wieder des klaren Denkens mächtig fühle."

„Und das soll im Klartext heißen, dass du mir zutraust, dass ich dich anlüge? Ich bin deine beste Freundin, verdammt nochmal!", schnaubte Gina verächtlich, ihr Lügengebilde weiterhin aufrecht erhaltend.

„Bist du das?", fragte Gretchen und die ersten Tränen verfingen sich zwischen ihren dichten Wimpern.

„Du stellst unsere langjährige Freundschaft in Frage, wegen eines Mannes, der dich mehr als einmal und mit deiner besten Freundin betrogen hat? Was hat er um Himmels Willen denn mit deinem klaren Menschenverstand angestellt?"

„Ich weiß, dass du viele Dinge einfach getan hast, weil du dachtest, dass es besser für mich ist. Doch du bist hier eindeutig zu weit gegangen! Meine Entscheidung Alexis zu heiraten so zu manipulieren, was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht?"

„Bitte? Was ich mir gedacht habe? Du hast jetzt Alexis, sei froh darum, er ist der bessere Mann!"

„Und das weißt du, weil du Marc so gut kennst? Ich habe dir vertraut, Gigi, in einer meiner schwärzesten Momente hast du meine Unsicherheit einfach ausgenutzt um... um? Um was? Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum?"

„Oh, du verstehst nicht warum?"; spie Gina unverhüllt ehrlich: „Du hast einen tollen Mann, der dich auf Händen trägt, aber nein, du brauchst ja auch noch einen Lover, der bis zu letzt um dich kämpft! Mensch, Gretchen, Alexis liebt dich und du ihn, ich wollte doch nur das beste für dich, sodass..."

„Sodass was, Gigi?"

„Sodass du glücklich bist.", endete Gigi gehetzt.

Es war eine Eingebung, viele kleine nichtige Details, die Gretchen so oft einfach nicht wahrhaben hatte wollen und wie blind darüber hinweggesehen hatte. Begonnen hatte diese Frenemy Beziehung mit Gigi schon seit dem ersten Tag seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten... Und während Gretchen aus der Klein-Mädchen Eifersüchtelei unter Frauen gedachte hatte, dass Gigi ihr dennoch eine wahre echte Freundin wäre, triefte dieser höhnische Unterton nur so aus dem Mund der blonden Vogelscheuche.

„Sodass ich glücklich bin, oder du?"  
„Egal was ich sage, du glaubst mir ja eh nicht, also was willst du hören? Sag es mir, damit wir dieses peinliche Gespräch endlich beenden können - wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten. "

„Dieses peinliche Gespräch?", ungläubig stand Gretchen noch immer nahe ihrer Zimmertür und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihren Stuhl oder ihr Bett, auf dem sie sich niederlassen könnte. Sie war müde. Sie war dieser Freundschaft müde, wenn es überhaupt jemals eine war.

Mit brüchiger Stimme und dicken Tränen die ihr am Kinn zusammen liefen klagte sie Gigi an:  
„Was ich hören will ist eine Entschuldigung, ein bisschen Mitgefühl und dass meine beste Freundin vielleicht einfach mal nicht mein Wohl im Kopf hat sondern einfach meine Freundin ist, die egal was ich für Fehler mache, immer hinter mir steht. Das wünsche ich mir, Gigi. Nicht ein Schock nach dem anderen, in die ich seit Tagen immer wieder stolpere... Ich..."

„Eben, du, du und nochmals du. Warum gibst du dich nicht mit dem zufrieden, was du hast, einen Mann, der dich liebt, das muss ja wohl reichen."

„Und einen toten Vater im Krematorium, ja?"

Gigi stöhnte genervt: „Deine theatralischen Einschübe könntest du dir wirklich sparen. Es geht hier doch gar nicht um deinen Vater, oder um Alexis, oder um Marc. Hier geht es nur darum, dass du das was du hast wieder mal nicht würdigst, egal wie lange du dafür hast kämpfen müssen. Ich wollte doch nur helfen und dafür brauche ich mich auch nicht zu entschuldigen!", energisch schob sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust ineinander.

Verstohlen zog Gretchen ihre Nase hoch und atmete stockend aus: „Wenn du wirklich nicht verstehst, warum ich so enttäuscht und verletzt ich bin, weiß ich nicht, was das hier für eine Freundschaft ist."

„Und was gedenkst du nun zu tun, wo du zu solch einer tiefgründigen Erkenntnis gekommen bist?", Gigis Stimme triefte nur vor Sarkasmus,weshalb Gretchen sich erstmals seit ihrer Schulzeit selbst vergas.

Mit der rechten Hand öffnete sie abrupt die Tür, packte ihre ehemals beste Freundin grob am Arm, um sie in einer fließenden Bewegung aus ihrem Zimmer zu schmeißen:

„Ich gedenke das einzig vernünftige zu tun, dich aus meinem Leben zu eliminieren, Gina. Verschwinde!"

Als ihr gegenüber allerdings nur sehr blass um die Nase wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, verlor die gerade frisch angetraute, frische Halbweise abermals sämtliche Geduld. Energisch zog sie Gina trampelnd die Treppen hinunter, sodass Gretchens Bruder und ihre Mutter aufgeregt aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen um zu fragen, was denn los sei.

Doch noch bevor Gina etwas sagen konnte hatte Gretchen sie vor der Haustür abgestellt und mit einem lauten Knall eben dieser dieses Kapitel in ihrem Leben beendet. Wenn du solche Freunde hast, brauchst du keine Feinde mehr. Und ein Frenemy war Gina gewiss auch nicht.

Als Gretchen in die entsetzten Gesichter von Jochen und Bärbel schaute zitterten ihre Knie. Sie hatte gerade elf Jahre gestauten Frust über ihre beste Freundin innerhalb einer halben Stunde Luft gemacht und sie wusste nicht ob, es ihr jetzt besser oder schlechter ging, als vorher.

Geschwind legte sie die Strecke zu ihrem Zimmer zurück, schloss ebenfalls mit einem lauten Knallen ihre Zimmertür, ehe sie sich weinend und erschöpft quer über ihr ganzes Bett schmiss.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde nachdem seine Schwester Gigi aus dem Haus befördert hatte, saßen Jochen und seine Mutter mit Lily im Wohnzimmer, wo sie versuchten das arme Kindchen noch immer zu beruhigen. Ärger, Streit und Türenknallen hatten sie so aufgewühlt, dass sie angefangen hatte furchtbar zu weinen.

Und obwohl Lily ihm unendlich leid tat, diesen Zickenkrieg mitangehört zu haben war er in einer hinteren Ecke seines Gehirns unheimlich Stolz auf Gretchen. Nach all den Jahren, seit Jochen die Freundin seiner Schwester nun kannte, hatte er nur selten wirklich nette oder gar lobende Worte von dieser besten Freundin gehört. Was Gretchen oftmals in einen Sumpf der Perfektion gerissen hatte, weil einfach nichts gut genug schien.

Sich zu bemühen und zu versuchen reichten da nicht mehr. Durch diese kleinen Sticheleien wurde seine Schwester zu einer arbeitswütigen Furie, die am Ende jedoch weniger bekommen hatte, als ihr ihr Ehrgeiz gebracht hatte. Hart für seine Ziele arbeiten ist wunderbar, aber Gigi hatte es seit dem Studium mit Gretchen geschafft, sie durch ihren eigenen Ehrgeiz so mit sich zu reißen, dass seine Schwester viel zu selten merkte – nie bemerkt hatte -, dass Gigi ihren dadurch entstehenden Erfolg immer klein redete und mit ihren eigenen Noten, Abschlüssen, Wohnungen, Freunden, Männern, Aussehen in den Vordergrund rückte, nicht zuletzt, weil sie ja Gretchen „geholfen" hatte, um zu dem zu kommen, was diese denn dann erreicht hatte.

Jochen seufzte ergeben auf: Echte Freundschaften gibt es also doch nur unter Männern, oder Frauen und Schwulen!

Als Bärbel die Nase hochziehende Lily mit Keksen und Kakao ein kleines Lächeln abgewinnen konnte erhob sich Jochen um für einen kurzen Augenblick nach Gretchen zu schauen.

Die außer einem „Hau ab, Jochen, ich will niemanden sehen" nichts hinter ihrer verschlossenen Zimmertür von sich Preis gab.

Gerade als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam schellte es allerdings Sturm an der Haustür. Und für einen kleinen ängstlichen Moment befürchtete Jochen einer wildgewordene Gigi gegenüber stehen zu müssen.

Und als er die Tür öffnete und ein Einmeter fünfundachtzig großer Halbperser mit am Hals zuckenden Muskeln und aufgequollenen Augen die Tür so zurückdrückte, dass Jochen beinahe dahinter zerquetscht worden wäre, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als das dort hätte Gigi stehen sollen.

„Wo ist sie? Wo ist meine Tochter?", Doktor Kaan hörte sich gehetzt und ungeduldig an.

Besagter Perser und – wohl sehr viel wichtiger – emotional aufgeladener Vater hatte mehr Kraft in seinem kleinen Finger, als Jochen in seinem ganzen vierundzwanzig Jahre alten Körper. Ein Blauer Fleck, Hämatom – er hatte gelernt – würde wohl unumgänglich sein.

Gerade als Jochen sich hinter der Tür hervor schieben wollte, kamen aus dem Wohnzimmer seine Mutter und eine überglückliche Lily, die ihrem Papa um den Hals fiel (wenn man Jochen fragte, es sah so pathetisch und kitschig wie ein Gary Marshall Film aus) und aus der anderen Richtung, also von draußen herein kam Marc Meier zugestoßen, der eher unbewusst sich gegen die Haustür lehnte.

So fern Jochen je wieder Luft bekam, würde er darüber nachdenken, sich kastrieren zu lassen. Denn Familie und Liebe bedeutete nicht nur emotionale Schmerzen, sondern auch physische im Brustkorb!

Als Marc endlich den sprintenden Medhi eingeholt hatte blieb ihm die Luft weg. Im Hausflur der Haases stand sein bester – sein einziger wirklicher – Freund, mit seiner kleinen Tochter in den Armen. Bärbel Haase mit dicken Tränen in den Augen die gerührt zu Vater-Tochter hinaufschaute und oben am Treppenaufsatz stand ein blonder gebrochener Engel, der sich in dem Moment nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als noch einmal mit selbiger kindlicher Natur ihrem Vater um den Hals springen zu dürfen.

Marc starrte unaufhörlich durch den ganzen Wohnraum, von Medhi und Lily zu Bärbel und hinauf zu Gretchen; irgendwas hatte sich schlagartig geändert, doch was es war, oder gar wie es sich verändert hatte konnte er weder gedanklich beschreiben, noch einen klaren Satz daraus bilden bis -

der gute Jochen seinen inneren visuellen Bann brach indem er mit seiner gestikulierenden Hand Marc bedeutete, dass er ganz dringend wieder Luft in seine Lungen pumpen musste.

„Oh – Hallo, Jochen", Marc räusperte sich umständlich, ehe Jochen sich befreien konnte und das lebensnotwendige Oxygen in seine Lungen aufnehmen konnte.

Es gab viele Momente in Medhis Leben, die er für immer hatte fühlen wollen. Seine Hochzeit mit Anna, Lily's Geburt, das Gefühl fünfunddreißig Kilo durch WW abgenommen zu haben. Aber den Moment, seine Tochter wieder in den Armen halten zu dürfen, toppte alles bisher da gewesene. Alles! Wie Lily freudestrahlend mit einem Keks in der Hand auf ihn zu gerannt kam und ihn noch immer noch Papa nannte, würde ihm für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben. Er hatte seine Tochter nach fast einem ganzen Jahr wieder in seine Arme schließen dürfen, obwohl er daran schon gar nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Was er fühlte, wie er fühlte – er würde es niemals in Worte fassen können, und verstehen würden ihn eh nur Väter. Väter, die ihre Kinder liebten – ob oder ob nicht leiblich war ein völlig abwegiger Gedanke in diesem Moment.

„Du musst doch nicht weinen, Papa. Du bist doch ein Junge, und Jungs, weinen nicht!", grinste Lily und wischte ihrem Vater verwegen die Tränen aus den Augen und von den Wangen.  
„Doch, Lily-Maus", ein dicker Kloß saß in seinem Hals, als er bemerkte, wie einfach diese Worte ber seine Lippen kamen. Damit hatte er nicht mehr gerechnet, diese Worte jemals wieder auszusprechen.

„Doch, ich darf heulen, und weißt du warum, weil das kein Weinen ist, wie Jungs auf dem Schulhof, die sich ein Knie verletzt haben. Ich bin glücklich, weil"

„Ich bin auch glücklich", Lily drückte sich wieder an die Halsbeuge von ihrem Vater und schaute Marc direkt in die Augen. Sie formte mit ihrem Mund „danke".

Während Marc die Höflichkeit hatte, zu erröten, stieß ihm Jochen zu seiner rechten mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Ein wissendes Lächeln zierte die Fratze des Nachwuchs vom Professor.

Gretchen kam langsam die Treppen hinunter, nicht zuletzt, weil sie befürchtete hinunterzufallen, weil sie hinter dem Tränenschleier überhaupt nicht sah, wo sie hinging. Es war viel, sehr viel in den letzten Tagen gewesen. Und gewiss waren es die schwärzesten, schlimmsten und groteskesten Tage ihres bisherigen Lebens gewesen. Doch Medhi mit seiner kleinen Tochter in den Armen, die ihm so unmenschlich entrissen worden war ließen ihren Mut wiederkehren. Mut, an jedem neuen Tag ihres Lebens morgens in den Spiegel sehen zu können.

Und genug Mut, selbst die eine richtige Entscheidung zu treffen und sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen.

Als sie ungefähr bis zur Mitte der Treppe gekommen war, bemerkte sie erst, dass sich der Flur gelehrt hatte, Bärbel, Medhi und Lily waren im Wohnzimmer und Jochen schloss unbehaglich die Haustür.

„Ist ganz schön kalt hier drin, aber ich bin sicher, ihr werdet es hier drin ganz schnell heiß knistern lassen."

Marc, der die ganze Zeit nur auf Gretchen geschaut hatte, gab Jochen einen finsteren Blick:

„Halt die Klappe, Jochen."

Festen, aber langsamen Schrittes ging Marc bis zum Treppenansatz auf Gretchen zu, worauf Jochen nur die Augen verdrehte und ebenfalls in die Stube schlenderte.

Er stand einfach nur vor ihr und guckte sie einen Augenblick lang an. Er sah ein Blitzen in ihren Augen, dass ihm so Fremd vorkam, weil er es so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Verschwunden war es schon so lange gewesen, er konnte sich gar nicht mehr genau erinnern, es das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben. Ganz vorsichtig berührte er ihre Hand, die noch immer leicht auf dem Geländer gelegen hatte.

Unvermittelt schloss Gretchen die Augen. War das wirklich Marc, der da vor ihr stand und anscheinend genauso wenig zu wissen schien, was sie sich zu sagen haben könnten? Keine dummen Macho-Sprüche, keine kleinen Seitenhiebe? Nur ein fast geisterhaftes Streicheln?

Marc malte imaginäre Symbole auf Gretchens Handrücken, während er ihr weiter in die Augen starrte. Ein leichtes Zittern ihrerseits ließ ihn breit Grinsen.

„Hör auf damit", grinste Gretchen zurück, ehe sie sich aus dem Bann, den seine Augen gesprochen hatten, entreißen konnte und auf ihre Hand und seiner hinunterschaute.

„Womit?", fragte er heiser – war das wirklich seine Stimme?

„Marc, ich..."

„Komm", er nahm Hand, die eben noch auf Gretchens gezeichnet hatte und streckte sie ihr aus.

Sie zog ihre Stirn kraus: „Wohin?", sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Wir gehen spazieren", sagte er mysteriös, zwinkerte ihr zu und zog sie die letzten paar Stufen an ihrer Hüfte hinunter.

„Ich denke, wir brauchen beide frische Luft!", er machte eine kurze schnelle Bewegung mit seinem Kopf Richtung Haustür.

Abermals streckte er seine rechte Hand aus.

Als sie diesmal jedoch – zwar zögerlich – ihre Hand in seine legte, war ihr, als ob diese simple Berührung ihr komplettes Leben verändern würde...: „O-kay..."


	11. Kapitel 10: A Kiss With A Fist

**Kapitel 10 – A Kiss With A Fist (Florence And The Machine)**

„... oder dieser große Typ, der den Sechstklässlern immer das Pausenbrot geklaut hat! Erinnerst du dich an den noch?", lachte Gretchen, als sie mit Marc durch alte Straßen, Parks und an ihrer alten Grundschule vorbei spazierten.

Er hatte sogar seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, wie von selbst und selbstverständlich hatte auch Gretchen diese vertraute Gelegenheit genutzt und ihren Unterarm um seine Taille geschlungen.

„Rayn Greenbaum", Marc verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln legte sich auf ihrenLippen: „Herr Doktor, erkenne ich da etwas wie schulisch hervorgerufene psychische Probleme, die sie zu dem egoistischen Menschen gemacht haben, der Sie heute sind?"

Er ließ ein sarkastisch spottenden Laut grummelnd aus seinen Lungen: „Ich hatte keine Probleme mit Ryan!"

„Wie kommt es, dass du dich dann noch so gut an seinen Namen erinnerst?", stichelte sie beherzt weiter.

„Kannst du dich noch an die Nichte vom Rex erinnern, dieses französische kleine Luder, was jeden Jungen gereizt hat, aber immer kalt stehen lassen hat? Gott wie hieß sie gleich..."

„Angelique Martins", es schüttelte Gretchen, allein wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie sie damals versucht hatte so zu sein wie ihre Mitschülerin und kläglich daran gescheitert war.  
„Sicher? Martins? Hört sich aber sehr Deutsch an."

„Sie hat ja auch allen erzählt, dass sie Manifique heißt", brummte die blonde beleidigt.

„Eifersüchtig gewesen?", fragte er höhnisch.  
„Hmpf..."

„Sie war nicht gut", ließ er monoton verlauten, als ob es das normalste von der Welt war.

„Och, Marc, mach doch nicht die Stimmung kaputt", auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich Zornesfalten gebildet.

„Nein, im ernst. Alle dachten, sie sei so erfahren und könnte gut französisch. Sie konnte gar nichts und dennoch war sie keine Jungfrau mehr. Sie war schlichtweg zu dumm", er grinste verlegen als er gen Himmel blinzelte um nicht in Gretchens verwirrtes Gesicht schauen zu müssen, vermutlich wäre er sonst errötet.

„Soll ich mich jetzt besser fühlen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, weil sie nicht wusste, ob dieser Anflug von Schmetterlingen im Bauch gerechtfertigt war.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, atmete aber zittrig aus.

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass im Mädchenklo der Sporthalle ein kleiner Altar für dich aufgebaut worden war?"

Marc zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch, und hatte diesen „willst du mich verarschen"-Blick aufgesetzt.

„Ehrlich. Nun gut, nicht Altar, aber es gab eine Dusche, die nicht benutzt worden ist, in der überall Fotos von dir herumhingen, Collagen von Mädchen mit dir zusammen geschnitten, die sich wünschten, dass du sie sehen würdest", Gretchen grinste an diese Erinnerung, wie vierzehn halbwüchsige Mädchen ihrer gesamten Stufe diese Idee einmal in die Tat umgesetzt hatten.

Marc grinste breit: „Und du sicher ganz vorne weg, nicht?"

Beschämt senkte sie ihren hochroten Kopf.

„Du kannst es ruhig zugeben, es hört dich keiner. Und mehr als dich ein Leben lang aufziehen kann ich dich auch nicht!"

Sie starrte ihn mit einer Grimasse an, die er nicht zu deuten wusste, ob er es lustig finden sollte, oder einfach nur abstoßend.

„Ich hatte mir meinen eigenen Marc-Schrein in meinem Zimmer gebaut", sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

„O-Okay!", er hüstelte sein Lächeln hinunter. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das Angst machen sollte!"

„Ich bin vollkommen über dich hinweg, Marc Meier", sagte sie bestimmt. Zu bestimmt.

„Du bist nicht so stark, wie Odysseus", witzelte er, was Gretchen erröten ließ. Natürlich war sie nicht über Marc hinweg. Sonst hätte sie ihn nicht geküsst, oder nicht küssen lassen, wie auch immer man das jetzt drehen will. Und seine Zurückweisung und Harschen Worte gestern Nacht – war es erst gestern Nacht gewesen, ihr kam es vor als seien es Jahre gewesen – hätten nicht so verdammt wehgetan.

„Was denkst du?"

Gretchen blickte zu ihm hinauf: „Was?"

„Es sah so aus, als ob du gleich in deine Gedankenwelt verschwinden würdest", er sah sie skeptisch, aber auch ein wenig besorgt an.

Die Blonde schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist nichts."

Marc ließ es einfach im Raum stehen.

„Guck mal...", Marc löste sich von Gretchen und ging eifrigen Schrittes auf den alten Grundschulschulhof, auf dem nach fast fünfundzwanzig Jahren immer noch die selben Eisenklettergerüste, Holzschaukeln, Wippen und Rutschen standen, wie er sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte.

„Genial, oder?"

Gretchen blieb einige Schritte vor der Sandgrube und dem Platz stehen.

„Marc, wir dürfen hier nicht drauf. Das ist Schuleigentum – für Kinder? Wenn wir Pech haben und der Hausmeister..."  
„Oh, Hasenzahn! Relax, okay? Es ist zwanzig nach Fünf Uhr, die letzten i-Männchen wurden schon vor Stunden abgeholt", er lachte, als er sich auf ein Gerüst setzte und sie dabei unverwandt anstarrte. Die Nachmittagssonne strahlte ihm direkt in die Augen und mit viel Phantasie konnte er Gretchen sogar leuchten sehen. Ein strahlender Engel...

„Marc! Du bist unmöglich, komm da runter."

„Versuch es doch", er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und verschränkte die Unterarme hinter seinem Kopf.

Gretchen biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe. Es sah schon sehr selig entspannt aus, wie er da so saß, aber sie konnte doch unmöglich so albern sein... Obwohl, war sie sonst nicht immer die Lachnummer? Marc selbst war ja in der gleichen Situation... Es würde sicher lustig sein, auf einem kleinen Gerüst für Kinder als Erwachsener zu sitzen...

Sie zog ihre Schuhe und Socken aus, krempelte sich die Hosenbeine bis zur Mitte ihrer Waden hoch, damit lästige Sandkörner sich nicht überall an ihrem Körper verteilten, und stolperte dann zu Marc aufs Klettergerüst.

„Ich hatte früher immer Angst, auf diese Dinger zu steigen", gab sie peinlich berührt zu, als sie neben ihm Platz genommen hatte.

„Es hätte auch nicht gerade ästhetisch ausgesehen, wenn so ein kleiner Fettklops wie du, auf so einem Gerüst rumgeturnt wär", lachte er heiser, als er halb liegend Gretchens Rücken betrachtete und auf ein zusammenzucken wartete, aber nur einen zuckenden Ellenbogen in seine Rippen gestochen bekam.

„Aua!"

„Geschieht dir Recht", sie drehte sich kurz um, und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Sie atmete tief durch.

„Ich hatte als Kind furchtbare Höhenangst, ich bin wohl als ich so zwei oder drei Jahre alt gewesen war, aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster in den Garten gefallen. Hier und da hatte ich wohl Schrammen und einen gebrochenen Arm...", Marc setzte sich auf - es war ein etwas ernsterer Ton, den sie angeschlagen hatte.

„Als wir in der neunten Klasse nach London fliegen sollten, habe ich mich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt mit zu fliegen. Meine Eltern meinten, es würde ein unglaubliches Erlebnis werden. Aber ich hatte bis da hin noch immer meine Höhenangst nicht überwinden können. Und dann kam mein Vater auf die glorreiche Idee, ich sollte mit ihm in eine Kletterhalle gehen. Und immer Zentimeter für Zentimeter hab ich es dann geschafft mit meinem Vater bis nach ganz oben zu klettern", Gretchen zog die Nase Geräuschvoll hoch und wischte sich eine verstohlene Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Er ist noch nicht mal eine Woche...", ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet „tot... aber ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Und dass er nie wieder da sein wird macht mich wütend und traurig und... es ängstigt mich auf die selbe Weise, weil ich nicht weiß... weil ich nicht weiß, wie...", Marc hatte sie fest an seine Seite gezogen und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Unter Tränen halb erstickt durchnässte sie sein Hemd.

„Es tut mir leid", schniefte sie kurze Zeit später als sie sich den großen dunklen Fleck ansah, den sie hinterlassen hatte.

„Das sollte es dir auch, weißt du wie teuer dieser Fetzen war?"

Gretchen rollte die Augen, konnte sich ein verschrobenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Um ein bisschen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen erzählte sie Marc von ihrem Gigi-Rauswurf.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gemacht hast", lachte er gehässig, als er sich dieses Spektakel bildlich versuchte vorzustellen. Wenn es nur halb so gut gewesen war wie in seiner Phantasie, müsste es wirklich sehr unterhaltsam gewesen sein.

„Endlich ist die Vogelscheuche aus dem Bild verschwunden!"

„Hei", sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Unterarm: „Sie ist nicht..."  
„Oh, Hasenzahn, jetzt komm schon! Sie ist ein schlechter Mensch, selbst du kannst das nicht schönreden. Von wegen, ich hätte mit ihr", er verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Miene.

„Schon allein die Vorstellung ist so abwegig und abartig, dass..."

„Ich denke, sie wollte einfach nicht, dass andere glücklicher sind als sie. Es ist nicht richtig so zu denken, aber ich kann es nachvollziehen."

Marc guckte sie skeptisch an.  
„Was?"

„Und das bemerkst du erst jetzt? Das habe ich in den ersten Minuten gecheckt!"

Gretchen seufzte.

„Du denkst doch hoffentlich nicht darüber nach, ihr zu verzeihen?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Gott, nein!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Aber ich wünschte, es wäre alles gar nicht erst soweit gekommen."  
Marc schnaubte verächtlich.

„Und ich wünsche mir ich hätte heute Nacht nicht zu viel Wodka getrunken und meinen Wagen an einem Pfeiler gerammt. Shit happens, Hasenzahn."

Gretchen wurde bei seinem kalten Ton hellhörig.

„Warum?"

„Warum was?", fragte er betont unschuldig.

„Warum hast du dich betrunken?"

Es war sein verdammtes Unterbewusstsein, dass aus ihm heraus gesprochen hatte. Sein wirkliches Ich hätte niemals davon angefangen zu reden. Dennoch fasste er sich ein Herz.

„Mein Vater ist seit gestern wieder in der Stadt."

Gretchens Mund stand offen, wie bei einem Fisch.

„Dein Vater? Also Emanuel Meier?", Gretchens Gesicht schien mit einem Mal wie die Sonne zu strahlen, weshalb er ein klein wenig mehr an den Rand des Gerüstes rutschte, da ihm dieser Ausdruck gerade ein bisschen Angst machte.

„J-ja!... Sag mal, woher kennst du überhaupt den Vornamen meines Vaters?"

Ein wissendes Grinsen machte sich auf Gretchens Gesicht breit.

„Kein Mädchen aus der Sek 2 kannte den Namen deines Vaters nicht! Er war wie du, nur so viel reifer und..."

Ihr gegenüber machte Würgegeräusche.

„Es war damals so cool, wie er zur Abschlussfeier auf diesem Motorrad angebraust kam. Und ich glaube, hätte die Schneider damals gewusst, dass es auch eine ältere Version von dir gegeben hätte, hätte sie sich nicht mit dir abgegeben", grinste die blonde Frau neben Marc, wohingegen er selbst kurz vorm Explodieren war.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Dass er zu spät und auch noch in so einem Aufzug damals dort angekommen war, war weder cool, noch verantwortungsbewusst. Der Mann hat in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas wirklich Gutes gern getan..."

„Ist ja gut", Gretchen wusste wohl, dass Marcs Verhältnis zu seinem Vater nicht das beste war, aber dass er so über reagieren würde, war ihr dennoch nicht bewusst.

„Nein, es ist nicht gut! Wenn du deinen Vater wieder haben willst – bitte. Ich meinen aber nicht, weil ich nie einen hatte!", und spätestens jetzt hatte sie bemerkt, wie wund dieser Punkt bei Marc noch wirklich war, sonst wäre er nicht so ausfallend gewesen. Doch anders als in der Nacht zuvor, blieb sie selbst ruhig und versuchte zumindest, ihn zu verstehen.

„Dieser Mann ist noch war er jemals cool. Er ist ein egoistischer, alter Mann, der nicht weiß, wann man genug haben sollte. Aber bitte, wenn du ihn so toll findest, dann geh ihn dir doch holen – Mann", er stellte sich abrupt auf und kletterte hinunter.

Zumindest versuchte er das, aber in seiner aufbrausenden Art rutschte er von der letzten Eisenstange ab; so schnelle konnte Gretchen gar nicht gucken, viel er nach vorn, direkt aufs Gesicht in den Sand.

„Marc!",schrie sie als sie sich beeilte ebenfalls hinunter zu kommen, bevor sie sich dann neben ihn in den Sand kniete und ihn zu sich herum drehte.

„Alles okay?" Dumme Frage, Frau Doktor – natürlich nicht

Marc hielt sie ein wenig jaulend die Hand vor den Mund.

„Lass mal sehen", ganz vorsichtig schob sie seine Finger von der blutenden Lippe.

„Siehst du, genau deswegen, hätten wir da oben gar nicht erst rauf klettern sollen", schallt sie ihn bemutternd, als sie sah, dass außer einem kleiner Riss auf der Unterlippe seine Mundhöhle und auch sein Kiefer vollkommen intakt zu sein schien.

„Hasenzahn, reg dich nicht so auf!", er rollte mit den Augen, ehe sein bekanntes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wieder platz nahm.

„Es ist noch alles dran, und den kleinen Kratzer werd ich überleben!", er legte sich zurück in den Sand.

„Ist dir schwindlig?", fragte sie besorgt, als sie sich über ihn beugte.

„Ein bisschen", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

„...Vielleicht sollten wir ins Krankenhaus. Ich..."

„Hasenzahn, glaubst du wirklich, dass man sich dort um geplatzte Lippen sorgen macht?"

„N-nein, aber..."

„Du kannst ja auch selber erste Hilfe leisten", sein Grinsen wurde immer diabolischer und breiter.

„Huh?"

„Du könntest die Stelle gesund küssen, die so furchtbar, furchtbar wehtut."

„Marc!", sie hyperventilierte beinahe, als er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Marc – echt nicht", brummte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Doch ist es!"

Gretchen erhob sich und ließ ihn einfach im Sand sitzen, als sie zu einer der Holzschaukeln ging und sich darauf niederließ.

Er hingegen seufzte tief. Er hatte gehörig über die Stränge geschlagen.

Ein bisschen trottelig klopfte er sich den Sand von seiner Hose und ging ihr unverwandt nach.

Während die Blonde mit ihren kleinen Zehen ein bisschen im Sand herumstocherte, setzte er sich auf die Schaukel neben ihr, überschlug lässig die Beine und betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Profil, während sie ihren Blick stickt gen Boden schweifen ließ.

„Als ich ungefähr sieben Jahre alt gewesen bin, habe ich meinen Vater im Ehebett mit einer anderen Frau erwischt", stieß er hervor.

Eine erhoffte Reaktion, wie ein, es tut mir leid, oder „Oh, mein Gott, du Armer", blieben aus, als sein Gegenüber stur auf die Sandspuren starrte.

„Was ändert das, Marc?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

Er räusperte sich umständlich.

„Keine Ahnung, du bist doch diejenige, die immer alles analysiert."

Gretchen seufzte tief.

„Egal was dein Vater getan hat, oder nicht. Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Jetzt ist er da..."

„Doch auch nur, weil er Geld verdienen will!", funkte er ihr dazwischen.

„Und was auch immer seine Intentionen sind - hat er das Gespräch mit dir doch anscheinend gesucht. Also warum hörst du anderen Menschen nicht endlich einmal zu, bevor du deine Vorurteile und Fisitäten diesen an den Kopf wirfst, die es im Grunde doch nur gut mit dir meinen."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du andauernd denkst, dass ich das personifizierte Böse bin und mich nach deinen Wünschen zu ändern habe."

„Nach meinen Wünschen zu ändern? Ich versuche nicht dich zu ändern, dafür l..., das einzige was ich versuche - seit Jahrzehnten - ist den breiten Grad zwischen deiner aufgebauten coolen Schuljungen-Fassade und dem in raren Momenten liebenswürdigen Marc Meier etwas kleiner zu gestalten, und wenn nicht für andere, dann halt nur für mich!", sie hatte sich in Rage geredet.  
„Für dich? Hasenzahn, du müsstest dich mal reden hören. Für dich? Du hast den neureichen Fatzke geheiratet und da soll ich mich dann für dich verbiegen? Ich bin nicht eine deiner kleinen Mädchenpuppen. Ich gehöre dir nicht -klar?", er war stinksauer. Wie kam es nur immer wieder, dass sie sich anschreien und verletzen mussten. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie angefangen hatten über seinen Vater zu sprechen, war doch alles gut gewesen.

Sein dämlicher Alter Herr – er machte ihm ja auch echt alles kaputt!

„Was heißt hier gehören. Man kann Menschen nicht besitzen, du... Und einen Marc Obermeier schon mal gar nicht, denn dann müsste er ja ziemlich vielen Frauen gleichzeitig gehören, nicht? Das einzige, was..."

„Ach daher weht der Wind! Du bist schlichtweg eifersüchtig", spottete er höhnisch.

Ein leichter Hauch von Röte zog sich über Gretchens Gesicht, der allerdings von Wut und Ärger genährt worden war – nicht zuletzt auch, weil sie sich ertappt vorkam.

Marc war indes aufgestanden und stand wie Herr Lehrer erklärt die Welt vor ihr.

„Auf die Schwester vom Knechtelsdorfer bin ich sicher nicht eifersüchtig", wetterte sie giftig zurück.

„Hör mal zu Hasenzahn: Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich wann mit wem an welchen Orten treibe. Und wenn ich mit Mitzi rumficken würde. Es hat dich nicht zu interessieren – du bist verheiratet, mit Alexis von McGeldsack."

„Es interessiert mich auch nicht", wehrte sie ab, als sie aufsprang und ihm direkt in seine Augen schaute.

Marc wusste dass sie log.

Und auch Gretchen wusste, dass es ihm auch irgendwo tief, sehr tief, ganz tief in sich drin wehgetan hatte, als sie Alexis abermals in einem weißen Kleid vor Freunden das Ja-Wort gegeben hatte.

„Gut!", spie er aus.

„Gut!", fauchte sie zurück, drehte sich auf den Hacken um und ging.

Marc verschwand in die andere Richtung.

Als Gretchen eine Dreiviertelstunde später das Gusseiserne Tor von ihrem Zuhause zuklappte, stand ihre Mutter mit zwei ihr fremden Gestalten an der Haustür, die sie gerade verabschiedete.

Es war ein in die Jahre gekommener etwas untersetzter aber bulliger Mann mit aschblonden Haaren und einem eher unfreundlichen Auftreten und einer jungen, kleinen und etwas korpulenteren Begleiterin mit längeren glatten Haaren, beide in eine Farbe gekleidet, für die das Spektrum neu definiert werden hätte müssen – tot-schwarz.

„Das ist meine Tochter, Margarethe", sagte ihre Mutter mit einem dicken Belag in der Stimme. Keine Frage, Gretchen wusste sofort, dass ihre Mutter geweint hatte und sich nur mit Mühe zurückhielt zusammenzubrechen.

„Frau Dr. Haase", der Mann nickte knapp ehe er an Gretchen vorbeiging. Das Mädchen hingegen schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und kam die Stufen direkt auf Gretchen zu, mit einem besorgten und gleichzeitig mitleidigen Blick, der ihr durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Was kam jetzt? Die großen Worte, von denen, die an dem Tot eh nur Kapital schlagen?

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, und sollten Sie Reden wol..."

Gretchen erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder.

Diese rasende Wut, die über sie hin einbrach. Diese Hilflosigkeit. Diese letzten Tage, die Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte. Dieser Tag heute mit Marc. All das ließ sie ein glänzendes weißes Licht vor ihren Augen erkennen, in der sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und ohne umschweife das tat, wonach ihr seit der Nachricht des Todes ihres Vaters zumute war: Aggressionsabbau.

Mit einer Wucht, die sie so noch nie selbst von sich gekannt hatte, schlug sie der jungen Frau die geballte Faust auf den Unterkieferknochen.

Ihre Mutter, die schluchzend die Hände über dem Mund verschränkte nahm sie herzlich wenig war, als sie schnurstracks ins Haus ging, die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer und sich dort bäuchlings aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Auf eine unangenehme, fast schon ekelhafte gar grotesk perverse Weise fühlte sie sich jetzt so viel besser, als noch vor zehn Minuten.


	12. Kapitel 11: They Are The Roses

**Kapitel 11 - They Are The Roses (Jessica Andrews)**

Gretchen schreckte wie vom Donner gerührt aus ihrem Tiefschlaf auf, als ein dumpfes Geräusch durch das Haus hallte.

Im leichten Delirium wischte sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und suchte auf ihrem Nachtisch nach dem Lichtschalter der Lampe.

Als sie sich aufgesetzt hatte schaute sie perplex an sich herunter. Sie war doch tatsächlich in Vollmondtour eingeschlafen war ihr erster Gedanke – ihr zweiter sehr viel dramatischer: Sie hatte jemand wild fremdes mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Geschlagen! Konnte man wegen so etwas seine Approbation verlieren?

Obwohl das wäre auch egal.

Ihr Vater würde noch nicht mal mehr sehen, wie sie ihren Titel verliehen bekommen würde, und Arbeit würde sie eh keine mehr finden, wenn Marc sich so richtig austoben würde und ihr ein schlechtes Manko nach dem anderen in ihre Unterlagen schreiben würde, nur damit sie für immer und ewig unter seinen Fittichen kleben bleiben würde.

Dieser Idiot. Dieser Mistkerl. Dieser... süße, sensible Marc, der... einfach nur ein idiotischer Mistkerl ist, egal wie freundlich er heute gewesen war!

Vermutlich hatte er es sogar vorhergesehen, dass Gretchen ausfallend werden würde.

Jeder der sie denken hören könnte, würde sie sicherlich in die Psychiatrische einweisen lassen – sie selbst eingeschlossen, weshalb sie einmal tief seufzte und sich aus dem Bett schwang.

So leise wie möglich versuchte sie ihre knarrende Holztür zu öffnen, um nach dem Herd des Geräusches zu suchen.

Draußen war es stockdunkel und in ihrem Zimmer befand sich leider keine einzige Uhr, von daher wollte sie niemanden wecken, sollte es schon spät nachts sein.

Kaum war sie in den Flur getreten, erspähte sie die große Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, die in großen grün-leuchtenden Ziffern: 3:02 anzeigte.

Sie hatte rund neun Stunden geschlafen?

Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie noch nicht mal neun Minuten geschlafen hätte.

Beherzt nahm sie vorsorglich einen spitzen Regenschirm aus dem Ständer, als sie unten angekommen war, denn alles war Stockdunkel. Und Jochen oder ihre Mutter hätten sich doch Licht gemacht? Vielleicht ein Einbrecher? Vielleicht Marc, der wie Romeo in ihre Gemächer stolpern wollte, nur das Wohnzimmerfenster vorzog, weil er vielleicht immer noch Rückenschmerzen von dem Fall heute nachmittag hätte haben können.

Oder... vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach zu viel Phantasie und es war Alexis, der mitten der Nacht zu ihr gekommen war und wieder gegen die Tischlampe neben dem Sofa gestolpert war, indem Versuch bis in die Küche zu geraten um etwas zu trinken.

Sie schnaubte verächtlich – dass Männer aber auch nie das Licht anmachten!

Sie kannte es noch aus ihrer Teenagerzeit, in der Jochen einen auf wilden Bubi gemacht hatte und mit seinen Freunden nachts Lagerfeuerchen oder ähnliches veranstalten wollte.

Damals hatte er auch nie das Licht angemacht und jedes Mal den Tisch mit der Lampe umgerannt, so dass diese zersplitternd zu Boden gefallen war.

Den Regenschirm wieder in den Ständer stellend, ging sie nun festen Schrittes ins Wohnzimmer und knipste beim Reden das Licht an: „Alexis", lachte sie leise „Ich habe dir doch schon so oft gesagt, dass wenn du Licht brauchst, hier nicht herum..." Gretchens Worte versagten ihr, als sie ein kleines Häufchen Elend in Form von einer stumm heulenden Lily auf dem Boden sitzen sah. Die schon besagte Lampe lag in vielen kleinen Einzelteilen vor ihr und durch ihre lila schwarzen Hannah Montana Socken hatte sich eine Scherbe des Glases in ihre Fußsohle gebohrt.

„Lily", Gretchen war in Windeseile zu dem kleinen Mädchen am Boden gelaufen.

Zur gleichen Zeit wurde im Hause Fischer/Meier das sämtliche Räume in schallendes Schreien geflutet.

Es ging seit Stunden so und Emanuel Meier wurde wieder siedend heiß daran erinnert, warum er damals seine Frau verlassen hatte.

Jawohl – Frau!

Noch immer waren Elke und er verheiratet. Es hatte sich halt nie wirklich ergeben, sich auch vor dem Gesetz scheiden zu lassen, weil er so oder so nie wieder in die Kerkerfesseln einer Ehe eingeschlossen werden wollte; und ein schlauer und intelligenter Mann, würde schon früh genug bemerken, dass diese Frau den personifizierten Albtraum eines jeden Mannes verkörperte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mich frigide zu schimpfen, Emanuel", spie sie drachenhaft als sie alle Accessoires die in ihrer Nähe standen nach ihm warf.

„Wie kann ich denn bitte nicht? Dass du so ausflippst, weil ich dich nackt gesehen habe spricht dafür doch nur für sich. Zumal ich all das – zwar damals noch ohne Schwerkraftverlust - schon mal gesehen und, oh mein Gott, angefasst habe!", grinste er breit; doch als der verchromte Deckenfluter den Weg in die Hände von seinem gegenüber gefunden hatte entwich ihm jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Elke, ruhig Blut. Du wirst hier nicht deine Fenster einschlagen – mitten in der Nacht!"

Doch das Funkeln in ihren Augen kannte er noch sehr gut, als dass er nicht besser wissen würde, dass sie das schwere Teil ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste nicht auch nach ihm werfen würde.

Emanuel wich besagtem Leuchter auch nur ganz knapp aus, als Elke ihn mit all ihrer Kraft auf ihn zugeworfen hatte.

Tief durchatmend, als er nach hinten schaute und fast glücklich feststellte, dass die Furie nicht so viel Kraft hatte, die Lampe bis zum Fenster zu werfen, drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um, als es auch schon Nacht wurde.

Ein entzückter Schrei entlud sich Elkes Kehle, als sie alles Unheil, was ihr jemals widerfahren war, endlich mit einer halb vollen Wasserglasflasche getroffen hatte, die krachend in alle Einzelteile an seinem Kopf zersplitterte.

Doch ihre Erleichterung und fast schon Glückseligkeit machten eine Kehrtwendung, als ihr Ehemann langsam unmittelbar vor ihren Augen zu Boden ging und still lieben blieb.

„Emanuel", vorsichtig ging sie zu seiner liegenden Gestallt am Boden und stupste ihn mit ihrem bestrumpften Fuß an.  
„Emanuel, das ist nicht witzig", ihre Stimme war rau und ein bisschen ihrer Panik ließ sie ebenfalls anklingen.

Sie bückte sich zu ihm herunter und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite – was sie sah erschreckte sie selbt schier zu Tode: eine riesengroße Platzwunde auf der Stirn, die ihren 130 Euro teuern Parkett pro Quadratmeter voll blutete.

Es ging ihr wirklich nicht um den Boden.

Ein erschöpftes Kreischen kroch aus ihr hervor, ehe sie weinend zum Telefon rannte. Nur einer konnte ihr jetzt helfen. Nur einer, der die Leiche verschwinden lassen könnte, ohne dass es auffallen würde. Nur einer... Der Rufton der Leitung trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

Marc brummte heftig und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf als sein Handy unentwegt klingelte – mitten in der Nacht.

Vermutlich war es der Hasenzahn, der unter Tränen und vollkommen aufgelöst anrief, um sich zu entschuldigen.

Das konnte sie mal so was von knicken! Er hatte einen perfiden Plan geschmiedet, wie er ihr zeigen konnte, dass auch er nur ein gewisses Maß an Heuchelei ertragen konnte und sie sich an ihre eigene Nase fassen sollte. Denn auch wenn er es irgendwo nicht wahrhaben wollte, es tat schon irgendwo verdammt weh – irgendwo auf der linken Seite ein paar Zentimeter über der Leber. Was bildete sie sich überhaupt ein, ihm Vorwürfe und ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, schließlich hätte sie in dieser Hinsicht ein noch viel größeres haben müssen.

Und er vermag ja schon sehr verweichlicht zu sein, ins Besondere durch seine Assistenzärztin, aber er wollte Rache, nicht unbedingt auf ihre Kosten, aber er würde seinen Spaß schon haben. Deshalb dachte er nicht im Traum daran, jetzt aufzustehen, und sich ihre Entschuldigungen anzuhören – er würde sicherlich ganz schnell brechen und sich ebenfalls entschuldigen – für was auch immer.

Als jedoch immer und immer wieder sein Handy über einen Zeitraum von fünfzehn Minuten ununterbrochen klingelte – schritt er wutentbrannt und voller Zorn auf die Kommode in seinem Schlafzimmer zu, auf dem sein Telefon lag.

Ungeachtet der Caller-ID nahm, drückte er die grüne Taste und brüllte unentwegt ins Mikrofon:  
„Ich werde dir nicht verzeihen, Hasenzahn, egal wie oft du noch heute Nacht anrufst."

Er war fast ein bisschen stolz auf sich – er hatte sich nicht erweichen lassen. Ein guter Schritt in der End-L...l...-na-ja-ihr-wisst-schon-Phase.

Gerade als er schon wieder unter die Bettdecke versinken wollte, klingelte es abermals. Er seufzte, ging zurück und brüllte abermals unhöflich ins Handy: „Was noch?"

„M-Marc O-O-Oliver...", erklang die tränenerstickte Stimme seiner Mutter mit einer unheimlichen so ganz und gar untheatralischen Grundton, den er in dieser Form noch nie von ihr gehört hatte.

„Kannst du kommen?"

Marc schnaubte dennoch verächtlich: „Mutter, es ist mitten in der Nacht, Herrgott noch eins!"

Seine Mutter schluchzte erbarmungslos und voller Kummer los: „Marc, ich hab deinen Vater umgebracht."

Seine Mutter hatte sich seit der Trennung seines Vaters viel erlaubt.

Öfters schon hatte sie nachts angerufen, weil sie von irgendeiner Ehefrau, dessen Mann sie gerade in dessen Ehebett gevögelt hatte, an den Haaren aus dessen Ehehaus hinausbefördert hatte: Sie benötigte ein komfortables Fortbewegungsmittel, da ihr ein Taxi zu gewöhnlich war.

Oder als sie anrief, und unter Tränen verlauten ließ, dass ihr Buch nur auf Platz fünf der Bestsellerlisten gelandet war.

Es gab hunderte Beispiele die er nennen könnte, doch noch nie, war ihm dabei sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und noch nie, war seine Antwort so schnell und so klar definiert gewesen:

„Ich bin in fünfzehn Minuten da."

Als Gretchen Lily auf die Arbeitsplatte in der Küche gesetzt hatte und mit viel Vorsicht und Geduld – und vollkommen unwitzigen Witzen – ihr den Splitter entfernt, den Socken ausgezogen und die Wunde desinfiziert hatte, waren bei Lily zumindest die Krokodilstränen versiegt.

Im Erste Hilfe Koffer wühlte Gretchen nach einem Clip, der die Mullbinde um ihren Fuß befestigen könnte, fand aber auch nach längerem Suchen leider keinen.

„Tja Lily, dann müssen wir dir wohl ein Pflaster drauf kleben", grinste Gretchen, und ließ Lily selbst entscheiden, welches Motiv sie gerne hätte.

„Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden", gab sie nach einiger Zeit des Denkens zaghaft von sich und kräuselte die Nase.

Gretchen musste unweigerlich noch mehr Lachen: Sie ist definitiv Mehdis Tochter. Entscheiden kann der sich nämlich auch nicht.

„Zeig mal her", Gretchen setzte sich neben sie und betrachtete beide Motive. Einer mit einer kleinen grauen Maus im rosa Kostüm und das andere Pflasterchen mit einer gelb-schwarz gestreiften Biene.

„Ich würde die Biene nehmen", sagte die Blonde bestimmt und schaute auf das kleine Mädchen hinab, dass so angestrengt überlegte, dass sie unwillkürlich auch die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Lily ungewiss, worauf Gretchen zustimmend nickte.

„Gut, ich nehme, die Maus, damit du später die Biene hast, wenn du dir mal wehtust", Lily gab Gretchen das Mäuse-Pflaster und legte das andere zurück in die Schachtel.

„So...", Gretchen räumte alles zusammen, während Lily ihren Fuß erstaunt betrachtete.

„Es tut gar nicht mehr weh!"

„Das will ich doch hoffen, schließlich solltest du dich nach einem Arztbesuch besser fühlen als vorher, oder?" Darauf nickte die Kleine nur zustimmend und strahlte Gretchen an.

„So, nun aber husch ins Bett, ich kann dich tragen, wenn du willst...", sie fühlte sich so viel sicherer als sie es zeigte. Lily tragen? Sie war nie wirklich gut im Umgang mit Kindern gewesen – gewünscht natürlich – aber irgendwo immer versagt. Auch damals als sie mit Mehdi zusammen war, hatte gewissen Respekt vor dem Kind gehabt, fast schon eine tiefe Furcht, etwas falsch zu machen oder sie zu verärgern, ohne dass sie es beabsichtigte.

„Kann ich in deinem Zimmer schlafen", fragte Lily bedrückt und Gretchen verschluckte sich an ihrer eigenen Stimme.

Nicht nur dass sie überhaupt überrascht war, dass Lily hier mit ihrem Vater schlief und ihre Mutter für die beiden das Gästezimmer hergerichtet hatte, nein, jetzt wollte Mehdis Tochter auch noch bei ihr im Bett schlafen?

Dich diese großen Kulleraugen erweichten in Sekundengeschwindigkeit Gretchens Herz:  
„Schnarcht deine Papa immer noch so furchtbar?"

Lily nickte stumm und streckte die Arme nach der Blonden aus.

Tief durchatmend schlang Gretchen vorsichtig Lily an ihrem Bauch in ihre Arme: „Lily, du solltest wissen, ich mach das gerade zum ersten Mal – ich bin also keine TÜV-geprüfte Achterbahn. Einsteigen auf eigene Gefahr. Also gut festhalten."

Lily lachte nur.

Imagine a place

Where all people join hands

Where every child is safe

Marc hatte gelogen. Er war nicht in fünfzehn Minuten da – es hatte in dreizehn geschafft!

Wie ein Wind war er durch den Hausflur gefegt und in sein Auto gesprungen. Acht rote Ampeln hatte er überfahren, einen betrunkenen Partygänger mit fast 90 km/h innerhalb der Stadt beinahe umgefahren und sämtliche Blitzer auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Eines war sicher – sein Führerschein würde eingezogen werden.  
Es interessierte ihn nicht.

Wie in Watte gepackt nahm er die Umgebung seines ehemaligen Elternhauses wahr, ehe er im Wohnzimmer auf seine völlig aufgelöste Mutter stieß und hinter dem Sofa im gedämmten Licht nur spärlich eine Silhouette erkennen konnte.

„Marc – Oh Gott, Marc", zu jeder anderen zeit, wäre er froh darüber gewesen, dass seine Mutter ihn nur beim Vornamen nannte, und auch zu jeder anderen Zeit wäre er nicht einfach darüber hinweg gestiegen, dass man ihn mit Gott angesprochen hatte, aber er hatte nur Augen für das was da am Boden lag.

Bedächtig und fast schon ehrfürchtig schritt er an der auf dem Boden kauernden Elke vorbei und kniete sich neben die leblose Gestalt seines Vaters.

Er schluckte schwer, ehe er den alten Greis versuchte auf den Rücken zu drehen als er ein verdächtiges Zucken um die Nasenflügel der Leiche wahrnahm.

Stirnrunzelnd drückte er routiniert Zeige- und Mittelfinger an den Hals von Emanuel. Schnell und pulsierend wurde das Blut durch seinen Körper gepumpt.

Marc röchelte nach Luft.

Vor Zorn und Wut, auf seine Mutter und seine eigene Doofheit. Nur weil ein Mensch sehr tot aussah, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass dem so sein musste – auch wenn er sich in dem Moment nichts sehnlicher wünschte!

Siedend heiß fiel ihm sein Führerschein ein, den er für diesen theatralischen Scheiß eingebüßt haben wird – ganz prima!

„Ruf'n Krankenwagen", befahl er seiner Mutter, während er seinen Patienten heftig schüttelte:

„Genug geschlafen, alter Sack! Hei – hörst du mich?"

„E-er ist gar nicht tot?"

Marc atmete auf diese beknackte Frage seiner Mutter tief ein: „Natürlich, Mutter, ich rede mit einem Toten, weil ich ihn ja so mochte!"

„Bitte wie?", fragte Elke forsch, als sie sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.  
„Bitte - gar nichts! Los, Krankenwagen, schnell, damit er wirklich nicht noch stirbt, weil ich ihm die Luft zuschnüre!", fauchte Marc.

Ein vor Schmerzen stöhnendes Geräusch entwich dem vormals Toten, der langsam wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte.

Marc verrollte die Augen, es war amtlich, Marc Meier zu sein, machte seit geraumer zeit einfach keinen Spaß mehr!

„Du-hu, Gretchen", fragte Lily, als angesprochene sich an den Bettrand gesetzt hatte um das kleine Mädchen zuzudecken. Sie selbst fühlte sich ausgeruht für den Tag und würde sich nicht wieder hinlegen.

„Huh?"; die Blonde etwas perplex, was kam den jetzt noch? Wollte Lily eine Gutsnachtgeschichte vorgelesen bekommen? Wo sollte sie diese denn bitte auftreiben? Oder wollte sie ein Schlaflied? Gretchen konnte nicht singen, maximal summen und selbst das traute sie sich nur unter der Dusche.

„Warum hast du diese Frau geschlagen? Papa und Mama sagen immer, dass ich niemanden hauen darf. Und das tat sicher auch furchtbar weh..."

Gretchen biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Lily hatte es also mitbekommen – na wunderbar, was war sie für ein tolles Vorbild selbstsicherer und ehrwürdiger Frauen?  
„Uhm... Weißt du, Lily", es war keine gute Idee ihr davon zu erzählen, dass man in komplizierten Situationen die verrücktesten Dinge anstellt, auch Bestattungsunternehmer zu Brei zu verkloppen.

Gretchen seufzte: „Ich habe dafür keine Erklärung, es ist passiert, und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Deine Mama und Mehdi haben schon recht – Gewalt ist nie eine Lösung!"

„Das heißt, ich darf das nicht das nächste Mal machen, wenn mich jemand ärgert", fragte sie frustriert und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Bauch.

Gretchen lachte: „Nein, das darfst du nicht, denn weißt du warum?... Weil dein Papa sicher furchtbar böse mit mir werden würde, wenn du mir nacheiferst!"

„Das will ich nicht!", betonte Lily munter und setzte sich noch einmal hin um Gretchen einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Kleine eingeschlafen war und Gretchen leise das Zimmer verließ. Aus dem Wohnzimmer suchte sie sich einen Stift, Tesafilm und Papier, damit sie Mehdi an die Tür des Gästezimmers kleben konnte: Ruhig bleiben, Mehdi – Lily ist nicht weg! Sie schläft in meinem Zimmer, weil sie dein Schnarchen nicht ertragen konnte!

Danach setzte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und wählte routiniert Alexis Nummer. Es war zwar erst zwanzig Minuten nach fünf Uhr, aber er war eh ein freiwilliger Frühaufsteher... und... was noch viel wichtiger war, er hatte sich seit gestern morgen nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet.

Sie vermisste ihn – sehr sogar.

Nach dem zweiten Freizeichen nahm ihr Gatte schon ab:

„Goldi, wie geht es dir?"

Geräuschvoll zog Gretchen die Nase hoch. In einem Punkt hatte Gigi wirklich recht gehabt – sie hatte Alexis, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte und der sie liebte.

„Hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte sie zurück.

Er seufzte tief: „Nein, nicht doch. Ich war gestern Abend noch bei dir, und..."

Gretchen liefen die ersten Tränen die Wange hinab.

„Du warst gestern noch hier? Das tut mir so leid, ich... ich...", es war ihr nicht mehr möglich, ihre brüchige Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen, sodass unweigerlich Alexis bemerkte, dass sie weinte.  
„Goldi, was um Himmels Willen ist denn nur los?", fragte er besorgt und auch alarmiert, jeden Augenblick, wenn sie es wünschte, los zu hetzen, um sie in seine Arme nehmen zu können.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht wach war. Ich sollte als deine Frau..."

„Als meine Frau sollst du gar nicht, Goldi. Soll ich vorbeikommen?"

Gretchen schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie in den Hörer sprach:  
„Lieber nicht", sie schniefte die Nase abermals.  
„Bitte", fragte ihr Gatte am anderen ende der Leitung.

„Wohlmöglich überlegst du dir, die Ehe aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn du mich in diesem Zustand siehst!"

Er lachte erleichtert auf.

„Ich liebe dich, Gretchen, egal was passiert", sagte er betont munter.

„Es tut mir leid, dass die Flitterwochen", sie wurde jäh von ihm unterbrochen.

„Nichts brauch dir leid zu tun, Goldi. Das holen wir alles nach. Hauptsache, du und deine Familie kommt jetzt wieder auf die Beine. Soll ich dich nachher abholen? Wir könnten..."

„Ich komme nach her einfach zu dir, ja? Ich denke ich muss noch mal zum Bestattungsinstitut und..."

„Ich bin von elf bis vierzehn Uhr in einer Besprechung, können wir nicht vorher"

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es schaffe, Goldi. Es tut mir leid. Ich ruf dich vorher an, ja?"

„Natürlich", er hoffte inständig, dass man seine Erleichterung nicht hörte, als sie „vorher anrufen" vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Goldi", sagte er freundlich.

„Ich dich auch", flüsterte Gretchen matt, doch Alexis hatte bereits aufgelegt.


	13. Kapitel 12: I Wanna Die

**Kapitel 12 – I Wanna Die (Jolie Holland)**

„Guten Morgen, Mama", Gretchen war gerade fertig geworden den Frühstückstisch zu decken, als ihre Mutter durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer getreten war.

„Margarethe!", ihre Mutter faltete die Hände unter ihrem Hals zusammen, als sie den Aufwand betrachtete, den ihre Tochter an diesem Morgen schon hergerichtet hatte. Frische Brötchen vom Bäcker, frisch aufgebrühter Kaffee, gepresster Orangensaft, viele verschiedene Sorten Marmelade und kleine herzhafte Delikatessen, für den, der es am Morgen nicht Süß mochte.

„Das hast du alles heute morgen schon vorbereitet?", fragte Bärbel stolz und auch ein bisschen beeindruckt.

Gretchen nickte eifrig den Kopf, als auch Jochen dem Kaffeegeruch der Nase nach ins Wohnzimmer gestolpert kam: „Essen", sagte er schlicht, als er sich an den Tisch setzte und die beiden Frauen des Hauses links liegen ließ.

„Jochen, also wirklich! Deine Schwester hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben und..."

„Guten Morgen", ertönte es von Mehdi mit Lily im Arm, die im Türrahmen standen, beide einen leicht verhungerten Gesichtsausdruck widerspiegelnd.

Und die Gastgeberin bat zu Tisch.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass du das alles vorbereitet hast, Schwesterchen. Es verwundert mich, dass noch etwas auf dem Tisch gelandet ist und nicht vorher schon in deinem Magen!", lachte Jochen und bekam direkt von Lily einen Seitenhieb in die Rippe:

„Sei lieb zum Gretchen, Jochen", schmollte sie spielerisch.

„Genau", stimmte die Blonde selbst fad mit ein.

„Dr. Kaan, wann müssen Sie denn heute im Krankenhaus sein?", fragte Bärbel ungewohnt unemotional, einen toten Hasen, den Gretchen zwanzig Meilen gegen den Wind roch und sich nicht an den Albernheiten zwischen Jochen und Lily weiter störte.

„Eigentlich schon vor einer Stunde", gab Mehdi unverhohlen zu.

„Soso,... könnten Sie vielleicht einen Brief mitnehmen, für Oberschwester Stefani?"

„J-ja sicher, Frau Haase", er bemerkte den Stirn gerunzelten Blick von Gretchen.

„Sie nennen mich im Krankenhaus doch auch Schwester Bärbel", lachte Gretchens Mutter die Stimmung aufhellend und nicht zuletzt um ihre Tochter von vorherigem Thema abzuwenden.

„Dann können Sie mich hier auch Bärbel nennen!"

„Okay", Mehdi reichte der rothaarigen Frau die Hand „dann sind wir wohl beim Du, angekommen, Bärbel, ich bin der Mehdi."

Als ihre Mutter vollkommen selbstverständlich die Hand empfing, wusste ihre Tochter nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

Ihre Mutter hatte mit so manchen Leuten in ihrem Bekanntenkreis jahrelang das Sie beibehalten und so mir nichts dir nichts ließ sie es einfach zu?

Irgendetwas war hier absolut faul!

„Dann auf gutes Zusammenleben", bestätigte sich Gretchens Verdacht.

Moment?

Zusammenleben!

Sie räusperte sich umständlich, als sie ihre verwirrten Gedanken aussprach:

„Zusammenleben? Mama, wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Ach Gott, dass weißt du ja noch gar nicht, Kind", lachte ihre Mutter leichthin auf.

„Dr. Kaan wird hier wohnen – vorerst, bis er etwas besseres gefunden hat, schließlich kann er mit Lily nicht im Schwesternwohnheim unterkommen!"

Während Jochen und Lily vollkommen in ihren Stare-Fight vertieft waren, verschluckte sich Gretchen an ihrer eigenen Spucke.

Der Gynäkologe neben ihr klopfte ihr behutsam auf den Rücken: „Geht's wieder", fragte er seicht und konnte ihr dabei noch nicht mal in die Augen sehen.

Mehdi und Lily würden hier... wohnen?

„Mama, uhm... hast du dir das auch gut überlegt?", fragte Gretchen vorsichtig.

„Ja, warum soll ich mir das denn noch großartig überlegen. Es bietet sich doch sehr gut an!"

Gretchen runzelte die Stirn.

War das vor ihr wirklich ihre Mutter, und wenn ja, was hatte sich so drastisch verändert, dass sie wie fünfundzwanzig wirkte und so überhaupt nicht mehr Bärbel-Haase-haft handelte.

„O-okay, dann", Gretchen hob ihr Orangensaftglas in die Höhe und stieß es leicht an Mehdis Kaffeetasse „herzlich Willkommen, neuer Mitbewohner."

Mehdi schaute perplex von einer Haase zur anderen.

„Prösterchen", sagte er knapp ehe er einen großen hieb schwarzen Kaffee ex-te.

Als Bärbel selbstverständlich begann den Tisch abzuräumen schaffte es Mehdi unbemerkt mit Gretchen zu reden:  
„Deine Mutter hatte es mir angeboten. Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, ich bemühe"

Er brach je ab, als Gretchen verneinend den Kopf schüttelte: „Es ist mir nicht unangenehm, wirklich nicht, Mehdi. Ungewohnt und vielleicht auch ein bisschen bizarr, wo ich jetzt verheiratet bin, aber die beste Lösung, dass sich jemand auch um Lily kümmern kann", sagte die Blonde ehrlich.

Mehdi schaute sie skeptisch an und zog dabei eine Augenbraue in die Höhe:

„Es ist bizarr, dass ich in deinem Elternhaus für kurze Zeit wohne, wo du verheiratet bist, und eigentlich mit deinem Mann eine Wohnung oder Haus selbst beziehen hättest müssen? Und dass du für ein paar Stunden einfach mit Marc verschwindest und total frustriert wiederkommst, soll sehr viel normaler sein? Gretchen, auch wenn ich mich gestern vielleicht selbst im Delirium befunden habe", er schenkte Lily einen so zarten und liebevollen Blick, dass Gretchen am liebsten angefangen hätte zu weinen, weil es sie so sehr an ihren eigenen Vater erinnerte „Habe ich gestern alles mitbekommen!"

Gretchen schwieg redlich und hoffte, dass er das Thema nach seinem tiefen Seufzer einfach fallen lassen würde.

„Wenn du es nicht schaffst endlich eine Entscheidung zu treffen, wird vielleicht nicht nur deine Ehe am Ende sein, bevor sie überhaupt richtig existiert hat! Marc lie..."

„Marc Meier liebt sich selbst und seinen weißen Kittel, Mehdi", sagte Gretchen störrisch, als sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte.

„Du doch auch mal. Die Gretchen, die ich einmal kennengelernt habe, die hätte nicht hier herum gesessen und geheult – nun gut, vermutlich schon – aber sie wäre wieder auf den Füßen gelandet und wäre nicht wie eine Irre auf wildfremde Menschen losgegangen. Was du brauchst, ist schlichtweg deinen Alltag. Genug geheult, du kannst den Tod deines Vaters nicht ungeschehen machen, und es ist verdammt schmerzlich. Aber dass ausgerechnet auch du zweigleisig fahren würdest – Schmerz und Verlust ist keine Ausrede andere Menschen, Alexis oder Marc, zu verletzen, noch arme Bestattungsunternehmerinnen", sagte er harsch, aber auf diese typische Mehdi-Art, die ihn so liebenswert machten und zu einem unheimlich guten Freund.

Gretchen schluckte schwer.  
„Je länger du dein Leben scheust und dich hinter Momentaufnahmen verkriechst, desto schwerer wird es jeden Tag! Ich muss gleich eh wieder in die Klinik, um Gwendolyn abzuholen, kommst du dann mit?", fragte er monoton um ganz allein ihr die Entscheidung zu lassen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade nachfragen, wer denn diese Gwendolyn sei, als er sie so anschaute, wie es Jochen früher immer mit den Freunden, die sie nach hause mitgebracht hat, gemacht hatte.

„Ja, ich werde mitkommen", begann sie fuhr aber ungerührt fort: „Aber wer ist Gwendolyn?"

Lily wurde bei dem Namen hellhörig und grinste über das ganze Gesicht:

„Das wird vielleicht mein neues Schwesterchen!"  
Gretchen verschluckte sich dramatisch beim einatmen. Und Mehdi benahm sich also nicht vollkommen neben der Spur?

Als die beiden im eine halbe Stunde im Auto saßen, Lily war bei Jochen und ihrer Mutter in den bestmöglichen Händen, erklärte Mehdi in kurzen knappen Worten, dass Gundis kurz bevor sie verstorben war, Mehdi darum gebeten hatte, gut auf ihr kleines Neugeborenes aufzupassen.

Er wusste noch nicht genau wie, aber er würde dieses Versprechen einhalten, sei es, dass er die kleine Gweny als seine eigene Tochter eintragen lassen würde.

Und sofern Gretchen die näheren Umstände kannte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es doch eher typisch für Mehdi war. Er hatte ein Herz so groß wie seine Hände!

*a/n: habt ihr Kai Schumanns Hände mal beobachtet: Das sind kleine Tiger-Pranken!

Während der Gynäkologe sich in die Säuglingsstation verabschiedete wanderte Gretchen duch die langen Korridore des Krankenhauses.

Das Gelbfieber war seit gestern Nacht „immer noch Vorhanden, aber unter Kontrolle gebracht", sodass die Schutzbestimmungen um einiges gelockert worden waren.

Die Schwestern, die ihr entgegenkamen sahen zwar alle unheimlich abgearbeitet und gestresst aus, aber selten hatte sie so viele erleichterte und glückliche Gesichtszüge bei den Klatschtanten erlebt. Sie fragte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen, wie wohl Schwester Gabi aussehen wird. Zugern hätte sie diese aufgedonnerte Krankenschwester in Stunden des Stresses gesehen.

Dennoch rief sie sich zur Vernunft, schließlich hatte sie absolut nichts zur Bekämpfung und Eindämmung beigetragen, noch hatte sie irgendjemandem das Leben retten oder erleichtern können.

Seufzend betrat sie die Umkleide. Arbeit war vielleicht wirklich die beste Lösung, um nicht noch ganz Depressiv zu werden. Es mochte oberflächlich klingen, aber Ablenkung war eine gute Idee von Mehdi gewesen.

Als sie sich ihren weißen Kittel überstreifte musste sie frustriert feststellen, dass sie doch tatsächlich wieder zugenommen hatte und der dritte Knopf unmittelbar unterhalb ihrer Brust enorm spannte. Einmal falsch Luftgeholt und er würde Marc erschießen.

Festen Schrittes machte sie sich auf zum Schwesternzimmer, und traf dort auch gleich auf Sabine, die eifrig in den PC irgendwelche Berichte tippte:

„Frau Doktor, das ist aber schön, dass sie wieder da sind. Doktor Meier hat erzählt, dass sie vor nächster Woche gar nicht mehr hier sein werden. Wie geht es Ihnen denn? Oh,... und, es tut mir so leid, das Ihr Vater..."

„Ja, Sabine, ich weiß Ihre Anteilnahme wirklich zu schätzen", blockte Gretchen unverblümt ab.

„Aber ich bin hier zum Arbeiten und, da es hier noch immer nicht ganz normal zuzugehen scheint, was ist momentan zu tun?"

„Was momentan zu tun ist, das trauen Sie sich allen Ernstes zu Fragen?", erklang die blechende Stimme von Maria Hassmann, zu der sich Gretchen umdrehte.

Es war kein schöner und souveräner Anblick, denn die Neurohchirurgin bot: Aus ihrem strammen Zopf hingen hier und da vereinzelte Strähnen von ungekämmten Haar, tiefe dunkle Ringe hatten sich unter ihren Augen gebildet, jene waren rot unterlaufen und ihre sonst so faltenlose Arbeitswäsche war zerknittert, wie Joschka Fischers Gesicht.

„Ich will Ihnen mal was sagen, was hier „momentan" so anfällt: Routine, und kein Geheule, weil Daddy gerade unabkömmlich von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist. Also entweder, Sie entscheiden sich jetzt gleich, das zu tun, wozu sie ausgebildet worden sind und Papi Sie aufs College geschickt hat, oder sie zischen wieder ab, dann können Sie wenigstens nicht so dämliche Fragen stellen: was gerade so anfällt!", fauchte die Brünette bösartig, als sie sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte und den Visitenplan aus ihrem Fach herausnahm und stumm das Schwesterzimmer wieder verließ.

Ein bisschen hilf- und planlos schaute Gretchen ihr hinterher, zurück zu Schwester Sabine und hechtete Frau Doktor Hassmann unvermittelt hinterher.

Spätestens jetzt bemerkte Gretchen, dass der Ablauf im Krankenhaus noch immer drunter und drüber lief, das auf Station alle möglichen Anfangsbuchstaben des Nachnamens drunter und drüber zusammengelegt worden waren und es Mal ein M mit Z und ein G mit einem Y in einem Zimmer gab. Ein so noch nie da gewesene Konstellation.

Die Visite-Gruppe bestand ebenfalls auch nur aus Frau Dr. Hassmann selbst, zwei Studiosi, und einer Assistenz – Gretchen.

Zimmer für Zimmer wurde abgearbeitet und nicht oft, tuschelten die zwei Studenten hinter Gretchen, wie unheimlich kalt diese Ärztin vor ihr doch schien, dass sie sich die Ängste der Patienten nicht annahm und schlicht ihren Plan abarbeitete.

Doch jedes Mal bevor Maria eine Tür öffnete holte sie tief Luft, dies bemerkte zumindest Gretchen. Auch diese Anfuhr im Aufenthaltsraum wusste Gretchen ziemlich genau einzuschätzen. Die Brünette vor ihr war wohl die absolut reinste und liebenswürdigste Ärztin – noch vor Gretchen – denn Gretchen fiel, wie Mehdi schon richtig erörtert hatte, immer wieder wie eine Katze auf die Beine/Pfoten. Doch wenn Maria nur halb so herzlich mit den Patienten umgehen würde, wäre diese vielleicht nicht mehr aufgestanden, weil sie dafür ein viel zu großes Herz hatte.

In ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, lief sie beinahe in besagte Ärztin herein, als diese abrupt stehen blieb und perplex auf ihren nächsten Besuchernamen starrte.

„Hat der Meier, einen männlichen verwandten?"

Gretchen runzelte die Stirn: „Ja sicher, seinen Vater, aber...", ihre Augen wurden groß und funkelten richtig, als ihre Grauen Zellen begannen zu arbeiten.

Die Braunhaarige schaute Gretchen genervt an, als auch ihr dieser Sonnenschein-Blick auffiel. Es konnte nur etwas total kitschiges sein, weshalb besagte Oberärztin tief einatmete und das Zimmer des Patienten E. Meier betrat.

„Guten Morgen", begann Maria routiniert und steckte sich ihren Kugelschreiber in die Kitteltasche.

Ein erstickter Aufschrei der blonden Assistenzärztin ließ sie jedoch zusammenfahren und ihr eine vernichtenden Blick zuwerfend konzentrierte sich Maria auf die Krankenakte des Patienten.

Gretchen war es unheimlich Marc Vater zu sehen. Das letzt Mal war es, als er als Raudi über den Pausenhof mit seinem Motorrad gebraust war.

Fast dreihzehn Jahre später hatten sich zwar ein paar Falten um seine Augen und Stirn gebildet, aber George Cloony hatte leichte Konkurrenz bekommen.

„Oh, mein Gott, Herr Meier", sie strahlte, den strafenden Blick von Frau Doktor Hassmann hatte sie geflissentlich übersehen. „Das ist ja unglaublich, Sie wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen, also... außer ihrer Platzwunde?"

Emanuel wusste nicht ganz so recht, zu wem er erst schauen sollte: Zur kalten und hässlichen aber im Gesamtbild heißeren Brünetten, oder aber zur netten, aber pummeligen Frau mit der blonden Wuschel-Mähne.

„Kennen wir uns", fragte er unwissend, als er die Assistenzärztin noch einmal genauer musterte, weil ihm eigentlich sonst jedes Frauengesicht in Erinnerung blieb.

„Ja, ich bin eine Schulkameradin von ihrem Sohn gewesen, Sie erinnern sich bestimmt: Gretchen Haase, ich hab Sie mal nach einem Foto von...", errötend brach Gretchen ab, als sie bemerkte, dass Maria sie belustig anstarrte und darauf wartete, dass Gretchen sich – mal wieder – zum Lacher der Nation outete.

Doch bei Emanuel hatte es selbstverständlich schnell klick gemacht, auch wenn sein Kopf leicht lädiert war und mit sieben Stichen genäht werden musste. Nur ein Mädchen hatte ihn je nach einem Foto in Marcs Schulzeit gefragt: Margarethe „Hasenzahn" Haase.

Aus dem kleinen dicken Mädchen mit Zahnspange ist also eine dicke Frau ohne Zahnspange aber mit immer noch leicht hervorstehenden Schneidezähnen geworden. Nicht zu vergessen auch Ärztin.

Mit seinem Sohn im selben Krankenhaus. Stalken hatte gerade eine neue Dimension angenommen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich flüchtig", sagte er vorsichtig, und wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder erfreut über das zerfallende Lächeln der Blonden sein sollte.

Die brünette Oberärztin nahm dies zum Anlass und räusperte sich:  
„Gut, da wir die alten Kamellen jetzt durch gekaut haben, ich bin Frau Doktor Hassmann, den Namen müssen Sie sich nicht merken, weil hier mehrere Ärzte an ein und der selben Station rumfuhrwerken. Haben Sie kleine Beschwerden, klingeln Sie nach Schwestern, haben Sie große – auch dann klingeln Sie nach den Schwestern – und falls diese nicht zu beschäftigt sind, werden diese mich anklingeln und ich werde ihre dann septische Wunde in einer glorreichen OP aushöhlen und Sie vor dem sicheren Tod erretten. Also bevor wir die Schwestern einen Hörsturz verpassen, weil das Klingeln nicht aufhört, haben Sie jetzt irgendwelche Beschwerden?"

Ihr gegenüber nickte stumm.

„Gut", Maria schnipste mit dem Finger und ihr Gefolge schritt mit ihr aus dem Zimmer. Auch Gretchen, denn so hatte sie sich ihre Begegnung mit dem großen Emanuel Meier nicht vorgestellt.

Etwas missmutig folgte auch sie der braunhaarigen Frau zur Tür hinaus.

Fast sechs Stunden später, sie hatte sogar Frau Doktor Hassmann bei einer Aneurysma-Operation assistiert, kam sie mit sich und der Welt schon wieder fast im Einklang in die Umkleide. Für den ersten Tag als Wiedereinstieg war es also schon mal nicht schlecht. Das aller beste jedoch musste sie grinsend eingestehen, war, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde an diese Beziehungskiste mit Marc und Alexis denken musste – zumal es ja eigentlich gar keine mehr geben dürfte, weil sie ja einen nicht unbeträchtlich großen Klunker an ihrem Ringfinger trug und damit ein Eheversprechen abgegeben hatte.

Doch als die Gedanken endlich wieder so zirkulierten, wie sie es seit Stunden nicht mehr getan hatten, mischte sich das schlechte Gewissen in Gretchens Bewusstsein.

Sie hatte Marc geküsst und sie war definitiv noch lange nicht über ihn hinweg.

Alexis war ein Ehemann, wie sie sich ihn immer vorgestellt hatte: romantisch, der geborene Kavalier, intelligent, er trug sie auf Händen und er würde den Müll raustragen, wenn er keine Angestellten hätte, die das für ihn erledigten.

Marc hingegen war Zeit seines Lebens eher ungehobelt zu ihr gewesen, hatte ihr einen furchtbaren Spitznamen verpasst und zog sie des öfteren mit ihren Pfunden auf der Hüfte auf. Er würde sicher auch nicht den Müll raustragen.

Sie lächelte verträumt bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Marc ihr morgens, wenn sie gemeinsam zur Arbeit gingen, den Vogel zeigte, wenn sie ihn bitten würde den Müll mitzunehmen.

Ihre Gedanken klärten sich, als sie in zivilen Klamotten noch einmal ins Schwesternzimmer ging, um noch ein paar – eher private – Worte mit Schwester Sabine wechseln zu können.

Jene saß noch immer vorm PC und hatte leicht quadratische Augen, und Gretchen vermutete, dass die arme dort den ganzen Nachmittag verbracht haben musste.

Unbemerkt schlich sich Gretchen an ihr vorbei zum nächsten Schokoladen-Automaten und kaufte nur einen Riegel.

„Frau Doktor, da sind Sie ja wieder", begrüßte Sabine Gretchen wie immer.

„Doktor Kaan hatte Sie schon gesucht, ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass er schon gefahren ist. Haben Sie eigentlich schon gehört: Er will tatsächlich das Kind seiner verstorbenen Freundin adoptieren. Er muss noch immer sehr unglücklich über den Verlust von Lily sein, wenn er sich so an ein Kleinkind hängt"

Gretchen grinste wissend: „Da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, Schwester Sabine."

Diese wiederum kräuselte ihre Stirn: „Wissen Sie etwas?"

„Nein", sagte Gretchen scheinheilig und schob Sabine über die Theke die Schokolade hin:  
„Vielleicht hilf es ein bisschen besser zu konzentrieren, Schwester. Außerdem denke ich, sollten wir wirklich einmal das Sie überdenken, nicht?"

Wie einem Fisch blieb Sabine sekundenlang der Mund offen stehen: „J-ja sicher", strahlte sie letztendlich über das ganze Gesicht. Mit Schwung erhob sie sich vom Bürostuhl, schenkte zwei Gläser mit Wasser voll und gab eines davon der Assistenzärztin in die Hand: „Darauf müssen wie unbedingt anstoßen, Frau Doktor."

„Gretchen", betonte Sabines gegenüber munter und klirrte leicht gegen das andere Glas.

„Sabine, oder Bine", lächelte sie verschmitzt, ein bisschen peinlich schien es ihr ebenfalls zu sein.

Und so kam es auch, dass Gretchen etwas länger als beabsichtigt, die neusten Erkenntnisse in der Familienangelegenheit Kaan mit ihrer neuen Prösterchen-Schwester bequatschte. Nicht nur einmal vielen die Worte „wunderbar", „unglaublich großherzig", „verantwortungsbewusst" und „liebenswert".

Um ein paar Minuten nach halb neun, als der Schichtwechsel der Ärzte vollzogen war, verabschiedete sich Gretchen und ging zurück zum Umkleide um ihre Tasche zu holen. Es war nichts besonderes, reingehen, Tasche aus Spind schnappen, rausgehen. Eine Handlung so banal, und einfach wie atmen.

Weder das eine noch das andere schien in dem Moment, in dem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte einfach oder gar im Betracht des Möglichen.

Gegenüber der Tür stand ein hochgewachsener braunhaariger Mann mit dem Rücken zur Tür und hielt eine zierliche Person mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht gegen die Wand, immer wieder den seit Jahrtausenden bekannten Rhythmus vollziehend. Der Vorstoß der Hüfte des Mannes und das stöhnende Keuchen der Frau.

Gretchen wurde schlecht, als durch die braunen verwuschelten Haare das Gesicht und die Augen von Mitzi Knechtelsdorfer erkennbar wurde, und eine leichte Leere machte sich in ihrem Körper breit, als diese mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sich gegen die Schulter des Mannes stemmte und er anfangs nur ein Brummen verlauten ließ.

Doch als auch diesem Mann endlich bewusst wurde, dass etwas nicht stimmte, weil seine Gespielin anscheinend vollkommen desinteressiert am Akt selbst zu sein schien, wurden seine Bewegungen langsamer ehe er vollkommen ruhig über ihr gebeugt stehen blieb und den Kopf aus ihrer Halsbeuge erhob. Verwirrt schaute er in Mitzis Gesicht, als er den schreckensgeweiteten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte fuhr er ruckartig herum.

Gretchen hatte begonnen stumme Tränen zu vergießen, ohne dass sie es wirklich merkte, liefen sie ihr die Wange hinunter. Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt hatte sie gebetet, gebettelt und sie hätte dafür ihre Seele dem Teufel verkauft, dass ihre Vermutung sich nicht bestätigte. Dass ihre Vermutung nicht wahr sein durfte, nicht wahr sein konnte, bis er den Kopf schräg legte und ihr direkt in die Augen starrte.

Es war Marc.


	14. Kapitel 13: Feel It Now

**Kapitel 13 – Feel It Now (Black Rebel Motorcycle Club)**

Sie drehte sich um und ging ohne weder ein Wort gesagt zu haben noch das eigentliche Anliegen abzuschließen, ihre Tasche zu holen.

Sie scherte sich nicht an den bemitleidenswerten Blicken der umstehenden Schwestern oder Gabis gehässige Fratze, als diese die Tränenspuren auf Gretchens Gesicht bemerkte.

Es war ihr so egal.

Wichtig war nur, dass sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Krankenhaus kam, wer weiß, ob sie nicht doch noch in irgendeiner Ecke zusammengesunken und sich übergeben hätte.

Ihr war so schlecht, nicht zuletzt von ihrer eigenen Dummheit.

Sie war über Marc hinweg?

Warum tat es dann so verdammt weh, ihn abermals mit einer anderen Frau beim Schäferstündchen erwischt zu haben.

Warum fühlte sie sich so verraten und betrogen, obwohl sie selbst dieses Szenario gewählt hatte, als sie Alexis zum Ehemann auserkoren hatte?

Verstohlen wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen, als sie endlich an der frischen Luft stand einen Moment stehen blieb und tief durchatmete.

„Gretchen, bleib sofort stehen", hörte sie Marc hinter den Türen schreien, doch sie würde diesmal eh nicht weglaufen.

Er baute sich vor ihr auf, seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn dennoch blieb er still vor ihr stehen und wartete, dass sie begann sich zu entschuldigen.

Doch auch sie sagte kein Sterbenswort. Egal was auch immer sie sagen würde, ihre Wut, ihre Hilflosigkeit und Trauer würden sie abermals übermannen und sie wollte sich seit langer Zeit mal wieder nicht die Blöße geben, vor Macho-Meier rum zu heulen. Damit war ein für alle Male Schluss – dies hoffte sie zumindest inständig.

„Ich warte", fauchte Marc ungeduldig.

Gretchen versuchte ihm den arrogantesten Blick zu schenken, den sie im Repertoire hatte, schnitt aber letztendlich nur eine fast schon lächerliche Grimasse.

„Auf was? Du wolltest dass ich warte, als sprich dich aus", sie zog ihre Nase hoch, da nur diese paar Worte ihr wieder dieses Bild ins Gehirn brannten.

„Auf was? Vielleicht auf eine Entschuldigung. Auf ein, es tut mir leid. Etwas in der Art wäre schon mal ein guter Anfang", spottete er grausam, sich dessen vollkommen bewusst, wie idiotisch er stand und sich eine Entschuldigung wünschte.

Doch anders als die erhoffte Reaktion von seinem gegenüber, ein gnadenloser Wutausbruch, Tobsuchtsanfälle, eine schellende Ohrfeige grinste sie zynisch und blitzte ihn kalt an:  
„Okay, Entschuldigung. Entschuldige dafür, dass ich dich beim Ficken erwischt habe – schon wieder. Entschuldige, dass ich versucht habe heute mein Leben neu in die Hand zu nehmen. Entschuldige, dass ich wirklich hart daran gearbeitet habe, heute nicht alle fünf Sekunden an dich zu denken. Entschuldige für all die Zeit die du in den letzten Tagen für mich investiert hast, in der du Mitzi durch dein Bett zerren hättest können. Und mir tut es leid, dass ich über die Hälfte meines Lebens in dich verliebt gewesen bin. Es tut mir so verdammt leid, dies Mal aber für mich, dass ich trotz allem, trotz Alexis, trotz der Hochzeit, trotz Gabi und deiner symbiotischen Liebe zu deinem Job, nie wirklich aufgehört habe, diese Gefühle für dich zu hegen.", irgendwann war sie dennoch wieder in Tränen aufgelöst.

„Ich liebe dich, Marc", sagte sie matt und in einem hinteren, bösen Teil ihres Gehirns würde sie sich irgendwann darüber freuen, dass er kreideweiß war und ein bisschen zitterte. Dass er dastand und wie ein Schuljunge nicht wusste, was er zu einem Mädchen sagen konnte, dass ihn liebte.

Aufrichtig und ehrlich und das schon so lange.

Als er weiterhin nur dastand und nichts sagte, ging sie an ihm vorbei.

Ihre Schulter berührte die seine und es war wie eine Erlösung seiner Unbeweglichkeit, sein ganz persönlicher Wendepunkt im Leben, als er sich umdrehte: „Ich liebe dich!"

Gretchen blieb ein paar Meter weiter stehen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie biss sich so hart auf die Lippe, dass all ihr psychischer Schmerz damit abgedeckt werden sollte, verdeckt werden sollte.  
Abrupt drehte sie sich um, den Abstand zu ihm wahrend:

„Auf einmal? So ganz plötzlich?", lachte sie schon fast höhnisch, nur machten die Tränen einen eher bemitleidenswerten Eindruck.

„J-ja", sagte er bestimmt und räusperte sich umständlich, schaute sich nach alles Seiten um, ehe er trotz gespannter Audienz, in Form von alten Omas und neugierigen Schwestern, sein vormaliges Statement wiederholte:  
„Ich liebe dich, Gretchen", es ging ganz leicht, gestand er sich ein. Es war so einfach. Es rollte ihm so sanft von der Zunge, dass niemand daran zweifeln könnte, dass er log.

Doch die Blonde gegenüber verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute ungeduldig gen Himmel, um weitere Tränen nicht aus ihren Augenwinkeln zu lassen.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, was du sagst, Marc", versuchte sie es leiser und ruhiger, als sie sich abermals auf die Lippen biss.

„Es war mir nie wirklich wichtig, zu hören, dass man mich liebt, Marc. Du musst es nicht aussprechen, du musst es doch nur zeigen, verdammt nochmal. Und eine andere Frau vor meinen Augen ins Paradis zu schicken, hat wenig damit zu tun, was du gerade von dir gegeben hast."

Er machte sich hier zum Affen, er sagte, dass er Gretchen liebte, sodass es morgen jeder wüsste, und sie lenkte nicht ein? Was wollte sie denn noch?  
„Was willst du denn mehr? Liebesgeständnis a la Carte bei Kerzenschein, oder was?"

Gretchen schüttelte ergeben den Kopf:  
„Du verstehst es nicht. Du kannst noch so oft sagen, dass du mich liebst, wenn du nicht danach handelst ist es doch alles nichts wert, dann sind es leere Worte!", sie drehte sich um und ging weiter. Marc hingegen blieb stehen und fuhr sich mit der Hand verzweifelt durch die Haare.

Kaum war Gretchen außer Sichtweite des Krankenhauses um eine Ecke gebogen, begann sie einen waghalsigen Sprint über Bürgersteige, Pfeiler, befahrene Straßen und Parkbänke. Wenn sie nur eine Minute stehen geblieben wäre, sie hätte sich nicht mehr zusammen nehmen können und wäre unter allen Ereignissen der letzten fünf Tage zusammengebrochen.

Sie hatte Alexis geheiratet.

Ihr Vater war verstorben.

Das Krankenhaus hatte die größte Krise erlebt, seit es erbaut worden ist und sie hatte nichts getan, um zu helfen.

Sie hatte Marc geküsst.

Ihre Mutter war leicht neben der Spur – zumindest mehr als sonst.

Sie hatte jemanden geschlagen.

Mehdi war mit Lily so gut wie in ihr Elternhaus eingezogen.

Jochen handelte erwachsen.

Sie hatte erstmals freiwillig zu erst die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt und Marc reinen Wein über ihre Gefühle gestanden.

Doch in all dem Chaos, wo war der Mann, der ihr am meisten zur Seite stehen sollte, in guten wie in schweren Tagen?

Alexis zählte. Alexis liebte sie wirklich, Alexis hatte seinen Worten Handlungen folgen lassen. Alexis trug sie auf Händen. Alexis...

Gerade als sie dachte, wie würde an der nächsten großen Kreuzung den Weg nach Hause einschlagen, wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass dort Mehdi war, ihre Mutter außerdem, die fragen stellen würden. Entgegen des Verstandes, lief sie gerade aus weiter, um zu Alexis, zu ihrem neuen Zuhause endlich heim zu kommen.

Marc saß ein bisschen apathisch am Tisch im Schwesternzimmer und blickte teilnahmslos in Sabines Gesicht, die ihn kurz nach dem Fiasko auf dem Krankenhaushof eingesammelt hatte. Sie hatte wenig gesagt aber dennoch konnten ihre durchdringen Blicke alles Tuscheln um Marc herum verstummen lassen und auch das leise Gelächter wurde sofort beendet, als Sabine ihn vor fast einer halben Stunde auf den Stuhl verfrachtet hatte und ihm einen Tee vor die Nase gestellt hatte.

Er seufzte tief.

„Sie sind selber Schuld, Herr Doktor", sagte die blonde kleine Frau bestimmend.

„Sabine, Sie überschreiten hier gerade ihre Kompetenz", sagte er patzig.

„Frau Doktor Haase ist...", begann sie, wurde aber von einem bösen Blick Marcs zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich habe natürlich ganz allein Schuld, weil ich nicht Mädchen spreche. Aber wissen sie was: Damit kann ich leben", er seufzte und traute sich nicht den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, weil er heute eh schon einen großen Teil seiner Männlichkeit verloren hatte. Kastriert hatte Gretchen ihn, ihm jegliche Männlichkeit in seinem Körper war geschmolzen und zurück blieb etwas, was ihn gruselte: Ein Würstchen wie Dr. Rogelt in den Romanen seiner Mutter. Wobei, gerade er dachte, dass dieses Würstchen einen Mann ausmachte.

Er seufzte schon wieder.

„Marc", erklang es hinter ihm, als er Mitzi zugeknöpft bis oben hin mit ihren Sachen bepackt im Türrahmen sah.  
„Was?", fragte er grob. Dabei war sie noch nicht einmal wirklich schuld. An dieser vertrackten Situation trugen ganz allein Gretchen und er selbst, der große Marc Meier, die Schuld.

„Ich denke, ich sollte besser gehen, nicht?", fragte sie vorsichtig und Marc bemerkte erstmalig, dass sie weder einen so grausamen Dialekt wie ihr Bruder hatte – Apropos: wo steckte der denn eigentlich? - noch diese klare Orientierung wohin mit sich selbst. Mitzi Knechtelsdorfer war Gretchen so verdammt ähnlich, aber so sehr es ihn wurmte: nicht das Original und nur mit dem konnte er leben.

„Hmm", machte er nur eintönig und wandte sich wieder um.

Sabine saß ungerührt vor ihm und starrte ihn unverwandt an:  
„Haben sie nichts besseres zu tun, als einen gebrochenen Mann anzustarren, Sabine? Kacke von Ärschen abwischen oder so?", fragte er frustriert, ehe er den Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen ließ.

Er schloss die Augen und freute sich ein bisschen über die Stille und Ruhe, die einkehrte, als Sabine das Zimmer verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Doch seine Gedanken konnte nicht schnell genug ordnen, als die Tür fast eingetreten worden war und eine hochgewachsene Brünette in Zivilkleidung hinein trampelte blinzelte Marc aus verschlafenen Augen. Er war doch tatsächlich eingedöst.

„Marc, wo ist Mehdi und noch viel wichtiger, wo ist meine Tochter?"

Marc blinzelte ein, zwei Mal als es hinter seinen Schläfen schmerzhaft zu Puckern begann:  
„Anna?", fragte er ungläubig und drückte den Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand auf seine Augen.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Diese Woche wahr ein einziger Alptraum.

Gretchen kam durch den Hintereingang des Anwesens, da vorne vermutlich wieder dieser Pinguin James tausend Fragen gestellt hatte, warum sie denn so aufgelöst sei und würde erstmal eine ganze Bar für sie neu öffnen. Dabei würde sie gerade wo es ihr so schlecht ging nie Alkohol anrühren. Bevor sie die Stufen in Alexis Arbeitszimmer emporstieg, schaute sie in einen der großen Wandspiegel nach ihrem äußerlichen Erscheinen.

So gut es ihr möglich war, wischte sie mit klarem Wasser ihre verlaufene Mascara von den Wangen.

Ein letztes Mal atmete sie tief ein.

Sie würde Alexis reinen Wein einschenken, über diese merkwürdige Kiste mit Marc, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie Marc geküsst hatte, und dass ihr alles furchtbar, furchtbar leid tat. Dass sie sich ändern wollte, dass sie es irgendwie durch ihn, Alexis, schaffen wollte sich zu endlieben und ihren Ehemann das zu geben, was so lange für einen anderen Mann reserviert war.

Betretenen lief sie den Korridor entlang und drückte unvermittelt ohne zu klopfen die Klinke hinunter.

Es war ein De-ja-vu von nicht mal ganz zwei Stunden zuvor, als Alexis schwer atmend auf einer blonden Frau Matratzensport turnte und erschöpft stöhnte.

Allerdings bemerkte er sehr viel schneller, dass er beobachtet wurde, als Marc vorhin.  
„Scheiße", fluchte er und sprang aus dem Bett.

Gretchens Blick driftete von einem verstörten Alexis, der nach seinem Slip suchte zur blonden Frau.

Zur blonden alten Frau.

Hinter ihrem Tränenschleier konnte sie nur spärlich die Konturen ausmachen und ihr wurde Speiübel, als sie Alexis Mutter nackt im Bett liegen sah.

Sie rannte den Korridor zurück zum Badezimmer, verschloss es hinter sich, noch bevor ihr Ehemann die Chance gehabt hatte, sie davon abzuhalten.

Ein Hechtsprung und sie umarmte die Kloschüsseln in dem sie ihr Mittagessen, Galle und Trauer aus würgte.

Tränen mischten sich zu dem Gebräu hinzu und wilde, kurzatmige Schluchzer schüttelten ihren gesamten Körper.

Es ging Minuten so, in der sie nur noch ihr eigenes Würgen und Schluchzen hörte.

Nicht mal Alexis flehendes Rufen vor dem Badezimmer nahm sie wahr.

Als sie dachte, sie hätte sich bereits schon einige Teile ihrer Eingeweide entledigt, bemerkte sie einen pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf, sie betete zu Gott, dass sie gleich bewusstlos sein würde, doch alles was passierte, war anfangs Kurzatmigkeit bevor sie heftig begann zu hyperventilieren.

„Goldi, es war nicht so wie es aussah", Alexis hämmerte verzweifelt an die Tür.

Gretchen jedoch kniete auf dem kalten Marmor-Boden und presste vor lauter Schmerzen in ihrer Brust ihr Hände darauf und schaute die Tür, hinter der ihr Gatte stand, strafend und mit allem Wut, die sich in ihr angestaut hatte, an.

Es war nicht so wie es aussah?, dachte sie voller Hass, als der Schmerz von Kopf und Brust immer weiter in ihrem Körper ausweitete.

„Ich liebe dich nicht, Alexis. Es tut nicht weh", schrie sie voller Zorn, als abermals der Würgereflex hochkam, sofern sie nur den Namen ihres Ehemannes ausgesprochen hatte.

Gerade rechtzeitig schaffte sie es noch, sich wieder über die Kloschüssel zu beugen, als sie einen weiteren Schwall Galle erbrach.

„Ich habe Marc geküsst", heulte sie beschämt, dabei gabe es dafür ja anscheinend gar keinen Anlass mehr.

Alexis wurde darauf still, redete wahrscheinlich gerade mit seiner Schwester, oder mit seiner Mutter. Gretchens Atmen beschleunigte sich abermals um ein vielfaches.

„Gretchen, mach die Tür auf", bettelte er wieder.

„Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen, es misslang ihm gänzlich.

Denn alles was sie darauf antwortete war: „Fuck your Mother"

Sie bemühte sich aufzustehen, als er weiter hinter der Tür redete und versuchte irgendwelche peinlichen Erklärungen abzugeben, wie, dass es ja gar nicht wirklich seine Mutter war, und dass er da in eine dumme Sache geschlittert wäre.

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus – egal wie physische schlecht es ihr gerade ging, sie musste schleunigst hier weg.

Gekrümmt und umständlich schleppte sie sich zum Fenster, und schaute nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Es würde ziemlich waghalsig werden, wenn sie über den zum Sims ragenden Ast zum Stamm des Baumes klettern würde um unten nicht tot anzukommen, wenn sie einfach springen würde.

Doch es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Alexis auch auf die Idee kommen würde, einfach die Badezimmertür einzutreten.

Abgekämpft öffnete sie das Fenster...


	15. Kapitel 14: Born

**Kapitel 14 – Born (Over The Rhine)**

_Was kann ich heute tun, um die Zukunft zu gestalten, der ich verpflichtet bin?_

Langsam und so leise wie möglich schob sie erst ein Bein über die Fensterbank und lehnte sich dann mit dem Oberkörper vor, den Ast erreichend.

Tränen rannen ihr weiterhin über die Wange, als sie bemerkte, was für ein Wahnsinn sie hier betrieb. Sie lief vor ihrem Ehemann weg? Gut vor einem gestörten Ehemann, der seine Mutter gerade beglückt hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, es war nicht ratsam daran zu denken, während sie hier in der Luft hing und schon wieder diese Verkrampfung in ihrer Speiseröhre wahrnahm. Bei ihrem Pech würde sie sich wahrscheinlich auch noch von oben bis unten mit Galle bespucken.

Als sie endlich mit beiden Händen den Ast fest umschlossen hatte, zog sie ihr anderes Bein hinterher und mit einem Ruck hing sie frei in der Luft. Ihre Kurzatmigkeit war dem Adrenalin-Kick gewichen und absolute Konzentration forderte dieser waghalsige Versuch sich die Demütigung Alexis noch einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen, nicht mehr antun zu müssen.

Zentimeter für Zentimeter hangelte sie sich bis zum Baumstamm vor und mittig dann von Ast zu Ast hinunterzuklettern würde nach dieser Tortur ein Kinderspiel sein, dies hoffte sie zumindest, als sie die Kraft in den Armen verließ.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, doch statt sich darüber freuen zu können, dass sie es lebend aus fast vier Metern Höhe heile hier unten angekommen war, preschte sie in einem Affenzahn los. Nicht eine Minute würde sie länger hierbleiben. Durch das Seegrundstück war der Rasen immer ein bisschen feuchter und als sie um die Ecke des Hauses bog rutschte sie weg.

Es würde eine gute Vorlage für einen schlechten Horrorfilm sein können, in der die weibliche Hauptrolle ausrutschte und vom Monster, diese Rolle wäre dann wohl Alexis auf den Leib geschnitten worden, letztendlich gefressen worden. Zumindest fühlte sie sich wieder so.

Denn sie lag einen Moment einfach nur regungslos da und wusste nicht, ob sie die Kraft hatte, aufzustehen. Die Kraft jeden Morgen den Rest ihres Lebens aufzustehen.

Mit ihren Gedanken kamen die Schmerzen in Kopf und Lunge zurück.

Mühselig richtete sie sich halb auf und rannte ungeachtet weiter.

Überall würde sie sterben können, aber nicht auf Alexis Rasen.

Als sie unbemerkt vom Butler oder der Nettelsbacher über den Hof gekommen war, fühlte sie sich außerhalb des Grundstücks draußen auf dem Bürgersteig sehr viel sicherer, aber nicht minder ihres Lebens erschöpft und müde.

Stunden zuvor:

„Ich will sofort wissen, wo Mehdi und Lily sind, Marc", fauchte Anna Kaan wie eine Löwin im Zoo, dessen Junges gestohlen worden war.

Es ließ Marc dennoch reichlich unbeeindruckt, da er wahrlich wichtigere Probleme zu lösen hatte, als die von einer Edelnutte, die seinem besten Freund das Kind entzogen hatte.

„Und ich will einen Nobel-Preis", stöhnte er und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, zog aus seiner Kitteltasche eine Schachtel Zigaretten mit Feuerzeug und zündete sich einen Glimmstängel an.

„Das ist nicht mehr witzig! Sag mir, wo die beiden sind!", Anna kam noch ein paar Schritte näher auf Marc zu, und wäre die Nutte vor ihm in der Steinzeit geboren, hätte sie ihm schlichtweg den Kopf abgebissen. Allerdings wussten emanzipierte Nutten von heute, dass wenn der Informant tot war, man keine Informationen mehr bekommen würde.

Sie sollte ein bisschen leiden. Es war vielleicht nicht ganz richtig, sie so zappeln zu lassen, aber seine diabolische Ader musste sich endlich abreagieren können. Außerdem hatte sie es mehr als verdient.

„Denkst du wirklich, die beiden wollen dich überhaupt noch sehen?", er grinste sie dreckig an.  
„Lily geht es bei einem Gynäkologen als Vater sicher tausendmal besser als bei einer Wanderhure."

Alle fünf Fingerabdrücke von ihr hatte er auf seiner Wange kleben.

„Sag mir wo sie sind", Anna knirschte die Zähne schmerzhaft zusammen, damit die aufkommenden Tränen in den Augen nicht noch über die Wange liefen.

Marc sah sie sprachlos an.

Für einen Moment befürchtete sein gegenüber, er würde aufstehen und sie gekonnt ignorieren.

Doch er schlug die Augen nieder und seufzte ergeben als er sich einen Ruck gab und aufstand.

„Lily und Mehdi sind bei Gretchen", er hoffte inständig, dass Anna nicht bemerkte, dass ihm der Name seiner – ja was? - nur sehr brüchig über die Lippen kam.

Doch Anna schien sich daran eher weniger zu stören. Vielmehr regte sie sich über die Tatsache auf, dass Mehdi bei Gretchen zu sein schien.

„Sie ist bei deiner blonden Assistenzärztin? Was soll das heißen, wohnen die beiden jetzt zusammen? Macht sie jetzt einen auf Mutter? Ich bin Lilys Mutter, und Mehdi ist nicht mal ihr richtiger..."

„Sei vorsichtig, was du jetzt sagst, Anna", zischte er leise durch zusammengepresste Zähne, was sie abrupt inne halten ließ.

Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand einmal quer durchs Gesicht: „Mehdi hat die Wohnung verkauft, um deine Schulden zu bezahlen und war erstmal im Schwesternwohnheim untergekommen. Seit Lily gestern hier aufgetaucht ist, haust er momentan bei Gretchen und ihrer Familie", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß, zumindest so viel er wusste. Dass Mehdi gleich bei den Haases einziehen sollte, war ihm nicht bekannt.

Aber er musste sich auf die Schulter klopfen, nicht ausfallend geworden zu sein, denn er hätte zu gern Annas Gesicht gesehen, wenn er ihr weißgemacht hätte, dass Mehdi und Gretchen jetzt ein Paar wären und glücklich auf ihre erstes Kind warteten und Lily sich sehr wohl fühlte.

Doch Gretchen war mit dem neureichen Arschloch verheiratet und hatte ihm vorhin sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihn, Marc, liebte.

Unvermeidbare Röte schoss ihm in die Wangen als er seine Autoschlüssel aus seinem Spind in der Umkleide, die neue Vorhölle, schnappte.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später bog Marc in die Straße des Haase-Anwesens.

Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, er wollte Gretchen nicht unter die Augen kommen, vielleicht würde sie ihm tatsächlich den Kopf abreißen. Oder schlimmer, ihn wieder so unmännlich fühlen lassen. Dass Anna auf einmal aufgetaucht war, könnte man fast als kleinen Segen bezeichnen, denn es war die perfekte Ablenkung nicht über seine – was auch immer Gretchen gerade war - nachdenken zu müssen.

Als er den Zündschlüssel gezogen und das Auto parkfertig abgestellt hatte, war Anna schon abgeschnallt und halb aus dem Auto hinaus gestiegen. Als ob sie ihre Tochter riechen konnte, marschierte sie auf das richtige Haus zu.

Marc hielt einen großen Abstand und blieb am Eisengusstor stehen. Bevor er nicht absolut sicher war, dass nicht gerade Gretchen die Haustür öffnete, würde er hier stehen bleiben, um – wenn nötig – einen kleinen Vorsprung zu haben, wenn sie mit Vasen, Tellern, Türklinken oder Fußmatten nach ihm werfen wollte.

Ja, all das gab es tatsächlich im Rosenkrieg den seine Eltern geführt hatten.

Bärbel Haase öffnete die Tür: „Ja bitte", fragte sie höflich, ehe Marc sich in Bewegung setzte und Anna hinterher folgte.

„Guten Abend, Doktor Meier", die rothaarige Witwe runzelte die Stirn und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„'nabend", sagte er, als er sich einen neuen Glimmstängel anzündete.  
In emotionalen stressigen Situationen rauchte er mehr als gewöhnlich.  
„Frau Haase, darf ich vorstellen: Anna Kaan", sagte er freiheraus, als er von einer Frau zur anderen guckte.

Lily lief aufgeregt zur Haustür, als sie den Namen ihrer Mutter gehört hatte. Weder Mehdi noch Jochen konnten sie davon abhalten, als sie wie ein Wirbelwind ihnen von der Couch rutschte, hinaus aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Mama" rief sie aufgeregt und während Anna sich in die Knie sinken ließ, umklammerte ihre kleine Tochter schon ihre Taille.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen, mein Schatz", versuchte sie streng zu wirken, aber die dicken Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit vor Marc geheim gehalten hatte entluden sich schlagartig als sie ihre Tochter wieder im Arm halten durfte und wusste, dass es ihr gut ging.

Jochen beobachtete die Reaktion von Mehdi sehr angespannt, und hoffte, dass sollte der bullige Perser zu Handgreiflichkeiten neigen, dass Dr. Meier so umsichtig sein würde und mithelfen würde, den weichen Gynäkologen davon abzuhalten. Denn dieses zuckende Lied um sein Auge waren definitiv kein gutes Zeichen.

Jochens Mutter jedoch versuchte es direkt mit offener Konfrontation.

„Mehdi, wenn du mit deiner Frau ein paar Worte reden magst, ihr könnt gern nach oben gehen, Jochen und ich", sie richtete den Blick zu Marc „und vielleicht auch Doktor Meier passen solange auf Lily auf." Sodass Lily nichts bemerkte, gab seine Mutter Mehdi einen zusagenden aber auch hetzenden Blick, der ihm bedeuten sollte, dass Reden sehr viel Kitten konnte. Wenn der Halbperser überhaupt etwas kitten wollte – da war Jochen sich noch nicht ganz so sicher.

Doch Mehdi nickte nur ergeben und die Haustür wurde endlich geschlossen. Alles zwischen Tür und Angel zu klären oder klären zu wollen, wäre keine gute Idee gewesen.

Und so gingen Anna und Mehdi hinauf, Jochen drehte die Stereoanlage lauter, damit Lily, die ein bisschen verstört drein blickte, warum ihre Eltern jetzt beide „redeten", nichts von einem lauten Streit mitbekommen würde.

Und Marc Meier stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Wohnzimmer herum und schaute nicht schlecht auf Gwendolyn Rosswel-Kaan.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nicht mal versucht hast, mich zu kontaktieren, Mehdi", begann Anna direkt die schweren Geschütze auszufahren, als Mehdi hinter sich dich Tür geschlossen hatte.

Ein zynischer Laut erklomm seiner Lunge: „Hätte ich eine deutschlandweite Werbeanzeige schalten sollen?"

Anna blitzte ihn an: „Lily hat meine Handynummer, und wenn du sie davon nicht abgebracht..."

„Bitte? Ich sie abgebracht hätte? Lily hat mir nichts davon gesagt. Gar nichts. Und woher wusstest du überhaupt, wo sie ist? Tolle Mutter bist du, dass es dir noch nicht mal auffällt, dass unsere Tochter einfach abgehauen ist und sich durch ganz Deutschland gekämpft hat."

„Ich bin eine gute Mutter", sagte Anna unter Tränen.

Mehdi seufzte: „Du hast sie entführt und irgendwo mit hingenommen, wo sie niemanden kennt, wo sie aus ihrer vertrauten Umgebung gerissen worden ist. Gute Mütter handeln anders, Anna", sagte er sanft.

„Warum schreist du nicht, oder regst dich auf, oder jagst mich zum Teufel", schrie sie hilflos und sank auf die Knie.  
Mehdi ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, und Anna rutschte vor ihm weg.

„Weil ich nie mehr damit gerechnet habe, Lily zu sehen", auch er hatte sich jetzt auf den Boden gesetzt.

„Du hättest un... sie suchen können, wenn du sie so sehr vermisst hättest", Anna hatte ihre Arme um ihren eigenen Körper geschlungen, um die Schluchzer ein bisschen besser unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Um was zu tun? An einen Ort zu kommen, den du schon wieder verlassen hättest können? Nicht ich bin gegangen Anna, sondern du! Du hast gewählt!"

„Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig", hinter all den Tränen und des leichten Schreiens konnte Mehdi seine Frau nur schwer verstehen.

„Ich wollte mich umbringen, Anna", sagte er bedächtig.

Erschrocken verstummte sein gegenüber.

„Zwei Mal. Als du im Koma lagst, und ich nicht mehr wusste, was richtig oder falsch ist, habe ich mir das Leben nehmen wollen", er öffnete den Verschluss seiner Uhr und man konnte darunter deutlich die feinen hellen Narben sehen, die von einer Rasierklinge stammten.  
„Und als du weg warst, habe ich bemerkt, dass ich wieder an dem selben Punkt angekommen bin, deshalb habe ich vorher die Notbremse gezogen und bin zum Psychiater gegangen", betretenes Schweigen seitens Anna folgte in de Mehdi tief durchatmete.

„Ich bin auch kein guter Vater, Anna. Und dennoch liegt mir Lilys Wohlergehen am Herzen und ich will sie glücklich sehen. Hast du ihre Augen leuchten sehen, als sie dich unten umarmt hat? Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll, aber wie bisher auf jeden Fall nicht. Sie braucht uns beide", Mehdi hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

„Es tut mir so leid" sagte Anna ehrlich.

Es war nicht viel, aber...

Es war ein Anfang...

Sie war stundenlang durch ganz Berlin gewandert, ohne Ziel und Plan hatte sie das Nachtleben der Hauptstadt beobachten können. Es war Freitagabend und aus allen erdenklichen Löchern krochen Jugendliche und junge Hüpfer in ihren Zwanzigern in Partystimmung.

Gretchen fühlte sich in dem Moment unheimlich alt.

Die letzte große Party, die sie besucht hatte war der 35. Hochzeitstag ihrer Eltern gewesen. Und da war sie Ende zwanzig.

All ihre Gedanken kreisten unentwegt um alle Dinge in ihrem Leben, die sie erlebt und gemeistert hatte. All die Menschen, die sie bisher kennengelernt hatte, mit denen sie gelacht und gestritten hatte. Allen voran an ihr altes Leben.

Das Leben in Köln.

Mit einer besten männlichen schwulen Freundin, mit der sie sich zerstritten hatte, als sie Peters Heiratsantrag damals angenommen hatte. Diese/r Freundin/Freund hatte sogar, obwohl sie ihm böse Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte, eine SMS geschrieben, wie die Hochzeitsreise denn wäre. Gretchen hatte nie geantwortet, aus Scham und einem schlechten Gewissen. Seither gab es leider keinen Kontakt mehr.

Gigi hingegen hatte sie damals bestärkt Peter zu heiraten, wie auch bei Alexis – und man gucke einer an, was daraus geworden war.

Es war schon weit nach zwei Uhr als sie auf der Willy-Brandt-Straße auf der Spree-Brücke stand und gedankenverloren auf das tiefschwarze Wasser hinunter guckte.  
Sie lehnte über das Steingeländer und von ganz allein kamen die Tränen zurück.

Von ganz allein kam der Schmerz über die vergangenen Stunden zurück. Die Bilder, die sich wie ein Presslufthammer in ihre Gehirnwindungen gebohrt hatte.

Die letzten Tage mit ihrem Vater waren noch nicht mal ganz eine Woche her, als sie die große Angst verspürte, dass sie ihn vergessen würde.

Dass er irgendwann nur noch eine Erinnerungen von vielen war.

Sie hatte nach all dem auch einfach nicht mehr die Kraft oder Möge sich zu erinnern. Denn diese Erinnerungen waren schmerzlich, gerade weil es eben nur noch Erinnerungen waren.

Ihr Leben war in diesen paar Tagen von den Grundfesten erschüttert.

Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als all das Geschehene vergessen zu können.

Ein bisschen weniger Denken zu können.

Desto länger sie auf das Gewässer hinabschaute, je mehr wünschte sie sich, von der Brücke aus ihr Spiegelbild sehen zu können – so grotesk das klingen mochte, denn es war Stockdunkel und unmöglich etwas im Wasser sehen zu wollen, außer beruhigende Schwärze.

Gretchen runzelte die Stirn über ihre eigenen Gedanken.

Es würde so einfach sein, wenn man nie mehr etwas denken müsste.

Nie mehr ihre durchgeknallte Mutter ertragen.

Nie mehr ihren nervenden Bruder zurechtweisen müssen.

Nie mehr Marc begegnen müssen.

Nie auf die Beerdigung ihres Vaters gehen müssen.

Als Frau von Buren ertrinkend sterben.

Sie hatte irgendwann mal gelesen, dass erfrieren und ertrinken die angenehmsten Arten sein sollten, zu sterben. Es würde sich wie einschlafen anfühlen, nach einem erschöpften Kampf einfach aufgeben zu können.

Sie hoffte dass es stimmt, als sie über die Brüstung kletterte und ohne umschweife in die Spree sprang.

Marc schreckte aus seinem Dämmerzustand auf. Er war mit Jochen und Lily auf der Couch der Haases bei irgendeinem Kinderfilm eingeschlafen. Nicht zuletzt weil so viele Informationen auf ihn eingeregnet sind.

Da wäre Gundis, bzw. Mehdis baldiges Ziehkind Gweny, die Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund mit der Frau unter einem Dach wohnte, die ihn, Marc, liebte, Anna zurück war, Bärbel Haase ganz ohne große spektakuläre Stunts, wie er es von ihrer Tochter gewohnt war, ihren Job gekündigt hatte, um noch einmal ganz neu anzufangen und Gretchen nicht hier war, wie er bitter informiert worden ist.

Als er neben sich auf das Sofa blickte, hatte er statt vormals Lily, Jochen an seiner Seite kleben, der seine Schulter als besseres Kuscheltier benutzte.

Grob sprang er auf, hoffte gehässig, dass Jochen davon aufwachen würde, aber dieser schlief wie ein Stein einfach weiter.

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und suchte im abgedunkelten Zimmer nach einer Uhr. In großen leuchtenden Ziffern fand er im Vorflur die Zeit: 00:55

„Dr. Meier?", fragte die rothaarige Hausherrin ihn, als sie hinter ihm wohl aus der Küche kam.

„F-Frau Haase", sagte er stockend. Irgendwas hatte diese Frau einfach an sich, was ihn zu sehr an jemanden erinnerte, an den er nur sehr ungern erinnert werden wollte – seinen Vater.

Sie hielt ihm seine Autoschlüssel hin: „Wenn Sie jetzt fahren wollen, benötigen Sie diese sicherlich."

„Uhm... ja", sagte er lahm und griff danach, doch kurz bevor zog sie die dargebotenen Schlüssel zurück. Genau, das war es, was er von seinem Vater her auch kannte. Zuckerbrot, aber Peitsche.

„Allerdings wollen Sie sicher noch einen Tee haben und ein paar Plätzchen? In dieser Zeit wollen Sie mir sicher erklären, warum Sie und meine Tochter gestern den ganzen Tag weg waren?"

Marc ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen.  
„Was haben Sie nun wider angestellt?", fragte die Mutter bitter.

Doch Marc ging schon zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um in der Küche zumindest ein paar Einzelheiten zu erzählen, schließlich hatte das Wohlergehen ihrer Tochter, ihrer beiden Kinder, für Bärbel Haase oberste Priorität.

Und ihr war jedes Mittel anscheinend Recht, um über das Gefühlsleben ihrer Ältesten bescheid zu wissen.

Genau diese Einmischung hatte er so manches Mal bei seinem Vater auch gehasst – nur hatte der sich seines Erachtens oft in die falschen Dinge reingehängt.

Es wunderte sie ungemein, als sie keine kalten Nadelstiche spürte, oder an einem Herzinfarkt verstorben war, als sie in das kalte Wasser eingetaucht war.

Hatte nicht Leonardo DiCaprio so etwas zu Kate Winslet auf der Titanic gesagt: Das Eiskalte Wasser würde sich wie tausende kleiner Nadelstiche anfühlen?

Das einzige was sie anfangs gespürt hatte war ein Temperaturunterschied und der Wechsel der Aggregatzustände. Aber dass es besonders kalt war, oder ihr schmerzen bereitet hätte, also andere als die, die sie sowieso schon in Brust und Kopf hatte, konnte sie nicht bestätigen.

Ihre Haare wuselten unter Wasser um sie herum und sie sah absolut nichts. Vielleicht würde sie auch gar nicht ertrinken sondern von irgendeinem Schiff überfahren werden.

Immer, wenn sie drohte aufzutauchen, schwamm sie wieder tiefer hinunter, selbst, als ihre Kopfschmerzen schon unerträglich wurden, weil ihr der lebensnotwendige Sauerstoff wegblieb, tauchte sie immer tiefer.

Es war ein Rauschzustand, in dem sie sich befand, ihr ganzer Körper war schwerelos, als sie schon fast zwei Minuten keine Luft mehr bekommen hatte.

Ertrinken war weder wie einschlafen, noch war es erlösend. Es war wie im größten Achterbahn-Looping zu sitzen, und zu wissen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Alles gut...

Sie würde ihre Mutter trotz allem unheimlich vermissen, auch wenn sie ziemlich durchgeknallt war.

Und Jochen konnte sie unmöglich allein lassen, er wäre doch ohne eine halbwegs vernünftige Frau aufgeschmissen.

Und dennoch...

Es war nicht der Gedanke an all die Menschen, die sie zurücklassen würde, Marc, Mehdi, Sabine, die wahre Freundin aus Köln - Steffi, Jochen und ihre Mutter, sondern die Erinnerung an ihr eigenes Leben, die sie wieder rational denken ließ.

Sie wollte Leben, nicht für andere, nicht durch andere, sondern für sich selbst. Menschen in ihrer Umgebung bereicherten ihr Leben, aber nur sie selbst liebte ihr Leben, ihre Wege, ihre Fehler, alle Hürden und Probleme.

Was wäre sie doch dumm, dieses Leben, dieses so bittersüße Leben zu beenden, für den Vollrausch, den sie gerade erlebte?

Sie war nicht umsonst vor einunddreißig Jahren geboren worden, damit sie ihr Leben einfach wegwarf oder wie einen unbedeutenden Stein in Gewässer schleuderte.

Das Leben war hart.

Das Leben was schwer.

Aber es war es wert, dass man es lebte.

Wollte sie sterben?

Nein!

Sie schwamm so schnell wie sie nur konnte aus der Tiefe an die Wasseroberfläche. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nur noch verschwommen mitbekam, wie sie fast von selbst auftrieb, weil sich jegliche Kraft aus ihrem Körper nahezu verabschiedet hatte.

Es waren nur noch ein paar Meter, es konnten nur noch ein paar Meter sein, so tief war die Spree doch gar nicht, oder?

Doch es wollte kein Ende nehmen.

Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser. Sie würde nach der Erkenntnis sich nicht umzubringen, doch sterben? War das Gottes Strafe für den Versuch? Ging es jeden Selbstmördern so, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Tod einsahen, dass es falsch wäre, sich das Leben zu nehmen?

Die Augen wollten ihr immer wieder zufallen, doch sie wehrte sich vehement in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu verfallen, nach der sie sich vor ein paar Minuten, oder waren es Stunden, seit sie auf der Brücke gestanden war, so sehr gesehnt hatte.

Wann würde sie auftauchen? Sie brauchte dringend Sauerstoff, sonst würde sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Doch nach weiteren gefühlten Stunden erfühlte sie keine frische Luft.

Sie hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als sie mit ihren suchenden Händen endlich durch die Wasseroberfläche gebrochen war.

Mit einem großen Atemzug erschien sie wie ein Phönix aus der Asche an der Wasseroberfläche.

Sie hatte noch eine Chance bekommen, das Leben, ihr Leben, noch einmal leben zu dürfen.

Und diese Chance würde sie nutzen – nicht für andere, sondern für sich selbst.

Sie war geboren um zu leben.

Bärbel Haase machte sich unheimliche Sorgen.

Kurz nachdem Marc gegangen war, er hatte ihr keine Einzelheiten erzählt, dafür war er viel zu verklemmt, rief Bärbel im Krankenhaus an, um zu hören, wie es ihrer Tochter ging, da sie von Marcs Erzählungen eines heraushören hatte können, dass ihre Tochter nämlich diesen Obermacho noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen hatte.

Doch zu ihrer Bestürzung sagte man ihr, dass Gretchen nach einem Eklat vor dem Krankenhaus mit Dr. Meier nicht mehr gesehen worden war. Davon hatte Dr. Meier absolut nichts erwähnt. Aber auch die Schwester an der Informationsleitung gab kein Geheimnis preis.

Weshalb Bärbel ungeduldig die Handynummer ihrer Tochter wählte und nur die Mailbox ansprang. Danach versuchte sie es bei Alexis auf dem Festnetzanschluss und auf der Mobilnummer. Auch dort war niemand erreichbar.

Es war jetzt schon fast fünf Uhr und ein unangenehmes und beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit. Warum hatte sie nicht auch zuerst im Krankenhaus angerufen und dann mit Marc Meier gesprochen? Er hätte ihr dann sagen müssen, was zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war. Sie ging, ohne es zu merken immer wieder zur Haustür und zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch lag noch immer Jochen und nach einiger Zeit schien auch er im Tiefschlaf zu merken, dass seine Mutter ungewöhnlich nervös durch das Zimmer wanderte.

Brummend wachte er auf: „Mama?", fragte er verschlafen und gähnte herzhaft.

„Jochen, gut dass du wach bist", begann seine Mutter hektisch, dabei war er sich nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt wach war. Sein Verstand fühlte sich zumindest eher schlafend, als wach.

„Gretchen ist nicht da!", sagte sie aufgelöst und Jochen blickte seine Mutter ungläubig an.

„Sie ist sicher bei Alexis und...", er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr „schläft?"

Bärbel schüttelte heftig den Kopf: „Nein, sie geht nicht ans Telefon und mit dem Meier hatte sie auch streit und..."

Jochen rollte die Augen. Natürlich war es ein Gretchen-Problem Marc betreffend.

„Ach, Mama", sagte er unvorsichtig forsch. „Alles was Marc betrifft wird sofort dramatisiert. Wenn Gretchen meint, mit ihm bumsen zu müssen, obwohl sie keine drei Tage vorher einen anderen geheiratet hat, dann ist das ihr Problem. Und wenn sie die Nacht wieder bei Marc verbringt ist auch dies ihre ganz private Angelegenheit. Steck dich doch nicht immer und überall rein. Sie ist erwachsen!"

Bärbel schaute ihren Sohn schmollend an: „Ich meine es doch nur gut! Außerdem war der Meier bis vor zwei Stunden hier und von Gretchen war auch da keine Spur. Was ist, wenn sie... sauer auf mich ist? Oder ihr gar was passiert sein könnte?"

Jochen rollte sie Augen: „Sie weiß doch noch nicht mal, dass du deinen Job gekündigt hast, weil du den vorab Auszug von Papas Testament lesen konntest. Und was soll ihr denn passiert sein? Dass sie einen Dunkin Donut vor Hunger überfallen hat und jetzt im Kittchen sitzt?"

Bärbel schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an: „Es ist fast sechs Uhr morgens und ich habe sie seit achtzehn Stunden nicht mehr gesehen und..."  
„Und andere Eltern sehen ihre Kinder, die über zwanzig sind nur alle achtzehn Monate, Mama.", fuhr er seine Mutter genervt an. Er liebte seine Familie, seine Mutter und auch seine Schwester, aber manchmal da wünschte er sich eine normalere weibliche Präsenz, als die, die er abbekommen hatte.

„Wir sollten vielleicht die Polizei einschalten", sagte Bärbel vehement.

Jochen klatschte die Handfläche vor seine Stirn: „Mutter, reiß dich am Riemen!"

Es war das Stichwort für die Türklingel, als diese läutete.

Bärbel hechtete zur Tür und auch Jochen erhob sich von seinem bequemen Sitzplatz. Er war neugierig, was seine Mutter mit Gretchen anstellen würde.

Doch als seine Mutter die Tür geöffnet hatte entwich ihm sein Zynismus gänzlich.

Auf dem Treppensims im Türrahmen stand seine Schwester in Jeans und Longshirt: klatschnass.

Sie zitterte und bibberte mit den Zähnen klappernd, als sie selbstverständlich in den Flur eintrat.

Bärbel wuselte wie eine aufgescheuchte Henne um ihr ältestes Küken herum, den Tränen nahe.

Doch Gretchen stand nur da und die leicht blauangelaufenen Lippen verformten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln: „I-ich h-h-hab euch lie-ieb", sie schaute von ihrer Mutter zu Jochen und wieder zurück: „Eu-euch, bei-de, a-a-ber, i-ich will nu-ur noch ba-baden u-u-und in m-m-mei-ein Bett!", sagte sie bestimmt, gab ihrer Mutter einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange und durchwuschtel ihrem kleinen Bruder beim Vorbeigehen durch die kurzen Haare.

Jochen schaute seiner Schwester einen Moment nach, bevor er seine Mutter anschaute, der dicke Tränen das Gesicht herunterliefen.

Es war amtlich: er verstand weder seine Mutter, noch seine Schwester. Sollten doch andere Menschen und oder Männer in ihr Leben treten, Jochen jedenfalls würde nicht mehr versuchen jemals das Gefühlsleben einer Haase-Frau zu ergründen.


	16. Kapitel 15: Behind The Clouds

**Kapitel 15 – Behind The Clouds (Brad Paisley)**

Sternen-Zauber mit Zimt- und Pflaumenextrakt.

Er roch wunderbar und sie war froh sich für ein Bad entschlossen zu haben, als anstelle einer Dusche. Es war entspannend und wohltuend.

Allerdings konnte sie nicht sagen, dass es ihr zuvor sehr schlecht gegangen war, obwohl sie klatschnass und durchgefroren war, hatte sie sich nie besser und lebendiger gefühlt.

Es war wie nach einem Wolkenbruch auf einmal alles vollkommen klar und durchsichtig – nun gut nicht alles – das wäre ziemlich fad und eintönig. Aber die grobe Richtung war offengelegt: sie liebte ihr Leben, und damit sie am Ende ihres Lebens, also in hoffentlich siebzig Jahren, sagen konnte, dass sie ihr Leben so gelebt hatte, wie sie es wollte, musste sie anfangs ein paar Dinge erledigen.

Sie lehnte sich in den Schaumberg zurück und schaute nachdenklich an die Decke:  
Da wäre ganz zu Anfang ein Anruf bei Seffi zu machen.

Sie wollte gar nicht, dass er sie mit offenen Armen in seiner rosa Wohnung empfing und alles wieder Friede-Freude Eierkuchen zwischen ihnen war. Sie wollte einfach die Chance nicht verpassen Dinge richtig zu stellen. Sich selbst die Möglichkeit geben, einen Fehler zu gestehen und sich dabei zu entschuldigen.

Des Weiteren würde sie gleich Montag früh - verdammtes Wochenende noch eins – zum Standesamt gehen und sich Annullierungspapiere geben lassen. Sie ging davon aus, dass Alexis diese mit Kusshand unterschreiben würde, wenn sie dafür versicherte, nichts von diesem Inzest-Intermezzo zu erzählen.

Eine leichte Übelkeit kroch ihr wieder in die Magengegend.

Schnell wechselte sie die Gedanken.

Ebenfalls würde sie ihren Jahresurlaub nehmen und es sich gut gehen lassen. Nach den vergangen Tagen hatte sie es sich verdient auf Sightseeing Tour zu gehen, gutes Essen zu genießen, unerhört viel Geld beim Shoppen ausgeben zu dürfen und sich von oben bis Unten von einem knackigen Surferboy von oben bis unten mit Öl einreiben zu lassen.

Ebenfalls würde sie keine unnötigen Schritte mehr auf Marc zugehen. Sie liebte ihn. Sie hatte es ihm des Öfteren schon gezeigt, jetzt war er dran.

Ihr Leben, ihre Spielregeln!

Auch wenn sie sich noch nicht so ganz sicher war, ob das so einfach gehen würde. Denn sie war ein dummes Pferd was dem Zucker in Marcs Tasche nie wirklich widerstehen konnte.

Sie tauchte für einen kurzen Moment unter.

Genug von Marc und Alexis.

Ihre Familie.

Sie hatte – das musste sie sich eingestehen – sehr viel wieder gut zu machen. Angefangen dafür, dass sie in den schwärzesten Stunden nicht bei ihnen war.

Auch wenn Jochen cool und erwachsener schien als sie es je sein würde, war er dennoch ihr kleiner vierundzwanzig jähriger Bruder, der ebenso wie sie, den geliebten Vater verloren hatte. Dass sie nicht bei ihm war und ihm bei dem wahrscheinlichen Nervenzusammenbruch ihrer Mutter nicht unterstützt hatte – damit musste sie ebenfalls leben.

Doch vermutlich würde das erste offene Gespräch ihrer Mutter gewidmet werden.

Diese Frau war durchgeknallt und störrisch, verheimlichte so manch großes Geheimnis mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Gretchen nahezu an böse taktierende Juristen erinnerte und ihre Stimmungsschwankungen von wütend zu weinerlich waren ihr so Häufig ein Dorn im Auge. Aber es war gleichzeitig die selbe Frau, die ihren Ehemann – in guten wie in schweren Tagen – beerdigen musste. Ihre Mutter, die sie trotz allem liebte, nicht anders, sondern so wie sie war, und nicht missen wollen würde.

Gretchen streckte ihr Bein aus der Wanne und begutachtete ihre Waden. Sie würde jetzt öfter laufen gehen, denn ihre Fesseln wirkte unheimlich schlank.

Sie grinste.

Im neuen Leben ein altes Ich zu finden, würde dauern, aber es wartete Sonnenschein hinter den Wolken.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später schlich sie auf dem Flur zu ihrem Zimmer. Jochen hörte sie tief und fest schnarchend in seinem zimmer schlummern und auch Mehdi, Lily und ihre Mutter wollte sie nicht aufwecken.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und störte sich nicht daran, das Licht extra anzumachen, da es draußen eh schon dämmerte. Müde schmiss sie sich aufs Bett und schrie los, als sie auf jemandem landete.

Und unter der Bettdecke guckte sie erschrocken aber halbverschlafen Anna Kaan an.

Anna Kaan?  
„Frau Kaan?", fragte Gretchen stoisch.

Diese richtete sich auf und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen: „Frau Kaan ist Mehdis Mutter. Anna. Ihr Bruder hat gesagt, ich könnte hier schlafen. Das tut mir leid, ich dachte wirklich", sie erhob sich schon aus dem Bett, als Gretchen nur ein Gedanken fassen konnte: Jochen würde leiden!

Zu Frau Kaan, Anna, sagte sie jedoch schnell: „Blieben Sie ruhig liegen, ich... gehe einfach nach unten."

Und da saß sie dann auch schon auf dem ockergelben Cordsofa im Wohnzimmer und war alles andere als müde.

Vermutlich hätte sie sich eh nur ins Bett gelegt, bis ihre Mutter mit dem Frühstück fertig gewesen wäre.

Trotzdem verwirrte es sie sehr, dass nun auch Anna hier schlief. Vermutlich kam ihre Mutter auf die glorreiche Idee auch ihr eine Bleibe zu gewähren.

Sie schaltete den Fernseher ein und schaute irgendwelche Wiederholungen von Krankenhausserien aus den '90iger Jahren.

Kurz vor neun Uhr rappelte sich erstmalig im Hause etwas anderes, als nur der Vorratsschrank mit der Tafel Schokolade, die Gretchen während eines langweiligen Films aus ihrem Versteck gelockt hatte.

Ihre Mutter kam im Morgenmantel wie die Hippies ende der sechziger Jahre in die Stube geflogen und begrüßte ihre Tochter wie immer liebevoll:

„Guten Morgen, Margarethe. Du bist schon wieder auf?", Bärbel setzte sich direkt neben sie.

Anscheinend war es nicht nur Gretchen selbst, die offen zu reden bereit war, sondern auch ihre Mutter.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz", fragte die Rothaarige mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals.

Doch ihre Tochter atmete tief ein: „Um ehrlich zu sein, ging es mir lange nicht mehr so gut, Mama!", antwortete sie ehrlich und erwartete einen Tobsuchtsanfall.

Auch diesmal überraschte Bärbel sie nur mit einem tiefen Seufzen:

„Dein Vater wäre so stolz auf dich", sagte sie leise und nahm die Hände ihrer Tochter in ihre eigenen.  
Gretchen räusperte sich wunderlich: „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Bärbel atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie versuchte zu erklären:  
„Dein Vater hatte nie mehr als Sand im Schließfach!", sagte Bärbel wahrheitsgemäß und Gretchen guckte sie an, wie ein Auto.  
„Ich dachte dieser Inder hätte..."

„Das dachte ich auch", Bärbel schnaubte verächtlich.

„Dein Vater hatte unglaubliche Angst, dass die Bank überfallen würde, dass er einen Goldschlüssel hat fertigen lassen, und keine Goldbarren", sagte sie kläglich, als sie besagten Schlüssel, den sie um den Hals an ihrer Kette befestigt hatte, auf den Tisch legte.

Gretchen runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe die größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen, weil ich dachte dass die Pension deines Vaters futsch war, Gretchen. Die wenige Zeit, die ich nur noch mit deinem Vater habe verbringen dürfen, war mit so viel Ärger, anderem Ärger als Affären, verbunden, weil ich wieder arbeiten gehen wollte. Dabei bin ich gar keine gute Krankenschwester", gestand sich Bärbel erstmalig ein.

„Ich habe den größten Unsinn fabriziert und dabei nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich so viel falsch gemacht habe. Das will ich ändern!", Gretchen hatte ihre Mutter noch nie so ernst gesehen.

„Das schriftliche Testament liegt bei Friedrichsen und er hatte mich trotz der Verschwiegenheit-Klausel direkt darüber informiert."  
Gretchen runzelte verwirrt die Stirn: „Ja, aber dieser Mann, der hat doch auch den Schlüssel geklaut oder nicht - hä?"

Bärbel schüttelte den Kopf. „Er steckte noch im Schließfach!"

„Okay, das ist alles sehr... schlimm, Mama, aber was hat das andere alles zu bedeute: Du lässt Mehdi hier wohnen und Lily, nicht das ich da etwas gegen habe, aber dich haben früher schon Schulfreundinnen gestört, wenn sie bei mir übernachtet haben!"

Bärbel fuhr weiter fort: „Es ist richtig, und ein gutes Werk! - Ich habe gestern meinen Job gekündigt. Ich will das Geld deines Vaters so nicht als unser, als euer Erbe, nach all dem, was ich gemacht habe – und frag nicht. Das musst du nicht wissen. Ich will daraus ein Charity-Projekt erarbeiten: für Kinder im Krankenhaus wird das erste sein! Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass wenn ich dann einmal sterbe, ihr das Geld reineren Gewissens annehmen könnt", endete Bärbel und bekam einen bösen Blick von ihrer Tochter.

„Denk noch nicht mal daran zu sterben, Mama!", sie nahm die alte Frau in den Arm und die beiden steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mama. Und wenn es dir so wichtig ist, werde ich dich gut es geht unterstützen!"

„Das weiß ich doch, Margarete", schniefte nun auch die Witwe.

Nach einigen Minuten der komfortablen Stille löste sich Gretchen wieder von ihrer Mutter:

„Jetzt bin ich wohl dran, was?", versuchte sie die ernste Stimmung zu heben.

In einem Satz versuchte sie alle wichtigen Details unterzubringen:

„Ich habe Marc geküsst, nachdem ich Alexis geheiratet hatte, ich habe Marc gestern erwischt, wie er eine andere gevögelt hat, ihm darauf ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht und bin, nachdem ich bei Alexis gewesen bin, zu dem festen und endgültigen Entschluss gekommen, dass ich mich von ihm Trennen werde, oder die Ehe annullieren, wie ein Pop-Sternchen auf Ecstasy!"

„Margarethe, aber nicht doch...", Bärbel war bestürzt

„Doch, Mama! Es ist egal, was er gemacht hat, was mich letztendlich wieder klar hat sehen lassen und es hat auch nur im weitesten Sinne mit Marc zu tun, sondern mein Leben, was ich so nicht habe weiterleben können!"

Bärbel schaute sie bemitleidenswert an: „Hat er dich auch betrogen?"

Gretchen schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihrer Mutter die selben Worte zurück, die sie Bärbel gesagt hatte: „Frag nicht. Das musst du nicht wissen. Es ist letztendlich meine eigene Entscheidung mit der ich leben möchte!"

Sie hatte auf sehr viel mehr Widerstand gewettet, aber ihre Mutter zog sie abermals nur in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Mir wird echt schlecht - jetzt."

Gretchen und Bärbel drehten sich zu Jochen um, und während ihre Mutter Jochen nur verbal attackierte, stand Gretchen auf und baute sich erhobenen Hauptes vor Jochen auf: „Sag mal, Bruderherz, du hast Frau Kaan in meinem Zimmer untergebracht?"

Jochen wurde ein bisschen grün um die Nase, als eine Verfolgungsjagd wie unter jugendlichen Geschwistern durch das Untergeschoss des Anwesens begann.

Am selben Abend fasste Gretchen allen Mut zusammen und setzte sich in ihrem Zimmer, Anna war in Jochens Zimmer gezogen – sie grinste darüber unentwegt – ans Telefon und wählte die ihr so vertraute Nummer aus vergangenen Zeiten 020-...

Es klingelte lange durch und Gretchen dachte schon, Steffi sei vermutlich unterwegs um die Nacht durchzufeiern, da wurde am anderen Ende der Leitung tatsächlich abgehoben.

„Aloha, hier ist Steffi", der Ton passte auch so viele Jahre später noch immer nicht zu der tiefen Stimme und Gretchen zwinkerte die ersten Tränen weg als sie bemerkte wie sehr ihr diese Stimme gefehlt hatte.

„Hallo Steffi", begann sie kläglich.

„Gretchen? Oh mein Gott, bist du das?", fragte der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Wie dumm, natürlich bist du das? Schnuckelchen, wie geht es dir? Ich hab gedacht, ich würde dich nie wieder hören! Du klingst so traurig, was ist passiert? Ich habe Peter neulich gesehen und er sagte mir, du hättest ihn nie geheiratet – warum hast du dich denn nie gemeldet? Ich hab doch so oft versucht dich an die Strippe zu bekommen", überfiel er sie förmlich.

Doch alles wozu Gretchen im Stande war zu sagen: „Es tut mir so leid, Steffi! Ich hab so viel Mist fabriziert, seit ich Peter verlassen hab!"

„Dass du ihn verlassen hast, war definitiv kein Mist, Schätzchen."

Gretchen zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Soll ich vorbei kommen, und wir trinken gemeinsam eine Tasse Kaffee?"

Gretchen schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich dummerweise daran erinnerte, dass sie hier nicht videotelefonierte.

„Ich bin in Berlin, bei meinen Eltern. Bei meiner Mutter", verbesserte sie sich selbst.

„Was? Wann kommst du denn wieder? Ich hole dich vom Bahnhof..."

„Ich wohne hier, schon fast ein Jahr!"

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung wurde betreten geschwiegen und kleinlaut fragte Gretchen:  
„Steffi, bist du noch da?"

Doch Steffi seufzte tief:

„Wann können wir uns treffen? Schnellstmöglich?", fragte Steffi wirklich ernst.

Gretchen kniff die Augen zusammen: „Ich kann hier noch nicht so bald weg, ich muss hier noch Dinge erledigen und abschließen... und..."

„Wann immer du Zeit hast, ich habe alle Zeit der Welt für dich!"

Und bei Gretchen brachen alle Dämme und sie erzählte in allen Einzelheiten von Allem. Auch von der letzten Nacht in der Spree.

Von ihrem Ehemann Alexis und seinem Seitensprung mit der eigenen Mutter.

Von Marc Meier, den Steffi natürlich noch aus früheren Erzählungen kannte.

Vom Tod ihres Vaters.

Noch während des Gespräches buchte Seffi ein Bahnticket für Gretchen. Sie würde nächsten Mittwoch also nach Köln fahren.

Gretchen wusste nicht, ob es ratsam war, schon zwei Tage nach der Trauerfeier ihres Vaters die Stadt zu verlassen, und dennoch wusste sie, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Befreiter und unter glücklichen Tränen schlief sie diesen Abend ein.


	17. Kapitel 16: Der Weg Ist Auch Das Ziel

**Kapitel 16 - Der Weg Ist Auch das Ziel (Peter Maffay – Tabaluga Und Das Leuchtende Schweigen)**

Als Gretchen am morgen aufgestanden war, schossen ihr sofort Tränen in die Augen. Montag. Es war nur ein Montag. Ein Tag, wie er zweiundfünfzig Mal im Jahr vorkam. Doch nicht an jedem Montag musste sie ihren Vater zu Grabe tragen lassen.

Sie bemühte sich vor Jochen, der schon den Tag zuvor begonnen hatte, wie Espenlaub zu zittern, wenn auch nur irgendjemand von „morgen" redete, Haltung zu bewahren. Sie war seine große Schwester und sie hatte sich auch so zu verhalten.

Verstohlen rieb sie sich sich über die Augen und stand auf. Es war keine Zeit um rum zu heulen. Sie hatte ein unheimliches Pensum bis um vierzehn Uhr abzuarbeiten, und einen strickten Zeitplan, den sie nicht verschieben konnte.

Nachdem sie frisch geduscht aus dem Bad zurück in ihr Zimmer kam, legte sie sich ihr Nadelstreifenkostüm zurecht, mit einer dunkelblauen Bluse und schwarzen Pumps. Es war alles was sie für einen solchen Anlass hätte anziehen können. Denn außer einem kleinen aufreizenden Negligee in Schwarz, Unterwäsche und Baumwollsocken in selbiger Farbe war es so ziemlich alles, was ihr Kleiderschrank für solch eine Gelegenheit herzugeben hatte.

Als sie die Auswahl für richtig befunden hatte, zerrte sie irgendwelche anderen Klamotten aus dem Schrank und zog sich diese enthusiastisch an.

Das ganze Haus schien noch zu schlafen und sie war fast dankbar drum, ohne großes Aufsehen das Haus verlassen zu können.

Sie nahm seit langer, langer Zeit wieder das Fahrrad.

Es dauerte seine Zeit bis sie sich durch den dichten morgendlichen Verkehr durch Berlin zum Standesamt erkämpft hatte. Doch alles in allem lag sie um kurz nach elf gut in der Zeit. So dachte sie zumindest, bevor sie die lange Schlange vor dem Schalter gesehen hatte.

Es war eine grandiose Ablenkung, sich über die Länge und die Langsamkeit aufzuregen, als an die Trauerfeier zu denken, die sie noch vor sich hatte.

Wie von jedem Beamten am Montagmorgen erwartet hatte auch Gretchen keine freundliche Auskunft zu erwarten – ihr wurde gähnend und voller Unfreundlichkeit ein Annullierungsdokument in die Hand gedrückt, mit dem Hinweis, das jeweils eine Ausgabe für eine Partei sein könnte und eine weitere an das zuständige Standesamt – also hier – abgestempelt und unterschrieben werden müsste.

Gretchen nickte stoisch. Sie würde ihr Leben wieder auf die Reihe bekommen und auf zu alten Ufern schwimmen, aber solch Unfreundlichkeit würde sie dennoch nicht strahlend über sich ergehen lassen.

Sie stopfte die Papiere in ihre rosa Tasche und radelte dann schnurstracks zum Seegrundstück von ihrem Noch-Ehemann.

Er würde die Papiere ohne Umschweife unterschreiben. Das musste er einfach. Er konnte doch gar nicht anders.

Gretchen seufzte tief. Sie hoffte wirklich inständig, dass Alexis einlenken würde, damit sie ihr neu geordnetes Leben nicht mit eine niederträchtigen Erpressung beginnen musste.

Als sie das Tor geöffnet hatte, schmiss sie ihr Fahrrad einfach auf den Rasen und rannte zur Tür. Es beunruhigte sie zutiefst, dass nicht ein einziges Auto auf dem Weg gestanden hatte und als sie zittrig den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche fischte, vergrößerte sich ihre Vorahnung noch um ein Vielfaches, denn sonst war entweder Alexis sofort herbeigeeilt gewesen, wenn sie gekommen war, oder so ein Pinguin hatte ihr die Tür geöffnet.

„Alexis?", rief sie zaghaft, als sie die Treppen zum Flur erklomm und nichts außer ihre eigene hallende Stimme antwortete.

„Hallo? Lizzie? Me..", Gretchen konnte den Namen ihrer Schwiegermutter nicht mal mehr aussprechen.

„Hallo? Ist irgendjemand da?", sie war den Tränen nahe. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Da machte sich dieses... dieses Arschloch einfach so aus dem Staub und sie musste weiter mit ihm verheiratet bleiben? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Sie atmete tief ein.

Doch der nächste Atemzug wurde abermals sehr kurzatmig.

Ich erkranke sicher noch an Asthma, dachte sie bitter, als die Tränen wieder liefen. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich, dass sie jetzt für immer in der Luft hängen würde, oder? Sie wollte wirklich keine klärende Gespräche, oder Entschuldigungen, aber sie wollte ihr Leben zurück – ohne verheiratet zu sein. Und es würde nicht so glimpflich ausgehen, wie bei Mehdi. Alexis war Millionär, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann würde ihn Torfkopf Gretchen erst recht nicht finden.

Sie wühlte sich nachdenklich durch ihre Haare, als sie sich auf die letzten Treppenstufen setzte und um einen klaren Gedanken bemüht war.

Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

Seufzend stand sie wieder auf und wollte gerade gehen, als die helle Vormittagssonne durch das Esszimmer unvermittelt auf eine Kommode im Flur schien und etwas sie buchstäblich anblitzte.

Ein bisschen schneller, als ihr sonst so gemächlicher Gang blieb sie vor dem kleinen Möbelstück stehen und sah mit Alexis geschwungener Unterschrift einen vollständigen Pack Annullierungspapiere liegen.

Daneben lag der Totenkopfring aus Vegas unter dem ein großer offener Kuvert lag – für die Papiere - und daneben noch ein weiterer kleiner, auf dem ebenfalls in Alexis Handschrift in bäuchigen Lettern „für Goldi" drauf geschrieben war.

Sie unterzeichnete mit einem Kuli, den sie in ihrer Tasche gefunden hatte, die dargebotenen Papiere, steckte sie in den großen braunen Umschlag, leckte den Klebestreifen an drückte ihn zu. Alexis hatte ebenfalls schon die Adresse für sie herausgesucht und fertig zum verschicken drauf gedruckt.

Mit einer tiefen Erleichterung fischte sie gleich zwei Ringe aus der Tiefe ihrer Tasche, entknotete sämtliche Schlüssel, die sie von Alexis je bekommen hatte und legte alles neben den Brief. Sie drehte sich um und würde zum aller letzten Mal dieses Haus verlassen – für immer. Und sie war froh, als die Tür hinter ihr lautlos ins Schloss fiel. Egal, was ihr Nicht-Mann auch in diesem Brief geschrieben hätte, es hätte sich nichts geändert. Gar nichts.

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause warf sie den brauen Kuvert in einen Postkasten.

Jochen stand vor dem Spiegel und wusste nicht, wie man sich einen Krawattenknoten band. Bisher hatte es immer sein Vater gemacht, und gesagt, dass ein junger aufstrebender junger Mann, wie er, Jochen, es einer war, dies doch endlich einmal lernen müsste. Doch auch nach dem gefühlten hundertsten Versuch, gelang es ihm einfach nicht. Seine Mutter war noch im Bad und wurde anscheinend selbst nicht fertig, weil sie sich über ihre eigensinnige Tochter einfach zu lange gesorgt hatte, und dass sie doch nichts dummes anstellen sollte.

Und Mehdi konnte er ebenfalls nicht mehr fragen, da dieser schon vor einer Stunde zu seinen Eltern gefahren war, die per Blitzflug wieder nach Deutschland gekommen waren, als sie gehört hatten, dass ihre Enkelin wieder da sei. Anna hatte die drei natürlich begleitet.

Und nun saß er da, mit dem Talent eines Anglers und konnte so einen verdammten Knoten nicht binden. Am liebsten hätte er geheult. Aber Männer heulten ja nie, zumindest nicht im wahren Leben.

Er seufzte und band sich ein Schleifchen um den Hals, als es klingelte.

Er hoffte, dass es endlich Gretchen war, da das Bestattungsinstitut angeboten hatte Familie Haase abzuholen und dies innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten von statten gehen würde, da die Zeiger bereits kurz vor halb zwei anzeigten.

„Da bist du ja endlich..."

„...Ja? Guten Tag", sagte die Bestattungstante und Jochen musterte sie von oben bis unten. An ihr saß alles Perfekt, trotzdem sie definitiv zu viel auf der Hüfte hatte. Ein schwarzer Hosenanzug, dazu eine weiße Bluse und eine perfekt gebundene Krawatte zierten ihren leicht untersetzten Körper. Jochen grinste schief.

„Ich dachte, Sie sind meine Schwester"

Das halbe Mädchen vor ihm biss sich auf die Lippen: „Nein, die bin ich nicht, ist sie verschwunden?", wenn Jochen es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er wetten können dass etwas wie Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. Aber es war doch ziemlich grotesk, dieser Annahme weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, denn wer würde sich sorgen um jemanden machen, der einem einen kräftigen Kinnhaken verpasst hatte.

„Nicht direkt...", sagte Jochen vage, bat sein gegenüber in den Flur hinein und schloss hinter ihr die Tür.

„Nicht, dass sie die Trauerfeier verpasst", äußerte die Bestatterin ihre Bedenken und Jochen hielt sich den Finger vor die Lippen: „Nicht so laut, meine Mutter war heute morgen schon ganz aufgelöst. Meine Schwester wird schon noch kommen, sie hat nur... momentan ein paar Probleme, die sie zu lösen gedenkt."

„Wie Sie selbst?", fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen ein wenig lockerer als zuvor, woraufhin Jochen sie nur fragend anstarrte. Und er starrte sie unheimlich gern an, musste er sich gestehen.

Das Mädchen räusperte sich umständlich und deutete verlegen auf seine Krawatte, die er zur Schleife geknotet hatte.

„Oh...", er schaute nach unten und ein natürliches Doppelkinn erschien, was ihn noch ein wenig mehr erröten ließ.

Schon wieder biss sich die Totengräberin auf die Unterlippe und kam unverwandt einen Schritt auf ihn näher und entknotete seine Schleife. Erst dachte Jochen noch, dass sie ihm seine eigene Krawatte binden würde, doch sie lockerte hingegen das Seidenband um ihren Hals, zog sie sich über den Kopf und legte sie in einer fließenden Bewegung um seinen Kragen.

„Die hier, können Sie erst wieder benutzen, wenn sie gebügelt ist", sie hielt die knittrige Seidenkrawatte in die Luft und grinste ihn freundlich an.

Es war irgendwie ein beruhigendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Bestatter hingegen allen Vorurteilen, dass sie böswillige Geldsäcke wären, noch etwas wie Freundlichkeit ausstrahlten. Und dass so jemand sich um die Beerdigung seines Vaters gekümmert hatte. Er schaute sie einen intensiven Moment länger an als nötig, in der die Haustür von hinten aufflog und der jungen Frau die Klinke direkt in den Rücken bohrte.  
Der flirtverdächtige Moment war dahin und außer einem unterdrückten Rumgehopse der eben noch so niedlichen Person vor ihm war nichts geblieben, außer Gretchen die verwirrt zu eben jener Tür hereingekommen war.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte sie ehrlich und Jochen verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Hm-hm...", das arme Mädchen presste die Lippen zusammen und zeigte Gretchen ihren nach oben zeigenden Daumen.

„Oh Gott", sagte die Blonde, als auch ihr anscheinend bewusst geworden war, dass es sich um die lädierte Person um niemanden geringeren handelte, als die schon einmal angeschlagene Bestatterin.

„Frau Dr. Haase, müssen Sie sich nicht noch umziehen? Es ist fünf nach Halbzwei."

Gretchen guckte fragend zu Jochen, der ihr nur ein verächtliches Schnauben entgegenbrachte.

Geschwind rannte sie die Treppen hinauf, um sich umzuziehen. Make-Up, bräuchte sie eh keines, da es sicherlich nicht lange halten würde, wenn sie erst einmal in der Kirche saß.

Ihre Mutter hatte sie bevor sie losgefahren waren noch einmal in den Arm genommen und ihr zugesprochen, dass was auch immer ihr Verlangen im Leben war, sie garantiert das Richtige tun würde. Und schon da waren ihr unentwegt die Tränen aus den Augen geflossen. Es wollte die Autofahrt nicht aufhören und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie es geschafft hatte, den ganzen Morgen so gekonnt verdrängt zu haben, um was für einen Tag es sich eigentlich handelte.

Sie war für die streichelnde Hand ihrer Mutter, die mit ihr auf der Rückbank in der PKW-Limousine saß, sehr dankbar.

Als die Bestatterin den Wagen direkt vor der Kirche anhielt, fühlte sich Gretchen wie am ersten Schultag. Es war neu, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich in dieses Gebäude hineingehen wollte, deshalb zögerte sie auch einen Moment, den Türgriff zu öffnen, während Jochen und seine Mutter schon längst ausgestiegen waren.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe sie an die frische Luft stieg und die schadenfrohen Sonnenstrahlen, wie eine Woche zuvor auf ihrer Hochzeit, um die Wette schienen. Um ihre Mutter hatte sich der kleine untersetzte Bestatter gesellt und bot ihr ein Taschentuch, da sie ebenfalls schon wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen.

Gretchen hakte einen Arm bei ihrer Mutter unter und drückte sie fest an sich.

Jochen stand ein bisschen abseits. Er liebte seine Familie, er liebte sie wirklich, und er vermisste seinen Vater übermenschlich sehr. Doch konnte er die Nähe so einfach nicht zulassen, wie seine Schwester und Bärbel es offen zeigten.

„Aufgeregt?", fragte wieder die junge Bestatterin, die während er Gretchen und Bärbel beobachtet hatte schon den Wagen weggefahren hatte.

Er schaute sie ein bisschen verirrt an.

„Die Rede, die Sie halten werden?"

Jochen seufzte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort schon in die Kirche hinein, bog jedoch in ein kleines Vorzimmer, und setzte sich den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt auf eine Bank.

Ja, er hatte voller Enthusiasmus geplant, eine Rede zu halten, auf den großen Franz Haase, doch jedes Wort, was er aufgeschrieben hatte, jede Floskel, die ihm eingefallen war und jede Anekdote, die er von seinem Vater gern erzählt hätte, ließen ihn mit den Tränen kämpfen.

Wie also sollte er dann da oben am Rednerpult stehen, vor ihm der Sarg seines Vaters, mit all den Leuten, all den Freunden, Kollegen, Bekannten und teilnehmenden Menschen, die einem Ungekannten die letzte Ehre erweisen wollten, und erzählen, was für ein Mensch sein Vater war?

Er seufzte, als schon wieder dieses Mädchen, dass ihn irgendwie total aus der Fassung brachte, neben ihm auftauchte und ihm schokoladenglasierte Rosinen hinhielt und mit Bestimmtheit sagte, dass es ungemein die Nerven beruhigen würde.

War die zurückgeblieben?  
Dennoch öffnete er seine Handfläche und ließ sich ein Paar der Süßigkeiten in die Mulde schütten.

„Ich hatte nie die Chance ein paar lobende Worte öffentlich über meinen Vater sagen zu können", sagte das Mädchen wirklich ernst und setzte sich neben ihn hin.

„Vielleicht wäre es total in die Hose gegangen", sagte sie leichthin und ein entferntes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. „Aber vielleicht wäre es auch genau das gewesen, was mich nicht immer daran zurückdenken lassen würde, wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte allen Menschen, die es hören wollten, zu erzählen, dass mein Vater, entgegen aller Vorurteile, ein grandioser Mensch gewesen war", der dicke Kloß in ihrem Hals ließ Jochen nicht eine Sekunde daran zweifeln, dass das hier zum definitiv nicht gehörte.

Sie stützte die Hände auf die Knie und erhob sich wieder: „Soll ich dem Pfarrer bescheid sagen, dass er eine erweiterte Fassung vortragen soll, damit Sie ihre Rede nicht halten brauchen?", fragte sie und versuchte in ihrer Stimme die geschäftige Fassade wiederzuerlangen, die sie gerade so gänzlich verloren hatte.

Jochen schüttelte den Kopf und bestärkte dies mit einem eindeutigen: „Nein"

„Gut", sie nickte und ging zur Tür.

Jochen stand abrupt auf: „Frau...", er hatte sich noch nicht mal den Namen der Frau gemerkt, alles was er wusste, war, dass sie nicht den Namen des Bestattungsunternehmens trug.

„Wender. Kann ich sonst noch was für Sie tun, Herr Haase?", fragte sie offen.

„Jochen, bitte!", er hatte einen unsagbaren Drang sie noch einen Moment länger ansehen zu können. Auch wenn sie dick war, und einen furchtbaren straffen Zog trug, und so eine Birnenartige Gesamtfigur ergab. Sie war irgendwo unheimlich... nett anzusehen.

„Uhm... es mag sich doof anhören, aber, hättest du nicht Lust, mal was zu unternehmen?", im Nachhinein schob er es auf die Vertrautheit, die er einfach vorausgesetzt hatte, als sie sich umständlich räusperte: „Ich denke, dass das keine so gute Idee ist, Herr Haase.", antwortete sie schlicht und verschwand ohne eine weiteres Wort aus dem Vorzimmer.

Jochen seufzte.

Okay.

Es änderte dennoch nichts an seinem neuen Mut und Willen, den dieses Mädchen ihm gerade vermittelt hatte.

Als Gretchen die Kirche betreten hatte, ziemlich zuletzt, hatte sie Mehdi und Anna in einer hinteren Reihe ausfindig machen können. Auch Elke Fischer hatte es hierher verschlagen. Sie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, und sie lenkte sich mit den großen Freskos an der Wand und Decke ab, die sie erstaunt ansah. Alles war in einem stilvollen weiß gehalten und die Farben der einzelnen Bemalungen waren so intensiv und leuchtend, dass man denken konnte, dass extra für die Trauerfeier ein Restaurator beauftragt worden wäre. Die goldenen Kronleuchter, fünf an der Zahl, hingen glänzend hinunter und erhellten den ganzen Kirchensaal. Ähnliche wie der Altar war auch der Pult vorne verziert und überall an jedem Anfang der Kirchenbänke auf dem Mahagoni-Sarg und als umstehende Gestecke fanden sich weiße Callas wieder, die wie symbolisch auf Gretchen versuchten einzureden. Doch die Bedeutung dieser Worte vermochte sie nicht zu erkennen.

Als sich ihre Mutter und Gretchen selbst in die erste Reihe gesetzt hatten, kam noch ein weiterer Bestatter und teilte sein Bedauern über den Tot ihres Vaters mit. Ihre Mutter hatte gerade erst aufgehört gehabt zu weinen, als es wieder losging, und Gretchen, am allerliebsten diesem Bestatter auch noch eine reingehauen hätte. Es war auch schon ohne diese geheuchelten Worte schwer genug.

Sie streichelte ihrer Mutter beruhigend über den Rücken, als diese in ihr Taschentuch schluchzte.

Kirchenlieder erhellten den Raum, der Pfarrer und Dr. Rössel, wohl einer der längsten und besten Freunde, die sein Vater je hatte, hielten erstaunliche Reden und drückten noch einmal ihre tiefe Trauer über den Verlust von seinem Vater aus. Gretchen saß seiner Mutter zu linken Seite und er auf der rechten. Als Dr. Rössel die paar Stufen hinunter trat klopfte er Jochen ermutigend auf die Schulter als er tief einatmete und sich aus dem festen Griff von Bärbel löste.

Gretchen schaute ihn erschrocken an, als nun auch er vor der Menge stand und sich räusperte. Alles was er sagen würde hatte er weder geübt noch geprobt und er hoffte inständig, dass er die wichtigsten Worte auch ohne Anleitung finden würde.

„Viele von Ihnen allen haben meinen Vater kennenlernen dürfen, als eine Autoritätsperson, als einen gestanden Mann, der im Leben wusste, worauf es ankommt", begann er und war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Einleitung war.

„Doch er war mehr als das. Er hatte Stärken und Schwächen und hat in seinem Leben wie ein Schüler einen Haufen Fehler gemacht. Doch er hatte eine gute Lehrerin, die ihn fünfunddreißig Jahre lang hatte begleiten dürfen und ihn in die Ecke gestellt hatte, wenn er wirklich ungezogen gewesen war. Für viele sind fünfunddreißig Jahre eine lange Zeit – für meine Mutter dennoch viel zu kurz, wenn man bedenkt, unter welchen Umständen er von uns genommen werden musste", er leckte sich konzentriert über die Lippe, damit er tief Luft holen konnte, denn er fühlte dieses verdächtige Brennen in seinen Augen.

„Würde dies hier ein Roast von Franz Haase sein, würde man über meinen Vater, den Trotzkopf, der früher mit meiner Schwester durch unseren Garten Fahrrad gefahren ist, herzlich lachen. Doch auch dies ist eine Eigenschaft, die ich nicht vergessen möchte und gerne erzähle, dass mein Vater trotz seines Titels und Führungsqualitäten ein Mensch war, der gerne selbst viel und gerne lachte und nur das Beste für seine Familie, für seine Freunde und seine Patienten wollte."

Als er seine Mutter anschaute, die ihm unter einem Tränenschleier aufmunternd anblickte und Gretchen daneben, wurde ihm eines furchtbar klar: Sie waren zwar kleiner geworden – aber sie waren eine Familie geblieben.

„Ich bin heute morgen aufgewacht und wusste nicht, wie ich den Tag überstehen würde", sagte er ehrlich und zitterte ein bisschen, weshalb er den Pult ein bisschen fester umgriff.

„Doch wenn ich jetzt genauer darüber nachdenke, wird mir immer klarer, dass nicht der Tod meines Vaters, eines jeden Menschen, das Ende ist – sondern erst die Verblassung meiner Erinnerungen. Wenn ich all seine unlusitgen Witze vergesse, oder seine in Falten gezogene Stirn, wenn er meiner Mutter heimlich beim Karotten putzen zugeschaut hat. Das Zurechtweisen von meiner Schwester und mir, wenn wir im Garten einen Frosch gefangen hatten um ihn auf Herz und Nieren wie echte Ärzte zu untersuchen", er hatte ganz plötzlich wieder dieses Bild vor Augen, wie sein Vater sich vor Gretchen und ihm aufgebaut hatte, als beide besagten Frosch gerade mit einem Messer aufschneiden wollten, und Franz als Tierschützer seinen beiden Kindern klar gemacht hatte, das ein Arzt seinen Patienten niemals auf gut Glück untersuchte. Den Frosch hatte er danach freigelassen und Gretchen, damals zehn Jahre, hatte Hausarrest bekommen.

Unvermeidbare Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen, als er die Nase geräuschvoll hochzog.

„Doch gerade durch meine Schwester und meiner Mutter habe ich das unsagbare Privileg nicht allein zu sein und mich mit ihnen an Details zu erinnern, die allein vielleicht in Vergessenheit geraten würden... Solange wir als Familie – Bärbel, Margarethe und Jochen – zusammenhalten, wird Professor Doktor Franz Haase jedenfalls weiter existieren, in jeder unserer Erinnerung und damit in unseren Herzen!"

Wie in Trance bemerkte die kleine Familie Haase, wie alle Leute aufstanden, die schweren Holztüren von zwei Bestattern geöffnet wurden und die Wärme der Sonne so absolut gar nicht zu der inneren Kälte passen sollte, die sie ein jeder in ihrem inneren spürten.

Der Pfarrer bekundete noch einmal persönlich sein Beileid, ehe er mit allen dreien vorweg den langen und schmalen Weg hinter den Sargträgern hinaus schritt.

Weder Gretchen, Jochen oder Bärbel wussten vermutlich, wie sie den Weg von der Kirche zum angrenzenden Friedhof gemeistert hatten, als sie plötzlich um ein Loch versammelt waren und hinein starrten, wie der schwere Sarg hinabgelassen wurde, nachdem abermals der Pfarrer seinen Segen gesprochen hatte.  
Erde zu Erde...

Gretchen brach als erste weinend auf dem Rasen zusammen, als ihre Mutter ein Blumengesteck aus weißen Callas und roten Rosen auf den Sarg warf.

Sie schrie. Sie kreischte und auch Jochen, der ebenfalls den Kampf mit den Tränen aufgegeben hatte, vermochte ihre hilflose Wut, ihre Trauer ihren Schmerz nicht lindern zu können, als er sich ebenfalls in die Hocke sinken ließ, um seiner Schwester auf Augenhöhe Mut zu machen.

Sie spürte wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der ihrem psychischen vielleicht auch ein bisschen symbolisierte, als sie einfach vergas zu ein- und auszuatmen. Gretchen hatte sich noch nie etwas so sehr gewünscht, wie in diesem Moment: noch ein mal, ein allerletztes Mal ihren Vater sehen zu können, in Fleisch und Blut wie er lachte.

Nur noch ein einziges Mal.

Ein einziges Mal.

Ein Mal.

Einmal.

„Gretchen, bitte", Jochen flüsterte nah an ihrem Ohr, als der Pfarrer seine Mutter in die Hände von Doktor Rössel übergab, der ebenfalls alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, seine Mutter zu beruhigen und dies mit seiner Frau nur spärlich schaffte.

„Wir müssen Papa...", er konnte nicht weiterreden und hielt sich nur Hilfe suchend an seiner Schwester fest.

Es müsste ein Wunder geschehen, dass er es jemals schaffte, seine Schwester irgendwann wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und noch dazu sich selbst.

Es war vielleicht kein Wunder.

Er war vielleicht kein Wunder - als er sich durch die Menschenmassen nach vorn zu dem Geschwisterpärchen durchdrängte und Gretchen von hinten einfach unter die Arme griff und ihren fast knochenlosen Körper aufrichtete und sie mit Anspannung zu der 0,80 x 2,20 x 2,70 Meter großen Ausgrabung schleppte und sie dabei ihre zitternde Figur umschlang während sie mit weiteren Schluchzern auch ihr Blumengebinde aus weißen Callas und rosafarbenen Rosen hinunter warf. Weitere laute Schluchzer folgten, während sie unentwegt in dieses Loch starrte und der Mann selbst ziemlich zitternd die Schaufel der mit Erde volllud und ihre Hand um seine legte, damit sie gemeinsam den Kreis des Lebens schlossen.

Asche zu Asche...

Sie hätte noch ewig dort gestanden und apathisch die Szene vor ihrem inneren Auge wieder und wieder gesehen, weshalb er sie nur forsch wegzog und sie ebenfalls ins Rössels Hände übergab und einen Moment reglos vor ihr stehen blieb, um seine eigenen Gedanken ordnen zu können.

„Ich bin für dich da...", sagte er offen und sie hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund um nicht noch einmal laut los zu schreien, als sie begann unversiegbare Tränen zu vergießen.

Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe, ehe er sich seinem neuen Vorgesetzten empfahl:  
„Dr. Rössel", sagte er schlicht.

„Dr. Meier", erwiderte dieser sichtlich überrascht, aber auch gerührt von so viel Einfühlungsvermögen des sonst so kalten und arroganten Oberarztes der Chirurgie.

Marc drehte sich um und verschwand so windartig, wie das Wunder ihn gebracht hatte.

Als sich jemand seiner Schwester angenommen hatte, ging es Jochen schon sehr viel besser, dennoch schaffte er es nicht, aus eigener Kraft sich aufzurichten und den Weg allein zu gehen. Er bemühte sich wirklich stark zu benehmen, als er Gretchen und Marc am Grab stehen sah, doch er schaffte den Weg dort hin nicht allein.

Er wünschte es sich sehr.

So sehr.

Sosehr.

Die Bestatterin kniete sich neben ihn und wischte ihm mit den Daumen synchron die Tränen von seinen Wangen, als sie ihn unverwandt anschaute.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass seine Schwester weggezogen wurde und das dann wohl sein Moment war.

Ihm wurde schlecht, als das Mädchen vor ihm die Hand ausstreckte und ihn mit sich in eine aufrechte Position zog.

Der Weg zum Sarg ging wie von selbst.

Der Blumenstrauß aus abermals weißen Callas und orangenen Rosen warf sich so einfach wie das Atmen war.

Die Erde wurde mit der Schaufel so selbstverständlich, wie das Atmen einem jeden Menschen in die Wiege gelegt worden ist, auf den Sarg geschüttet.

Und er war sich in dem Moment bewusst, dass er niemals diese paar doch eigentlich simplen Abläufe überstanden hätte, wenn das Mädchen nicht dabei ganz fest seine Hand gedrückt hätte.

Staub zu Staub.


	18. Kapitel 17: Fahter And Son

**Kapitel 17 – Father And Son (Cat Steavans)**

„Marc Olivier", schrie seine Mutter über den ganzen Korridor und er hoffte, dass die Fahrzug-Türen schnell genug zugehen würden, damit er sich ihre Tiraden über irgendein Parfüm nicht anhören musste, oder sonst für einen Quatsch, den seine Mutter heute zur Wichtigkeit des Tages auserkoren hatte.

Er hatte – natürlich – kein Glück.

Die schlanke Gestalt seiner Mutter schob sich zwischen die Metalltüren, die sich wieder öffneten.

„Marc Olivier, was sollte das, gestern?", begann sie forsch und schob ihn aus dem Fahrstuhl zurück ins Schwesternzimmer.

Er seufzte, bedeutete den Schwestern aber mit „Ich brauche den Raum", dass sämtliche Lauscher und Augenpaare unerwünscht waren.

Natürlich würde seine Mutter ihn aufsuchen und ihn auf gestern ansprechen.

Dabei hatte er wirklich gehofft, dass sein Vater sie so aus der Fassung bringen würde, dass sie vergas, was er gestern getan hatte...

Gestern... Was hatte ihn eigentlich dazu bewogen?

Er seufzte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die um den runden Tisch standen. Und wie ungewollt erwartet nahm seine Mutter ganz selbstverständlich ihm gegenüber Platz:  
„Wie kannst du nur? Sie ist so... Korpulent!"

Marc verschluckte sich beim Einatmen.

„Das ist dein Problem?", er grollte tief in seinen Lungen, als er seinen schweren Schädel in die Handflächen stützte.

Mehdi hatte ihn schon angesprochen und ihm für einen Freund ziemlich väterlich die Leviten gelesen, dass das so undurchsichtig zwischen den beiden auf gar keinen Fall weitergehen könnte. Ja, er hatte sogar ein bemitleidenswertes Schulterklopfen von seinem Vater geerntet. Und alles was seine Mutter für Probleme hatte, war, das sein Hasenzahn einen dicken Hintern hatte?

„Ja na sicher! Sie ist Ärztin, gebildet und ist sicher auch eine gute Hausfrau, was bedeutet, dass du dir keine Haushälterin mehr halten brauchst, aber hätte es nicht jemand sein können, der ein bisschen mehr Weniger hätte?"

Marcs linkes Auge zuckte verdächtig. In seinen Gedanken hatte er die Vision, wie er seiner Mutter über den Tisch hinweg an die Gurgel sprang und so lange zudrückte, bis sie endlich wieder des klaren Denkens mächtig war.

Doch er war nie gut darin gewesen, seiner Mutter die Stirn zu bieten, und schon gar nicht, wenn es um potentielle Heiratskandidatinnen und damit Schwiegertöchter ging.

„Mutter, ich denke, du hast zu lange in der Sauna gesessen", sagte er laut und wollte es eigentlich nur leise denken, als seine Mutter ihn böse anfunkelte: „Bitte wie?"

Sein „bitte gar nichts", schaffte es einfach nicht, sich in seinem Mund zu formen, als er schon aufgesprungen war: „Bitte, du hast mich schon verstanden!", sagte er schroff.

„Marc Olivier, sei vorsichtig was du sagst", ihre Augen spien vor Zorn.

„Uhm, ich glaube ich komme später noch einmal wieder", Dr. Rössel, der gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war, drehte sich schon wieder um, doch Marc hielt ihn auf: „Nein, Sie kommen gerade richtig – das Gespräch ist beendet", ein letzter Blick auf seine Mutter, die ihm vermutlich gerne die Augen ausgekratzt hätte, als er einfach so ging, machten ihn fast schon stolz.

Motion passed, Meeting adjourned, ein leichtes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er dem neuen Chefarzt der Chirurgie in den Flur zurück folgte.

„Hab ich Sie gerade wirklich nicht gestört", fragte ihn der bärtige Mann vor ihm voller Entsetzen, als er diese Zufriedenheit im Gesicht sah, die Marc Meier eigentlich nur dann zeigte, wenn er mal wieder als Ober-Gott eine Meisterleistung seiner Kunst vollbracht hatte.

„Glauben Sie mir, Dr. Rössel, Sie sind genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt erschienen", bestätigte Marc noch einmal.

„Gut... Dann darf ich sie jetzt zu meinem Büro begleiten, und darum bitten, die Unterlagen der letzten Woche zu zu sortieren", der kleine Mann kniff ihm mit Zeigefinger und Daumen in die Wange und besänftigte die Stelle dann mit ein paar leichten Schlägen.

Marc eben noch sehr glücklich, wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

Und sein neuer Vorgesetzter lachte breit.

Irgendwann würde Marc das auch machen dürfen – irgendwann, und dann würden Rössels Zwillinge all die Qualen doppelt erleiden, die er die nächsten Jahre zu ertragen haben würde.

„Ach so, und Dr. Meier", sagte der Sklaventreibende übergeordnete Arzt vor ihm:

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht Gretchens Vater, aber ich breche ihnen jeden erdenklichen Knochen in ihrem makellosen Körper, dass sie keine einzige Frau mehr anschauen wird, wenn sie der Tochter meines besten Freundes auch nur eine einzige ihrer Tränen abringen – haben wir uns verstanden?", er sagte es so freundlich und mit einem Lächeln, dass er auch von einem Jahrmarkt-Besuch hätte reden können.

Marc bewegte die Lippen, doch es kam nichts heraus.

„Ich habe nichts gehört", sagte sein gegenüber, als er im Türrahmen die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe keine Affäre, mit der sie irgendetwas ausgleichen können!"

„J-ja, natürlich, Herr Professor", sagte Marc ein bisschen eingeschüchtert, als er die blitzenden Zähne von seinem gegenüber sah, als dieser zustimmend lächelte.

„Noch bin ich kein Professor, Dr. Meier. Aber es ist schön, dass wir uns so gut verstehen!"

Der Nachmittag verging relativ eintönig mit Buchstabenfindung auf der QWERTZ-Tastatur und nur zwei Zeigefingern. Ausgerechnet er musste solch eine niedrige Arbeit selbst verrichten. Ausgerechnet er, der das PC-Zeitalter und die ganzen Teenager die innerhalb von einer Minute zweihundert Worte schreiben konnten, einfach nicht mehr miterlebt hatte. Alles was er in seiner Teenagerzeit gesehen hatte, war Windows 95 auf dem Rechner seiner Mutter. Und das war sehr, sehr abschreckend gewesen. Schon allein deshalb hatte er seine gesamte Doktorarbeit mit Einzelnachweisen und allem Pi Pa Po auf ein Diktiergerät gesprochen und es eine damalige Freundin abtippen lassen – die noch nicht mal Geld dafür verlangt hatte. Vermutlich einen Ehering und Titel des Dr.

Er seufzte, als es bereits dämmerte und er sage und schreibe zwei Krankenakten innerhalb von vier Stunden digitalisiert hatte. Das war wahrlich nicht fair – er hatte auch überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht! Und dass dieser blöde Rössel seinen Rüssel auch immer in alles reinstecken musste.

Marc seufzte.

Gretchen gestern dort auf dem Rasen sitzen zu sehen war mit Abstand das bemitleidenswerteste, was er je gesehen hatte – noch vor armen afrikanischen Kindern mit großen Augen und Wasserbäuchen, die er zur Weihnachtszeit immer wieder in der Werbung sah.

Es tat ihm selbst schon fast weh, als sie angefangen hatte loszuschreien und er sich minutenlang gehadert hatte, ob oder ob er nicht zu ihr hingehen sollte, schließlich war Gretchen verheiratet und das nicht mit ihm.

Doch Alexis stand nicht bei ihr, noch hatte Marc ihn die ganze Trauerfeier über gesehen.

Es war sich bis zu letzt nicht wirklich einhundertprozentig sicher gewesen, ob es richtig war, einfach zu ihr zu gehen.

Er drehte sich auf seinem Bürostuhl und starrte minutenlang aus seinem Fenster.

Er war sich jetzt noch nicht mal wirklich sicher, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte, wenn Rössel ihn so scharf in seine Schranken wies.

Aber zwischen etwas falsch und richtig machen lag ein sehr breiter Weg...

Er seufzte abermals als die Tür aufsprang: (knock much?)  
„Marc", begann sein Vater ohne Umschweife und ließ sich seinem Sohn gegenüber in einen Stuhl fallen, nachdem er die Tür von innen wieder geschlossen hatte.

Marc verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich, erst seine Mutter, dann Rössel und nun auch noch sein Vater – fehlte nur noch die Mutter vom Hasenzahn um seinen Tag die perfekte Note für die Hölle zu vergeben.

„Hör auf die Augen zu verdrehen, Junge. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir wie zwei vernünftige Menschen miteinander reden", sagte Emanuel bestimmt.

Marc wäre allerliebst in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Der Mann vor ihm benahm sich ja wie Bob Saget in Full House – wie ein liebender Vater.

Stattdessen räusperte er sich umständlich und fragte bedächtig: „Und über was genau? Weil, wenn es dauert – ich kann jetzt nicht", er tätschelte den Aktenhaufen neben sich auf dem Schreibtisch: „Diese hier machen sich nun mal nicht von allein!"

„Und die meisten dieser Patienten sind vermutlich letzte Woche eh draufgegangen – die können warten – ich nicht... mehr", fügte Marcs Vater lahm hinzu.

„Uhhh, ich hab ja solche Angst", Marcs Hände zitterten und er machte ein ganz erschrockenes Gesicht, natürlich nur gespielt.

„Die solltest du auch haben!", Emanuels Stimme hatte ein bisschen an Tief gewonnen, ein Zeichen an das Marc sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, ob es gut oder schlecht war.  
„Denn wir werden jetzt ein ziemlich ernstes Vater-Sohn-Gespräch führen, ob es dir passt oder nicht."

Marc schluckte schwer, nicht aber aus Sprachlosigkeit oder emotionaler Überwältigung, sondern um dem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht nachzugeben.

„Aha. Gut? Hat der oberste Gerichtshof beschlossen, dass Väter, oder solche, die sich dafür halten, um ihre Kinder neuerdings zu kümmern haben?", sagte er schmächtig.

Sein gegenüber stand nur auf und ging ein paar Schritte im Raum hin und her.

„Weißt du wo unser erstes Problem angefangen hat? An dem Tag, als du sagtest, dass du Arzt werden wolltest", begann Emanuel.

Marc runzelte die Stirn, wollte sein Vater hier jetzt wirklich redeeen? Gott, bitte nicht

„Und weißt du auch warum? Weil Juristen und Mediziner beide von sich behaupten, dass sie Götter sind, die einen in Schwarz des Rechts verschrieben und die anderen in Weiß dem Hippokratischen Eid verpflichtet. Dabei springen sie sich jedes Mal an die Gurgel wer denn nun mehr Macht hat. Schließlich machen die Juristen die Gesetze für die Ärzte, aber die Ärzte bestimmen sozusagen über Leben und Tod. Und weißt du was? Ich kann dir ganz schlecht sagen, wer denn nun die bessere Gattung Mensch ist. Aber ist dies denn wirklich notwendig in einer Familie? Zwischen einem Vater und seinem Sohn, ist es da wirklich wichtig, wer mehr Macht hat? Ich denke: Nein.", sagte Emanuel schlicht und freute sich diebisch über Marcs offen stehenden Mund.

„Dass deine Mutter und ich uns getrennt haben"

„Du hast mit anderen Weibern in eurem Ehebett gefickt, als verständlich ist das schon", versuchte Marc so emotionslos wie möglich anklingen zu lassen

„lag an uns beiden, verdammt noch mal.", fuhr Emanuel fort: „Ja ich bin deiner Mutter fremd gegangen und ja auch ich bin letztendlich gegangen, aber deine Mutter war einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten! Und du warst fast fünfzehn Jahre alt – ein reifer junger Mann, der sich eh reichlich wenig für seine Eltern interessiert hatte! Woher sollte ich denn damals bitte wissen, dass du dich so dermaßen von deiner Mutter beeinflussen würdest und einmal ein so beziehungsgestörter Mann wie dieser fiktive Arzt werden würdest?"

Marc stand abrupt auf: „Ich bin nicht beziehungsgestört!", protestierte er lautstark und Emanuel schaute seinen Sohn fassungslos an.

„Natürlich bist du das! Du bist über dreißig, unverheiratet, hattest eine Affäre mit einer Schwester, die dir ein Kind unterjubeln wollte, und die dicke Assistenzärztin hast du auf die Wange gehört, nun sag mir doch mal bitte, wie sich das für einen Objektiven anhört? Und wenn ich dir nicht jetzt endlich mal reinen Wein über dein Verhalten einschenke, wirst du es vielleicht nicht mehr ändern können und ich irgendwann auf meinem Sterbebett keinen mehr hochbekommen können, weil ich daran denke, was ich meinem Sohn alles hätte sagen müssen, damit er sein verdammtes Leben nicht versaut", Marc zuckte ein wenig zusammen.

Der kleine Mann vor ihm konnte nicht nur richtig laut werden und seine Meinung vehement vertreten, nein dieser seltsame Mann, dessen Sohn er war, schaffte mit seinen doch eher un-gefühlvollen Worten Marc etwas sehen zu lassen, dass er oft einfach gekonnt verdrängte. Bei einer Trennung in einer Beziehung gab es selten schwarz und weiß. Für eine Partnerschaft gehörten in der Regel zwei, und auch für die Beendigung dieser. Und er hatte gekonnt die Schuld an dem verkorksten Verhältnis zu seinem Vater, seinem Vater die Schuld gegeben – nicht aber ihnen beiden. Schließlich wusste auch er, Marc, all die Jahre über dass sein Vater in der Schweiz eine nicht unbedeutende Anwaltskanzlei geführt hatte.

Er setzte sich wieder.

„So, da wir das nun geklärt hätten", Emanuel räusperte sich umständlich und fasste sich unvermittelt an die Halsschlagader.

Marc beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, als ihm diese Geste so vertraut vorkam.

„Damit es nicht wieder dreizehn Jahre dauert, bis wir uns wieder sehen", sein Vater zückte eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Jackentasche und legte sie ihm auf den Schreibtisch: „Gebe ich dir meine Telefonnummer. Du kannst mich gern anrufen oder besuchen kommen - allerdings nicht mehr lange in St. Moritz, da ich umziehen werde", Manuel hustete und wenn Marc vollends beieinander gewesen wäre, hätte er den kleinen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen seines Vaters durchaus bemerkt.

„Aber ich denke in den nächsten Tagen wirst du eh genügend andere Dinge zu klären haben, als deinen alten Herrn auf eine Maß einzuladen", er zwinkerte seinem Sohn noch einmal zu, setzte seinen Hut auf und marschierte mit seinem Sakko überm Arm zur Tür heraus.

Auf dem Flur stand Sabine, die beinahe geschrieen hätte, vor Freude. Vor ihr stand der einzig wahre, die echte und einzige Vorlage für den größten Helden ihrer Phantasie: Dr. Rogelts alter Ego. Emanuel Olivier Meier.

Und das allerschönste daran war, dass er auf sie zukam und ihr die Faust hinstreckte:  
„Empfehle mich, Schwester. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie recht hatten und den Oberschnösel dadrin ein bisschen – wie sagten Sie doch gleich – zurecht ruckeln konnte", er wartete noch einen Moment, doch Sabine schaute ihn nur wie elektrisierend an. Es war ihm nicht wohl dabei: „Sie müssen gegen meine Faust hauen, Schwester", er schaute auf das Schild an ihrer Weste: „Sabine"

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf um die Vergleiche zwischen Rogelt und Old But Not So Old Meier für einen Moment zu vergessen.

Etwas spät und auch ziemlich uncool, wie sie so ganz leicht gegen seine Faust schlug, konnte sich ihr gegenüber nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen, allerdings ein sehr zynisches.

Er ging den langen Korridor entlang und spürte die Blicke der kleinen Schwester in seinem Rücken. Irgendwie war ihm nicht ganz wohl dabei, dass ihn hier alle mit ihren Augen stalkten, und die Frau die wie eine Tarantel auf ihn zu gerast kam, am allerwenigsten:

„Emanuel, beeil dich, dein Flieger geht in einer Stunde", sagte sie harsch.

Er seufzte ergeben. Er würde viel, sehr viel Nerven verbrauchen und neue benötigen, wenn er wirklich wieder nach Berlin ziehen würde, nur um dieses Ekstase der Kopulation mit Elke ausüben zu können.

Er hatte viele Frauen, junge, sehr junge Frauen, in seinem Alter und auch darüber, doch keine hatte diese Reize und Herausforderungen wie es seine Frau vorzuweisen hatte. Keine.

Und irgendwo in seinem Hirn war ihm schwach bewusst, dass egal wie viel Sex man haben könnte, wie viel Spaß auf Kosten anderer, am Ende eines jeden Lebens der Sarg / die Urne in einem Loch sein würden und die Menschen, die man verletzt hatte, entweder aus Anstand und purer Höflichkeit Blumen auf sein Grab warfen, oder aber, weil sie den Verlust eines Menschen wirklich betrauerten. Wenn er diese dicke Assistenzärztin wahrlich gruselig fand – das hatte er zumindest aus den paar Tagen gelernt.

Und dass Elke echt eine Granate im Bett war – immer noch!

a/n: vielen herzlichen Dank an meine beiden Kommentar-Schreiber (blublubb und a) it means a lot!

**blablubb – bissu auch im dd-forum angemeldet? Ich werde noch eine Fortsetzung (Sequel) schreiben,.. stay tuned!**


	19. Kapitel 18: She's Got Me Dancing

**Kapitel 18 – She's Got Me Dancing (Tommy Sparks)**

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mit ihm ficken wolltest, Gretchen."

Gretchen saß auf der pink eingefärbten Ledercouch in einem vollkommen mondänen in dunkelbraunen Möbel gehaltenem Wohnzimmer.

Neben ihr saß Steffi.

Steffi – eigentlich Stefano Alvarez-Schmidt.

Es war schon immer schwierig gewesen, ihn nicht manchmal einfach Steffen zu nennen. Doch nach fast zehn Jahren, die Gretchen Steffi nun kannte viel ihr das Pronomen zu ihrem Freund oder ihrer Freundin nur noch sehr selten ein, weil er beides war – männlicher Körper, aber gedanklich eine Frau, die allen Sex And The City-Darstellerinnen ernsthafte Konkurrenz machen könnte.

Gretchen seufzte als sie ergeben in ihre Kaffeetasse blickte und ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. In diesem Haushalt gab es leider keine Milch – denn Milch hatte Fette und Kalorien in sich, die dem Traumkörper ihres Gegenübers leider unter gar keinen Umständen frönen wollte.

„Das bist doch nicht du!", sagte er frech und zündete sich ein Erdbeerstäbchen an. Tiefeinatmend gurgelte er den Rauch in ihrer Lunge herum ehe er seine Lippen spitzte und kleine blaue Ringe aushauchte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", winkte sie ab und trank noch einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

Seit sie vor fast einer Woche angekommen war, hatte Steffi die grandiose Idee gehabt, erst den ganzen Spaß zu erleben, denn sie seit fünf Jahren miteinander verpasst hatten und erst dann die trübsinnigen Gedanken zu besprechen.

Was bei Gretchen der Tod ihres Vaters und diese undurchsichtige Beziehungskiste zwischen ihr und Marc war; und bei Steffi die Sagen umworbene Frage, ob er als emanzipierter Schwuler die Ehe eingehen sollte.

„Okay, du musst trinken", sagte Steffi aufmunternd und gab Gretchen die Absolut Vanilla Flasche ohne Glas in die Hand.

„Was? Warum?", fragte sie verwirrt, schraubte aber dennoch schon den Deckel auf.

„Weil jedes Mal, wenn wir uns unsere Fehler eingestehen, wir einen Schluck trinken müssen – wer zuerst blau und krankenhausreif ist, hat – natürlich - verloren und mehr Fehler als der andere in den vergangen Jahren begangen.

Gretchen schnupperte am Flaschenhals.

„Das ist aber nicht gerade sehr erwachsen! Spielen denn so was nicht nur asoziale Kinder in der Bronx?", fragte sie skeptisch aber wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sich noch einmal in ihrem Leben vollkommen sinnlos das Hirn wegzutrinken. Oder überhaupt jemals, weil sie einfach in ihrer Studentenzeit viel zu brav gewesen war.

„Natürlich, aber du vergisst, dass du hier neben dem größten Slump-Kid aus MC sitzt, also hab dich nicht so", lachte er.

„Hakuna Matata", ermutigte er sie weiter als Gretchen nur hartnäckig das Gewissen in der hintersten Ecke in ihrem Gehirn suchte, der Platz des arbeitenden Beamten aber zur Zeit nicht besetzt war.

Sie setzte die Flasche an ihre Lippen und trank drei große Schlucke, als wäre es pures Wasser.

„Hei, hei, hei", schallt Steffi sie und nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand: „Betrinken ja, Totsaufen ein großes dickes Nein!"

„So dick wie mein Hintern?", fragte Gretchen mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht und glasigen Augen. Alkohol wirkte bei ihr so unheimlich schnell!

„Ja, so groß und breit und faltig wie dein Hintern ist, so ein Nein zum Tod, kapiert?"

Fragte Steffi ernst.

Dass Gretchen sich tatsächlich in die Spree gestürzt hatte, war ihm beim Telefonieren wie eine harte Kopfnuss in sämtliche Glieder gefahren.

Doch Gretchen lachte ihn nur an: „Nicht sterben, aber zumindest ein bisschen... uhm... alkoholisieren?"

Steffi lachte und stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch:

„Okay, dann bin ich wohl dran. Mal überlegen, wann habe ich wirklich OOC gehandelt?"

„Was bedeutet OOC?", fragte Gretchen verwirrt.

„Out Of Character – uh, ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte er aufgeregt: „Ich habe mir meine Schambehaarung wachsen lassen!", er nahm einen kleinen Schluck Wodka zu sich.

Gretchen sah ihn erstaunt an: „Aber macht das denn nicht jeder?"

Ein entrüstetes Schnauben entfuhr ihrem Gegenüber: „Lass mich raten, du hast da unten immer noch die Neunziger Jahre wohnen, was? Boha Gretchen, dass ist voll out!

Und dafür darfst du direkt noch einen Hieb nehmen!", er hielt ihr grinsend die Flasche hin und sie nahm tatsächlich einen Schluck: „Wie sagtest du: Hakuna Matata?"

Am folgenden Morgen wachte Gretchen auf dem Fußboden auf. Nicht unweit von ihr lag Steffi, die mit einem Schnapsglas in der Hand eingeschlafen war.

Sie bemühte sich in die Senkrechte zu kommen als sich alles wie nach einer Achterbahnfahrt drehte. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand die Absolut-Flasche nur noch ¼ voll. Und nur bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie fast 600 ml 40%igen Wodka aus Schweden in einer Nacht ausgetrunken hatten wurde ihr übel und nicht unweit von ihr übergab sie sich auf der Toilette.

War sie noch ganz bei Trost?

„Nein, bist du nicht", die stumme Frage, die Gretchens Spiegelbild nicht im Stande war zu beantworten erläuterte Steffi grinsend.

„Du... Du", sagte die Blonde matt.

„Wir könnten jetzt an unserem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt sein... hast du die Flasche gesehen?"

Doch Steffi grinste nur weiter, als er seine Zahnbürste mit Zahnpasta beschmierte und sie sich in den Mund schob.  
„Typisch Arzt, dass du aber auch immer diesen Hang zur Dramatik hast – dabei bist du nicht mal schwul", lachte er, bevor er den Schaum ins Waschbecken spuckte und Gretchen angewidert wegschaute.

„Ich denke, es war genau das richtige als Vorbereitung für den heutigen Tag, Schätzchen"

Gretchen zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Was meinst du damit?"

Ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge: „Du wirst schon sehen, aber dusch erstmal, wir gehen nachher in die Stadt", er zwinkerte ihr zu und verließ das Badezimmer.

Am anderen Ende Deutschlands stand Sabine ein bisschen unsicher vor ihrem Plan, den sie sich so beherzt genommen hatte: Purple Fog. Ihre Nichte hatte ihr ein bisschen auf die Sprünge geholfen, mit der Benennung – aber jedes noch so kleine Detail war ihrem kleinen aber liebenswürdigen Hirn entsprungen.

Sie legte die gefälschte Kündigung auf Marc Meiers Bürotisch, nichtig zu seiner ganz normalen Post. Und dann würde er natürlich sofort Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen und zu seiner Geliebten reisen und sie würden gen Sonnenuntergang reiten und... sie hatte schon ganz weinerliche Augen, als sie sich zu Vernunft rief und den Weg zurück zu den Operationssälen schlich.

Als Marc Stunden später von einer Notoperation der etwas anstrengenderen Sorte zurückkam, ließ er sich seufzend auf seinen Bürostuhl fallen und schlug den Kopf in den Nacken. Es gab Tage, an denen alles perfekt war: Er hatte nur seinen absolut gängigen Bürokram zu erledigen, seine Mutter hatte seit Tagen nicht bei ihm angerufen, Mehdi hatte ihm erzählt, dass Gretchen die Ehe mit dem Millionär annulliert lassen hatte und sie bei einer Freundin es sich wohl gut gehen ließ.

Dennoch wünschte er sich den Alltag zurück, an dem er seiner Assistenzärztin in Fleisch und Blut gegenüber stehen konnte.

Er seufzte – ja Herrgott, er vermisste ihren dicken Hintern!

Es klopfte und er lehnte sich professionell über die Tastatur, ehe er die Person hereinbat, die überraschenderweise niemand geringeres als Jochen war.

„Dr. Meier, gut dass ich sie noch erwische", er schloss die Tür hinter sich und gab Marc einen abgestempelten Brief der schon zwei Tage alt war:

„Was ist das?", fragte er und ahnte wahrlich nichts Gutes.

„Die Kündigung meiner Schwester", sagte Jochen geradeaus, und fand es ziemlich leichtsinnig, seinen vielleicht baldigen Chef so anzulügen – auf den Rat einer schwulen Freundin seiner Schwester.

Marc schluckte schwer: „Bitte?", fragte er, riss den Brief auf und Überflog die Zeilen.

„Private Gründe? - Soll das ein Witz sein? Was bildet sich deine Schwester denn bitte ein? Sie ist hier nur Assistenzärztin und kann nicht einfach so kündigen"

„Uhm doch", sagte Jochen und las unauffällig von seiner Hand ab, was Steffi ihm am Telefon gesagt hatte: „Wenn sie sich der Aufgabe des Eids nicht mehr gewachsen fühlt, kann sie niemand dazu verpflich..."

„Das weiß ich, du Vollpfosten!", spie Marc, erhob sich und kramte, während er sein Büro verließ sein Handy aus seinem Kittel und wählte im Kurzwahlspeicher Mehdis Nummer:

„Sag mal, wie kommst du darauf zu sagen, dass mit Gretchen alles im Grünen Bereich ist? Ist es nämlich ganz und gar nicht", bluffte er den Gynäkologen unverwandt an, als dieser nach dem dritten Klingelzeichen abgenommen hatte.

„Nein, Mehdi, Mensch ich wollte eigentlich erstmal fragen, wie es dir so geht", sagte Mehdi spöttisch.

„Bitte? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Gretchen kündigen wollte, oder will, oder tut, was weiß ich...?", fragte Marc gereizt, es war ihm herzlich egal, dass er genau wusste dass sein „bester Freund" gerade mit seiner Frau bei einem Psychologen auf der Couch lag.

„Hä?", fragte der Halbperser verwirrt.

„Ja, genau – hä? Sie hat mir die Kündigung auf den Tisch geknallt – während sie im Urlaub war. Diese kleine feige...", ihm fiel auf die Schnelle keine andere Beleidigung ein als: „Frau!"

„Weißt du wie diese Freundin da heißt? Sie soll mir gefälligst ins Gesicht sagen, dass wir private Probleme haben, sodass sie diesen Scheißjob nicht mehr ausführen will", Marc legte wutgeladen auf und marschierte Schnurstracks ins Schwesternzimmer, als Mehdi seine Frage verneinte.

„Sabine? Sabine?", schrie er gereizt und sämtliche Köpfe, die um den Runden Tisch versammelt saßen blickten erschrocken hoch.

„D-Dr. Meier?", fragte die kleine Frau verstört als sie hinter ihm zum stehen kam, mit einer großen Kanne Kaffee in der Hand. Sie hatte ein bisschen – wem wollte sie etwas vormachen – sie hatte höllische Angst, dass er ihren grandiosen Plan durchschaut hatte.

Er würde sie feuern, oder feuern lassen.

Er würde sie Foltern und in kleine Stücke hacken, so wie es Dr. Dracula mit dessen Widersacher Dr. Rogelt vorgehabt hatte.

„Sabine, ich brauche ihren Wagen!", sagte er schlicht und öffnete seine Handfläche.

„Aber, aber... aber D-Dr. Meier!", sagte sie bestürzt, was wollte er denn mit ihrem süßen kleinen Blaubeeren-Toyota? Man hatte ihm doch letzte Woche erst seinen Führerschein abgenommen?

„Ja, oder fahren sie mich nach Hause, ist mir auch relativ egal, nur machen sie hin, ich muss heute noch nach Köln!"

Die restlichen Schwestern schauten lächelnd Sabine hinterher, die total verwirrt einfach das ausführte, was ihr aufgetragen worden war.

Jenes Schmunzeln verflüchtigte sich aber wieder, als Gabi ins Zimmer trat: „Was glotzt ihr denn alle so?"

„Sabine, es ist mir vollkommen egal, wie sie es anstellen, oder wen sie dafür umbringen oder gar die ganze Nacht aufbleiben müssen, rufen Sie mich auf dem Handy sofort an, wenn Sie wissen, wie diese Freundin von Gretchen heißt!", ranzte Marc sie unfreundlich an und steig vor seinem Apartmenthaus aus dem Kleinwagen.

„Aber Herr Doktor Meier, Ihr Führerschein! Sie können doch auch mit der Bahn fahren", sagte Sabine und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Auto, um ihn die letzten Meter davon noch abbringen zu können. Sie hatte sich das alles ein bisschen anders ausgemalt, er würde sich einen Eroberungspaln zurechtlegen und über seine Fehler philosophieren, und nicht überstürzt abhauen und vermutlich wieder sehr viel Porzellan kaputt kloppen.

„Sabine, machen Sie einfach das, was ich Ihnen sage, verstanden?", gereizt schloss er die Eisentür auf und drückte diese energisch vor Sabine zu.

Nachdem er eine schnelle Dusche genommen hatte, warf er sich einige Klamotten in eine Reisetasche und saß wenige Augenblick später in seinem Wagen.

Sabine selbst fuhr missmutig zurück zum Krankenhaus und knabberte unentwegt an ihrem Fingernagel des Zeigefingers. Nicht nur, dass ihr Plan im Desaster geendet hatte, da Dr. Meier in einem ziemlich aufgebrachten Zustand war und Frau Dr. Haase sicher direkt anschreien würde, nein, sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, wer ihr weiterhelfen könnte, herauszufinden, wo diese dubiose Freundin von der Assistenzärztin wohnte.

Sabine seufzte und setzte sich entmutigt ins Schwesternzimmer. Die Nachtschwestern waren jetzt alle irgendwo unterwegs, sodass sie für ein bisschen Ruhe relativ dankbar war:

„Ah, Schwester Sabine – das ist Prima, dass ich Sie noch antreffe", erklang die Stimme von Jochen Haase in ihrem Rücken und die Blonde drehte sich glücklich zu ihm um.

„Jochen, gut, dass Sie da sind – Sie müssen mir dringend helfen!"

Ihr gegenüber sah sie verwundert an, da er eigentlich die im Büro seines Vaters gefundenen Romane von Elke Fischer an sie weitergeben wollte – von wem sonst sollten diese auch sein? Sein Vater hatte sie garantiert nicht gelesen.

Deshalb kratzte er sich ein bisschen verwundert am Hinterkopf, als die kleine Frau vor ihm, ihn mit strahlenden Augen ansah und beinahe anhimmelte, als ob er der Messiah persönlich wäre...

_Außerdem will ich noch mal loswerden, das Plagiator eeecht Böse sind!_

_Nicht nur, dass sie unheimlich dumm sind, weil sie selbst es nicht schaffen mit Worten zu spielen und ihre eigenen Ideen umzusetzen, sie denken ebenfalls, dass der Original-Autor dümmer ist, als der Plagiator selbst. Ein unglaublicher Fehler, denn man sollte seine Feinde niemals unterschätzen:_

_Wer gerne Lust auf gemeine MST'ing's hat zu besagtem Plagiat, kann sich gern bei mir melden ;)_

_Du kleiner nichtskönnender ideenloser Hempel, du!_

lg

manney


	20. Kapitel 19: I Drove All Night

**Kapitel 19 – I Drove All Night (Cyndi Lauper)**

Noch nicht mal ganz aus Berlin raus blinkte im Cockpit seines Mercedes die Tanksäule und der interne Hightech-Board-Computer, der mit seinem Navigationsgerät verbunden war, sagte in der schönsten weiblichen – aber auch kältesten – Microsoft-Sam®-Stimme: „Sie müssen Tanken"

Marc atmete tief ein.

Es war wirklich nett gewesen, diesen Wagen für einen kleinen Abschnitt in seinem Leben zu fahren – sechs Gänge, 221 PS, Ledersitze, besagtes Cockpit und weiterem Schnick-Schnack wie Bose®-Boxen und automatischer Einparkhilfe, die er nie gebraucht hatte – nun ja, ein zwei Mal, vielleicht. Dieser Wagen war aber nicht nur im Spritverbrauch wahnsinnig hoch, sondern auch für 194 € Versicherung und dazu noch die Steuern im Jahr würde er sofern er wieder in Berlin war – ha! Er war ja noch nicht mal rausgekommen – diesen Wagen verkaufen und sich ein ökonomischeres Auto zulegen. Obwohl, wenn er so weiterfuhr, wie er durch die Innenstadt bretterte, würde er vermutlich nie mehr ein Automobil benötigen, weil sein Führerschein dann nicht nur für die nächsten drei Monate eingezogen bleiben würde, sondern für immer. Und dann hatte er selten so gute Gründe sich einfach illegal hinters Steuer zu setzen.

Und ihm war ziemlich grippeähnlich schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, dass er durch solch ein Verhalten auch seine Approbation verlieren könnte – unerlaubtes Fahren eines PKW ohne Lizenz war nicht nur strafbar, sondern auch Menschenlebend gefährdend.

Doch es war der schnellste und einfachste Weg nach Köln zu kommen und dort – sollte Sabine Erfolg haben – diese Steffi zu finden. Er würde garantiert nicht in einer Straßenbahn sein Leben fristen, nur um Gretchen zu suchen.

An der letzten Tankstelle, bevor er Berlin verließ, waren sämtliche Zapfsäulenplätze glücklicherweise leer, sodass ein schnelles manuelles Auftanken – als er vor ein paar Jahren in Amerika war, gab es dort extra angestellte, die für ihn auftankten – sichergestellt war.

Mit vier Flaschen Cola, zwei belegten Brötchen in einer Tüte und eines schon in seinem Mund steckend kam er aus dem kleinen Kassierer-Haus wieder. Er fühlte sich gerade ein bisschen wie Mehdi, bevor er zu den Weight-Watchers gegangen war. Doch dieses bescheidene Kündigungsschreiben schlug ihm irgendwie auf den Magen.

Als er sich angeschnallt hatte zögerte er einen Moment, den Schlüssel umzudrehen.

Er war doch verrückt.

Was wollte er Gretchen denn mit diesem Stunt beweisen?

Dass ihm seine Arbeit ohne sie dabeizuhaben vollkommen egal war?

Dass er diese regelrechte Abfuhr in Computerschrift nicht so ohne Weiteres auf sich sitzen lassen konnte?

Es würde ja doch nichts an ihrer Einstellung ändern, dass er der Böse war, der ihr nie wirklich gezeigt hatte, oder zeigen würde können, dass er sie wirklich aufrichtig... nun ja... liebte, nicht?

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er war verrückt um 20 Uhr noch nach Köln fahren zu wollen, wo er sein Navigationsgerät schon am liebsten aus dem Fenster geschmissen hätte, wenn es nicht fest eingebaut wäre, weil es so nervtötend betonte, dass er a) zu schnell fuhr und b) nicht dann abbog, wenn die Stimme es von ihm wollte, weil er einfach bessere Strecken kannte.

Und dann wollte er wirklich fünfeinhalb Stunden in die Nacht hineinfahren?

Einfach so, mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack, dass er vielleicht nichts an dieser vertrackten Situation ändern würde?

Er seufzte ergeben auf, als er auf Kupplung und Bremse trat und den Zündschlüssel umdrehte. Den linken Blinker warf er an, als er an der Vorfahrtsstraße den Weg zurück einschlug.

„Das bekommst du alles irgendwann zurück", Gretchen hatte immer noch leichte Tränen in den Augen, als sie sich auf Steffis rosa Sofa fallen lies, die Beine so weit es ging gespreizt, wie es ihr möglich war, weil die Schmerzen echt unerträglich waren.

„Das ist unmenschlich, wer in Gottes Namen tut sich das bitte zwei Mal in seinem Leben an?" stöhnte sie.

„Ich tu mir das alle vier Wochen freiwillig an, Sweetie!"

Gretchen errötete: „So genau wollte ich das jetzt auch nicht wissen! Aber nur die Beine und Achseln hätten es doch auch getan", quengelte sie, als eine neue Schmerzwelle ihren Unterleib durchzog.

„Ach Papperlapapp! Du hast da unten ja noch nicht mal einen richtigen Braszil – nur ein bisschen", er suchte nach Worten: „zurechtgestutzt und gerahmt!"

Gretchen grollte: „Deshalb haben wir direkt wieder mit Sekt angefangen, als wir beim Friseur waren, ja? Du wolltest mich ein bisschen lockerer machen – ich habe dich durchschaut, meine Liebe!", die Blonde schloss ergeben die Augen als sie sich in die Couch kuschelte.

„Du brauchtest halt eine Rundumerneuerung – und sei ehrlich, deine Haarspitzen, also die auf deinem Kopf, waren schon echt ausgefranst, und nun – schau sie dir an: alles fluffig und geschmeidig – Anton ist wahrlich Meister seines Faches."

Gretchen fummelte eine Strähne ihrer blonden Haare hinter ihrem Rücken hervor: Ja, die zehn verlorenen Zentimeter waren wirklich eine gute Investition gewesen, auch der leichte Verlauf als Stufenschnitt der vorderen Partie der Haare gefiel ihr wirklich äußerst gut.

Doch der Blick schob sich von ihren Haarspitzen auf ihre Finger oder besser, auf ihre Fingernägel. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie French Nails gehabt.

Sie dachte immer das funktionierte nur mir so einer dicken Paste, die sie beim Arbeiten behindern würde, doch es waren ihre eigenen Nägel und nur eine normale Portion Nagellack wurde dort draufgeschmiert.

„So, und nun ist Cat Walk angesagt", bestimmte Steffi und schüttete die ganzen Einkaufstüten voller neuer Klamotten aufs Sofa:

„Gott, bitte nicht", Gretchen kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich hab die doch heute schon einmal alle angehabt – also warum denn nun nochmal?"

Steffi klatschte in die Hände: „'opp, 'opp, Mon Cherie."

Gretchen stand seufzend auf.

„So ist es recht", zwinkerte Steffi und suchte ihr das erste Outfit heraus...

„Gute Fahrt mit den Supremes und Baby Love", ertönte aus den Autolautsprechern, als Marc in einer längeren Schlange vor einer roten Ampel als Letzter zum Stehen kam.

Würde er an Götter und größere und mächtigere Mächte glauben, würde er das Gefühl wie mit einem Blitzschlag vergleichen, den auch der Erzengel Michael erdulden lassen musste.

Supremers und Baby Love – echt jetzt?  
Er hasste dieses Lied, weil es ihn an den peinlichsten Moment in seinem bisherigen Leben erinnerte.

Er liebte dieses Lied, weil es ihn an den schönsten Tanz erinnerte, den er in seinem Leben bisher aus dem Parkett geboten hatte.

Es war vielleicht nur Zufall, oder Schicksal, oder schlichtweg Einbildung, einen Song aus dem Radio so ernst zu nehmen – aber es war auch der Auslöser in seinem Verstand, der ihn jegliche Rationalität in den Wind schießen ließ, er einige Meter rückwärts fuhr, das Lenkrad nach links bog und ein Stückchen wieder vor fuhr, um zu gucken, ob von Vorn auch nichts kam, und in einem großen Halbkreis die Spur wechselte:

Auf wieder in die andere Richtung.

Richtung Tankstelle

Richtung Brandenburg

Richtung Autobahn A2

Richtung Westen

Richtung Gretchen

„Du siehst echt heiß aus, Schätzchen. Und wärst du nicht unsterblich in deinen Schulhofschwarm verknallt und ich nicht so stockschwul, ich würde dich auf meinem Sofa sofort nageln", grinste Steffi und Gretchens Wangen überzog ein leichter Rotschimmer. Sie betrachtete sich selbst noch einmal im Spiegel und sie musste zugeben, dass das grelle Neonlicht in einem jeden Kaufhaus nicht das in Szene setzen konnte, wie es das normale durchschnittliche Wohnzimmerlicht von Steffis Designerlampe schaffte.

Sie trug ein purpurnes (purple) Satin-Kleid, das am Dekolletee zusammengerafft war. Als Neckholder-Träger dienten eine echte Silberkette mit klaren Kristallen, die mit einem kleinen verspielten größeren Stein in Form eines Sterns in der Mitte ihrer Brust eingearbeitet und am Kleid befestigt war.

Es reichte ihr gerade bis zu den Knien, und obwohl sie eigentlich selten zu engen Kleidern neigte, passte sich dieses in jeder vorzüglichen Stelle ihrem Körper grandios an.

Aber auch der Kosmetiker hatte mit einem neuen Stil, ihre Augen zu betonen, unglaublich viel herausgeholt – nur die Augen zu Rahmen und auf Lidschatten gänzlich zu verzichten für den Alltag war ihr neu, aber es gefiel ihr unheimlich gut.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal hin und her um irgendwelche Makel zu entdecken, doch auch im Profil sah ihr Hintern schlanker aus und ihr Bauch non-existent.

„Wie lange willst du dich denn noch im Spiegel betrachten, Narziss?", fragte Steffi belustigt, rappelte sich vom Sofa auf und kramte in einer Tüte herum.

„Es sieht so schön aus", sagte Gretchen und seufzte. Sie hatte heute mit allem drum und dran fast 1200 Euro für sich selbst ausgegeben und irgendwo in der Welt verhungerten Kinder... sie sollte sich wirklich schlecht fühlen, aber als sie sich in diesem wunderschönen Kleid selbst wunderschön fand, fühlte sich einfach nur fantastisch gut!

Steffi legte Gretchen von hinten seine Hand über die Augen: „Ich hab eine Überraschung", sagte er freundlich und Gretchen grinste:

„Du hast endlich Schokolade eingekauft?", fragte Gretchen lachend, woraufhin der Mann hinter ihr nur tief einatmete.  
„Schokolade ist wirklich böse, Sweetie – aber wenn du die braune Kalorienbombe vorziehst, dann schenke ich dir die hier eben nicht", er nahm die Hand von den Augen und vor Gretchen baumelten silberne Jimmy Choo High Heels.

Gretchen kreischte und hüpfte auf und ab:  
„Steffi, das kann ich nicht annehmen, wirklich nicht – ich kann nicht drauf laufen – warum schenkst du mir die – ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich mir die nicht leisten kann – Steffi, das kann ich nicht annehmen, wirklich nicht...", begann sie wieder von vorn und griff trotzdem ungeduldig nach den Schuhen.

„Wenn ich ein X-Dresser wäre, hätte ich mir die auch gekauft, und mach dir ums Geld keine Sorgen, Sweetie, mein Boss hat mir für die letzte gebaute Villa einen 35% Bonus zukommen lassen", zwinkerte er.

„Steffi", Gretchens Augen füllten sich mit Tränen: „Aber ich hab doch nichts für dich", klagte sie weinerlich.

„Nicht heulen, wehe dir du versaust dein Perfektes Make-Up", er nahm sie in den Arm.

Gretchen nickte stumm und klammerte sich ganz fest an ihre Freundin.

Nach all den Jahren hatte sie endlich jemanden wiedergefunden, der es wirklich immer gut mit ihr gemeint hatte – abgesehen von ihrer Familie.

Er würde hier jämmerlich sterben – jawohl das würde er. Er sah schon die Schlagzeile vor sich:

Arzt der Superlative auf Autobahn von LKW's zerquetscht.

Kurz um: er stand im Stau. Hinter, neben und vor ihm war er eingekesselt von dicken Brummis. Kurz nachdem er die Braunschweiger Abfahrt hinter sich gelassen hatte, wurde im Radio durchgegeben, dass es kurz vor Lehrte-Ost, wo auch immer das liegen mochte, einen furchtbaren Crash gegeben hatte. Und nun stand er hier mitten zwischen irgendwelchen nichtigen kleinen Dörfchen wie Stederdorf und Peine sich immer zurecht schleichend und alle zehn Minuten einen Meter fortbewegend.

Doch er konnte auch leider nicht irgendeine kommende Abfahrt herunterfahren, weil sein dummes Navigationsgerät einfach keine Ausweichroute zugelassen hatte und er auf gut Glück vielleicht in Hamburg gelandet wäre. Deshalb hatte er es nach dieser unzumutbaren Nichthilfe einfach ausgeschaltet und würde einfach warten, bis es auf der A2 einfach weiter ging – und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauern würde.

Er hatte mit seinem Smart-Phone innerhalb von einer Stunde das gefühlte ganze Internet abgegrast, bis ihm auffiel, dass es da ja auch eine grandiose Applikation gab: Google-Maps®

Er grollte.

Nach ein paar unerfreulichen Auskünften, weil er ja noch hinter diesem Lehrte war, schaffte er es von seinem Telefon aus, eine gute Strecke über die B(undesstraße) 65 ab der Abfahrt Hämmelerwald zu finden. Und gerade noch zur richtigen Zeit, da der Verzögerungsstreifen kaum einhundert Meter später für jene Ausfahrt schon begann. Er musste etwas lachen, als er die Ausschilderung „Equord" las. War er hier im hintersten Polen gelandet, oder was?

Nachdem er von dieser lästigen Strecke heruntergekommen war, fuhr er erstmal an die nächst beste Tankstelle, um nicht noch irgendwo in Hintertupfingen liegen zu bleiben. Sein Ärger über die verloren gegangen Stunde wurde noch einmal verdoppelt als er nach dem Tanken eine weitere Tankstelle ungefähr fünfhundert Meter entfernt sah, die glatte fünf Cent billigeres Benzin verkaufte.

So fuhr er dann immer der Nase seines Telefons nach, durch dieses Hämmelerwald, dann auf die B65 nach einem unheimlich großen Hügel vom Kreisverkehr – der war riesig und es nötigte ihn dazu ein gewisses Maß an Respekt zu zollen, als er nicht wie sonst im dritten sondern sogar im zweiten Gang abbog.

Danach kamen viele Dörfer und in einer kleinen Stadt namens Sehnde fand er dann die Ausschilderung Lehrte. Wo er natürlich nicht lang fuhr, schließlich begann dort der Stau. Deshalb fuhr er weiter auf der Straße bis er die A7 erreichte, diese dann bis zum Hannover-Kreuz-Ost (er hoffte, dass das nicht Lehrte-Ost war) entlangfuhr, um dort wieder auf die A2 zu biegen. Es hatte ihn ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gekostet, doch dafür war er dann so gut wie mutterseelenallein ab dem Kreuz auf der Autobahn unterwegs, hier und da ein paar Autos, oder kleine Busse, aber kaum ein Elefant störte seine Wahrnehmung.

Als er die Abfahrt Porta Westfalica gelesen hatte fragte er sich in seinem müden Zustand, ob das nun die Grenze von Nordrhein-Westfalen und Niedersachsen war, oder der erste Ort nach des Bundesgrenze.

Es folgten die witzigsten Städtenamen wie Bad Oeynhausen, Bad Salzuflen und Oelde. Der Westen war schon sehr Jeck mit ihren Namen.

In fast schon einem schlafähnlichen Zustand klingelte sein Handy fröhlich die Titelmelodie von Magnum P.I.

„Meier", meldete er sich routiniert.

„Dr. Meier, gut dass ich Sie erwische", erklang die etwas von Missmut getrübte Stimme von Schwester Sabine.

„Sicher erwischen Sie mich, Sabine, ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass Sie mich sofort anrufen sollen, wenn Sie was wissen", Marc verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja", entgegnete sein Telefongesprächspartner unüblich trocken.

„Und? Sabine, nun lassen Sie sich doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!", er verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Sabine schnaubte verächtlich als sie ihm die Adresse durchgab:

„Und was soll ich jetzt mit der Adresse, Sabine? Ich fahre, ich kann schlecht telefonieren schreiben und noch lenken", und wie ein weiterer Wink vom Schicksal leuchtete neben ihm blaues Licht und die Kelle wurde ausgefahren.

Die Polizei.

Er sollte folgen.

Und er hatte keinen Führerschein.

„Sa-Sabine?"

„Hm", fragte sie grimmig.

„I-ich rufe sie zurück", er beendete das Gespräch und stieg vorsichtshalber schon mal aus.

Ruhe behalten war die Devise, wenn er geständig war und sagte, dass er wüsste, dass er zu schnell gefahren war, wäre es doch sicher auch ohne Fahrlizenz schnell abgetan, oder?

„Guten n'Abend", ihm kam ein kleiner türkischer Polizist in Zivil entgegen und ein junger sportlich wirkender Mann in Marcs Alter folgte seinem Kollegen.

„Gerkan, Jäger - Kripo Autobahn", stellte der kleine Mann sich und seinen Kollegen vor und zückte seinen Ausweis.

Der Oberarzt war sichtlich verwirrt: „Kripo?"

Der braungebrannte Partner des Türken zeigte mit einem breiten Lächeln alle seine weißen Zähne: „Unsere Chefin hat uns die Woche zu Politessen degradiert – nur schlichte Kontrollarbeit."

Marc nickte verstehend: „Aha", wie unheimlich intelligent.

„Und Sie sind..."

„Zu schnell gefahren", beantwortet er den Satz schnell und computerartig.

Der Deutsch-Türke lachte leicht und schaute seinen Kollegen an: „Ein Witzbold, den wir hier aufgegriffen haben", an Marc wandte er sich: „Ich will wissen wie sie heißen, ein Personalausweis, wäre also nicht schlecht."

Marc rieb sich nachdenkend die Stirn, während er in seiner Gesäßtasche nach seinem Portmonee fischte: „Meier, Dr. Marc Meier", sagte er laut, als er seinen Ausweis übergab.

Die beiden Männer begutachteten das Foto und musterten ihn – vor fünf Jahren hatte er einen Mecki-Schnitt und es sah furchtbar aus.

„O-okay", ein breites Grinsen lag auf den Lippen dieses Jäger-Beamten.

Und Marc verfluchte den Tag an dem sein letzter Personalausweis abgelaufen war.

„Gut, Dr. Meier, dann einmal bitte Fahrzeugpapiere und Führerschein, denn obwohl Sie sich so bemüht haben, einen wirklich kooperativen Eindruck zu hinterlassen, sie sind nicht zu schnell gefahren – seit ungefähr zwei Kilometern ist die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung aufgehoben, sondern sind ein bisschen von ihrer Spur gekommen. Zu beiden Seiten und das, mein Kollege hat es ebenfalls gesehen, als sie telefoniert haben"

Marc seufzte.

Er würde seinen Beruf wegen seiner bedepperten Assistenzärztin an den Nagel hängen können.

Er seufzte und kramte aus dem Handschuhfach im Auto seinen Fahrzeugschein hervor und übergab diesen ohne Umschweife.

„Gut – und ihr Führerschein?", fragte Gerkan wieder, als sein Kollege sich die Papiere anschaute.

„Ich habe keinen", sagte er ehrlich und lehnte sich gegen seinen Wagen.

Der kleine Mann vor ihm verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete tief ein: „Bitte?"

„Ich besitze im Moment meinen Führerschein eher nicht", brummte Marc.

Sein gegenüber räusperte sich umständlich und tippte auf dem Personalausweis herum:  
„Sie sind doch Arzt – ein Doktor – Sie scheinen dennoch aber nicht gerade sehr schlau zu sein."

„Hey, ich hab Sie auch nicht auf ihre Größe angesprochen", platzte es aus Marc und der kleine Türke hustete, als er schon fast Lachen musste.

„Herrgott, ja! Mein Lappen wurde eingezogen und ich dürfte die nächsten Monate nicht mal daran denken, Auto zu fahren, aber es ging nun einmal nicht anders!", sein Handy klingelte wieder und er ging sofort dran. „Meier", er wusste dass es Sabine war, doch es war eine gute Ablenkung jemanden anschreien zu können.

„Sie wollten mich zurückrufen", entgegnete sie genauso patzig und Marc würde die Schwester, wenn er zurück war, darauf ansprechen, was für eine Laus ihr über die Leber gelaufen war.

„Haben Sie nun Stift und Papier?", fragte sie leichthin.

Er kramte aus seinem Auto einen Kuli und kritzelte die Anschrift auf eine Serviette, die er von den belegten Brötchen noch hatte.

„Danke", sagte er ehrlich heiser, aber Sabine hatte muffig aufgelegt.

„So, und nun wieder zu uns", der Kollege Jäger gab ihm seine Fahrzeugpapiere zurück, als Marc ergeben die Augen schloss.

„Wenn ich Ihnen die ganze und absolut reine Wahrheit darlege, würden Sie mich dann trotzdem bis nach Köln Innenstadt weiterfahren lassen?"

Etwas skeptisch schauten die beiden Beamten sich gegenseitig an:

„Versuchen könnten Sie es ja", ein fast schon höhnisches Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des kleinen Türken.

Marc atmete tief ein, ehe er beide unverwandt anschaute und begann: „Da ist diese Frau..."

Gretchen und Steffi hatten bis in die Morgenstunden alte Humpfried Bogat und Audrey Hepburn Filme angeschaut, und bei einem neumodischeren Film namens Clueless schlief Gretchen dann verkehrt herum auf dem Sofa liegend ein. In ihrem neuen Kleid und den schicken Schuhen. Steffi lachte leise, als er zumindest Gretchens Kopf zurück auf das Sofa schob, damit sie später nicht noch mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachte, wenn ihr Prinz in schimmernder Rüstung auf Schimmel mit Lanze angaloppiert kam, um die holde Maid wieder zur „Besinnung" zu bringen. Den ganzen Abend und auch den Nachmittag schon standen Steffi und Jochen per SMS in regem Kontakt, sodass er über sämtliche Schritte informiert war – es wunderte ihn ein bisschen, dass Marc Meier um vier Uhr immer noch nicht da war, aber er würde kommen – ganz sicher!

Und als Jochen von einer Schwester erzählte, die einen ähnlichen Plan zurechtgelegt hatte, wusste er, dass vermutlich nur die nötige Angst diesen Oberarzt, auf den sie ganz aufgeregt und gespannt war, erkennen ließ, wie unabkömmlich und wichtig Gretchen für ihn war.

Eine Hochzeit zwischen zwei Mensch, ob nun vor Kirche oder nicht, bedeutete niemals das Ende – eine Arbeitsvertragsauflösung und fünfhundert Kilometer Entfernung aber schon.

Männer waren manchmal auch simpel gestrickt.

Marc wusste nicht, ob er lachen, weinen, schreien oder apathisch sein sollte, als er um kurz nach halb sechs Uhr in der früh vor dem Wohnblock von Gretchens Freundin ankam. Zwar mit halber Polizei-Eskorte, aber das war es ihm alle Mal wert.

Ben Jäger hatte seinen Mercedes separat hier her gefahren, und Marc fuhr mit diesem kleinen Deutsch-Türken im Polizeiauto. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft die beiden von seinen absolut wichtigen und aufrichtigen Absichten zu überzeugen – ohne seinen Führerschein auf Lebenszeit einzubüßen, noch seiner Approbation adieu zu sagen.

Allerdings durfte er satte 750 € zahlen und die Zeit des Führerschein-Einzugs wurde um weitere drei Monate verlängert – es war ein fairer Preis.

„Schnapp sie dir, Tiger", lachte Ben Jäger, als er Marc die Schlüssel zu warf und sich danach zu seinem Partner in den Dienstwagen setzte.

Marc ging festen Schrittes auf die untere Eisenhaustür zu und suchte nach einem Namen, den er klingeln sollte. Steffi... und weiter? Die Anfangsbuchstaben der Vornamen waren allerdings auf die Klingelschilder gedruckt, sodass die einzig logische Taste: S. Alvarez-Schmidt zierte.

„Warum fährst du nicht los, Semir?", fragte Ben etwas irritiert, als sein Kollege und Freund dem Arzt hinterher starrte.

„Ich weiß nicht – wenn er nun da reingeht, und in zehn Minuten einfach wieder rauskommt und sein Auto weiterfährt – es war wirklich eine schöne Geschichte, aber ob die auch stimmt?", sagte er nachdenklich.

Ben lachte: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich ein Mann, also **so** ein Mann, so viel Kitsch und Schmalz ausdenken kann – ich nicht!"

„Dann lass uns trotzdem noch zehn Minuten warten, dann hat auch gleich der Bäcker um die Ecke hier auf und wir können was mitnehmen – bis zehn dauert's noch ein Weilchen", Semirs gegenüber nickte nur und klopfte seinem Partner anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Showtime", sagte Steffi zu sich selbst, als er es klingeln hörte und den Summer für die Tür unten betätigte. Danach verschwand sie im Bad und rief lautstark nach Gretchen, die doch bitte „seinen Lebensabschnittspartner" reinlassen sollte.

Erst als es noch ein paar Mal an der inneren Tür klingelte, raffte sich Gretchen verschlafen auf, und torkelte auf ihren neuen Schuhen zur Tür um diese zu öffnen.

Die ganze Fahrt über hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, was er Gretchen sagen könnte, wie er seine Wut über ihre schlichte und auf gewisse Weise auch verletzende Kündigung zum Ausdruck bringen konnte. Doch als sie ihm schlaftrunken mit glasigen Augen und verwuschelten Haaren die Tür geöffnet hatte, kam aus seinem Mund nur Staub.

Sie sah so wunderschön aus.

„M-Marc", fragte sie ungläubig, blinkte ein paar Mal mit den Augen und schlug ihm dann die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Er war wie vom Blitz getroffen – diesmal jedoch nicht positiv.

Gretchens Herzschlag war von leicht müde innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem Marathon gestiegen. Sie fühlte ihre Lungen hart gegen ihre Rippen pulsieren, als sie am liebsten der Irrationalität nachgegeben hätte, und die willkommene Schwärze, die sich hinter ihren Schläfen anbahnte, zugelassen.

„Gretchen, Sweetie", Steffi kam nach einigen Minuten, in denen er nichts gehört hatte, weder Schreien noch schmatzende Laute von Zungenküssen, aus dem Bad zurück und fand eine hyperventilierende Blonde vor, die völlig aufgelöst den Türgriff umklammerte und am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Was ist denn nur passiert?", fragte Steffi vorsichtig – er hatte Marc noch nicht mal sprechen gehört, was also war in seine Freundin hier gefahren?

„M-m-m-m", sie brachte seinen Namen noch nicht mal über die Lippen.  
„Ja, Marc, Sweetie!", lächelte die schwule Freundin Gretchen aufmunternd an.

Gretchen zuckte zusammen: „Ja! Draußen vor der Tür – er steht da..."

Verwundert blickte Steffi auf seine Freundin: „Wie draußen vor der Tür?", doch während sie die Worte schon aussprach, wurde ihr klar, dass Gretchen ausgerechnet dem Mann die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt haben musste, der sich die ganze Nacht für sie um die Ohren geschlagen hatte.

„Margarethe Haase, du öffnest jetzt sofort die Tür!", sagte er bestimmt, doch Gretchen schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf.

„Oh doch!", Steffi rang mit ihr um den Türknauf, und nach einigem Hin und Her, schubste er Gretchen ganz Ungentleman-like von der Tür und öffnete die Haustür selbst.

Doch Marc war weg.

Die blonde Assistenzärztin schaute erstaunt über Steffis Schulter – hatte sie schon Halluzinationen?

Ein lautes Türknallen von unten ließ Gretchen aufrütteln.

Nein, sie hatte sicher nicht halluziniert, schließlich wusste Steffi auch von Marc – warum auch immer.

Es war auch egal, _warum_ er hier war, im Moment war nur wichtig, **dass** er hier war.

Sie schob sich grob an Steffi vorbei in den Hausflur und raste die Treppe, soweit es die Schuhe zuließen, hinunter.

Sie spürte gar nicht das heftige Ziehen in ihrem rechten Knöchel als sie die letzten Stufen eigentlich nur noch herunter humpelte, da sie über die drei Stockwerke umgeknickt war.

„Marc", schrie sie hilflos, als sie an die frisch Luft getreten war und ihn am gegenüberliegenden Straßenrand auf sein Auto eintreten sah.

Er drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Ich wusste es", Semir schnallte sich wieder ab, und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als sein Kollege ihn davon abhielt.

„Der sieht aber nicht so aus, als ob sich über die Dummheit der Polizisten freut. Eher dass er eine Abfuhr bekommen hat", Ben seufzte. Gut aussehende Männer hatten es eben auch nicht immer leicht.

Seine Annahme wurde bestätigt, als kurz danach die Haustür noch einmal aufsprang und eine Blondine in einem teuren Kleid und auf HighHeels kraxelnd dem Mann gefolgt war.

„Er hatte schon Recht – sie **hat** einen dicken Hintern", lachte Semir und freute sich ungemein über Bens empörtes Gesicht und gleichzeitig darüber, dass ihn sein gesundes Urteilsvermögen nicht im Stich gelassen hatte.

Mit einem wohlig weichen Gefühl im Bauch, fuhren beide Kripobeamten von dannen. Auch wenn es Semir schwer fiel, weil er zu gern gewusst hätte, wie es ausgehen würde.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte sie stockend und stellte sich mit all ihrem Gewicht auf das linke Bein.

Marc ging ihr die Hälfte der Straße entgegen, als sie mitten darauf stehen geblieben war. Er wollte wirklich nicht noch, dass die Polizei anrückte, wenn sie sich über zehn Meter hinweg unterhielten.

„Weil ich die Nacht gerade nichts besseres vor hatte", zischte er und ließ seine Wut in seiner Stimme deutlich anklingen.

„Warum wohl? Wegen deiner Kündigung – private Differenzen? So groß, dass du mir die Tür vor der Nase zuknallst?", fragte er verärgert.

Gretchen hingegen verstand nur Bahnhof: „Hä?"

„Was 'hä?'?", schnaubte er verächtlich. Diese ganze Fahrt hier her war doch eine einzige Farce gewesen, wem wollte er denn etwas vormachen – sie hatten es einfach noch nie hinbekommen, warum ausgerechnet am Ende des Sommers mitten in der Woche in einer ihm unbekannten Stadt? Es würde wieder im Desaster enden... egal wie oft er es probierte etwas richtig zu gestalten.

„Ich weiß nichts von einer Kündigung, Marc", sagte sie leise und es wurmte ihn unermesslich, dass in ihrer Stimme nichts von Ärger oder Wut mitschwang, sondern einfach nur Kuriosität.

„Uhm... ich glaube, dazu kann ich was beitragen", meldete sich die vorsichtige Stimme von Steffi im Hintergrund.

„Steffi?", Gretchen sah erst zu Marc, dann zu ihrer Freundin und wieder zu Marc, der noch zorniger dreinblickte, als er Steffi erblickt hatte.

„So, das ist also Steffi? Schön, dass das ein Frauenname ein neues Synonym für Fuck-Buddy's ist – weißt du was – mir reicht es. Endgültig!", er drehte sich um und wollte gerade in sein Auto steigen, als ihn eine strake Männerhand an der Schulter packte und ihn zu Gretchen schob, der Tränen die Wange runterliefen.

Marc grollte tief in seinem Rachen. Er würde keine Schuldgefühle haben. Er würde keine Schuldgefühle haben. Er würde keine Schuld... Er konnte sich selbst leider nichts mehr vormachen? Er liebte sie und er würde sich ewig Schuldgefühle machen, wenn diese unausgesprochenen Missverständnisse nicht endlich einmal aufgeklärt würden.

„Zu aller erst – ich bin schwul und damit nur ein Fuck-Buddy für Männer – also deiner Spezies. Gretchen und ich sind Freundinnen.

Und Gretchen hat nicht gekündigt – das war ich – und Jochen, also eigentlich nur ich, aber Jochen war irgendwie mein Bote, der für Gretchen kündigen sollte. Also natürlich nur eine Art", Steffi suchte nach den richtigen Worten: „Notlüge, damit du endlich deinen Hintern bewegt bekommst"

Gretchen zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch, als sie Steffi einen liebevollen aber auch entrüsteten Blick zuwarf.

Marc hingegen sah an seinem gedachten Konkurrenten hinunter. Die Jeans, die Steffi trug, war so hauteng, dass diese wirklich nur von Schwulen getragen werden konnte.

„So, und nun werd ich euch allein lassen, weil ich küssende Heteros einfach nur abstoßend finde", er schüttelte sich und ging zurück ins Haus.

Als abermals die schwere Tür ins Schloss fiel erzitterte Gretchen und eine feine Gänsehaut machte sich über ihren Oberarmen und Beinen breit.

Hier standen sie nun.

In einer kleinen Nebenstraße, kurz vor sechs Uhr morgens in der Früh, in Köln und starrten sich in der Dämmerung an:  
„Du bist hier, weil du dachtest, ich kündige?", fragte Gretchen und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Es nützte nichts, da sich direkt neue bildeten.

„Hm", machte Marc und nickte. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, denn für jede Träne, die sie jetzt vergoss war er gewissermaßen schuld. Und das tat ihm aufrichtig leid.

„Mitten in der Nacht, quer durch Deutschland? Nur damit ich nicht kündige?"

Als sie ihn so direkt fragte wusste er seit Stunden die Antwort darauf.

„Nein", sagte er ehrlich.

„Nicht, damit du nicht kündigst. Und auch nicht weil ich davon abhalten wollte. Ich bin hier, weil... weil...", er rang mit sich. Sich durch ein Liebesgeständnis der männlichen Männlichkeit zu kastrieren war ein geringer Preis für ein Leben, das er führen könnte, wenn er nur einmal vollkommen ehrlich zu Gretchen und zu sich selbst sprach:  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich es ohne dich selber gar nicht in Berlin aushalten würde. Es wäre mir verdammt egal, wenn du mit Alexis verheiratet geblieben wärst, oder mit Mehdi eine Hippie-Beziehung ausleben würdest. Du wärst da – wir wären da. Und wenn auch nur auf eine rein platonische Weise. Es gäbe immer noch das kleine „Wir" - Marc und Gretchen... ", er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als Gretchen vor ihm in Körper schüttelnde Schluchzer ausbrach und sich dicke Tränen in ihren Wimpern verfingen.

Er ging einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu und stand ihr schon so nah, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte. Vorsichtig wischte er ihr mit den Daumen synchron über die Wangen, was sie noch mehr Tränen vergießen ließ.

Ganz zaghaft, als ob sie fürchtete, dass er alle gesagten Worte mit einem sarkastischen Witz widerrief, lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Doch außer, dass er ihr sanft durchs Haar streichelte sagte er nichts.

„Sag es noch mal", flüsterte sie ergeben, und schloss die Augen. Sie würde aufwachen, bevor er es sagte. Das hier konnte keine Realität sein. Das war ein Traum. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein, ein Albtraum, denn jeder Traum ging einmal zu ende, und die schmerzliche Wirklichkeit war so viel schwerer zu ertragen als die paar Stunden eines schönen Traums.

Er schob den Zeigefinger der linken Hand unter ihr Kinn, damit sie den Kopf anhob, als er ihr in die Augen blickte und ohne große Mühe oder Überwindung gestand: „Ich liebe dich."

_a/n: als ich das Kapitel zu Ende geschrieben habe war es tatsächlich 5:51 in der früh (19.12.2010)!_


	21. Kapitel 20: Such A Night

**Kapitel 20 – Such A Night (Elvis Presley)**

Sie starrte ihn an.

Und Marc noch ziemlich neu in diesem ganzen gefühlsduseligen zwischenmenschlichen Situationen wusste nicht so recht einzuschätzen, ob das nun ein gutes Zeichen war, oder eher ein schlechtes.

„Was?", fragte er geradeaus, und es kam ziemlich ruppig daher.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um jegliche Gedanken daran zu verbannen, dass das hier nur ein Traum war, es gelang ihr leider nicht ganz.

„Uhm...", sie errötete. Es war ihr irgendwo peinlich, ihn zu fragen, aber es war die beste Möglichkeit: „Kannst du mich mal kneifen?"; fragte sie fast schüchtern, als sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

Marc ließ ein heiseres unterdrücktes Lachen von sich: „Kneifen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du träumst?", er verzog seine Lippen zu einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

„Nun", begann sie und holte tief Luft: „Immer wenn ich dieses Szenario erlebt habe, wachte ich auf. Aber wenn du mich jetzt kneifen würdest, wüsste ich dass ich wach bin!"

„Und das wäre gut?", fragte er leichthin und das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verbreiterte sich noch ein bisschen.

Die Blonde nickte heftig: „Ja", sagte sie enthusiastisch.

„Ich kenne eine bessere Möglichkeit", sagte er ebenfalls mit voller Begeisterung.

Sie zog ihn abrupt an seinem Hemdkragen zu sich hinunter, ehe sie verheißungsvoll flüsterte: „Ich auch", als sie ihre Augen erwartungsvoll schloss und seinen Mund erwartete.

Doch Marc hatte blitzschnell nur seine Wange hingedreht.

Sie zog sich zurück und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Du, Gretchen, ich denke, dass das keine gute Idee wäre", er räusperte sich und holte tief Luft, als sie sich aus seinen Armen befreien wollte, die den Weg um ihre Taille wie von Geisterhand gefunden hatten. Er jedoch ließ sie nicht gehen, seufzte aber kläglich:  
„Ich würde dich wie in ein Teenager in mein Auto schleppen", sagte er ehrlich und es sollte alles erklären. Doch seine Assistenzärztin sah ihn weiterhin nur verwirrt an.

Energisch schob er sie jetzt doch aus seinen Armen und drückte ihr seine Autoschlüssel in die Hand: „Wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde, wäre es möglich, dass ich dich wie ein Neandertaler in meine Höhle schleppe, also meinen Wagen, und dich dort auf der Rückbank zur Besinnungslosigkeit f...", Gretchen legte ihm schnellstens die Hand auf den Mund, als auch sie endlich verstand, dass Marc nun einmal immer Marc sein würde.

Sie grinste ihn an: „Okay, Rückbank ist gut", flüsterte sie und drückte sich wieder näher an ihn heran.

Es war ihr vollkommen egal, wie drängend und verzweifelt sie klang.

Sie hatte über eine Dekade gewartet, dass dieses Szenario passieren würde, jedes Mal anders, aber nicht ansatzweise so schön, wie es letztendlich gekommen war. Und ihre Marc-Unschuld auf dem Rücksitz eines Autos zu verlieren, war vielleicht nicht so romantisch, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte, aber wer wollte denn wirklich Romantik haben, wenn die Wirklichkeit so viel süßer war und man sich gegenseitig so sehr wollte, dass einem die Umstände egal waren?

Mar hingegen ging einen Schritt zurück. Es kostete ihn jegliche Selbstbeherrschung, standhaft zu bleiben. Sie wollte immer schon ein gewisses Ambiente haben – und auch wenn er es sehr zu schätzen wusste, dass sie seinem Körper nahezu entgegenfieberte, wusste er, dass ein Bett das Minimum an Luxus war, was er ihr geben müsste.

„Nein", sagte er entschieden.  
„Wieso denn nicht", fragte sie in ihrer süßen naiven Art, worauf Marc nur den Kopf in den Nacken schlug:  
„Du fährst uns jetzt in irgendein Hotel – das nächstgelegene", betonte er so würdevoll es ihm möglich war.

„Uhm", sie schaute auf den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand: „Warum ich?"

„Weil ich keinen Führerschein mehr habe, zumindest nicht für die nächsten sechs Monate", sagte er trocken und Gretchens Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck:  
„Du hast deinen Führerschein verloren? Warum? Wann? Marc Meier, bist du ohne Fahrerlaubnis gefahren?", fragte sie panisch, und malte sich aus, was nicht alles hätte passieren können, wenn man ihn erwischt hätte.

Doch Marc legte nur seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und bedeutete ihr den Weg zur Fahrertür, die er sogar für sie freiwillig öffnete.

„Wer hat dich denn so gut trainiert?", fragte sie lächelnd, als sie sich auf den Sitz niederließ.

„Hasenzahn?", sagte er mit diesem komischen Unterton, der ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte: „Übertreib dein Glück nicht, denn sind wir erstmal in einem hübschen Zimmer, wirst du dir wünschen, dass ich meine Frustration nicht an deinem Kleid auslasse, weil es fix gehen muss!", grinste er gehässig und drückte die Fahrertür zu.

Gretchen schluckte schwer, als sie den Sitz ganz zurück schob, um sich der HighHeels zu entledigen.

Vorsichtig rieb sie sich noch einmal über den rechten Knöchel, und stellte wunderlicher fest, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr schmerzte, nun gut, zumindest nicht mehr so sehr. Vielleicht war Marc wirklich ein Gott in weiß, denn sein Liebesgeständnis war wie eine Ganzkörperheilung gewesen.

„Du kannst auf den Dingern doch gar nicht laufen", lachte er, als er zu ihrer Rechten auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm.

„Laufen schon, nur nicht rennen... oder autofahren", sagte sie beschämt, als sie sich anschnallte, Sitz für sie passend einstellte, Rückspiegel drehte, den Motor startete und dann die Außenspiegel verstellte.

Marc stöhnte: „Nur weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich dir den Komfort eines Bettes zukommen lassen will, musst du mich nicht noch mit dramatischer Ausdauer quälen!"

Sie grinste verschmitzt: „Da siehst du mal wie das ist, wenn man immerzu warten muss, Marc."

Er konnte nicht deuten, ob sie jetzt die Jahre seit ihrer Schulzeit meinte, oder aber, dass er sie nicht geküsst hatte.

Er lehnte sich jedoch entspannt zurück, als sie vorsichtig wie ein Fahranfänger sich in den fließenden Verkehr einfädelte, als sie die schon aufgewachte Stadt erreichten, die durch den morgendlichen Berufsverkehr sehr unüberslichtlich schien.

Sie war vollkommen auf die Straßenverhältnisse fixiert, als er ihr Profil musterte:  
„Was ist denn",fragte sie verlegen und im Halbdunkeln bildete Marc sich sogar ein einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen ausmachen zu können.

„Ich schaue dich an", seine Stimme hatte einen fast schon gefährlich rauen Ton angenommen.

„Dann lass das, sonst kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren, Marc"

Er grinste unentwegt, bis ihm die geniale Idee kam, sie noch ein bisschen mehr zu reizen.

Als sie vor einer Ampel zum Stehen kamen, wackelte Gretchen ungeduldig mit ihrem Gasbein auf und ab. Dadurch, dass sie saß, hatte sich ihr Kleid noch eine gehörige Portion weiter ihren Oberschenkel hochgeschoben, und diese Gelegenheit nutzte Marc geschickt, um ihr auf den nackten Schenkel seine warme rechte Hand zu legen. Er beobachtete sie gespannt, wie sie zusammenzuckte und bemüht war ihre Beine fest zusammen zu pressen.  
„Marc", schallt sie ihn, und schaute ihn erstmalig, seit sie losgefahren war, wieder direkt an.  
„Hör sofort auf damit", hinter ihnen gab es schon das erste Hupkonzert, weil sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass die Ampel wieder auf Grün umgesprungen war.

„Bring mich dazu", forderte er sie heraus. Er hatte wirklich versucht, sich zu beherrschen, wirklich. Aber je länger er sie ansah, desto verlockender war die Vorstellung, sie durch bloßes Berühren in den Ekstasen-Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Keuchend, schreiend und dem Höhepunkt so verdammt nahe wollte er sie endlich unter sich sehen.

Sie versuchte seine Hand wegzuschieben, ohne dabei von ihrer Fahrspur abzukommen, doch sofern ihr dies endlich gelungen war, schob er seine Griffel direkt wieder an fast die selbe Stelle. Jedes verdammte Mal ein Stückchen höher.

„Es ist viel bequemer, wenn du deine Beine nicht so krampfartig zusammen presst, Gretchen", hauchte er leise und lehnte sich von seinem Sitz weiter nach vorn zu ihr: „Und für mich wäre es so viel einfacher", raunte er verheißungsvoll in ihr Ohr. Mit der Zungenspitze berührte er Federleicht ihre Ohrmuschel.

Sie quiekte erschrocken auf: „Marc, jetzt hör aber auf!", sie drückte seinen Oberkörper zurück in seinen Sitz, worauf er nur lachte.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Marc, guck lieber aus dem Fenster, ob du irgendwo ein Hotel ausgeschildert siehst", sie bemühte sich, ihren schnellen Atem so gut es ging zu verbergen. Wenn nur halb so viel davon stimmte, was sie damals auf der Schultoilette über ihren,... 8Freund?, Oberarzt, waren sie jetzt eigentlich exklusiv, oder nur so ein dahergelaufenes paar Menschen, dass sich in der Horizontalen austoben wollte?...) gelesen hatte, würde diese Nacht, alles bisher da gewesene in den Schatten stellen.

Doch der Gedanke, dass sie nicht genau definieren konnte, was sie nun eigentlich waren, trübte ihre Vorstellung ungemein.

„Hör auf, nachzudenken", sagte er leise, und Gretchen guckte ihn verwirrt an.

Marc legte abermals seine Hand auf ihren Schenkel und streichelte unentwegt mir dem Daumen die Innenseite.

„Marc!", sagte sie gereizt und versuchte seine Hand wieder wegzuschieben.  
„Das wird hier kein Sprint, Gretchen. Das ist ein Marathon!", sagte er ehrlich.

Sie schaute ihn ungeachtetes des Verkehrs unverwandt für einen Augenblick länger als nötig an.

Sein Blick war so intensiv und durchdringend, dass es sie zu Tränen rührte:

„Oh, ne, jetzt heulst du nicht schon wieder, oder?", fragte er, und lachte keck, da sie sich vollkommen entspannt hatte, als sie ihn angesehen hatte. Als sie sich wieder halbwegs auf die Straße konzentrierte nutzte er diese Gelegenheit um seine Hand tiefer in die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels zu vergraben um mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen diesen kräftig zu massieren. Sie keuchte ergeben auf und stöhnte seinen Namen. Sie hatte schon wieder ihre Hand auf seine gelegt, schaffte es dieses mal jedoch nicht, sie wegzuschieben.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du meinen Namen stöhnst", flüsterte er heiser.

Gretchen schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen, als seine Massur heftige Blitze durch ihren Unterlieb schoss.

Und als sie ihre Lider wieder aufzuckten, sah sie das erlösende Schild:

Hilton Colonge Hotel - 500 m rechts.

Sie setzte den Blinker und kam nach einer kleinen Drehung auf dem Parkplatz endlich zum Stehen. In Windeseile schnallte sie sich ab, Marc stieg aus dem Auto, öffnete ihr die Tür und bat sie heraus. Noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, schmiss er Gretchens Schuhe achtlos auf den Rücksitz.

„Die wirst du eh nicht brauchen", raunte er, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie ungeduldig hinter sich her.

„Ich kann doch aber nicht ohne Schuhe in solch ein edles Hotel."

„Den dürfte herzlich egal sein, ob du Schuhe trägst oder nicht, solange die Rechnung stimmt", sagte er gehetzt. Es trennte ihn nur das Check in und der Weg bis zum Hotelzimmer, bis er ihr dieses Kleid vom Körper reißen konnte und...

Seine Lendengegend zog verdächtig und er rief sich zur Vernunft, als er dem Rezeptionisten gegenüberstand:

„Guten Morgen", sagte dieser unfreundlich, und während Gretchen sich peinlich berührt auf die Lippe biss, übersah Marc den abschätzigen Blick seines Gegenübers gekonnt.

„Ein Zimmer, für heute und morgen, auf Meier."

Der Mann ungefähr Mitte vierzig kratzte sich am Hals: „Ich denke nicht, dass wir für ihre,... Angelegenheiten, geeignet sind"

Gretchen sah unschlüssig an sich herunter. Der bezeichnete sie als Professionelle, nur weil ihre Haare ein bisschen verwuschelt waren und sie keine Schuhe trug?  
Sie wollte gerade dem Mann gehörig ihre Meinung sagen, als Marc in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Bundespersonalausweis kramte und sie dem Mann auf die Theke knallte:  
„Sind Sie immer noch nicht sicher, ob meine Assistenzärztin und ich hier erwünscht sind?", fragte er gereizt und griff suchend nach Gretchens Hand. Er zitterte – vor Wut.

„Oh...", der Hotel-Futzi räusperte sich.

„Dr. Meier, verzeihen Sie bitte das Missgeschick – aber Irrtümer kommen leider immer wieder vor! Der Sekt geht natürlich aufs Haus", sagte er rasch.

„Sekt", fragte Marc jedoch unmissverständlich gekränkt.

„Uhm, ich meinte natürlich Champagner", brummte der Mann vor ihm.

„Was für ein Zimmer soll es denn sein?", fragte er weiter, als er im Computer irgendetwas eingetippt hatte.

„Kein Zimmer – die Suite", sagte Marc routiniert und von oben herab, worauf dieser furchtbare kleine Mann nur nicken konnte.

Gretchen wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als auch einmal in ihrem so selbstsicher zu scheinen, wie ihr Freund.

Ein Page, der eigentlich für das Gepäck zuständig war – nur welches Gepäck? - legte den Weg zum Fahrstuhl mit ihnen zurück und wollte selbst einsteigen, doch Marc schüttelte ihm dankbar die Hand.

„Fahren die nicht eigentlich immer mit?", flüsterte die Blonde unschlüssig und Marc grinste sie wissend an:

„Nicht wenn du ihnen zweihundert Euro in die Hand drückst, damit sie es nicht tun", die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich.

In einer fließende Bewegung drängte Marc Gretchen mit dem Rücken an die verspiegelte Wand und vergrub seine Hände in der goldenen Flut ihrer Haare.

Mit einem Vorstoß seiner Hüfte die ihr sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen presste, wurde ihr die Dringlichkeit bewusst, mit der Marc zu kämpfen hatte. Und in jedem anderen non-erotischen Moment hätte sie ihn für seine Ausdauer bewundert oder sogar geweint, weil er nur für sie solange gewartet hatte. Doch in der konkreten Situation verstärkte es ihre eigene ungezügelte Lust nur noch um ein Vielfaches.

Er hatte seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge gelegt und stöhnte ungeniert auf, als er diesen Rhythmus, den der erste Stoß ausgelöst hatte, nicht mehr beenden konnte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Willenskraft es mich gerade kostet, dich hier nicht auf der Stelle zu nehmen", flüsterte er ergeben und verfluchte diesen langsamen Fahrstuhl.

Gretchen presste ihre Hand auf den Mund, damit sie nicht anfing lauthals zu schreien, als er eine brennende Spur mit seinen Lippen von ihrem Hals zum Dekolletee zeichnete.

„Dieses Kleid hier gibt mir den Rest, ich weiß ganz genau was da drunter ist, und ich will es – sofort", wie als ob eine höhere Macht ihn erhört hatte, gab es ein kleines Bing-Zeichen, der Lift hielt abrupt an und die Türen öffneten sich auf der gewünschten Etage.

Tief einatmend löste sich Marc, und ging entschieden einen Schritt zurück, er liebte es, sie in diesen aufgelösten Zustand zu versetzen.

Er schob sie in den Korridor hinaus und zog sie schnellen Schrittes hinter sich her.

„Marc, warte", quengelte Gretchen, als sich ein leichter Schmerz doch wieder in ihrem Fuß bemerkbar machte.

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er nach der Nummer des Suite suchte und diese fast am Ende des Flurs endlich fand.

„Tut mir leid, aber das Warten hat jetzt endlich ein Ende", er entriegelte die Tür, zog Gretchen ungeduldig in den Raum und noch bevor er die Tür unachtsam mit dem Fuß zugetreten hatte, legte er in einem stürmischen Kuss seine Lippen auf ihre.

„_Here we are, all of us, basically alone,_

_seperate creatures just circling each other,_

_all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection._

_Some look in the wrong places._

_Some may just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking,_

„_There's nobody out there for me."_

_But all of us, we keep trying over and over again._

_Why?_

_Because every once in a while..._

_every once in a while..._

_two people meet an there's that spark._

_And yes,_

_he's handsome and she's beautiful,_

_and maybe that's all they see at first._

_But making love?_

_Making love._

_That's when two people become one."_

„_Breaking the laws of physics?"_

„_Yeah, a miracle!"_

Ohne das Licht anzuknipsen schob Marc Gretchen in den Raum zurück, den Kuss so gut es ihnen beiden möglich war nicht lösend. Doch immer wieder mussten sie Luft holen und aufpassen, dass sie nicht über irgendetwas stolperten. Er atmete ihren unglaublichen Geruch tief ein, und malte brennende Symbole mit der Zunge auf der Haut über ihrem Halspuls, den er heftig schlagen spürte.

„Marc", stöhnte die Blonde ergeben. Sie schob ihre Finger durch seine Haare, als er den Weg zwischen ihre Brüste gefunden hatte und das Kleid ruppig versuchte zur Seite zu schieben. Natürlich gelang es ihm nicht.

Wie eine Figur, die man so positionieren konnte, wie man es sich wünschte, so hilflos erschien sie ihm, als er sie abrupt um einhundertachtzig Grad drehte und sie an die nächst gelegene Wand schob. Unablässig streichelte er ihr gehetzt die Seiten entlang, als er spielerisch in ihre nackte Schulter biss.

Der gewünschte Effekt kam: Sie schrie ungeniert auf und er konnte sagen, dass es mit Abstand das erotischste Geräusch war, dass er jemals von einer Frau gehört hatte.

„Bitte", sie stöhnte den Tränen nah, im Kontrast zum Biss er besänftigend die geschundene Stelle mit seiner Zunge leckte.

Mit geschickten Händen öffnete er den Verschluss ihrer Trägerkette und den Reißverschluss des Kleides. In Eile glitten seine Finger über ihre Oberschenkel und schoben das Kleid über ihren Kopf. Dabei ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, ihren nun freigelegten Brüsten ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, als anderen Partien.

Er selbst stöhnte verzweifelt auf, er wusste nicht wie er die letzten fünf Meter in den nächsten Raum, das Schlafzimmer, durchqueren sollte, ohne dabei seine angestaute Libido an dem nackten Körper vor ihm auszutoben zu lassen.

Er schloss die Augen und bemühte sich um einen geregelteren Atem, als er seine Stirn gegen Gretchens Schulterblatt lehnte und seine Hände mit ihren, die sie an der Wand abstützten, verstrickte.

Sie merkte die plötzliche Veränderung und blieb selbst einen Moment regungslos stehen, bevor sie sich sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn mit glasigen Augen ansah. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen und über Wangen, Hals und Dekolletee hatte sich ein feiner Rotton ausgebreitet, das war im Dämmerlicht von der aufgehenden Sonne eindeutig zu erkennen. Ein kehliges Grollen entwich ihm, sofern er den Blick weiter ihren Körper hinab gleiten ließ.

Der passende purpurne Slip zum Kleid fiel seiner Ungeduld zum Opfer, ein reißendes Geräusch erhellte den Raum und Gretchen stand vollkommen nackt vor ihm

Mit immenser Vorfreude leckte sich die Blonde über die Lippen und ahnte nicht im Entferntesten, was diese simple Geste mit Marcs Unterleib anstellte: „Renn", stöhnte er und löste die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

Es durchzuckte sie, als sie etwas nahezu gefährliches in seinen Augen brennen sah, sodass sie, auch wenn sie nun nicht gerade rannte, sich beeilte die letzten Meter zum Bett zu erklimmen.

Noch während sie sich in die weichen Federn versuchte zu betten, war Marc schon hinter ihr und drehte sie auf den Rücken. In der einen Sekunde war er über ihr und teilte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge entschieden in zwei, als er in einer weiteren ebenso ihre Schenkel routiniert mit seinen Knien spreizte.

Aus dem anfangs so wilden Kuss wurde nach und nach ein immer sanfterer, als er sich von ihr löste und nur ihr Gesicht betrachtete.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen nur langsam und schaute ihn lächelnd an. Kein verführerisches, kein höhnisches oder eines, mit dem sie über diese Situation im allgemeinen lachte. Ein liebevolles, gar erwartungsvolles, was das Leben für sie beide noch bringen mochte.

Mit dem ersehnten Vorstoß seiner Hüfte schrie sie das erste Mal laut auf.

Eine ihrer Hände drückte er über ihrem Kopf in die Matratze, während er sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge verbarg und seine Hüften immer wieder in sie vorstieß, jedes Mal heftiger, schneller, drängender.

Die Blonde schrie abermals auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dieser Knoten in ihrem Bauch sich begann immer weiter zusammen zuziehen. Marc war nicht ihr erster Mann gewesen, mit dem sie schlief, aber ohne große Konkurrenz ihr bester, als sie schon nach ein paar Stößen in gewaltige Muskelkontraktionen schwebte.

Sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf und formte den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei. So schnell und so heftig war es in ihr in diesem Ausmaß noch nie passiert.

Sie hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie in ihrer Ekstase die Beine hinter seinen Knien verschränkt hatte und ihre Nägel hilfesuchend in seine Oberarme gekrallt hatte.

Als sie matt und erschöpft wieder zurück ins Bett fiel, begann er seinen Rhythmus erneut aufzunehmen: „Marc", schrie sie.

Ein feiner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf ihren Körpern gebildet und der unverkennbare Geruch von Sex lag in der Luft, der ihn dazu weitertrieb auch endlich Erlösung finden zu wollen. Und wenn er sie dabei noch einmal mit in den Himmel nahm, war es ihm sogar sehr recht.

Diese Nacht würde sie niemals vergessen.

Dafür würde er Sorge tragen.

Wenn sie es wollte – ein leben lang.

Er schob seine rechte Hand unter ihren Oberschenkel und zog diesen nur ein paar Zentimeter weiter hinauf.

Gretchen keuchte gequält auf. Sie war so sensibel und durch die Veränderung des Winkels spürte sie ihn noch so viel intensiver in sich.

Sie presst die Augen zusammen, als er sich jetzt auch noch dafür entschied seinen Kopf aus ihrem Nacken in das Tal ihrer Brust zu legen, damit er die Brustspitzen abwechselnd mit seinem Mund reizen konnte. Diese ihr völlig neue Art, sie so hart zu nehmen, ließen sie abermals Schweben, doch diesmal umklammerte ihr Inneres ihn so egoistisch, dass er ebenfalls mit einem gutturalen fast animalischen Stöhnen dem Trieb erlag und sich erschöpft auf sie niederließ.

Für Minuten war nur das Atmen wichtig.

Marc war der Erste, dem es gelang sich wieder zu bewegen und klarere strukturierte Gedanken zu fassen, als er sich vorsichtig aus ihr zurückzog.

Ein Zittern erfasste ihren Körper und sie war zu schwach um die Augen zu öffnen.

Noch nie hatte sie sich durch Erschöpfung so glücklich gefühlt.

Nur spärlich bemerkte sie in ihrem immer noch wellenartigen ekstatischen Zustand, dass Marc sich neben sie legte und die Bettdecke über sie zog.

Matt musste sie ihm, bevor sie ins Traumland verschwand, noch informieren: „Das war der beste Sex meines Lebens."

Sein leichtes Lachen quittierte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Ich weiß, schließlich war er auch mit mir."

Es war so typisch.

Unromantisch.

Selbstüberschätzend.

Typisch Marc eben.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie leise.


	22. Epilog: If The Lights Go Out

**Epilog – If The Lights Go Out (Katie Melua)**

Mehdi schaute verdutzt aus dem Fenster, im Vorgarten der Haases sah er ein Mädchen verdächtig durch die Hecke kriechen.

„Du, Jochen,... irgendjemand ist da in eurem Garten und durchwühlt die Begonien deiner Muttter!"

Jochen, der am Esstisch saß, schaute zufrieden: „Na und, dann ist dieses hässliche Gemüse endlich weg."

Mehdi hingegen seufzte, als er Gwendolyn im Obergeschoss schreien hörte und seine andere Tochter wie von der Tarantel gestochen hinauf jagte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, und du kümmere dich um diesen Blumen-Dieb. Ich will nicht, dass deine Mutter einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, wenn ihre Blümchen nicht mehr da, oder noch schlimmer niedergemetzelt sind"

Jochen stand auf: „So?", fragte er pikiert und zeigte auf seinen nur mit Shorts bekleideten Körper.

„Vielleicht schreckt es die Diebin ja ab", sagte der Gynäkologe wissend, nachdem er um die Ecke ins Treppenhaus gebogen war. Auch ein leichtes Grinsen konnte man ausmachen.

Frustriert lief Jochen zur Tür und öffnete diese ruppig: „Wenn Sie die Blumen nicht stehlen wollen, dann machen Sie die bitte nicht kaputt", brummte er, doch ihm entglitt jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht als sich ein dicker Hintern aus dem Hecke hervor schob und in einer glänzenden braunen Flut an glatten Haaren das Gesicht der Bestatterin zum Vorscheinkam.

Ohne straffen hochgesteckten Zopf, nicht in einem gedigenen Anzug gequetscht sondern in Jeans und Schlabber-T-Shirt auf dem stand: „"

Doch vermutlich sah er in seiner Unterhose mittags um halbzwei Uhr auch aus, wie der letzte Penner. Unrasiert und von der gestrigen Studentenparty sicher auch nicht gerade in Höchstform, was sein restliches Gesicht betraf, unterdrückte er den Gedanken daran, dass es das Wort doch eigentlich gar nicht gab, oder?

Er räusperte sich: „Was tun Sie da", er freute sich, dass sein Ton fauchig und forsch den Weg aus seinem Mund gefunden hatte.

Sie sollte schon wissen, dass sie in seinen Augen wirklich unerwünscht war.

Gut, sie hatte ihm ein bisschen geholfen, da am Grab von seinem Vater, aber trotzdem hatte sie ihm einen perfiden Korb gegeben.

„Uhm...", stammelte sie und klopfte sich ein bisschen Erde und einige Pollen vom T-Shirt, ehe sie an sich herunter guckte und dann die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte, um den meisten Slogan zu verstecken. Bei Jochen hatte es allerdings eine ganz andere Wirkung, denn ihre durchschnittlich kleinen Brüste wurden dabei energisch zusammengequetscht.

„Nun", begann sie noch einmal von Vorn und räusperte sich umständlich.

„Ich habe hier die Abschlussrechnung, und ich dachte mir, die werfe ich schnell persönlich in den Briefkasten, weil ich eh auf dem Weg hier lang gekommen wäre,", sie griff in ihre Umhängetasche, entfaltete eine Sammelmappe in der ein Brief lag. „Allerdings habe ich den Briefkasten nicht gefunden, nur den Ständer, auf dem er wohl mal gestanden hatte", fügte sie schmächtig hinzu und kam die paar Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf. Sie hatte ihm bisher noch nicht einmal in die Augen geschaut, und etwas wie böser Triumph erfüllte ihn. Sollte sie ruhig ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, diesen Traumkörper von der Bettkante gestoßen zu haben.

„Wir haben keinen mehr", sagte er ohne Umschweife, als er die Hand ausstreckte und auf den Brief wartete.

„J-ja", sagte sie, klemmte sich eine widerspenstige Strähne ihrer Haare hinters Ohr und überreichte ihm den weißen Umschlag.

„Noch irgendwas, Frau...", er hatte sich zwar diesmal behalten, dass sie Wender hieß, aber er wollte sie auch ein bisschen quälen.

„Nein", sagte sie gekränkt.

„Gut", mit mehr Wucht, als die arme Tür es verdient hatte, knallte Jochen sie dem Mädchen vor der Nase zu.

Es sollte ihm jetzt besser gehen, aber irgendetwas sträubt sich einfach den süßen Geschmack von Rache auskosten zu können.

Er seufzte tief.

Es klingelte und Jochen blieb das Herz stehen.

Geschwind drehte er sich wieder zur Tür herum und öffnete diese:

„Ich habe diese Abfuhr gerade wirklich verdient, das weiß ich. Aber ich konnte wirklich nicht mit dir ausgehen. Ich weiß nicht wie das bei Ärzten ist, ob die mit den Patienten, nun ein Verabredung haben dürfen, weil es ja zumeist die Kasse zahlt. Aber hier wäre das ganze ein bisschen komplizierter, nicht zuletzt durch meine Sklaventreiber-Halbbrüder, aber ich mag dich – irgendwie schon, nun, so ein bisschen - und vermutlich weil ich in meinem Leben zu viel _Degrassi _geguckt habe, stehe ich überhaupt noch hier, aber jetzt, wo die Endabrechnung draußen ist, würde ich wirklich sehr gern mit dir, nun ja... du weißt schon...", sie räusperte sich umständlich. Denn in ihrem leicht romantisch vernebelten Geist hatte die kleine braunhaarige Frau immer noch die bieder Vorstellung, dass der Mann letztendlich doch die 1.000.000 Dollar frage stellte.

Doch Jochen schien ein sehr langsamer der Spezies Mann zu sein: „Hn... Nein?", machte er fragend und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Die Bestatterin im Feierabend seufzte kläglich: „Ist auch egal, bestell deiner Mutter schöne Grüße, und wenn du magst auch Ihrer Schwester."

Sie drehte sich um und ging die Treppen wieder hinunter, den Weg und Bürgersteig entlang zu einer grünen Audi-Limousine.

Verwirrt schloss Jochen hinter sich abermals die Tür, als Mehdi gerade die Treppen hinunterkam. Oder zumindest versuchte sein schauspielerisches Talent vorzuführen, in dem er so tat, als ob er gerade jetzt erst die Treppe hinunterkam.

Jochen seufzte.

„War das nicht die Bestattungsbeamte"

„Ja", sagte Mehdis gegenüber rau und schlug den Hinterkopf gegen die Wand.

Er war doch beknackt gewesen. Natürlich hatte er verstanden, was sie wollte, aber er hatte sein Ego einfach nicht dazu überreden können, es ihr so einfach zu machen. Dabei machte er es sich selbst unheimlich schwer.  
„Sagen Sie, Mehdi", fragte Jochen den Halb-Perser, der mit Gwendolyn im Arm gerade ins Wohnzimmer getreten war: „Erkennen Sie irgendein Adjektiv in mir und meiner Mutter oder in mir und meiner Schwester wieder. Nur eines?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Hoffnungsvoll, dass der gestandene Mann vor ihm verneinen würde.

„Definitiv diese dumme Angewohnheit Dinge zu erschweren, wenn sie so einfach scheinen", sagte Mehdi nachdenklich und grinste innerlich als Jochen wie vom Donner gerührt halbnackt auf die Straße lief.

„Wir sollten vielleicht beide einen Fahr-Auffrischungskurs machen", sagte Marc spöttisch, als Gretchen nach fast sieben Stunden – wohl gemerkt ohne Stau – die heimischen Straßen von Berlin erreicht hatte. Wo er eindeutig zu forsch fuhr, achtete sie ja auf alles.

„Hättest du deine Griffel endlich mal bei dir gelassen, hätte ich nicht nach allen hundert Kilometern anhalten müssen", schalt sie ihn mühselig. Dabei hatten ihr diese Stops gleichermaßen viel Spaß gemacht.

Sie errötete bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Sind wir schon wieder heiß", fragte er verheißungsvoll und lehnte sich auf die letzten paar Meter zu ihr hinüber um ihr aufreizend langsam mit der Zungenspitze über die nackte Haut ihrer Schulter zu lecken.

Sie bemühte sich nicht wieder auf zu quieken.

Doch ein sanfter Biss lies es dann doch geschehen.

Lässig lehnte er sich zurück auf seine Sitz und lachte gehässig: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du solch eine Granate im Bett", schelmisch grinste er sie an: „Und im Auto bist", sie schlug ihn leicht auf seinen Oberarm, ohne dabei die Augen von der Straße zu richten: „Hasenzahn, dann wären wir definitiv schon in der Schulzeit im Bett gelandet."

„Marc", sie schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Kannst du dir deine Anzüglichkeiten bitte sparen. Meine Mutter wird mich gleich sowieso lynchen, wenn sie erfährt, dass wir jetzt... zusammen sind", sagte Gretchen offen und kniff, als sie glücklicherweise gerade an einer roten Ampel standen, die Augen fest zusammen. Sie erwartete, dass er widersprach.

Doch außer Stille folgte nichts und sie bemühte sich so lässig wie möglich auszuatmen. Sie konnte sich gegen diese merkwürdige Anspannung nicht erwehren, die sie einfach jedes Mal überkam, wenn sie etwas derartig festes zum Ausdruck brachte.

Doch bisher hatte Marc dazu nichts gesagt, was sie ungemein beruhigte. Sie wusste, dass Marc sie liebte, und sie ihn weiß Gott schon wie lange, doch die Unsicherheit würde noch eine ganze Weile dableiben, gestand sie sich auf der Fahrt irgendwann ein, aber erst nachdem sie an einer kleinen Parkbucht rangefahren und sich dann doch auf der hinteren Rückbank geliebt hatten. Wie hormonell gesteuerte Teenager. Sie seufzte, als sie die verräterische Wärme in ihren Wangen spürte.

„Wenn ich nicht mehr anzüglich reden darf, solltest du nicht mehr anzüglich denken", sagte er spöttisch, sowie sie um die Ecke bogen und Gretchen vor dem Eisentor vom Anwesen den Wagen parkte.

Gretchen schaute ihn offen an, doch Marc schaute irritiert aus der Frontscheibe auf die gegenüberliegende Straße: „Ist das nicht Jochen?"

Gretchen drehte den Kopf ebenfalls in Marcs anvisierte Richtung. Ihr Mund blieb offen stehen. Da stand ihr kleiner Bruder barfuß und in Shorts bekleidet vor einem rundlichen Mädchen und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, als in jenem Augenblick die Braunhaarige ihren Bruder an den Wangen zu sich hinunterzog und auf den Mund küsste. Beschämt schaute Gretchen zu Marc, der angewidert das Gesicht verzog: „Das ist echt abartig, wie kann man einen Totengräber bitteschön küssen, oder sich von einem küssen lassen", ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücke und in dem Moment schnellte Gretchens Kopf zurück.

Sie musste erschrocken feststellen, dass Marc recht hatte. Das war diese komische Bestatterin, in legerer Kleidung.

Sie seufzte: „Ausgerechnet die – ich konnte ihr nicht mal mehr richtig in die Augen blicken, nachdem ich ihr eine gescheuert habe."

Doch Marc lächelte sie nur verschmitzt an: „Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als deinem kleinen Bruder beim Zungenkuss zu zugucken, schließlich müssen wir noch eine neue Matratze kaufen. Und um zweiundzwanzig Uhr muss ich Nachtschicht schieben", fügte er grummelnd hinzu.

Gretchen schaute ihn liebevoll an: „Danke", doch Marc war schon halb aus der Tür heraus und auf dem Weg an den Kofferraum, um ihren Koffer in ihr Zimmer zu tragen. Sie machte es ihm nach, bemühte sich dabei unauffällig auffällig nicht in die Richtung von Jochen und dem Mädchen zu schauen.

Mehdi lag auf dem Boden mit Lily und Gwendolyn und wickelte dem Neugeborenen gerade eine frische Windel um den Baby-Popo.

„Hallo Gretchen, Hallo Onkel Marc", freute sich Lily und sprang auf und begann schon wieder über all die neuen Kleinigkeiten zu erzählen, die ihre kleine Schwester ausmachten. Mehdi konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er Gretchen erröten sah und dann die Hand hob und winkte.

„Das ist alles wunderschön, Lily, aber wir müssen direkt wieder los", sagte Marc böse, da er das wissende Lächeln auf dem von Mehdi auch bemerkt hatte: „Wir müssen uns eine neue Matratze kaufen, weißt du, um zu ficken", sagte er lächelnd und vollkommen jovial.

Während Gretchen beinahe die Augen herausfielen, verschluckte sich Mehdi an seiner eignen Spucke.

„Was ist ficken?", fragte Lily kurios und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Lass dir das von deinem Papa erklären, der weiß doch eigentlich immer alles", grinste Marc das Mädchen an, zog Gretchen hinter sich die Treppe hinauf, und lud dann in ihrem Zimmer das Gepäck ab.

„Marc das kannst du wirklich nicht machen, Lily ist noch so klein", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
Doch Marc zog den blonden Engel direkt an sich und küsste sie: „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du auf diesem Bett es mit deinem Ex-Mann getrieben hättest, würde ich dich jetzt hier sofort nageln", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr und setzte federleichte Küsse auf ihrem Hals bis hin zu Schulter auf ihre Haut.

Sie stöhnte leise: „Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, zu dir nach Hause zu kommen und die Matratze einzuweihen", grinste sie, worauf Marc nur heftig nickte und sie den Weg wieder zum Auto zog. Sich nicht an dem Hilfe suchenden Mehdi störend, der nach den richtigen Worten suchte, seiner Tochter eine geeignete Lüge aufzutischen, oder gar an den beiden jungen Leuten, die auf dem Bürgersteig standen und noch immer keinen Sauerstoff zu brauchen schienen.

Ebenfalls überging er auch Gretchens Mutter, die gerade die Straße entlanggelaufen kam. Mit einem knappen: „Guten Tag Frau Doktor Haase, entschuldigen Sie die Eile, aber ich entführe gerade ihre Tochter", knallte er hinter Gretchen die Fahrertür zu.

Gretchen winkte ihrer Mutter entschuldigend zu, als sie den Motor gestartet hatten und Bärbel nur verdutzt dreinblickte.

Im Rückspiegel konnte die Blonde allerdings erkennen, dass sich ihre Mutter direkt dem nächsten Kind zuwandte und schnurstracks auf Jochen zuging.

Sie grinste frech.  
„Meine Mutter ist in der Schweiz", sagte Marc nachdenklich.

„So?", fragte Gretchen.

„Nun, ihr Haus ist damit absolut leer, und in meinem alten Zimmer habe ich noch nie Sex gehabt", sagte er verheißungsvoll.

Gretchen schaute ihn skeptisch an: „Aber dann schaffen wir es nicht mehr eine neue Matratze zu kaufen und für einen schnellen Quickie werde ich nicht heute Abend und den ganzen morgigen Tag darauf verzichten", sagte sie bestimmt.

Als sie abermals im dichten Verkehr von Berlin anhalten mussten, lehnte sich Marc zu ihr, schob ihr die Hände in die schimmernde Flut ihrer Haare und zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran. In einem Anflug von Zuneigung küsste er sie stürmisch auf die Lippen. Geschickt entzweite er auch ihren Mund, schob seine Zunge seinem Gegenstück entgegen. Das Hupkonzert störte ihn nicht die Bohne.

Als er sich wieder löste atmete er zitternd aus: „Gretchen Haase, du hast keine Ahnung wie heiß es ist, zu wissen, dass ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich habe!"

Zuerst schaute Gretchen ihn perplex an, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrach.

Mit Marc würde ihr Leben voller Überraschungen stecken – immer...

**a/n: Liebe Leserinnen, es folgt ein Sequel – sehr bald! ;) stay tuned.**

**For the last time in this story:**

**lg**

**manney**


End file.
